Hogwarts and Beyond
by hermionerose1998
Summary: The future is bright and Lord Voldemort has been defeated. As romance blossoms, Harry, Ron and Hermione must rely on each other and chose their paths into the future. Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny
1. Aftermath

Hermione looked around the Great Hall and could see the many faces of people she was thankful had survived. However there were many who hadn't lived to see this moment and her heart filled with sorrow. She was sat with Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Ginny at the top of the hall.

Hermione looked over at Ginny's tear stained face and attempted to ask her a question.

"Do you know where Harry & Ron are?"She questioned Ginny

"Harry's gone to find Hagrid but I'm not sure about Ron "Ginny replied small tears still forming in her eyes. Hermione was curious about where Ron had gone to. She hadn't seen him since the end of the battle.

Flashback

"_Ron we have to run or its going to kill us alive!" Hermione yelled as she turned towards Voldemorts snake. She grabbed Ron's hand and began to run down the marble staircase. In the distance she could see Harry battling Voldemort in the courtyard. There was a sudden hiss getting closer and closer towards them._

"_Hermione there is something I need to tell you" Ron said so quickly she didn't quite follow what he was saying._

"_Ron, don't say anything you wouldn't say if we weren't about to be killed by a giant snake because you'll just ruin it" She replied quite breathlessly_

"_I just wanted to say that I love you Hermione and I always will." He answered. Her heart was thudding but felt warm at the same time from what he had just said to her._

_She could see the bottom of the stairs and they fell into a pile of rubble, the snake pounced and Neville approached them, slicing the snakes head off. A sudden feeling of relief filled her and they turned around to see Voldemort dean and Harry smiling._

"_We did it Hermione we did it!" Ron shouted. He kissed her deeply and spun her around. Harry then came and spoke to them and shared a moment of happiness._

End of Flashback

Hermione left the great hall and made her way to the place she knew Ron would be. The portrait hole was open and she made her way into the Gryffindor common room.

"I thought I'd find you here." She said quietly, hoping Ron would hear her. He was sat in front of the empty fireplace crying quietly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just couldn't stay there." He said almost silently

"I understand, we are apparating back to the burrow within the hour but if you want to stay here any longer I'd understand you."

"I just want to be alone, with you Hermione and just think about Fred and things like that."

"I would have found you earlier, I just didn't want to say empty words to you" Hermione said

"I could have done something but I didn't. We could have saved him" His voice seemed to tremble and tears fell as he bowed his head.

"Ron, nobody blames you for it. It is something that just happened" Hermione wrapped her arm around him. Then Ron stood and pulled Hermione up from the floor and grabbed her into a tight embrace. They stood there together crying for a few minutes.

"Come on lets go down stairs" Ron whispered

He then clutched her hand and they left the common room to go to the great hall.


	2. Back to the Burrow

Chapter 2: Back to the Burrow

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyway, here is chapter 2!**

The Great Hall was quite empty now and many people had to either go to their common rooms or go outside and enjoy the warm sun. Ron and Hermione had just entered the hall hand in hand to find the rest of the Weasley waiting for them. Before too long, they would be heading back to the Burrow via portkey. They began to walk over to the family and were ready to go.

"You two ready to leave then?" Mr Weasley asked

"Yes, where's the portkey?" Ron replied

"Well, about that. We were going to go home by portkey but Professor McGonagall is allowing everybody to apparate instead." Mr Weasley said

Over the next half an hour, the family along with Harry and Hermione apparated in twos home. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, George, then Harry and Ginny and finally, it were Ron and Hermione's turn.

"Well this is it then." Ron sighed

"Yes."

"Ready to say goodbye?" He questioned

"Okay then." Hermione quietly answered

She and Ron then took one last look around the great hall and apparated home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pair landed at the burrow, they looked at the mis-shaped building and smiled. They were finally home at last.

They entered the house to find everyone sat around the dining room table nervously. As they paced forward, one by one people looked up with misery written across their faces.

Then Molly spoke up.

"The last few days have been dreadful, even though we have found the light at the end of the tunnel, we have still lost someone."

There was a very long pause.

"Tomorrow we are going to begin planning Fred's funeral and I really appreciate everybody's ideas for the perfect send off. This is the future we wanted, and so let's start off with a low and end Fred's life on a high note." She continued and then weakly smiled.

George left the table immediately after she had finished and then Bill and Fleur left for Shell Cottage. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat downstairs and talked for an hour or so before going to bed.

"How long do you think it is before he'll speak to anyone?" Harry questioned

"I don't know. Fred was his other half. I've never seen him like this before." Ron answered

"It takes people a great deal of time to accept somebody's death. George will take a long time due to him knowing Fred for his entire life." Hermione sighed

"I guess we'll all miss him." Ginny said

"So, where do we go from here?" Ron said

Nobody had answered. This time last year they did see no future and now they had to choose which path to take to the rest of their lives.

"Well how about we get through the funeral first and then decide." Harry said

" I know what I want to do. But when the time comes we'll find the right path to go down

They talked for a while longer and then went upstairs for the night.

**A/N: Sorry the part of their life right after the battle isn't my speciality and so I got writers block for a few days. But I am beginning to write the next chapter so keep on reading!**


	3. The Funeral

Chapter 3: The Funeral

**A/N: Well my ideas have finally come back and I have got many ideas for this story and can't wait to get them down. So here is Chapter 3**

Hermione woke up after a brilliant sleep. It felt as though she was Sleeping Beauty and had slept for years. Then a dark memory shattered her short spurt of happiness. It was Fred's funeral. She sat on her bed and looked around Ginny's Bedroom. Golden light was glowing into the room through the curtains and the room was almost silent apart from the quiet sound of Ginny inhaling and exhaling.

As Fred would have wanted, they had decided to wear bright colours. Expressing Fred's constant cheery mood. Hermione had chosen to wear blue for the occasion and she looked at her outfit hanging on the wardrobe. She had chosen to wear a silk like blue, short sleeved shirt, with a navy blue jacket and mini skirt that came to just above her knee. A pair of dark blue heels was next to the bed. She had no idea of how she was going to walk in them and slightly regretted the moment when she bought them the previous day when she went out shopping with Ginny.

Hermione's trail of thoughts was then broke as she heard Ginny waking up.

"Morning." Said Hermione

"Morning, we'd best start to get ready. What time is it?" Ginny questioned

Hermione looked over at the alarm clock.

"7:30, we're leaving at 10 but its best to get up earlier than later." She replied

"Maybe we should wake Harry and Ron?" said Ginny

"Ok then."

The two then got out of bed and went to Ron and Harry. They knocked and nobody answered, so they went straight in.

Ron slept like a baby and it sounded like a lawnmower had possessed him due to the snoring. Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and shook him.

"Ron, Ron wake up." Hermione whispered gently

"Five more minutes." He murmured

"RONALD WEASLEY WAKE UP NOW!"Hermione said agitatedly

"All right, all right." He said

Ron then stood up and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"We'll meet you downstairs. Oh and get ready." Ginny said

Once they were all downstairs everybody ate. Both Ron and Harry were wearing brightly coloured suits that were similar to the ones Fred used to wear. Everyone was silent at the table.

Then Mr. Weasley broke the silence.

"Well we have decided to apparate one by one to Hogwarts and so once you've finished can you get ready please." He said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts suddenly. As she looked around the Great Hall it didn't feel right like it was before. It was cold and didn't have that warm, happy, welcoming feel that it used to have when it felt like home. The ceiling was bewitched to look like a clear turquoise sky on a sunny day. Just like when they had played quidditch matches there. Just like at the end of the year when they announced the winner of the house cup there were many flags hanging from the ceiling. They were black and had an "H" for Hogwarts on them in silver.

There were about 80 chairs replacing the long tables that used to be there. The rest of the Weasley family were already there and the guests were starting to enter. Hermione could see from where she was standing in the entrance hall that Ron was greeting guests along with Charlie. She decided to walk to the left side of the queue were Ron was. Then it came to her turn. Ron looked up just about to greet her as if she was just another guest. He realised it was Hermione and weakly smiled.

"Please, stay with me today." He said quietly

He reached for her hand and held it gently.

"Don't worry; I'll be right here for you." She replied

Once all the guests had entered it was just Ron, Hermione, Charlie and professor McGonagall left. The four people walked up the aisle. Ron, Hermione and Charlie took their seats on the front row next to Harry and Ginny. The room had an eerie silence. People then started to look around and stood up. Bill, George, Percy and Lee Jordan were carrying Fred's mahogany coffin. It was then placed at the front on a stage.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the front and stood were Dumbledore used to when making speeches.

She then began to speak.

"Welcome to wizards, witches, squibs and muggles to the saddest of days. Today we say goodbye Fred Weasley. I have known Fred for many years and was always pleased by his humour, happiness and lively personality. At Hogwarts Fred became friends with nearly everyone he met and last week showed the true meaning of bravery when he battled here and lost his life a hero."

"This is an incredibly sad loss but today should not be miserable and depressing. We should be celebrating Fred's life and everything we loved about this great person."

Hermione looked over next to Ron through her teary eyes. He had tears running down his face and it was red and blotchy with the tears that had already fallen. Hermione squeezed his had gently.

"And now Fred's twin brother George will make a short speech." McGonagall said quietly

She walked down from the podium.

Fred then walked up to the podium where McGonagall had just stood and began to speak.

"Fred was my best friend. He was my twin and partner in crime. He was the person who could make me laugh at the saddest of times and make something serious really funny. The sun on a wet day, the light at the end of the tunnel, the silver lining to a cloud. I want to thank him for the 20 years of happiness he gave me and we shared together. He wouldn't us all being so sad today, he's probably shouting at us from heaven right now for being so miserable. So thank you and I know we'll never forget him." George said

The funeral continued for a little longer. Fred was buried later when they got back home near where they used to play quidditch as young children. His gravestone read:

_Fred Weasley_

_1__st__ April 1978 – 2__nd__ May 1998_

_Beloved brother, son and true friend_

_Smile._

Fred like the rest of the weasley family had composed an epitaph just before the battle just in case. It read "Smile." As George said to Ron and Hermione that Fred had said to him that he wanted people to smile whenever they thought of him. But it wasn't as easy as that in reality.

The Weasley family, Hermione and Harry later set off a load of Weasley's wizard wheezes fireworks into the night sky. Everybody smiled as they looked up to them.

"You know Hermione; you were right about what you said earlier." Ron said quietly

"Right about what?" Hermione replied

"Maybe it is time to look forward into the future and leave the past in the past." He answered

"I love you Ron."

"I love you too Hermione."

Ron wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione was right. It was the right time to look to the future as this was their new life.

Things were going to get better from then on.

**A/N: What do you think? I found it really difficult writing this as I'm not great at writing sad parts to stories and it reminds me of when my friend died last year. Anyway please review!**


	4. Plans

Chapter 4: Plans

**Authors note: Hello, I posted my start to this story yesterday and received only one review. They commented on me following the storyline of Harry Potter too much. I just want to clarify that this is what happened after the war before the epilogue. Anyway here is chapter 4!**

**24****th**** May 1998**

The next few weeks passed very slowly at the Burrow. It was as if a dementor had been and sucked all the life out the house. Nobody talked to each other and misery had blanketed the building. People now were planning there next steps into the future.

Hermione walked into the garden it was sunny and warm outside. The blue sky looked as though it had been painted and the grass was a vibrant green. She could see Ron sat under a large oak tree not far from her. He was reading a book, which slightly surprised Hermione, but still she continued to walk towards him.

"Hey." She said quietly and sat down next to him. It was much cooler under the trees branches.

"Hi, you ok?" He responded

"Yes. What about you?"

"Could be worse, I'll live."

By now Hermione's curiosity had taken over and was controlling her mind and she had to ask about the book. Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask, but Ron NEVER read books.

"What are you reading" She asked

He sighed closed the book and then turned it so that she could see the front cover. It was navy blue and had bold silver writing on its cover. It read: _"How to cope with death."_

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh" she said

"I just miss him so much; it doesn't feel right without him." Ron replied

Hermione could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Ron, death is something that happens to us all eventually and when it happens at a time when you least see it coming it hurts even more. But it shows just how much you loved and cared about them. Nobody knows what happens after someone's death. But I believe that one day, when your time comes to depart this life, and you die, that you'll see them again."

"Thanks. I really needed somebody to say that to me." He answered

Tears were rolling down his cheeks and under his eyes were red.

Hermione stood up and held out her hands to Ron. He then got up as well and they started to walk through the garden. Most of the flowers were out now and butterflies were fluttering over their heads all the time. There was something else that had been on her mind for the past few days. It was 3 weeks and a half after the battle and she thought that this was the perfect time to say what was creating clouds of worry in her head.

"Ron, there's something I want to talk to you about."Hermione said

"Sure, what about?" Ron replied

"Erm, well, you know how I told you that I wiped my parents memories?" Hermione asked

"Yeah." Said Ron

"Well I need to find them as soon as possible." Hermione sighed

"Where?" He asked

"I mind wiped them and sent them to Australia."

"Ok. I have a slight feeling that this is where I come in." Ron said

"Please would you come with me to help me find them and bring them back to England?" She pleaded.

"Hermione of course I will, you know I'd do anything for you." He answered

"Thank you so much." Hermione then kissed Ron on the cheek

"When do we go?" he asked

"2 weeks on Monday if you want, at the earliest."

"Great."

The two continued walking until they heard somebody in the distance.

"RON! HERMIONE!" Harry called to them

They turned around to see Harry running towards them.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked

"Kingsley is here, he needs to speak to us." Harry said breathlessly

The three walked into the burrow to find Kingsley Shacklebolt stood before.

"Please take a seat, don't worry this won't take long." He said

Harry, Ron and Hermione all took a seat around the table whilst curiously wondering what was going to happen next.

"So, what exactly is it you wanted to talk to us about, Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"Well firstly, I just wanted to let you know that I have been appointed as the new Minister of Magic." Kingsley replied.

"Wow! Congratulations." They all congratulated him.

"Thank you. Well anyway, I was just curious about what your current plans are for the near future." He continued.

There was a long pause and the trio looked at each other. They had currently been so wrapped up in the present life that they hadn't really thought about what would happen next in their lives.

Then Hermione spoke up.

"Well, before we left on the horcrux hunt I wiped my parent's memories for their own safety. I made them believe that their lifelong dream was to move to Australia and they don't know that I exist. Also I gave them alias' in order to them believe that they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins." She sighed.

"I hope to within the next week go to Australia to search for them and bring them back home. I was just wondering if it is ok to go there at this moment in time." She finished

"As far as I know Miss Granger, I believe it is currently ok to go to Australia at the moment and they weren't as strongly affected by the war. Is there anybody else that you asked or intend to bring with you to find your parents?" Kingsley questioned

Hermione looked over to Ron. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I have asked Ron if he would come with me and he said yes." Hermione replied

"Would it be possible if you two could come to see me at the auror offices at the Ministry of Magic over the weekend? Oh and don't worry I have cleared up what happened during your 10 month horcrux hunt at the ministry and it is ok for you to enter without being persecuted by fellow ministry workers." Kingsley asked

Ron looked over at Hermione in the hope that she would say something.

"Yeah, sure." Ron said.

"Moving on, I have spoken to Professor McGonagall and she has said that it would be ok for you to come back to Hogwarts in September and if you want to you can do your NEWT's. I understand that you are over 17 but it would be great to have completed your full education at Hogwarts. It would be so that you did your exams in early December and you'd leave at Christmas but I am sure that without as much time to revise you will all do incredibly well." Kingsley responded

"Well." Harry began. "I was interested to go into the Auror department, what NEWT's would I need to become and auror?"

"If any of you wanted to go into the auror department then you have all clearly proved yourselves worthy of being aurors and so you wouldn't need to do your NEWT's. Harry if you are still interested then I'll give you some more information at a later date. How about you two?"

"I would definitely be interested in becoming an auror but for a while I would like to first work with my brother George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Ron said

"I would love to go back to Hogwarts to complete my education and do my NEWT's. Then I would like to work in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Hermione said

"Great well thank you for letting me know and I will be in touch." With that Kingsley Shacklebolt left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**27****th**** May 1998**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ron groaned as he heard his alarm clock buzzing robotically in what seemed to Ron the early hours of the morning. He hit the alarm and got out of bed, trying not to disturb the still sleeping Harry and then left the room.

It was silent in the Weasley house and as far as Ron could see, nobody else was awake at this fine time of day called 6:30am. He got dressed and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

He then saw Hermione sat at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice and reading the Daily Prophet. She looked beautiful when she had just woken up. Clearly she had forgotten to brush her hair. Her hair was incredibly bushy and fluffy and her face was bright and lively.

Then she acknowledged Ron's presence.

"Hi." She said

"Yeah, erm, hi." He replied

Ron made himself breakfast and then sat down opposite Hermione, who was still reading the Daily Prophet.

The time flew by quite quickly and soon enough, they had been sat together for nearly half an hour. They had talked endlessly about their plans for the next few weeks and what they would do when they arrived in Australia.

Then Hermione looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD! We best get going or we will be late meeting Kingsley." She announced suddenly

"Ok meet me back down here in five minutes." Ron said quickly

The two of them then rushed around the house like lunatics and got ready to leave. Then Hermione met Ron by the front door.

"Ready." Hermione questioned breathlessly

"Ready." He replied

Ron then grabbed Hermione's hand and they then both felt the weird sensation of apparating. Although they were used to it by now apparating still felt like being squeezed through a narrow tube or something similar to that.

They then arrived in London suddenly. Ron could see the visitor's entrance not far away and walked towards it. They then both walked into the red telephone box and Ron dialled the entrance code – 62442 spelling "magic".

Then the cool and calm voice of a woman spoke.

"Hello, and welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your names." Said the voice

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Said Hermione

"Please state the reason for your visit to the Ministry." The voice then said

"We are here to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, in the Auror department." Hermione said.

"Thank you please gets a visitor's card upon your entry. Enjoy your visit." The voice finished

They then went down and into the Ministry of Magic. It came as a shock how much it had changed since their last visit. The old statue of muggles stating "magic is might" had gone and now there was a statue of a wizard and a muggle shaking hands. Everybody seemed happy and all the _undesirable No.1_ posters of Harry had gone. It certainly was different. It felt like the way it should be and the majority of people that walked by had a smile spread across their face.

"Wow."Ron breathed

"Yeah. Wow." Hermione said

"Come on." Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand, "We best go and meet Kingsley."

The two walked through the atrium and into one of the lifts to the Auror Department. Then as they reached the level a cool voice very similar to the one in the phone box spoke.

"Level 2, department of magical law enforcement including the Auror office and Misuse of Magical Artefacts." It said

Ron and Hermione walked out of the lift and into an area with doors that lead off into all different directions. Then Hermione spotted the door that said "Auror Office" on it.

The two walked in and found another corridor with many doors leading off. They walked along until they found the door with Kingsley's name on it.

Ron knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said

Ron opened the door and he and Hermione went in. Kingsley stood up to greet them upon entry and gestured to two seats in front of his desk.

"Please, take a seat." Kingsley said

Ron and Hermione took a seat, patiently waiting for Kingsley to say something.

"So, what is it Kingsley?" Hermione questioned

"Well, as I understand you are heading off to Australia in a week or so and I just wanted to clear a few things up before you set off." Kingsley said

"As you know, the second wizarding war ended only a matter of weeks ago. And as far as we know and we have checked with the Australian ministry of magic, there are no death eaters currently in Australia. And so it is safe for you to go there." He continued

Hermione sighed in relief.

"However, if you do see anything whilst there, you must alert the Australian auror's. The day after you arrive, I have arranged for you to go and meet up with the Australian Minister so he can discuss the current situation. I know how much you want your parents back Hermione, and I am only doing this because it is you two and I trust you fully. So while you're there, just stay safe." He finished

"Thank you so much Kingsley." Hermione said

"You're welcome." He replied

"We'll contact you while we're there. And thanks again Kingsley." Ron added

"Happy to help." Kingsley answered

He then shook Ron and Hermione's hands and they left the room.

"Well, we did it. We're actually going to Australia." Hermione said happily

"I promise you Hermione, we won't leave until we find them." Ron replied

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and he hugged her back. The two of them walked away hand in hand through Whitehall. The future was becoming clearer and clearer to them. Now, they were just in reach of happiness.

**A/N: Sorry I have been a while updating. This chapter is 6 pages and has 2,265 words as far as I know. Biggest chapter I have written yet. I realised that my chapters at the beginning of this story were a bit short and so I am trying to make them a bit longer. I have really important exams coming up at school and so it may be a week before I update again. PLEASE REVIEW! Holly x**


	5. 24 Carlisle Avenue

Chapter 5: 24 Carlisle Avenue

**Authors Note: Hi, thank you for the reviews so far. It is great to see people read my work. I found it really difficult to come up with a name for the road of Hermione's home and so it is just off the top of my head. Anyway, here is chapter 5!**

**30****th**** May 1998**

Ron and Hermione spent the next few days planning their next step towards arriving in Australia. Hermione had decided to go on a plane but Ron wasn't too happy about this.

"Honestly Ronald, it's only a plane." Hermione sighed

"I've never been on a plane before though. What if it crashes?" Ron panicked

"Ron. It is highly unlikely that the aeroplane won't crash and if it did, they take precautions to make sure we would crash safely." Hermione answered

Hermione had organised everything as Ron wasn't very good at planning things out. She had worked out the time of their flight, where they were going to stay and what they would do whilst there. There was just one problem though, where were her parents. Over the following days she had been into a wizarding library to find a spell that would remove the memory charm. There had been no look yet though.

Ron walked up the stairs at The Burrow and knocked on Ginny's door. There was something that he needed to ask Hermione about. He could hear the sound of feet shuffling across the carpet towards the bedroom entrance.

Hermione opened the door and her face light up as soon as she realised it was Ron.

"Oh, hi Ron." She said, her face glowing

"Hi. Is it ok if I ask you about something?" He questioned

"Sure. Come in." Hermione answered

Ron walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. The question he was about to ask Hermione he had no idea how she was going to react to what he said to her. The two walked over and sat on Ginny's bed.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me about?" Hermione continued

"Well, have you thought about the house where you used to live with your parents?" He asked unsurely

"Yeah, I have. I was sort of hoping that when we find them they could move back there as if nothing has really changed." Hermione sighed

"I was just thinking, maybe we could before we set off go and check if it's safe and ok for anyone to live in, if you want." He nervously said

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you for the idea." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips

"What was that for?" Ron wondered

"Oh, for just being you." She answered, still holding on to Ron

He smiled, but then quickly went back on to the previous subject.

"When do you want to go?" He asked

"How about tomorrow so we definitely know that we have already done it and its not lingering in our minds for the rest of the time before we find them and bring my parents back." She said

"That is fine by me then, are you coming downstairs?" He replied

"Yeah, I'll join you; I've been in here sorting my clothes out for over an hour and still don't seem to be getting anywhere." She said

Ron chuckled and then kissed her again. They walked hand in hand downstairs. For the rest of the day Hermione looked forward to finally seeing her parents again. It would be a moment she would never forget.

**31****st**** May 1998**

Ron woke up suddenly on the morning of the 31st May. The room looked as if was being hugged by the sun and it had a golden glow. Harry was still asleep and so Ron decided not to make him. Once he'd got dressed he crept out of the room and towards where Hermione and Ginny were sleeping. He carefully opened the door and walked in – closing it behind him. He cast his eye on Hermione and could immediately tell that she was still asleep.

In Ron's eyes, Hermione looked adorable when she was asleep. Her hair was spread across the entire pillow and she had this peaceful look painted on her face as if she was smiling. He couldn't have found a better person to be his girlfriend.

Ron walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Hermione." He whispered

He held her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Hermione." He repeated

She opened her eyes and smiled. She then sat up and looked at Ron happily. He leant forward and kissed her sweetly again.

"What time is it?" Hermione said sleepily

"Time for you to get up." Ron chuckled

"No, really, what time is it?" She questioned

"6:00 a.m, it's a good idea to get there before everyone wakes up and the day starts." He answered

"Good idea. You are really intelligent you know." Hermione sighed

"Always the tone of surprise." He laughed

"Ok, just let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Hermione said dozily

"Ok, see you in a minute." Ron said

Ron walked out of the room and downstairs. He quickly made breakfast for him and Hermione and waited at the table for her. This would certainly be an interesting experience. He had never seen Hermione's house and he had no idea where she lived exactly, apart from the fact that it was somewhere in London. He wondered how Hermione was feeling right now.

Hermione began to walk downstairs. Her head was filled with thoughts, worries and confusion. This was the beginning of their journey. She could vividly remember the house. It was home other than places like the Burrow and Hogwarts. It was where she had lived for her entire life. She desperately wanted to go back there but was worried about what could have happened in the past year to her home.

Ron could hear Hermione as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She walked towards him and they both sat down at the table. The pair ate quickly and then prepared to set off.

"Should we leave a note?" Hermione wondered

"Good idea, I'll write one now, hadn't thought of that." Ron replied

Ron grabbed a piece of paper form the notebook he and Hermione were taking with them. They were going to write down the things that needed repairing for when they had the time to repair them.

He quickly scribbled a note:

_Hi,_

_We have gone to Hermione's house,_

_Back soon,_

_Ron and Hermione x_

He left it on the kitchen table knowing that was the first place anyone would go when they came downstairs. He then walked outside and where Hermione was waiting.

"Ready?" Ron asked

"Ready." Hermione sighed

Hermione focused herself and then grabbed Ron's hand. Suddenly they both felt the sensation of apparating and then landed. Hermione took in a sharp breathe. She was finally home.

Ron looked up at the house. It was completely different to the Burrow. The house was on 2 floors and had an attic. It was seemingly detached and was exactly like the type of house Ron had imagined Hermione would live in. The pale blue door matched the bluebells that were out in the front garden. Everything seemed to be in good condition.

Hermione walked up to the door and put a key into the lock. She turned the key and opened the door. Ron followed her as she walked in and looked around the hallway. There was a large pile of post on the door mat, she crouched down and picked it up.

It was easy to tell that somebody had been in here within the past 6 months or so. Footprints had been treading into the carpet like there had been some sort of intruder.

Hermione looked through the rooms downstairs. Nearly all the furniture in each room was gone. There was just one thing remaining in the living room – a photograph of Hermione and her parents. It was on the floor and the frame was smashed into miniscule pieces.

She picked it up and sighed. Hermione had never missed her parents as much as she did now. Tears began to form in her eyes and Ron put a comforting arm around her.

"Let's check upstairs." She said quietly

Part of the banister was broken and the footprints lead up the stairs as well. The curtains were ripped and the picture frames on the walls were slanted. The pair then split off into different rooms.

Hermione automatically found herself walking into her bedroom. She gasped; the room was exactly the same way she had left it. Maybe when she had wiped her parent's memory they had forgotten about that room in the house as well. The footprints weren't in the room surprisingly though.

She walked over and sat on the bed. A teddy bear from when she was younger was on the pillow. Just like a child she clutched the teddy and felt tears running down her cheeks. She then realised that she had started to sob quietly.

"Hermione?" Ron said

Hermione turned around still holding the teddy against her chest. Ron could see the tears falling down her face and the red blotches under her eyes. He sighed and walked over to her. Once he had sat down next to Hermione he gently wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"Ssssh, are you ok?" Ron questioned

"It's exactly the same. This is just how I left this room. The spell did work, it really did. They completely forgot about me." Hermione cried softly

"I promise you Hermione, we won't stop looking for them." Ron said

"Thank you. Can we go now?" Hermione replied

"Sure." Ron answered; he really didn't know what to say to her. She was heartbroken over missing her parents and not having a clue where they would be in Australia. It was hard to say anything to Hermione at this moment in time without knowing her reaction. He just knew they had to find her parents.

Hermione gathered some things to take to the Burrow from her bedroom and then met Ron at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled at him peacefully and they both walked out of the door hand in hand.

Hermione locked the door behind them and then they walked back down the path to the place they arrived.

"Ron?" Hermione said

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringing me here. I would never have had the courage to come here by myself."

"You're welcome." Ron replied

He leant towards her and gently kissed her on the lips. They both smiled at each other.

Hermione took one last look at the home she loved and together they apparated back home.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 5! I am sorry it has taken so long to post another chapter but I have exams in a month and so have spent most of my time revising. So at the moment, it will take around a week for each chapter. If anyone has any questions about the story so far then please send them to me. Thanks. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Journey

Chapter 6: Journey

**Authors note: Well, here is chapter 5. I hope people are still reading my story because this is chapter 6 and I still have had only 3 reviews. This chapter is mainly about the journey and arriving in Australia. I am sorry if there are any inaccuracies of the journey because quite shamefully I have not been on a plane since I was six. Anyway, enjoy!**

**2****nd**** June 1998**

Hermione walked into Ron's bedroom she was extremely excited and felt more alive than she had in over a year. Today would be the day that they went to Australia and began the search for her parents. She slowly closed the door and walked over to a sleeping Ron.

"Ron, it is time to get up." Hermione said quietly

"Why, Hermione, Why?" Ron mumbled

"Because, we are leaving for the airport in less than an hour." She replied

Ron jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later he ran back into the bedroom and grabbed his suitcase.

"Go and get your suitcase and I'll meet you in the kitchen." He said quickly and on his way kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione smiled and bounced merrily back to Ginny's room. Ginny was already awake and dressed. Hermione greeted her whilst pulling her fit to burst suitcase from underneath her bed.

"Hello, traveller." Ginny said

"Hi." Hermione replied

"When are you leaving?" She questioned

"In about 50 minutes, we need to go then or we will miss our plane." Hermione answered

"Oh, right. I was just wondering because Harry and I have planned to see you off."

"Aww, thank you." She gave Ginny a hug

Hermione then dragged her extremely heavy suitcase downstairs and into the living room and then she and Ginny went for breakfast.

"Morning." Harry said whilst standing up and kissing Ginny

"Hi Harry." Hermione said

"So are you two ready to set off on a journey into the unknown?" He asked

"Definitely." Hermione smiled and Ron hugged her.

The four friends quickly ate breakfast and ended their conversations. Then they walked outside of the Burrow to prepare to apparate to the airport. Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to the people they really loved.

"Have a great time, oh and please get me a boomerang." Ginny laughed

Hermione hugged her powerfully, in a way she didn't want to leave them but she knew she had to do this. "I will most certainly get you a boomerang Ginny. Oh, and we will send you a postcard."

She then walked over and hugged Harry. "See you in a few weeks you two." He said into her shoulder. He then gave Ron a hug.

"Let us know when you find them dear." Mrs Weasley engulfed Hermione and Ron in a bear hug.

"We will. Bye then." Hermione said and with that they disappeared.

They arrived suddenly at Heathrow airport to the sound of aeroplanes and busy people rushing and bustling around. A slight smell of coffee wafted through the air from the cafe's inside of the enormous building. Several people in luminous yellow jackets were wandering around outside with walkie talkies or just pushing luggage trolleys around. The air was perfumed with the scent of petrol and diesel fumes from planes, cars and coaches.

"Wow." Ron breathed. He had never been to an airport and so was excited about the experience.

Hermione noticed a large glass sort of shed nearby that said trolleys. She pushed one over to Ron and together they loaded the suitcases and other assorted luggage items. It was just as busy inside as out and they walked over to the area that said passports and tickets.

"What do we do?" Ron asked clueless

"We need to send off our luggage and show our passports." Hermione replied

It normally took a long time to send off for a passport but Hermione used a spell that duplicated her and changed the details to Ron's. They approached the desk and walked over to the woman sat there typing on a computer. She had dyed blonde hair, was quite broad and had a miserable, depressing expression spread across her face. So much for happy to help.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked gloomily

"We are flying to Sydney, Australia and are here to check in." Hermione replied

"Oh right, can you show me your passports and tickets." She said

Hermione handed over the passports and tickets and the woman put a stamp upon each passport. She then handed them back to Hermione.

"I take it you have already paid?" She questioned

"Yes." Ron answered

"If you can just walk over there and head towards the sign that says terminal 4, while you're here do you have any luggage." She gestured to the conveyor belt next to her. "Have a safe flight."

Ron and Hermione placed their luggage on the conveyor belt and went through security. They then walked into the room which was for terminal 4. It was filled with sofas and chairs. Each was filled with many people. Young, happy children ran around giggling while the adults conversed.

The pair found seats in the large room and waited for their flight.

"That was simple." Ron said to Hermione

"Yes, to be honest, that was the hardest part. When we get there we just go through security again and then we are free to go wherever we want." She replied

The next 20 minutes passed quickly and then they were called for their flight.

They walked down a long corridor and outside towards the staircase up to the plane.

"So this is what the plane is like." Hermione said

"Wow, certainly big, I think I'll stick to a broomstick." Ron chuckled

They walked up the large steps and took their last steps on British land. The plane was 2nd class; despite this it had luxurious seats and TV's on each row. It was certainly something.

They took their seats and within a few minutes the plane was ready to take off.

"This is your captain speaking, please fasten your seat belts and prepare for takeoff." A smooth commanding voice said.

The flight was incredibly long. Ron and Hermione talked for a while and watched muggle television – which Ron found fascinating.

"This muggle television is brilliant!" He announced happily

People turned and looked at him peculiarly.

"Ron ssssshh! People can't know." Hermione whispered

There was another person next to them and he started giggling. Hermione turned to glare at the man. He had rectangular glasses and light brown hair.

"It is ok, I am one of you. Your Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger aren't you?" He said

"Yes, I take it that you are a wizard, how do you know us?" Ron said

"You were all over the daily prophet a month or two ago. I am Ryan by the way Ryan Jones." He said shaking both of their hands

"Where are you heading?" Hermione asked

"Canberra, the capital. I have been asked to talk with the Australian auror's about Death Eaters and you know who." Ryan said

"Well I best be moving, I only said to my wife that I was getting a drink. So see you around." He finished and then walked off.

Ron looked out of the window. Wherever they were in the world it was dark and the orange glow of the sun was setting. The odd sparkling star was out and you could just about see the perfect crescent shaped moon.

Hermione yawned.

"Are you tired?" Ron questioned

"Yeah, a bit. I think we got up slightly too early." Hermione replied

"There is blanket here if you want to go to sleep." Ron said

"Ok then." She answered

She put her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ron draped the blanket over her as she slept. The next 2 hours passed quickly and the pilot announced that they would be landing soon.

"Hermione, wake up." Ron whispered softly

Hermione opened her eyes, sat up and stretched.

"What is going on?" Hermione mumbled

"Where going to land in about a minute or so, I just thought I should wake you up so we can head straight off the plane." He replied

"How was your first flight then?" She wondered

"Great, I would definitely do it again." He said joyfully

"Well your wish is my command as we'll fly back home via plane once we have found my parents." She said

"Oh brilliant!" He replied

The wheels of the plane then hit the ground. After a few minutes Ron and Hermione got out of their seats and walked towards the exit. The scorching Australian air hit them and the sun was shimmering golden as it set. The sky was painted orange, pink and light red.

Street lights had come on as they walked down the stairs and onto Australian ground. Everyone from the plane walked into Sydney Airport. They went through security again and then waited at the conveyor belt for their luggage. Once they had collected their items they left the airport and planned their next move.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ron asked

"We'll have to apparate to the hotel." Hermione answered

"Ok, shall we?" He said

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and within seconds they were outside the hotel.

They walked over to the reception desk. A smiley man sat there typing at a computer before them.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" The man said cheerfully. He was certainly nicer that the woman at check in at the airport back in England.

"Hi, we booked a room for two under the name Hermione Granger." Hermione said

"Oh yes, I remember taking that call, I must say what a nice name, not easy to forget." He said

"Thank you." Hermione replied

"Ok then, your room is number 22, it is just on the first floor. Feel free to give us a shout if you need anything." He beamed and handed her the key which was like a credit card.

"Thanks again." Ron said

"That looks nothing like a key, Hermione." He added

"Trust me it is." She added

"It looks like one of those things that muggles pay with if they don't have any actual money on them. What are they called?" He asked

"A credit or debit card, and yes they are like those cards but it is just a digital, electric key." Hermione confirmed

They walked into the lift and arrived on the first floor. They paced down the long corridor until they reached room 22. Hermione opened the door and Ron's eyes widened.

"Honestly Ronald, its only electricity." She chuckled

"It's just, it is just like magic." Ron said in surprise

She opened the door and slowly walked into the room. It was amazing. Considering it was only 4 stars it was the most luxurious hotels she had ever stayed in.

"Wow, this is incredible." She said quietly

"There is just one thing though, I mean I am fine with it but I am not sure if you will be Hermione." Ron said to her

There was only one bed. She had forgotten to mention two separate beds but maybe it was a sign. She didn't really care though; it was a rather nice surprise in some ways.

"It is ok Ron; I am fine with it honest. We will just have to share a bed. If that is ok with you." Hermione replied to Ron

"Hermione, I couldn't be happier right now. I am in a luxury hotel. I am in Australia. I have been on a plane. And best of all I am with you. This is the first time we have really been alone together in a month. I know we are here to find your parents Hermione, but we can try to make this the best holiday possible." Ron said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't stop believing Hermione, I promise you we will find them." Ron added

"How come you are so brilliant?" asked Hermione

"That is just the way I am I guess." Ron chuckled softly

"I love you, you know." Hermione said

"I love you too." Ron whispered quietly

Hermione turned around, still wrapped in Ron's arms; she leaned up and kissed him gently. He then returned the kiss.

Once they had both been into the en suite bathroom and got changed into their pyjamas they both got into the double bed. For both of them it was an extremely awkward and sweet at the same time. This would be a certainly be a moment to remember in both Ron and Hermione's eyes.

They lay facing each other for a couple of minutes in silence. Neither of them really knew what to say. Then Ron broke the silence.

"What should we say exactly?" He questioned

"This is certainly weird. I didn't think we would end up sleeping together for at least a while longer." Hermione answered

"Well we will look back on this and will most definitely laugh at it." Ron smiled

"Maybe we should do the logical thing." Hermione said

"Go to sleep?" Ron wondered

"Yeah, that is what I meant." Hermione said

"Love you Hermione." Ron whispered and then kissed her softly

"I love you too Ron." Hermione replied returning the kiss

Hermione right then new that they would find her parents. Her world had just become a whole lot better and she could genuinely see a future between her and Ron.

**A/N: So that was chapter 6 2,260 words of complete Ron and Hermione. I am sorry if there were any mistakes and inconsistencies in the whole plane journey idea, I have not been on a plane in quite a while. Does anyone know the names of Hermione parents because there actual names will be mentioned in the next chapter and I don't know what their names are. Any suggestions? **Did anyone spot the links between many of the words in the chapter and its relation with the title?** That's all for now PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Australian Minister

Chapter 7: The Australian minister

**Authors Note:**** Feeling a bit down right now, no reviews in a while! Please keep reviewing as I really appreciate it. It has taken me a while but I have decided since we have never been told the first names of Mr. & Mrs. Granger, I am naming Hermione's parents Robert and Helena. I just feel that those two names fit. Anyway, here is chapter 7!**

Hermione woke up the next morning to have found she had had the best sleep in a long time. She opened her eyes and the blissful sun engulfed the hotel room they were staying in. She remembered the previous night and turned to look at Ron. She could see that their hands were just millimetres away from each other on the pillow between them. His other arm was wrapped around her and she felt this gently, warm feeling of happiness. Hermione brushed her hair out of her face and she could see Ron's blue eyes giving her a loving look and he smiled.

"Morning, did you sleep ok?" He whispered finishing the task of brushing Hermione's soft, bushy hair out of her face.

"The best sleep I have had in quite a while. You?" She replied

"Maybe it was a good thing there is only one bed, because I also had a brilliant sleep." His ears turned slightly red.

She giggled and then Ron leaned over and kissed her passionately. Once they broke the kiss, things started to fly by really quickly.

"I am going for a shower. See you in a minute." Hermione said

They hadn't really unpacked properly since by the time they had reached the hotel. The shelves, wardrobe and other designated areas to place clothing were empty. Ron thought he would save Hermione the trouble and filled half of the area with her clothes and the rest of the space with his. Hermione came out of the shower and felt it as a nice surprise, what he had done.

They went for breakfast downstairs in the hotel restaurant. They were sat outside and could see the picturesque views of the city and the blue ocean. They had just finished a long breakfast when a man walked in who looked incredibly familiar to the man they had met the day before.

"So, we meet again. Hello fellow Brits." Ryan said

"Ryan isn't it? What brings you here?" Ron questioned

"You two bring me here. I assume you were told that upon your first day in Australia you would be met by an Auror?" Ryan replied as if he was reading their minds

"Yes, how do you? Oh, so you are the Auror that we are meeting here. Did you already know this yesterday?" Hermione wondered inquisitively

"No, I have literally just found out this morning, hence the reason I have travelled from Canberra to Sydney to collect you. Are you ready to go?" He asked

Ron turned and looked at Hermione; she picked up her bag and nodded.

"Yes, we are ready to go." Ron confirmed

Half an hour later they found themselves walking through the Australian Ministry of Magic and into the minister's office. The building was exactly like the British Ministry only situated somewhere else. They followed Ryan until they saw a door that had "_Michael Johnson, Minister for Magic_" on a golden plaque.

Ryan knocked on the door patiently.

"Come in Jones." A quiet voice said calmly

He opened the door and Ron and Hermione walked in. A tall man stood before them, he looked reasonably young – into his early thirties, short, untameable brown hair and a permanent smile spread across his face.

"You must be Ron and Hermione; it is nice to meet you at last." Mr Johnson said

"It is great to meet you two, and thank you for inviting us here." Hermione replied as he shook both of their hands.

"No problem at all, I have heard a lot of great things about you two from Kingsley." He replied

"So, from my understanding of what Kingsley said to me it seems to be that you have wiped your parent's memories and sent them here for their own protection." He continued

Hermione nodded in agreement, neither she nor Ron knew where this conversation was going.

"Can I ask where you are currently staying?" Mr Johnson questioned curiously

"We are staying in a hotel in Sydney." Ron answered

"Well, surprisingly you are in luck. We tracked your parents, sort of like the way we do with wizards and witches under the age of seventeen. If you remember the trace." He wondered

They both nodded in reply. Hermione really hoped by this point that the next few words that came out of his mouth were good ones.

"I know that your parent's memories were wiped so that they are now currently living under the names of Wendell and Monica Wilkins. And via using the trace we have found a Wendell and Monica Wilkins in Sydney." He beamed at them

"Thank you so much Minister." Hermione sighed happily. She hadn't noticed Ron was holding her hand under the table. She turned to him and Ron squeezed her hand for encouragement. He had one of the most loveable smiles spread across his face. She felt that it would be more appropriate if she kissed him once they left the room instead of there and then.

"We do have an address for your parents. We know that they are currently living at 15, Manchester Street. We also know that they have their own dentists and have not changed their profession. We'll give you all the time you need to contact them. I assume you know how to restore their memories?" He continued

"Yes, I just need to reverse the obliviate spell and then stun them." Hermione confirmed

"That is just about it, unless you have any questions." Mr Johnson added. "Well then, good luck finding your parents and I wish you both all the best." He finished and shook their hands once again

"Thank you again, Minister." Ron said

They left the room and Hermione turned to Ron, she smiled and Ron could see her face literally lighting up with happiness. He opened his arms out to her and she flung herself at him and kissed him passionately. Right then, at that moment she didn't care that people were walking past staring or who was watching them. For that moment she knew her life was about to become complete.

"Where should we go?" Ron said once they had broken the kiss.

"We could go and look around Sydney, maybe stop and get a drink somewhere; it is entirely up to you." Hermione replied she was still slightly bouncing up and down on the spot unable to control herself in this moment of happiness.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they disapparated. When they arrived back in the muggle part of Sydney, the boiling sun hit then and engulfed them in the sunlight. Considering it was only June it was hotter than both Ron and Hermione had ever felt before. They looked around the many shops in Sydney and then found the nearest coffee shop.

Once they had sat down and paid, they began to eat, drink and talk.

"When should we contact them?" Ron asked curiously

"Maybe tomorrow, as soon as possible." Hermione answered, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

They talked for a little longer and then decided it was getting a little late to be out in the sun. They weren't as well prepared to come to Australia as they should have been. People were walking around in shorts, sunglasses and hats. Ron and Hermione were both wearing jeans and shirts. Both of them were now regretting not adding cooler clothes to their suitcases.

"Wow, I am tired." Ron said trying to stifle a yawn

"It has been a long day; perhaps we should call a taxi to get us back to the hotel." Hermione smiled

A week before they had left England Hermione had bought a muggle mobile phone. Mr. Weasley had been fascinated by the technology. Ron thought it was some dark magic item but Hermione assured him it wasn't.

Hermione looked through a muggle newspaper for a phone number for a taxi. Once she found an advert, Hermione dialled the number on it.

Then, somebody answered the phone.

"Hello, Wilkins Dentistry how can I help you?" It was the voice of a woman on the other end of the phone. The voice was extremely familiar and she knew she had heard it somewhere before.

Then she realised who exactly she was speaking to.

It was her Mum. It was Monica Wilkins.

"I, I erm." Hermione said almost speechless

"Hello, Hello? Are you still there?" Monica Wilkins questioned.

Hermione ended the call and put the phone down. She suddenly paled. That was her Mum. That was the person who had missed out on a year of her life along with her Dad. Her jaw dropped and she was unable to speak.

Ron looked concerned.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron asked reaching for her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"That was them, that was my Mum. I accidentally dialled the wrong number and it was my Mum on the other end of the phone." Hermione said still speechless

Ron stood up from his seat. Walked over to Hermione and offered her one of his hands. She stood up as well and then he gave her a hug. Once they had broken the hug and both sat down a single tear fell down her cheek.

"We truly have found them." Hermione said smiling

"Yeah, we have." Ron returned the smile

"I am going to call that taxi now, and I am not going to make any mistakes with the number." She beamed

Once Hermione had called the taxi everything went quickly. The taxi came within the next five minutes and it took them only about half an hour to get back to the hotel. The driver was a squib and so since he knew about them he decided to give them discount on the price of the journey.

Hermione paid the driver and once they had eaten dinner in the hotel restaurant the sun was setting and they decided to go up to their hotel room. They sat and watched muggle TV for a couple of hours and then got ready to go to sleep.

They lay there in silence for a couple of minutes with only a small bedside lamp giving them light.

Then Ron broke the silence.

"I can't believe it has only taken two days to find out where your parents are." Ron said

"I know. It was the strangest conversation I have ever had with either one of my parents. I am really glad we found them. Ron, I am really thankful that you came with me here, I couldn't have done all this on my own." Hermione replied, turning on her side to face him.

"You are welcome, besides I don't think I can survive a few weeks without you after what happened on the Horcrux hunt. I also just wanted to know that you were safe." Ron smiled

"I have decided, tomorrow let's find them and restore their memories." Hermione sighed

"That is great; I have never met your parents before. My parents did, but I didn't. I was too glad to see you and Harry that day." Ron said

"Don't worry, they're good people. They will like you a great deal." Hermione reassured him

"You must have inherited the kindness gene from them then." Ron giggled

Hermione laughed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Night Ron." Hermione said

"Night Hermione." Ron replied

He kissed her on the lips and then they both closed their eyes.

"I love you Ron." Hermione sighed

"I love you too Hermione." He said, kissing her again.

Hermione couldn't wait for the next day and to see her parents again. She knew that her life would be once again filled with happiness. Hermione also knew that her life with Ron was just beginning.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see we are getting nearer to meeting Wendell and Monica Wilkins and in the next chapter Ron and Hermione will. I have just yesterday posted another story called forgive and forget so please read that because it would really be appreciated. Hope you like the story up to now and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Finding Wendell & Monica

Chapter 8: Finding Wendell and Monica

**Authors Note: Ok so in the previous chapter Ron and Hermione worked out where Hermione's parents were exactly. I am trying my best to improve the story as this is chapter 8 and I have only had 4 reviews. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next day came quickly. It dawned upon Hermione as soon as she woke up that today would be the day that she would have to explain everything that had recently happened and tell it all to her parents. Nerves filled her body throughout the first few hours that she and Ron were awake. Worries swam around her head _"What if they're angry?"_ and _"What if they don't forgive me?"_ but she knew that this was the right thing to do and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't find them.

Once they had been for breakfast they went back to their hotel room to get ready for the day. Hermione went and stood on the balcony once she had finished and looked out at the picturesque ocean. Ron looked and saw her stood there in the sunlight and walked towards her.

"Hermione? Are you alright? You look pale." Ron asked concerned putting an arm around her.

"I am fine, honestly." Hermione replied

"People only use honestly when they aren't ok. Please tell me what's wrong." Ron questioned

There was a pause, Hermione couldn't contain her worry and fear anymore and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Ron, what if they are angry, what if they can't forgive me for what I did?" Hermione worried

"Hey." Ron wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "What you did was incredibly brave. You had the courage to let your parents believe you didn't exist. You saved them from a fate that would change your life forever. They can't be angry with you for protecting them and they will always love you for that." Ron smiled.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and hugged him tightly.

"How come you are always right?" Hermione said

"It has rubbed off you and onto me. Maybe it happens when we kiss." Ron chuckled

They left the hotel and walked towards a nearby park and into a tree filled area.

"Are you sure you are ready for this." Ron asked

"Absolutely, I love them and am not leaving Australia without them." Hermione smiled at Ron

They apparated to the road upon which was Wilkins Dentistry and began to walk up the road towards the dentists. Hermione stopped once they reached the building. It was similar to their house back in England but was covered in the words "teeth" and "dentists". It was the middle of the afternoon by now and they thought that due to the heat, maybe Wendell and Monica Wilkins wouldn't have that many patients.

The pair approached the doorway and Hermione paused as she reached for the door handle.

"Ready?" Ron asked curiously

"Ready." Hermione smiled

She opened the door and Ron and Hermione walked in. They stepped into the lobby to find that nobody was sat waiting for an appointment. Then somebody walked through. She looked into her mid forties, her hair was dark brown and her eyes were a lighter brown. Her face wore the same expression as Hermione's.

"That's my Mum." Hermione whispered when Monica Wilkins had her back turned.

"Hello, I am really sorry but we were just about to close." Monica said

"Please can you fit me in really quickly, I have terrible tooth ache." Hermione pleaded

"Ok, come through dears by all means." Monica replied "I have seen you somewhere before I just can't remember where."

Hermione knew this was it, hopefully, when she left the building she would have her parents back. She would have her family back. Two of the people who meant the most in the world to her would be in her life again. They followed Monica into a check up room and Ron squeezed Hermione's hand for encouragement.

Hermione turned to find there was another person in the room. A man. His brown hair matched Hermione's and he had a friendly, smiling face. She knew this person as well. Now both her parents were stood before her. She knew it was now or never.

"Monica, love, I thought we were closing early." Wendell said walking towards them

"I know but these two just came in and this young lady here has tooth ache." Said Monica softly

"So, what seems to be the problem? Are you alright, you have gone a bit pale." Questioned Wendell

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Listen; there is something I need to tell you two. And I know that this will sound really strange but I just need you to listen to me." Hermione sighed

There was a cold silence.

"Ok, dear we'll listen, please tell us what you need to say." Monica told Hermione.

"You two aren't Wendell and Monica Wilkins." Hermione began. "My name is Hermione Granger and you are my parents."

"I am sorry but you must be mistaken, we have no children." Wendell said looking confused

"You are actually called Robert and Helena Granger and I am your daughter." Hermione added

"You are confused dear. We have no children and I am assuming you have got the wrong place." Monica said calmly.

Hermione looked at Ron and he nodded. They both took out their wands and pointed them at her parents.

"Ready?" Ron asked

Hermione nodded in reply. "Stupefy!" Hermione she said and her father dropped to the floor

"Stupefy!" Ron mimicked a second later and Hermione's Mother also fell to the ground.

A minute or so later, the pair of them woke up. A confused look spread across their faces.

"Hermione?" Robert questioned

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione asked

They both stood up and found a chair. Hermione walked over to them and hugged both of her parents.

"Hermione what is going on?" Robert wondered "And where are we?"

"Mum, Dad I can explain." Hermione sighed

She conjured up a mug of coffee for both of them and handed them one each.

"You are in Australia, I placed a memory charm on both of you so that your names were Wendell and Monica Wilkins, your lifelong dream was to live in Australia and you had no children. I did this to protect both of you." Hermione began

"Why did you do that?" Robert asked

"I can explain that as well. But I need you both to just hear me out and listen to what I am going to say. If you have any questions please ask me them once I have finished and I would understand right now if you are angry with me. Will you listen?" Hermione asked

Robert and Helena nodded. "Just one question Hermione, is this to do with Lord Voldemort." Helena questioned.

"Yes." Hermione replied

Then she began to tell them what happened and Ron decided he would help her tell them the story.

She told them about how she had placed a memory charm on them because if she hadn't they could have been killed and tortured for information. She then got onto the main part.

"Ok so after I had left home and joined Ron and Harry on the run searching for dark objects that could destroy Voldemort. This took up most of the past year. We were attacked by snakes and had to infiltrate the ministry of magic. Then a lot of other stuff happened and there was a battle at Hogwarts. Harry managed to defeat Voldemort and a number of people we knew died. Then I asked Ron once I knew it was safe if he would come with me to find you two and bring you back home to England." Hermione finished

Ron was grateful Hermione didn't add all the information about him leaving them for a while and so he didn't give Robert and Helena a bad first impression. Hermione's parents were brilliant, they listened to Hermione all the way through and only asked questions when necessary.

Hermione reached for Ron's hand and held it tightly.

"This is Ron, my boyfriend" Hermione smiled "Ron, these are my parents."

Ron shook both of their hands.

"Hi Ron, it is nice to finally meet you." Helena said

"Nice to meet you two Mr and Mrs Granger." Said Ron

"Oh please, call us Robert and Helena." Smiled Helena

"Hermione told us a lot about you and Harry." Robert added

Ron's ears and cheeks turned the same colour as his hair.

"Hermione, just one final question; you didn't used to have that scar on your neck, when did you get that?" Helena questioned curiously

"That can also be explained." Hermione sighed.

Then she told her parents about what had happened at Malfoy Manor she decided to put it lightly and use the words "questioned and interrogated" rather than the use of the word "tortured". Then she told them about dobby as well and the deathly hallows. In reality she had told them more than originally planned and more than she wanted to.

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione said quietly looking down at her feet waiting for the bad comments to hit her hard.

"Hermione, how could we be angry with you, you did this to protect us and it has proved to me how responsible you are. And then you two are only 18 but managed to come all the way to Australia on your own to find us. Just next time, let us know what you are going to do first." Robert said smiling

He went over and hugged her tightly. Hermione's sadness then drained from her immediately and she couldn't contain her happiness and hugged her father back. That was the hug she had been waiting a year for.

"How about we take you two for lunch somewhere." Helena smiled

Hermione looked at Ron, and he nodded in reply.

"Yeah, sure, we don't have any other plans." Hermione replied

The benefit of using the "obliviate" memory charm was that even though the person was back to their normal self once again they still had a recollection of the things that had happened to them and places to go. They walked out of the front door and Robert got into the driver's seat and drove to a nearby restaurant situated close to the sea. The meal flew by quickly and then the conversation started to wrap up.

"Where are you two staying?" Helena asked

"We have a hotel room not far from here." Hermione replied

Robert raised his eyebrows at Hermione trying to suggest something and then Hermione got the message.

"With separate beds of course." Hermione lied trying to hide the fact that they had to share a bed.

"Well if you ever need to apparently we bought a house with a spare bedroom or two in our other lives." Robert said

"Thanks Dad we'll definitely consider the option." Hermione smiled.

"Do you want us to drop you off back at the hotel?" Helena questioned

"Yes please Mrs Granger." Ron said

"By all means call me Helena; Mrs Granger makes me feel really old." Helena laughed

Mr and Mrs Granger dropped Ron and Hermione back at their hotel and Hermione hugged her parent's goodbye.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione went into the hotel and Hermione handed in their money for another night. She looked into her purse and saw that they didn't have much muggle money left for them to stay in the hotel much longer.

They went up into the hotel and remained there for the remaining hours of sunlight. Whilst watching muggle television like they had done so the previous night Hermione interrupted the entertainment.

"Ron? I have been thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Ron asked

"We have almost run out of muggle money and so maybe we should take up that offer of my Mums." Hermione sighed

"Sure, just one thing though." Ron questioned

"What?" wondered Hermione

"I have sort of got used to sharing a bed with you, maybe could we still do that?" Ron asked

"I was hoping you would ask that, I like sharing a bed with someone." Hermione smiled

He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He knew from that moment that he truly loved her.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I am not going to be updating as much over the next week or so since we have SATs. I live in Manchester and watched the Olympic torch go through the city today. We had to get up at four and so I am really tired so I apologise for any spelling mistakes in this chapter anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**

Hermui


	9. Blue Skies and Beaches

Chapter 9: Blue Skies and Beaches

**Authors Note: Hi, I am going to make this note as short as possible. I have noticed the story is dragging slightly and so from now on there will be a bit of a time distance between chapters. Anyway thank you to anybody who reviewed the last chapter and here is chapter 9!**

The next week went by quickly. After a detailed conversation with Ron, he and Hermione left the hotel and stayed with Hermione's parents. They had stayed there for 4 days now and had arranged to go back to England tomorrow.

Ron walked into the kitchen where Hermione was making breakfast for the pair of them. Her parents had left for work half an hour earlier and Ron wanted to make the most of their final day alone in Australia.

"Hey, Hermione?" He said walking over to Hermione and sitting on the kitchen counter next to her.

"Yeah?" Hermione quizzed whilst taking a bite out of a piece of toast and passing a plate to Ron.

"Since this is our last day in Australia, I was wondering what you want to do today." He wondered sipping a glass of orange juice.

"I don't know, we have all day since Mum and Dad don't get back from work until 6 because they have to sort out all of the paperwork on the dentists." Hermione sighed

Her parents had managed to sell the house as soon as they put it on sale. Many people wanted to live in Sydney and so they had boxes packed full of stuff all over the house and some had already been shipped back to England.

Then Hermione's face lit up as she got an idea.

"I know, we could go to the beach. It is ridiculously hot and so it is the perfect day to go and neither of us live anywhere near a beach and so why not." She smiled and swung her legs to and fro.

"Yeah, why not." Ron said leaning over to Hermione and kissing her on the tip of her nose. They both giggled.

Hermione walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a piece of paper that from Ron's view seemed to have something wrote on it. She smiled.

"Mum has written us a list of places that a good to visit in Sydney and it _just_ so happens that there is a nearby beach that is within walking distance." She said

An hour later Ron and Hermione found themselves walking down the road trying to find the beach. Ron had a map in his hands and kept rotating it to see if he had it the wrong way round.

"Hermione are you absolutely sure it is around here?" Ron questioned whilst still puzzled over the map.

"I am absolutely sure Ron. My parents had left directions of where to go. They aren't stupid; it has to be around here." Hermione answered

They continued walking for another ten minutes and then Ron decided to break the silence.

"When you said it was nearby and within walking distance were you just joking or were you wrong." He sighed

"Ha ha hilarious Ronald." Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"Oh look there it is." Hermione said happily and pointed towards the beach.

It was the perfect beach. Hermione recalled seeing it on a television programme with her parents a couple of years earlier and they had said how one day they would come and explore the country for themselves and not through a glass screen. She now knew that they could tick that off their bucket lists.

The sand was a light golden colour and looked like fine light yellow powder. The sea was a turquoise and reflected the colour of the blue sky that was filled by clouds like candyfloss. It was one of the most idyllic scenes she had ever seen.

Both Ron and Hermione were extremely tempted to go into the sea as they knew it would be ice cold but there was just one slight thing that was causing a problem for the pair of them. Changing. They had only been boyfriend and girlfriend for a little under 2 months and weren't ready to change in front of each other. Hermione felt tense and didn't really know what to do.

They walked onto the sand and it felt extremely soft as if they were stepping on feathers. As the sand fell between her toes Hermione heard the sound of seagulls above them and the sound of waves crashing against the sand. Then an idea dawned upon Ron.

"Hey look there are beach huts over there and we could get changed in one of them _each_." He quickly added on the word each so that neither of them would feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure." Hermione said

They came out of the beach huts 10 minutes later and Ron beamed at Hermione. She was wearing a black swimming costume and Ron had never realised how slim she was. They walked over to a quite spot and lay down on a blanket which was spread across the sand.

Hermione got out a muggle book and started reading her imagination was engulfed in the book and Ron looked at her in confusion.

"Hermione, do you ever stop reading?" Ron questioned pleading that she talked to him.

"Ron, do you ever stop eating? And for the record you know I have always loved reading and I will never stop loving it." Hermione sighed

"Well, I just meant that this is our last day alone together because as soon as we get back we will be bombarded with stuff and then if you're still going back to Hogwarts until Christmas then can't we just enjoy this time together. Please?" Ron asked with puppy eyes.

Hermione sighed again and put her book down and leaned over to kiss Ron.

"Fine then." Hermione replied

The pair talked for a long time and then when it started to cool down Ron and Hermione decided to go into the sea.

"Oh come on Hermione, it will be fun." Ron begged

"Alright then but if I get a chill Ronald Weasley you will live to regret it." Hermione giggled

They then walked together to the edge of the sea and then when they got there Ron decided to make Hermione laugh. He then picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"RON!" Hermione shouted kicking her legs.

"What, I am having a laugh." He said walking into the water.

"RON! PUT ME DOWN." She screamed and laughed.

"Say the magic word." Ron smiled

"Please." Hermione pleaded

"Ok then." Ron said and lifted her back down into the water. As her feet touched the water Hermione lost her balance and the two of them fell down into the sea water with Ron on top of Hermione laughing hysterically. The ice cold water washed over them and they were soaked and giggling happily.

"What happened there?" Ron asked, still lying on top of her.

"You are what bloody happened. That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't if you hadn't carried me. But anyway, I won't forget that any time soon." Hermione smiled

Ron stood and then helped Hermione up, they were both really wet and shivering. Ron put his arm around Hermione and kissed her gently on the forehead. She kicked water at him and in return he kicked some back at her as she yelped against the icy liquid.

They walked back to the beach and sat on the sand. Hermione let the smooth sand run through her toes as they ate. The sun was blinding and Ron could only see a slight silhouette of Hermione's face glowing.

"So, how long are you going back to Hogwarts for?" Ron asked

"Just until Christmas. McGonagall has said that I can sit my NEWTs in early December so I can go and find myself a job." Hermione said taking a sip of lemonade

"What job are you going to do?" Hermione continued

"I think I want to be an Auror along with Harry. The 4 month training programme starts in September so I will go down that path. If that doesn't work, then I will work for George." Ron replied.

"Where do we go from here?" Ron said and began to think. They hadn't really thought this all through. They didn't know what would happen once they left Australia or where would they live.

"Perhaps I should go and stay with my parents at home and maybe you should go back to the Burrow but we could make time to see each other." Hermione sighed. She didn't want to live away from Ron but it seemed to be the only option.

There was a silence that neither of them could fill. Both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking. They just didn't know how to tell each other.

"Hermione I have been thinking." Ron said "I have known you for 8 years and I have loved you for nearly six of those. I trust you with all my heart and hoped that even though we haven't been going out for that long maybe we could find a place and move in together. If we find a place to live would you like to live with me?"

Hermione smiled. It was probably the biggest smile Hermione had ever allowed to spread across her face. Her face seemed to glow in Ron's eyes.

"Yes, Ron." Hermione said smiling "Yes, I would love to live with you. I have been trying to ask you the same question over the past few days but was afraid you would say no."

He leaned over and pulled her into a warm hug. She felt like her heart filled with warmth when he hugged her and all her worries seemed to drift away. She lifted her head slowly and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Ron, if you want to start looking for a place while we are doing that you could always come and live with me until we find a house. We could still go to the Burrow each day if we wanted but just so it would be a bit quieter." Hermione sighed

"I'd like that. Yes, thanks Hermione. Are you sure your parents are ok with me staying with you though?" Ron questioned hopefully

"I asked them yesterday. Don't worry; they are perfectly ok with you staying with me. Actually they were rather happy to have another person in the house. They really like you Ron. Otherwise they would have said no." Hermione answered

"I love you so much, Hermione." Ron said kissing her forehead

"I love you too Ron." Hermione replied giggling

They sat on the beach for a long time with Ron's arm wrapped around Hermione and they sat there until the sky turned pink and orange and the sun started to set peacefully.

"Come on; we best get back to your parent's house. After all we need to get ready for tomorrow." Ron sighed

They walked over to some tall trees and felt the cool breeze blow past them before disapparating home.

The next day dawned upon them quickly. All of Robert and Helena's furniture and belongings had been sent back to their house back in England and they were almost ready to go home. Ron and Hermione had decided that it would be best to apparate back to London so that it was quick and easy.

Once they had eaten breakfast the four of them collected any items left in the house and took one last look at the house before walking out the door and putting the keys through the letterbox.

"Remind me what we are doing Hermione?" Robert asked

"We are apparating Dad. It is just a form of magical transportation." Hermione answered

"Mum if you come with me and Dad you go with Ron we'll get going." Hermione said and Ron smiled and nodded

The four of them then suddenly felt the sensation of apparation and suddenly they were back inside Hermione's house in London. As they landed on the ground Helena wobbled a bit and Robert had to sit down to recover from the first time apparating.

"How you two do that all the time I will never understand." Robert laughed

Hermione looked around the footprints on the carpet were gone and the furniture was straight with no mess in the house at all. She turned to Ron and he smiled giggling.

"It is like a cleaning fairy came in here. What happened to all the mess?" Hermione whispered to Ron questioningly.

"Harry and Ginny are what happened to the mess. I asked Harry for some help and one day at the Burrow when you had gone out so I brought Harry here and showed him what had happened and we made a start on cleaning. He owled me whilst we were away to say he had sorted everything." Ron smiled

At that moment Hermione didn't care that her parents were right in front of them and she flung her arms around Ron and kissed him on the lips gently. As she broke away they both flushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment to find Robert and Helena's eyebrows raised and smiling at them.

"Thank you so much Ron for sorting out the house, oh and do thank Harry as well." Helena smiled

"You're welcome Mrs. Granger." Ron beamed

"Please call me Helena, Mrs Granger makes me sound really old." Helena chuckled

They spent a while longer talking to Hermione's parents before Ron and Hermione decided to return to the Burrow. Hermione hugged her parents and Ron shook hands and hugged them as well just before they left.

"We'd be really happy to have you stay here Ron, if that is ok with your parents." Helena said

"I'll ask them when we get back." Ron replied

They left the house and then quickly apparated to the Burrow. The pair quickly walked towards the house and before they could ever fully walk through the door they were engulfed in a hug by Harry and Ginny.

"Did you find them? Are they alright? Are you two alright?" Mrs Weasley said all very quickly.

"Yes, we found them. Yes, they are completely fine and are back at Hermione's house. We are both great." Ron smiled and hugged his Mum

As it became dark Ron's parents, Ron, Hermione, George, Harry and Ginny all sat and ate a large dinner.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to ask you." Ron sighed and took a deep breath.

"What is it Ron?" Mrs Weasley asked curiously

"Well, I was thinking of getting my own place to live and asked Hermione to come and live with me. We discussed this a lot and Hermione's parents asked if we would like to live with them whilst we find our own home. Would it be ok with you two if I did this?" Ron asked

There was an empty silence then that filled the room.

Mr Weasley looked over at his wife and she nodded and smiled. He turned to Ron and mimicked the smile happily.

"Yes Ron, of course you can. Actually Harry told us the other day that he was looking for a place to live and also asked us if Ginny could go and live there. It'll be nice for the house to be a little bit quieter. But yes if you want to you can go and live with Hermione and her parents." Mr Weasley said cheerfully

"Thanks Mum thanks Dad." Ron replied

Later that night Ron and Hermione went up to bed and parted ways just before Hermione went into Ginny's room.

"Thanks for agreeing to come and live with me and my parents." Hermione smiled

"It is ok, thanks for allowing me to." Ron laughed

Hermione then reached up and kissed him softly on the lips and then peacefully smiled as he kissed her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement about going to live with Ron and smiled happily as she walked away from him and said goodnight.

**A/N: Wow! This chapter has taken me nearly 2 weeks to right due to exams. I got my results back and am really pleased with how it went. I want to thank LillyMay77 especially for reviewing my story numerous times as it has kept me motivated. I look forward to reading her works. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. All the time in the World

Chapter 10: All the time in the world

**A/N: Hi! I just firstly want to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story so far and especially rhmac12 and lillymay77 for the last chapter. It has really made me smile. In this chapter I am fast forwarding a bit further in time than I have recently just to speed things up a bit. Anyway, here is chapter 10!**

A month and a half later it was the beginning of August and Ron and Hermione found themselves looking for a house/ apartment in muggle London. For the past hour they had been looking in a variety of house with an estate agent. They were now searching the final house of the day and had their hearts set on this as their new home. It was perfect for them. The house was rather spacious, a spare bedroom and a large garden were just a few features. Hermione had also set her heart on the fact that there were 2 rose trees – her favourite flower, in the front garden.

"So, that is everything about this final house that you need to know. It is getting late and I really need to see my baby daughter before she goes to sleep and so I'll get going and just contact us when you have reached a decision." The estate agent smiled and left.

A couple of minutes later they walked out of the house and sat on a park bench nearby.

"Which house do you think?" Ron asked

"I liked all of them, but there was just something about that house that drew me to it slightly. I think that my hearts set on that one. What about you?" Hermione quizzed

"I really liked that last house, I can picture us living there happily, but I also liked the one before that. I don't know." Ron said

"I really don't mind. It's up to you, Ron." Hermione said

"No honestly you choose, Hermione." He retorted

"No you choose!"

"No, you!" Ron said

Hermione sighed and slouched on the bench. She slowly turned to Ron, her eyes innocent.

"We have to stop arguing about things like this. I know we are both trying to not argue with each other because we don't want things to go wrong. I really want us to decide on this house together." Hermione said gently

Ron took her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I really liked that final house, it is the perfect house and we have enough money for it and I can see us being there together. If you also liked that one, then we can happily take it." He replied

"Really?"

"Really." Ron said softly

Hermione then hugged him tightly and went to contact the estate agents.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A week after things with the house was going quite quickly. It was a Monday morning and in the afternoon they would be moving into their new home together. The reason they had been able to move in so soon was because the couple that had been previously living there were moving in with relatives and so could leave their house as soon as possible.

Hermione's Dad, Robert, was helping them move their belongings with his car and by 2pm, it was only Ron and Hermione left to move into 26, Snowberry Road.

Hermione hugged her Mother and father powerfully, feeling slightly different and knowing that this was her and Ron's future standing right in front of them.

"I'll come and see you on Thursday and I will call you tonight. Honestly we will be fine." Hermione smiled

"You two let us know if you need anything, we are a couple of seconds away over the phone." Helena reassured them.

"Well we best get going, love you Mum and Dad." She sighed

They hugged Robert and Helena again and then disapparated to their new home together. As they stood on the blissfully silent road and walked along the pavement towards 26, Snowberry Road, the pair realised that this was their first time properly alone together since being at Hogwarts just a few months ago. They were finally living together.

"This is it. We are actually alone and have each other." Ron sighed and wrapped an arm around Hermione. She looked up and smiled at him peacefully.

"I know, I can't believe we are living here." Hermione laughed

Ron suddenly then grabbed her hand, open the gate and gazed towards Hermione.

"Well come on then." He smiled and tickled her in the ribs.

They ran up the path and into the house. The warmth hit them. It felt cosy and welcoming just like a home should be. It felt right and it belonged to them. This was their home.

"What should we do?" Hermione questioned

"Nobody is here to stop us from doing anything and so we can do whatever we want. That is the fun of it." Ron answered smiling

He took Hermione's hand again and dragged her into the living room. It was fully furnished as the ex residents of the house had left some furniture behind and luckily it suited Ron and Hermione's taste. Ron jumped onto the sofa and bounced up and down happily.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron beamed and continued jumping.

Hermione laughed and came over to the sofa. Ron helped her on and together they happily jumped up and down for minutes and minutes on end. They laughed and looked into each other's eyes and realised that it would take a lot to tear them apart.

Hermione picked up a cushion and hit Ron whilst still jumping.

"Ow, Hermione!" Ron cried at hit her back.

As Ron hit Hermione the cushion exploded and the inside of the cushion and feathers burst all over them in a soft, delicate shower. Hermione gasped at the sight of the feathers consuming the room but continued to hit Ron with the cushions.

After a couple of minutes the pair sat down and giggled at how much fun they had just had together. It would be a memory that they would always remember for years and years after this unforgettable day.

"Wow that was fun." Hermione giggled

"I don't think we have had that much fun in ages." Ron chuckled

"Apart from when we were at the beach on that day in June." Hermione sighed

"Yeah, apart from that. But this was really fun." Ron sighed

"It was nice to be just a kid again and just enjoy some time together." Hermione said

Ron thought about what Hermione had just said carefully. She was right. When they had been at Hogwarts, they had never really had time to just enjoy their life and be a kid. There was always something to worry about. Whether it was a mysterious prophecy or somebody being petrified. There was always something. And they had always been under somebody's shadow and control and so hadn't been allowed to have much freedom or just what they wanted to do. Now was a time to be a kid and they had missed out on a bit of their childhood together.

"You are right Hermione I know we are technically adults now but it is fun to just behave like a kid sometimes and have fun." Ron smiled

"Yeah."

Ron leaned over to Hermione and kissed her powerfully on the lips. She smiled as he pulled away from her.

"I don't think I realised until now how much I really love you Hermione." He said softly and his ears and face went red.

"I love you more than you can imagine Ron Weasley." Hermione returned the kiss. Just as powerfully and passionately and Ron wrapped his arms around her.

They stopped after a couple of minutes and looked out of the window to find that it was dark now and what they had thought was minutes had been over an hour. The clock read 9:45pm and they suddenly realised how tired they were.

Hermione yawned and then giggled as Ron smiled at her. They sat there on the sofa, cuddled together for a while before they realised that it was getting late.

"Come on, it is getting late." Hermione said and they slowly walked dozily up the stairs.

Once they had each had a shower they finally got into bed. They had decided to share a bedroom (and a bed for that matter) since they felt they had both become closer over the past month.

They both lay there surrounded by a few boxes, gazing at the ceiling hoping curiously that the other would break the silence that was consuming the cool air.

"Hermione?" Ron asked

"Yes Ron." Hermione replied and turned on her side to face him.

Ron also turned on his side so he could look her in the eyes when asking this question.

"You know when we were in Australia for the first night and we walked into the room to find that there was only one bed." Ron began

"Yes. I do remember that." Hermione smiled, she already knew where this was going.

"Well when we found that there was only one bed and still agreed to share it; you said that to you, that didn't really count as sleeping together. And I agreed." Ron continued and looked into her brown eyes deeply. "Do you count this as sleeping together?"

Hermione deliberately paused for a minute or two to make Ron believe that she was thinking carefully. In reality, she already knew this answer from when he began to ask the country.

"Yes Ron, I do count this as sleeping together because we both chose to do this and haven't been put in a situation where that is the only option. I agreed to this because I love you and since we are doing nothing more than sleeping, then yes, I do count this as sleeping together." Hermione answered kissing him on the cheek.

Ron smiled happily. He now could actually count this as the first time he ever slept with Hermione (properly).

"I count this as sleeping together too. For most of the reasons that you mentioned but mainly because I love you with all my heart. We will get to the part about nothing more than sleeping when we get there." Ron beamed and kissed her like she just did on the cheek.

A thought suddenly came into Hermione's brain and it wouldn't disappear. Hogwarts. She suddenly remembered that in two weeks time she would be going back to Hogwarts for 4 months. That meant all this, would be nothing for those months and she would have to be without Ron. At least they would be able to see each other at Hogsmeade weekends.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah."

"Do you mind me going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned

"Hermione, honestly I don't mind at all. You want to finish your education and get your NEWTS. I always knew that. I will miss you like crazy and will probably send pig with a letter everyday but look on the bright side, we will see each other on Hogsmeade weekends and it is only until Christmas." Ron answered softly.

Hermione reached for Ron hand and held it tightly.

"2 weeks can be all the time in the world you know. In two weeks anything is possible and we can do whatever we want in that time. Something fun, wild or just a bit crazy. We could go completely bonkers and do something insane. Every minute is an entire universe to explore and discover in 2 weeks. Together we have all the time in the world." Hermione said whilst maintaining a calm, placid, peaceful look.

Ron gazed at her and hugged her tightly. The warmth of his body made her smile and feels loved like being wrapped in the arms of a lovable, friendly bear. They had only admitted their love a few months ago but she would never love anyone else like this.

"Night Hermione." Ron said

"Night Ron." replied Hermione

Hermione was right. Together, they had all the time in the world.

**Authors Note: Hi again. This chapter was shorter than planned and was just something that popped into my head to show that they now live together. I know I said something in this chapter that maybe too early to discuss in their relationship but I was just diverting that far into the future. My school finished for the summer a couple of days ago so expect many more chapters over the coming weeks. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Goodbyes

Chapter 11: Goodbyes

**Authors Note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews on chapter 10, they are really appreciated! As I have said in the previous chapter I am jumping forward in time each chapter just to speed things up a bit. I have also decided I am not going to dwell on Hermione and Ginny's time at Hogwarts so it will only be like that for a few chapters. Anyway, here is chapter 11!**

Many events occurred over the next two weeks, a few days after Ron and Hermione had moved into 26, Snowberry Road, Harry and Ginny found their own home and moved in. It was less than ½ a mile away from Ron and Hermione's house so they could visit each other any time. In the first 5 days that Ron and Hermione lived in their new house many people visited them and so they didn't have much time to themselves, but they worked around it. Harry & Ginny, Arthur & Molly and Robert & Helena were the first to visit and both sets of parents were constantly making sure they were ok.

They went to Diagon Alley a few days after moving in to collect Hermione's school stuff. The alley wasn't the bright, happy place that it used to be but was gradually returning to its former glory from its dark, dismal, derelict street it had been less than a year ago.

When they arrived home, they were sat in the kitchen drinking coffee when an owl appeared.

"Thanks for coming with me to Diagon Alley Ron." Hermione said taking a sip of her coffee.

"It is ok Hermione, besides; I needed to see how George was doing." Ron replied

"He is getting their gradually, isn't he." Hermione smiled softly

"Yes, he won't be the same again, but he's getting back to his happy self." Ron returned the smile.

Suddenly there was a tap on the window.

"What's that?" Ron questioned

"It is probably Pig. I'll go and get it." Hermione answered walking towards the window.

She opened the window and took the letter out of pig's talons. Her eyes widened as she saw it. It was the Hogwarts crest stamped on the seal and she turned it over:

Miss H Granger,

_26, Snowberry Road,_

_London, England_

Curiosity filled Hermione. She had already received her equipment list couple of days previously and they had just gone and bought everything required. What else was necessary to write in a letter?

She walked back over to the table and sat down opposite Ron. She could tell how curious Ron was from the look in his eyes. That was often the way she knew how he was feeling. Hermione opened the envelope carefully.

"Who is it from?" Ron questioned

"Hogwarts, I don't know what it is about though." Hermione answered

Hermione opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to let you know that you have been chosen to be Head Girl this year at Hogwarts. You have been chosen because throughout the years you have demonstrated courage and outstanding bravery, showing the true qualities of a Gryffindor._

_You have always been extremely intelligent, with a good use of intellect and as you have been told many times by Hogwarts Professors and other associates that you are the brightest witch of your age. I strongly agree with these comments. Your results and marks in exams have always been outstanding and you are an incredibly high achiever._

_These are the reasons why I have chosen you to be Head Girl and I hope you are willing to accept the position. I would have chosen your fellow pupil and close friend Mr Weasley to be Head Boy as he has also shown tremendous amounts of bravery and courage throughout the years too. But sadly I have heard that he will not be returning to Hogwarts to get his NEWTS. Please let Ron know that I wish him all the best. Therefore, your fellow head will be Neville Longbottom, who also didn't complete his final year due to some circumstances and so like you will only be staying with us until December._

_I hope you are pleased to have been chosen and are very proud of yourself. I am extremely proud of you and know that once you leave Hogwarts, you will do incredibly well in the future. Please go to the prefect's carriage on the Hogwarts Express on the 1__st__ of September as always._

_See you in September,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall._

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Order of Merlin, first class. Order of the Phoenix._

Hermione sat in shock, her mouth had formed a perfect "O" shape. She couldn't believe she had been chosen as Head Girl. She didn't believe this was happening and a smile broke across her face immediately.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked concernedly

"There must be some sort of mistake. Why me? Why has she chosen me?" Hermione said extremely quickly.

"Hermione, what is wrong." Ron questioned. He was now starting to worry with curiosity.

Hermione looked at Ron smiling happily.

"Professor McGonagall has chosen me to be Head Girl." Hermione smiled

"Really?" Ron asked excitedly

"Yeah, really. Here read the letter." Hermione replied giddily

Ron read through the letter carefully. As he read his smile spread further and further across his face, his eyes were lit up in happiness for Hermione. He knew this was what she had aimed for and what she had always wanted to achieve whilst at Hogwarts. Once they had left and gone on the run she was sad as she knew that wouldn't be possible but it was only for the best for now. Ron was also pleased at the fact that if he was going back to Hogwarts, he would have been chosen.

"You are going to be head girl. You are actually going to be head girl!" Ron laughed joyfully as he went over to Hermione – who was jumping up and down with excitement and kissed and hugged her powerfully. He hugged her so hard that he lifted her of the ground and spun her – laughing happily.

"I am so pleased. Wow I am going to be head girl, I can't believe it." Hermione laughed

"I can believe it. And that is why I love you, because you are not only beautiful, but you are amazingly smart and intelligent too." Ron smiled and kissed her again.

As soon as they had finished talking Ron owled Harry and Ginny inviting them over later that evening and telling them the news. Whilst that was happening Hermione picked up the phone and called her parents that she was going to be head girl.

When Harry and Ginny arrived they talked for a long time and congratulated Hermione.

"It is great that you are head girl Hermione." Ginny smiled

"Thanks, guess who was originally going to be head boy." Hermione beamed

"Who?" Harry asked

"Go on, guess." Hermione answered

"I don't know. Give me a clue." Ginny said

"Think about it. Who would have been Head Boy if they hadn't decided not to return?" Hermione giggled

Both Harry and Ginny sat in silence pondering on the thought. Hermione sighed, thinking that they were smarter than that. It really wasn't rocket science to work it out.

Harry's eyes lit up and he turned to Ron.

"You!" Harry shouted and laughed hard in hysteria

"Yeah, me." Ron smiled

The final few days of August flew by quickly and it soon dawned the 1st of September. The day that the pair would have to part ways had finally arrived.

"Hermione." Ron whispered

"Hermione, it is time to wake up, Hogwarts today." Ron smiled and kissed Hermione.

Hermione opened her eyes to find that Ron was already dressed and smiling at her. Once she had showered and got dressed she walked downstairs to find Ron had already made breakfast.

"Ron you didn't have to make breakfast." Hermione smiled in surprise.

"I wanted to, besides we better eat quickly, the train leaves in an hour." Ron replied

They ate quickly and Hermione brought her suitcase downstairs along with Crookshanks. Ron was already stood at the door waiting for her. Hermione walked up to Ron and they went out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione arrived in front of the barrier and quickly ran through it. The train was almost ready to set off and pupils were boarding the train. As they walked along to find Harry and Ginny, Hermione noticed many young children with their parents. She then suddenly wondered if that maybe one day that would be her and Ron. At this point in time it was unlikely, but she believed that maybe someday, it would happen.

The mist disappeared and they could see Harry and Ginny saying goodbye to each other and it suddenly hit Hermione that she was leaving Ron for 4 months. She couldn't do it.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and stopped to face him.

"Ron I can't do this." Hermione sighed

"Of course you can." He smiled "Besides, you are head girl."

"I don't want to leave you, I thought I was doing the right thing because I care about my education but things have changed and I have realised how much I love you and don't want to go." Hermione said and her voice shook a little bit.

Then the tears came and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey." Ron said calmly and wiped the tear away with his finger. "I love you. I love you Hermione and no I don't want you to leave either. But we will still see each other on the Hogsmeade weekends and we can owl each other all the time. I know how much this means to you and you have said right from the start of school that you wanted to get your NEWT levels and I know you will do brilliantly." He smiled

"I will owl you every day. I mean it. I love you more than you can imagine Ron." Hermione said and she cried even more.

Ron grabbed her in a hug and embraced her like he had never done before. He hadn't realised until now how much he would miss her. He would be left living alone for four months. He had never lived on his own before. He knew that as much as he didn't want her to go, he had to let her because this was a step closer to her dream. Then he felt himself crying as well.

The pair separated from the hug and looked up to see on each other's faces tears streaming down and making their eyes look red and sore.

The train whistled and Hermione looked up at Ron.

"I best get going." Hermione sighed and leaned up to kiss him.

The kiss was long and they could still feel each other crying.

They broke apart again and Hermione walked towards the train.

"I love you." She smiled

"I love you too." Ron returned the smile and still crying slightly.

Hermione got on the train and went and sat in the prefect's carriage. She wiped away her tears and looked up towards Ginny, who she had been allowed to bring into the carriage with her.

The train began to move and as they passed Ron she stuck her head out of the window to wave to him.

"I love you!" She shouted

"I love you too!" Ron shouted back and waved to her as the train left the station and disappeared into the mist.

Ron wiped his tears away and turned around to see Harry stood there in front of him. He blushed slightly because he now realised Harry had been watching when he and Hermione were saying goodbye to each other.

"Come on, Ron you look like you need a drink." Harry said quietly and Ron nodded and walked away with Harry.

He knew this was going to be a long four months and he was beginning to miss Hermione already.

**A/N: Hi again! I find sad parts of stories hard to write and so I hope you liked it. So yes, I decided to make Hermione head girl as I felt that would always be something she would be. I am not going to dwell on Hermione's time at Hogwarts since I want to focus on Ron and Hermione's relationship. You may not like the idea of Ron crying but I thought that it would show how much they love each other. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Hello

Chapter 12: Hellos

**A/N: Hi! I said in the previous chapter that the time at Hogwarts would not be dwelled on but I have decided to not dwell on it at all. So for the wonderful people who have been following the story we have now forwarded 3 or 4 months in time and Hermione is leaving Hogwarts. Anyway, I am sorry if anybody wanted me to write about that time but I had no ideas at all. Here is chapter 12!**

Hermione sat near the front of the great hall listening to Professor McGonagall talk about their time at Hogwarts. Here it was the end of the 8 year journey that they had all been on. The day that they all graduated from Hogwarts and left for the final time had come. Many Professors had made speeches and so had the head boy and girl which Hermione had to admit was an incredibly nerve racking experience. Today they had all laughed, and they had all cried. It reminded Hermione of when muggle students graduated from university. She had turned around a couple of times to see Ron smiling at her and it made her fill with happiness over the fact that they would be finally living together again. With a bit of a discussion with Professor McGonagall Ron had somehow managed to get her parents here to see this day. This made Hermione love him slightly more.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce the graduating class of 1998!" McGonagall smiled

At that, everybody stood up and cheered whilst tossing their hats into the air. People hugged each other and people cried.

Hermione walked up to Ron and hugged him strongly as he returned the hug. As they apart, Ron leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Well done Hermione. You did brilliantly." Ron smiled

Hermione walked over to her parents and hugged them. "Hermione, we are so proud of you." They said happily to her. Ginny had also graduated today and she was with Harry, Arthur and Molly talking with what seemed a permanent smile spread across her face. Her suitcase was already packed and people started to leave Hogwarts with their families instead of going back on the Hogwarts Express.

McGonagall came up to Hermione just as they were going to leave and smiled at her happily.

"Hermione, I just wanted to congratulate you on today and wish you all the best." McGonagall said

"Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled

"What career are you hoping to pursue?" She asked

"I have been offered an interview at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical creatures and maybe I can work on laws for house elves there. If not I would like to work in the department of magical law enforcement." Hermione replied

"Well, either way I wish you all the best. You are extremely intelligent and it has been a pleasure to teach you. You have always been one of my favourite pupils. Please stay in touch." McGonagall said

"I will, Professor, I promise." Hermione said as McGonagall hugged her gently.

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand out of Hogwarts. As she took one last look before they apparated she realised this was the place that had been their home for the past 8 years and she would always miss it. They had had good times, bad times, happy times, and sad times. This was the place where she and Ron got together and she would always love it here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Hermione's parents had gone home, Ron and Hermione apparated to the Burrow for a celebratory party in honour of Hermione and Ginny graduating. It was the 21st of December and it was 4 days until Christmas. The snow was falling down thick and fast and there was a cold breeze in the air. Everybody was there. Even Charlie, who had arrived to stay for Christmas, Percy who had reconciled with his parents a while back was their too, with his long term girlfriend – Audrey Barker.

Apparently according to Ron they had met in the department of Magical Law Enforcement and had been dating for over a year and a half. Percy and she seemed to be the perfect match. She had dark brown hair that had a slight tinge of red in it when the sun was out. Her eyes were a dark blue that seemed to make Percy gaze into them. One thing that definitely defined that they were made for each other was that she could _actually_ laugh at his jokes. Something that nobody had ever been able to do.

"It is weird I am telling you. It is slightly creeping me out." Ron whispered to Hermione

"Well, look on the bright side, he has found somebody who actually understands his jokes." Hermione smiled in reply.

Dinner was a happy event. Everybody was laughing and not one person had a frown upon their faces. It hadn't been like this in quite a while – where you could catch everyone in a single moment with a smile etched on their face.

Then Percy stood up and everybody turned to him in wonder of what he was doing.

"I have something to tell everyone. May I?" Percy said and took a deep breath.

There was an awkward silence and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"As you all know Audrey and I have been in a relationship for quite a while and I really love her. And what it is that I have to tell everyone is that Audrey and I are getting married!" Percy smiled

Everybody clapped and cheered for them and there was a slight who ha with a number of people giving each other hugs. Nobody saw that one coming.

"When is the wedding going to be? Do you have a dress yet? Have you sorted the rings?" Mrs Weasley said all far too quickly.

"Mother relax, I only asked her a couple of days ago." Percy said in his usual permanently pompous tone of voice.

"We have decided for it to be in March or April though when it is the beginning of spring we thought would be nice." Audrey interjected calmly but in an extremely happy manner.

The party continued late into the night and Ron and Hermione decided to apparate home before it got too late. Hermione smiled, the house looked exactly the same as when she left just covered in a white blanket of snow.

Ron opened the door and the pair of them walked in and much to Hermione's surprise, most of the house was tidy except for the occasional pair of socks or t-shirt and to Hermione's shock – a muggle pizza box.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and smile at the sight of the living room.

"You ordered pizza? How?" Hermione questioned

"I couldn't work out how to use the phone and so I went down there and brought a box back home. Many people were doing it Hermione." Ron answered

Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I am so glad you are back. It is no fun living on your own."

"Here is the thing Ron, you live for the fun of life and that is what makes me love you so much I think. I missed you more that I thought it was possible to miss someone." Hermione replied

"I just feel really happy to see you right now." He said and kissed her passionately.

For the rest of that night Ron and Hermione lay in bed talking about their time without each other. They lay, snuggled up together laughing and smiling at each other and reminiscing on good times. Hermione told Ron how being head girl had been and Ron told Hermione how he had completed Auror training a couple of days previously. Right now, in both Ron and Hermione's eyes – life seemed perfect and neither of them wanted this moment together to end.

"How did it go then, auror training? Hermione asked curiously

"It went really well, I completed it a couple of days ago and they said I would get my results owled to me either tomorrow or the day after that." Ron smiled

"Great." Hermione said in reply

"How were you NEWT exams?" Ron questioned. He already knew that it was highly likely she had passed with outstanding in most of them. He just wanted to hear it from her point of view as well though.

"It went well, it was exhausting, but I think it went really well." Hermione answered

"I know it went really well." Ron replied smiling.

"How do you know? They said I wouldn't receive my results for another two days." Hermione quizzed, her eyes widened

"What I was trying to say Hermione was, I know you will have done really well, you are so intelligent that it can be slightly scary sometimes. You will have done brilliantly." Ron chuckled

"What do you mean, it can be scary?" Hermione laughed

"Did I ever tell you what I said to Harry when we were at the Burrow before Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Ron questioned

"No." Hermione answered

Ron sighed.

"Well, it was late at night and I heard Harry get up, and so I followed him out and realised he had his bag packed and was going to leave. I asked him what he was doing and he said he wasn't going to risk anybody else's lives. I said he was wrong and he asked me to come with you. I had feelings for you then and they were stronger than I think they had ever been before and so do you know what I said." Ron continued

"What? What did you say to Harry?" Hermione questioned

"I said we wouldn't last two days without you." Ron smiled and Hermione smiled back in reply. "It was true though, there were so many situations that we wouldn't have got out of if you hadn't been there. Like at the ministry, we couldn't have made that polyjuice potion without you. We couldn't have escaped the cafe without you. We couldn't have worked out the deathly hallows without you. That is one of the reasons I love you so much Hermione." He finished

Hermione had a slight sparkle in her eyes from what he had just said. "You have just made me feel a whole lot better about myself, thank you." She said and kissed him on the lips gently.

There was a silence that was fulfilled with both of them staring at the ceiling.

"I love you Ron, I love you more than I think you will ever realise. I have liked you in this sense since our third year and I know we were young and we still are but I really did love you and I still do, just a heck of a lot more." Hermione said

Ron thought carefully about what Hermione had just said to him. Yes they had only been boyfriend and girlfriend for seven months but they had known each other for 8 years and trusted each other completely. They had been through really difficult and awkward situations together but they still loved one another. How come she was always right?

"I love you too Hermione, more than you will ever know. I was still crying ten minutes after the train had departed and I had said goodbye to you in September. But I didn't care one bit if anyone saw me cry, because I love you and I already missed you. I think it was in our third year that I realised I loved you. We were put in some awkward situations that year. Like when you grabbed my hand and we both stared at each other in shock. When you realised what you had done you let go of my hand quickly and didn't look me in the eye for the rest of the day. In reality, I didn't want you to let go because I realised I loved you. And I will always love you Hermione, no matter what happens." Ron said

He leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. When they broke apart, both of them giggled happily.

"Night Ron." Hermione smiled

"Night Hermione." Ron replied

That was all they needed. They loved one another and all they needed was each other to make their lives perfect.

**A/N: Ta Dah! So that was chapter 12! I hope nobody disliked the fact that I didn't mention much about Hermione's time at Hogwarts. I also decided to fit Audrey and Percy's engagement in to this chapter as I thought it fitted in perfectly. It won't be for a while but I will fit their wedding in somewhere. Anyway thanks to rhmac12 and I hope you like the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Gifts and Christmas Trees

Chapter 13: Gifts and Christmas Trees

**A/N: Hi! So this chapter is on the two days leading up to Christmas – 23****rd**** and 24****th**** of December. I would have posted it earlier but couldn't decide whether to split Christmas into 2 different chapters, so that is what I have done. This chapter is going to change points of view throughout and so I am sorry in advance if it is hard to follow. Here is chapter 13!**

Christmas was always the busiest time of the year in both Muggle and wizarding worlds. People would rush around trying to buy presents for their friends and family. By the time it was the final week before Christmas, anyone who hadn't bought gifts started to panic and rushed around like lunatics. This was people like Ron Weasley.

Ron quickly rushed out of the house that he shared with Hermione and trudged through the thick, icy snow towards the nearest apparation point. As soon as he had arrived at his destination, he quickly ran up to the house and hammered on the door as fast as he could. The house was quite small and had many trees surrounding it. The birds quietly twittered away as he waited for the door to be answered.

Then there was a sudden sound of feet coming down the stairs and the door was opened.

"Hi Ron." Ginny smiled. In Ron's mind she looked like she had just got up, her hair was a mess and she hadn't fully co-ordinated her clothes. In reality, she too was in a rush.

"Hi Ginny." Ron replied

"So what brings you here to my little slice of life?" Ginny asked giggling

"It probably isn't a good time since you seem to be in a hurry, but I really need your help. You know how our family is and I have completely forgotten to buy Hermione a Christmas present. Also I am clueless about what to buy her; I was hoping you might have a few ideas." Ron sighed.

Ginny laughed happily and looked up at him cheerfully as her face lit up in hysteria.

"Well you are in luck Ron Weasley because it just so happens that I have forgotten to buy Harry a Christmas present and since you two and Hermione are best friends I was hoping that you may have some ideas about a gift. So it seems to be we are both in the same boat here." Ginny replied

"Thank you so much. What would I do without you?" Ron smiled

"Well seeing as we have five, well erm four other brothers I think you would be going to them when it comes to buying Hermione a gift. Otherwise, you would be giving Hermione the money to go and buy _herself_ a present." Ginny chuckled

"Ha ha, hilarious Ginny." He said seriously although he did find the remark she had just made rather amusing.

"Just let me get my coat and bag and we can get going if you want." Ginny said as she put her boots on, slightly wobbling as she pulled them onto her feet.

A couple of minutes later, Ron and Ginny apparated into Diagon Alley. Even though it was Diagon Alley, there were only a few people trudging the streets through the extremely thick snow. It had been easy on her birthday; he had bought her another one of those peculiar but sweet smelling perfumes from Hogsmeade. He had been in a hurry then too and so he had got it just before he had met up with her in the three broomsticks.

Flashback

_Ron walked into the Three Broomsticks on the 19__th__ of September. Hoping nervously that Hermione wasn't already there. He had only just bought her present and hadn't had the chance to wrap it up yet. If he did it quickly, he would have the present ready for Hermione. _

_He quickly waved his wand and the starry wrapping paper that looked like the night sky enveloped the bottle of perfume. It was very similar to the one he had bought Hermione in their fifth year at Christmas. He was still surprised she had actually liked it. It smelled of roses and apples with another scent that he just couldn't put his finger on. But he knew she would like it either way._

"_Would you like a drink sir?" The waiter asked_

"_No, thank you. I am supposed to be meeting someone here. But thank you for asking." Ron smiled in reply. And then he saw her._

_She walked in smiling, her hair seemed bushier than normal and she seemed to have a spring in her step as she stepped into the building. Somebody must have said something to her as she turned and waved at them happily. Then she saw Ron. Her eyes lit up like chocolate brown stars and her smile seemed to increase so much that it spread right across her face and gave her dimples which Ron found adorable._

_He stood up in order to walk over to her. She then walked a lot quicker up until she was in a slight run. When she reached him Hermione flung her arms around him and hugged him gently – still smiling happily. He hugged her hard back so much that her feet came about 2 inches of the ground._

_Ron then kissed her gently on the lips but with a slight hint of passion. They hadn't seen each other in nearly three weeks and he had never missed her so much before._

"_Happy Birthday Hermione." Ron smiled_

"_Thanks, Ron. I have missed you so much." Hermione replied_

"_I have missed you more than you can imagine. Here come and take a seat." Ron grabbed her hand and guided her to where he had been sat a couple of minutes previously._

"_Hi, by the way." Hermione giggled_

"_Hi." Ron laughed in reply._

_They both ordered a butter beer and started to discuss what had happed in the last three weeks. Then Ron gave Hermione her present. His heart started to pound in the hope that she would like it. He knew she would but he just wanted her to clarify this for him._

"_This is for you." Ron smiled and pushed the small package across the table._

"_Thank you Ron. You didn't have to do this." Hermione beamed_

"_I wanted to. Besides this is the first celebration we have together as a couple." Ron said_

_She carefully opened the wrapping paper and revealed a small box. Her hands were shaking slightly with excitement as she lifted the lid off the small, decorated box also covered in stars like the wrapping paper. She opened the box and her smile widened._

_She giggled and looked at Ron happily._

"_Ron I love it. Thank you so much." Hermione leaned over and kissed him gently._

"_Does it look familiar?" Ron questioned_

"_It looks exactly like the one you gave me for Christmas nearly three years ago." Hermione answered joyfully._

"_Except this has a different scent." Ron giggled_

_Hermione carefully took the lid off and sprayed it slightly onto her wrist. She smelled it and smiled once again._

"_It smells brilliant. It is the best birthday present you have ever given to me." Hermione said and kissed him again._

_He got up and moved onto the same side the table as Hermione and hugged her gently. He knew this was a heck of a lot better than any other gifts he had ever given Hermione on her birthday before and this warmed his heart happily._

Flashback Ends

"Do you have any idea at all of what to buy Hermione?" Ginny questioned curiously.

"Not at all. I can't buy her another bottle of that perfume or she will start to think I was stuck for ides." Ron answered

"Well, there are two main things that are perfect in order to wow Hermione. Number one; a book, any book of sorts. Number two something that she doesn't already own that she will always keep." Ginny smiled

"Thanks, I have got an idea of what I am going to buy her now." Ron thanked his sister.

"Any ideas for what to get Harry?" Ginny asked

"Well, something to do with quidditch would be good. Otherwise I don't know. I have only ever bought him things to do with quidditch." Ron replied

They walked into Flourish and Blotts to look at the book. Ron worried anxiously. It was highly likely than Hermione already owned the majority of books that were in this shop. What if he bought one that she already had? Then he saw it, it was the perfect book for Hermione and he knew that she didn't already have this one since he had never seen her reading it. _House elves and their freedom _it was called. Clearly somebody other than Hermione disliked the laws against house elves. He knew this would help Hermione as she has decided to go into the department of regulation and control of magical creatures and so this would help her greatly.

He saw that Ginny was still engulfed in a mass of quidditch books and so once he had paid, Ron quickly sneaked out of the shop and went to a nearby jewellery store. He looked around for something that Hermione would love and always keep. He spotted it, it was right in the corner of the room, glistening in the light and as soon as Ron saw it, he knew he had to buy it for Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione arrived back home after spending most of the day with her parents. She had helped them decorate their Christmas tree and had agreed to come over in the morning on Christmas Eve. Arthur and Molly had even asked them if they wanted to join them with Hermione for Christmas dinner on Christmas day. She sat at the table drinking coffee and looked over to an empty corner of the living room. There was something missing – a Christmas tree. Ron hadn't told her where exactly he was going and so she was curious what was taking him so long. Then she heard then door open and close again.

"Hermione, I am back." Ron called as he went upstairs to hide her present.

"How was your day?" Hermione questioned

"Great, I met up with Ginny and we went for a drink in the leaky cauldron." Ron answered as he reached the bottom of the stairs and giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

They went and sat on the sofa together, the fire roaring and warming the house. "Accio coffee." Hermione said and two cups of coffee flew towards them.

"Thanks." Ron smiled at her.

"You are welcome." Hermione returned the smile.

They sat for a couple of minutes cuddled together in silence and drinking coffee.

"Ron I have been thinking." Hermione sighed

"Thinking about what?" Ron quizzed

"I know we have decorated the house this week for Christmas and it looks beautiful, but there is something missing. A Christmas tree." Hermione smiled

"I was thinking about that earlier. It is not too late to get one. We could go now before it gets darker." Ron replied

"Yes, why not, let's go and buy a Christmas tree." Hermione giggled

Just then there was a tap on the window. Ron could see pig at the window holding two letters in his talons. "I'll get it." Ron said and collected the letter from pig and putting him in his cage.

"Hermione, there is a letter for you. It is from Hogwarts. "Ron called to Hermione as she was putting her shoes on. She quickly came running in at the speed of light. Ron handed the letter to her and he noticed her hands were shaking slightly.

"Don't worry it will be great Hermione." Ron reassured her.

"What is the other letter?" Hermione asked

"I think it is from the Auror department." Ron said nervously

"You will have done brilliantly Ron." Hermione smiled

"You go first." Ron said

Hermione opened the letter carefully and read through it quickly and smiled. She started to jump up and down. Then she hugged Ron powerfully.

"What does it say?" Ron questioned happily

"I got all outstanding except for potions where I got exceeds expectations. And I got the job! I am going to be working in the department of regulation and control of magical creatures and I can work on laws for house elves there!" Hermione said excitedly

"Hermione that is fantastic." Ron said and read his letter and beamed happily.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked

"I got it; I am going to be an actual auror!" Ron said and kissed Hermione passionately. After a couple of minutes they went and got ready to go out.

They both got their coats on and walked into the cold, darkness. They quickly but carefully trudged down the quiet streets of London and walked into the nearest florists.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A man that worked there said

"We are here to buy a Christmas tree; can you recommend any good ones?" Hermione asked

"Well, you are in luck because despite it being two days until Christmas we have plenty of trees left over." The man smiled

Ron and Hermione quickly found the perfect tree and paid for it. Now it was the hard task, taking it back home. Luckily it wouldn't be too far to walk through the snow.

"We are going to have to walk with it." Hermione smiled

"WHAT!" Ron yelled in reply.

"Well we can't levitate it exactly. We are in a muggle area so people will be freaked out if they just look out of their window to see a floating Christmas tree." Hermione giggled

"Ok then. What do we do?" Ron questioned his voice slightly higher than its normal pitch.

"We will have to lift it. You get one end and I will get the other." Hermione said walking to the front of the tree that was lying on the ground. Ron went to the back and got hold of the tree.

"Ok then, one ... two ... three." Ron said and they both lifted it off the ground.

The walk home took longer than normal as the tree was extremely heavy. Every couple of minutes they would have to stop to catch their breath and continue walking. Eventually, they managed to reach their house and it took quite a while to get the Christmas tree through the front door.

"Ron, push." Hermione said to him as she pulled the tree through the door and stood inside.

"I'm trying Hermione, could you pull it through the front door any further." Ron replied

"I am trying my best." Hermione answered through gritted teeth pulling the tree. Then she pulled it really hard and Ron pushed the tree quite away through the door. Perhaps a bit too far as it made both him and the tree fall on top of Hermione he heard her scream as she fell.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked pushing the tree off her.

"We have to stop doing this." Hermione giggled and hugged Ron as she stood up.

"Stop doing what?" Ron questioned as he laughed

"Falling over and ending up nearly killing each other via drowning or a giant Christmas tree." Hermione laughed

"You have a good sense of humour Hermione. You might not have noticed but I certainly have." Ron smiled kissing her.

A while later they were both in bed, fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Eve went quickly. In the morning Ron and Hermione went to Mr and Mrs Grangers house for lunch. They talked and laughed for a while as they sat together.

"Here, we have got both of your present here for tomorrow. Do you want to take them home because otherwise we will forget to give them to you?" Helena smiled

"Thanks Mum thanks Dad." Hermione said hugging them

Helena handed a gift to Ron and his was extremely shocked at them. He had only known them for 6 months but they had still given him a gift.

"Helena, Robert, you didn't have to give me a gift. Thank you so much." Ron said as Helena gave him a hug.

"You are welcome Ron. Besides you are Hermione's boyfriend and you two seem to think the world of each other." Robert smiled and Hermione blushed

Once they arrived home they put the fire on and decorated the Christmas tree together.

"You know something Hermione?" Ron smiled

"What?" Hermione said

"This is going to be the best Christmas yet. I mean look at us. You know who has gone for good, we found your parents. We both got the jobs we really wanted. We are living together in the most amazing house ever and most of all, we have each other and that is all that will ever matter." Ron smiled and kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

Hermione giggled as she attempted to reach the top of the tree.

"Here, I'll help you." Ron laughed as he lifted Hermione and she placed the star on top of the tree.

Hermione kissed Ron again and they hugged each other tightly.

"You are right Ron. This is going to be the best Christmas yet." Hermione said happily.

And with that, Hermione knew that Ron was right. It would be the greatest Christmas yet.

**A/N: Wow! That was a long chapter! I really enjoyed writing this because my birthday is on Christmas Eve and so it was really fun to write about this time of year. The Olympics start today and so I was trying to complete the chapter before 9pm so I can watch the opening ceremony. Luckily now I have four hours to spare. I want to thank everyone for reviews on the previous chapter and I hope you liked this one. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Christmas

Chapter 14: Christmas

**A/N: Hi! Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, especially rhmac12! I was watching the opening ceremony of the Olympics last night - it was incredible! I especially liked J.K Rowling's part with the giant Lord Voldemort and the James part with the Queen was great too. Anyway, this chapter is about the greatest day of the year – Christmas! I don't know how long this will be so I apologise if it is too long or short. Here is chapter 14!**

"Hermione." Ron whispered to a sleeping Hermione. He could have shouted it due to the amount of excitement circulating his body right now, probably the Christmas spirit.

"Hmmm." Hermione replied sleepily, her eyes still shut.

"Hermione, wake up it is Christmas!" Ron said kissing her cheek.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned over onto her side to find Ron lying there smiling at her merrily. He looked as if he had just won a million pounds with the enormous smile that was etched on his happy face.

"Merry Christmas." Hermione smiled leaning over and kissing Ron gently on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Ron replied giving her a hug.

They lay there for a minute or two. Just wrapped in each other's arms, and to both of them, it felt perfectly right. This was their first Christmas together where they were actually admitting that they loved each other. They could have said this to each other long ago on a Christmas day, but it would mean what was happening right now, might not be the same.

"What do you want to do first on this fine Christmas day?" Ron asked

"Mmm, you choose, I can't decide." Hermione answered

"Well, it just so happens that I haven't only woken up just now. I woke up about half an hour ago and I made breakfast for both of us." Ron smiled

"Ron, you didn't have to do that." Hermione sighed gratefully

"I wanted to; it is our first Christmas living together and I want it to be a Christmas that neither of us will ever forget." Ron said and kissed Hermione again.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled as she kissed Ron. Then she suddenly broke away from him and laughed hard.

"What's so funny?" Ron questioned

"Ron, if we keep kissing like this we won't make it downstairs and the beautiful breakfast that you have made will have gone cold." Hermione giggled

"I was right; you do have a good sense of humour." Ron laughed.

"Why thank you." Hermione beamed and got out of bed

Once they had both got dressed both of them went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Ron I already know what is in here, you don't have to cover my eyes." Hermione said

"I want to, besides you haven't seen it yet, which adds to the excitement despite already knowing what you are going to see." Ron chuckled

"Ok you can open your eyes." Ron smiled as Hermione opened her eyes and smiled

"Wow, Ron this looks incredible." Hermione said hugging him

"Thanks my Mum showed me a couple of years ago how to make breakfast so I thought I may as well give it a go since most of the time while we were on the run you made the food. It is the only thing I can actually cook so I thought it was worth a try." Ron said happily

After both of them had eaten breakfast they both sat on the sofa watching the Christmas programmes on television. The fire was roaring and warming up the room quietly. The baubles on the Christmas tree glistened in the light from the ceilings.

"Who is that?" Ron asked

"It is the Queen." Hermione answered

"The who?" Ron quizzed still incredibly puzzled

"Queen Elizabeth the 2nd, she rules the country. Each year she makes a speech on Christmas Day about the events of the past year." Hermione said

"Oh right." Ron sighed

"Seriously, you have never heard of the Queen. I thought since your Dad is obsessed with muggles that he would know about the royal family." Hermione giggled

"No, I have never heard of them. I don't think many people who are wizards have heard of them. Unless they are like Dad." Ron shook his head

"Can I give you your present now instead of at the Burrow?" Hermione asked

"If you want to. But only if I can give you yours as well." Ron replied

Hermione carefully handed Ron the parcel that was carefully wrapped in a paper decorated in Christmas trees. He slowly opened it and smiled and laughed happily as he saw what she had bought.

"Hermione this is brilliant, thank you!" Ron said kissing her on the cheek and wrapping the chudley cannons scarf around his neck.

"You are welcome." Hermione smiled

"And thank you so much for the cook book! Maybe this time next year I will be the one making Christmas dinner for everyone."Ron laughed

"Well just to give you an immediate boost of motivation the breakfast was incredible and one of the best I have ever tasted." Hermione replied

Ron handed two packages then to Hermione that were wrapped in a wrapping paper decorated in Holly.

"How did you know that Holly is my favourite plant?" Hermione questioned curiously

"You have always loved Christmas, Holly is symbolic for Christmas and also you told me last year." Ron beamed

Hermione opened the first package and smiled.

"Ron this is great! It will be perfect for my new job." Hermione said looking at the blurb of the book on Elf welfare and laws. He felt his heart warm at the thought that she loved the book that he had bought and also at the fact that she didn't already own it.

Then she moved onto the second package and started to unwrap the paper very carefully. Ron crossed his fingers in the hope that she would like it since he hadn't had Ginny's opinion on this gift – Ginny didn't even notice that he had left flourish and Blotts to go and buy this present. But there was a feeling and a thought in his head that was telling him that she would definitely like what she was about to open.

Once the Holly decorated wrapping paper had disappeared there was a small silver gift box that glistening and shimmered due to its holographic papery cardboard.

She lifted of the lid of the box and gasped in surprise, her hand were shaking as she carefully lifted the gift out of the package and her smile stretched for a mile.

"Ron, this is beautiful, thank you." Hermione smiled, her voice was shaking slightly and a tear fell down her cheek as she looked up at Ron happily.

It was a bracelet. A pure silver bracelet beautifully decorated with midnight blue sapphires. The sapphires were in the shapes of flowers and butterflies and the sapphires shone and glistened in the light. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes. She was crying slightly and a few tears rolled down her face. She also wore a smile that couldn't be any bigger with happiness if she tried. Ron knew that this present was definitely a winner and she loved it already.

"What do you think?" Ron asked nervously, he already knew her answer, but just wanted to hear it and allow it to be permanently stored in his memory so that every time he looked at her wearing the bracelet, his heart would glow happily at the thought that she truly liked it.

"Ron, I love it, this is one of the most beautiful gifts I have ever been given by anyone." She said

"Why did you choose sapphires?" Hermione questioned

"Your birthstone. You were born on the 19th of September and so therefore, your birthstone is a sapphire." Ron smiled

Hermione kissed Ron passionately on the lips. "I love you Ron."

"I love you too Hermione." Ron replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow after having seen Hermione's parents earlier on in the day. It was 3 o'clock and due to it being the middle of winter, the sun was already starting to set and it was snowing peacefully outside. Ron and Hermione walked in the front door to be engulfed in hugs by both Harry and Ginny.

"Merry Christmas." Harry said, hugging Hermione.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Harry." Hermione replied into his shoulder.

Harry and Hermione went and sat down on the sofa whilst Ron was talking with both Ginny and George. It had been quite a while since they had properly spoken to each other given that Hermione had been at Hogwarts and Harry had also fully qualified as an Auror. Also another reason was because they both lived with other people away from each other. It was strange since Harry thought of Hermione as a sister and Hermione thought of Harry as like a brother so their sibling like relationship had been broken and vanished slightly.

"How are you?" Harry asked

"I am great. Thanks for asking. I got back my NEWTs results the other day and I have got my dream job – working with house elves and so yes life is great." Hermione said cheerfully

"How are you?" Hermione questioned Harry.

"Good, I got the job as an auror, I am living with the person that I love most in the world and you know who is gone so yes, I am fine." Harry smiled

"Nice bracelet by the way." Harry said to Hermione, breaking the silence that had been simmering in the air for the past few minutes.

"Thank you. Ron got it for me for Christmas along with a book on House elf laws." Hermione said proudly as she gazed down at the bracelet Ron had given to her a couple of hours previously.

"What did you get for him?" Harry asked

"A chudley cannons scarf and a cook book." Hermione laughed and Harry joined in with the laughter.

"Ginny got me a quidditch t-shirt that had golden snitches on it along with a book on quidditch world cups. I got her a pair of earrings." Harry replied

"I have missed conversations like this together. You are like a brother to me Harry and we have hardly seen each other in months." Hermione sighed

"We really need to see each other more often, or if we get the opportunity just owl each other every so often." Harry said

"As much as I like the idea of working. I don't want it to get in the way of my friendship with you and Ginny or my relationship with Ron." Hermione sighed again.

"Don't worry, we will still be friends, I promise. We just need to see each other more often. That is all." Harry said giving her a hug.

"How come you are always right Harry?" Hermione said - her voice was muffled as she hugged him tightly.

"Honestly Hermione, you are the one that is always right. I may be the boy who lived, but you are the brightest witch of our age." Harry chuckled

The evening was a happy affair. Hermione couldn't remember a Christmas that she had ever shared with these people that was so happy. The meal was amazing and Hermione now realised where Ron had inherited the cooking skills that he had demonstrated at breakfast earlier that day. George had even introduced his new girlfriend – Angelina Johnson.

"So how did you two get into a relationship?" Hermione asked after dinner once everyone had sat down in the Living room of the Burrow.

"I got offered a Quidditch job but it doesn't start for a couple more months, I went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes one day and we got talking." Angelina smiled

"Angelina told me about how she didn't have a job and so I offered her one at the shop." George continued

"How long have you both been boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ron questioned

"About 2 months, maybe closer to three." Angelina told Ron and Hermione.

A while later they found themselves talking to Harry and Ginny again. Harry noticed how Ron kept looking at Hermione in a dazed way and then looking at the mistletoe not very far away from them.

"Ron if you want an excuse to kiss Hermione then just kiss her!" Harry laughed

"Alright then." Ron smiled and kissed Hermione passionately. They somehow seemed to forget that Harry and Ginny were sat in front of them – staring at the pair of them as Ron and Hermione continued to kiss.

Harry cleared his throat in the hope that they would split apart.

"When you two actually come up for air, you could have just used the mistletoe." Ginny said and laughed.

Ron and Hermione broke apart and both blushed a deep, dark shade of red.

"Sorry." They both apologised, looking towards their feet.

XXXXXXXX  
Ron opened the door and walked in with Hermione. They were both giggling hysterically – especially Hermione who Ron felt had had slightly too much butter beer to drink. It was late at night and was almost eleven pm when they had arrived and so as soon as they got in both of them went straight up to bed.

Hermione glanced down at the bracelet Ron had given to her earlier on in the day. He was right when he said this would be a Christmas that they would never forget. No matter what happened between them, she would always treasure this bracelet. Even though she had only just been given the present every time she looked at the gorgeous glistening gift it made her think of Ron and she felt that this bracelet would always hold happy memories from this day. They had also experienced their first time at almost being drunk. Hermione had always said that she wouldn't allow it to happen but maybe the Christmas spirit had gotten the better of her.

Hermione climbed into bed and turned over to face Ron as he climbed in as well. As much as she didn't want to ruin this moment she felt like she needed to ask this question.

"Ron, can you remember where we were this time last year?" Hermione questioned curiously.

Ron took a deep breath and sighed shakily. "I know where I was, I don't know about you and Harry. I was in a pub on Christmas day last year, looking around at everybody who was with their family, their boyfriends and girlfriends, their husbands and wives. And I was there on my own. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know where to find you or if I would see you two again. That was the night that I heard your voice coming out of the deluminator. That was all I needed to hear, your voice Hermione, which made me more desperate to return to you and Harry than I had been in weeks. I will always remember that day Hermione, for a good reason. Because I realised how much I loved you." He smiled

Hermione smiled back – she didn't really know how to reply to that, nor had she ever heard him say something so heartfelt.

"This time last year, we had been to Harry's parents' graves and had been bitten numerous times by a giant snake. We had got to a safe place and I told Harry that we should just give up and stay there in that forest and grow old. I said that to him because I love you, and I wanted to wait for you and hope you would find us there. And you did. I never gave up on you Ron. Not really." Hermione beamed at him.

Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione and sighed. "I will never forget this Christmas Hermione, not because it is Christmas. But because I got to spend this day with you."

"I love you Ron." Hermione said leaning over and kissing him.

"I love you too." Ron replied and returned the kiss passionately.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

As the snow fell outside, Hermione realised that that would be a Christmas that they would never forget.

**A/N: Hi again! So, what did you think? I loved writing this chapter and hope this would be what a first Christmas together would be like for Ron and Hermione. There was something that I wasn't sure whether to put in this chapter. It would have been quite a step forward in their relationship **_**if you know what I mean**_**. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. New Years Eve

Chapter 15: New Years Eve.

**A/N: Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am not too sure if I gave Ron and Hermione's first Christmas together its full glory but judging by the reviews that have been given, I am extremely pleased with their Christmas. This chapter is going to be about a number of different things taking place so I am sorry if it causes any confusion. Here is chapter 15!**

Hermione walked quickly down the snow covered road towards her and Ron's home. There was a blizzard outside and she was in the middle of it. There was snow in her hair – so much that it had gone from brown to almost completely white on top. She quickly walked up the path and smiled as she saw that the lights were on in the house – implying that Ron was at home. It was New Years Eve and Harry and Ginny were coming to their house sometime soon for a couple of hours before apparating home to celebrate the New Year. She walked through the front door and quickly shook off the snow.

"Ron, I am back!" Hermione shouted towards the living room as she took off her boots.

"I am in the living room, Hermione." Ron shouted back in reply.

Hermione smiled as she walked into the living room to see a crackling fire and Ron beaming at her happily. The room had an airy, comforting smell of pine from the Christmas tree and coffee. She turned her head to find Harry and Ginny also sat across from Ron. Harry was holding a small baby that was laughing, their face was illuminated and his hair was a vivid shade of blue.

"Hi." Hermione said

"Hi, are you ok?" Ron questioned

"I am fine, honestly, just very, very cold. I can't feel my fingers and my nose is the colour of Rudolph's but on the plus side, I bought the ingredients." Hermione smiled

"Ingredients?" Harry questioned

"Oh, you know how I told you last week that I bought Ron a cook book for Christmas? Well we are teaching each other how to cook." Hermione laughed

"It has been working so far, may I interject." Ron chuckled

"Hi Harry, Hi Ginny by the way, I am sorry I forgot to say hello." Hermione smiled hugging Ginny before sitting down next to Ron.

"Hermione, this is Teddy Lupin. Andromeda is ill and so she asked if we could look after him for a day or two." Harry smiled

Hermione had know almost immediately when she saw Teddy exactly who he was. He was the perfect combination of Lupin and Tonks. She had never met him before but could automatically identify who he was based on his facial features. He had clearly inherited the metamorphmagus ability from Tonks. But he had the same eyes and smile as Lupin.

"How old is he now?" Hermione asked smiling at Teddy.

"He is eight, almost nine months old. Hermione, do you want to hold him?" Ginny questioned

"Yes, I would love to." Hermione said - a slight wave of excitement passed through her tone of voice.

Harry stood up and carefully passed Teddy to Hermione. It felt strange, she hadn't held a baby in years and as soon as Teddy acknowledged that he was being held by somebody different to Harry, he looked up at her and giggled. His smile seemed to light up the room as he suddenly changed his hair from black and messy to brown and bushy – just like Hermione's. His eyes went from green to and chocolate brown identical to her own eyes.

"Hello Teddy, it's like looking in the mirror." Hermione giggled and everybody laughed. Ron was right, she truly was humorous.

"Ron, would you like to hold him?" Hermione asked

"Erm, sure." Ron said slightly nervously.

Hermione carefully handed Teddy to Ron and as soon as Ron held him his hair turned ginger and his eyes went blue. Ron beamed at the sight of the small child looking identical to him.

"Oh yeah we forgot to mention, he changes his appearance depending on who is holding him." Harry said.

"Just like Tonks?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, just like Tonks." Ginny replied miserably.

Hermione cast her eyes over to Ron and Teddy again. There was something about Ron, when he had held Teddy that made him look the happiest she had seen him in quite a while. Ron reached out his hand and Teddy grabbed it giggling.

"I have never held a baby before, not as far as I can remember." Ron said to them.

"Surely you held me when I was a baby." Ginny questioned curiously.

"Apparently Mum wouldn't let me Charlie told me. She was afraid I would drop you or somehow get you hurt." Ron sighed

"Well, look on the bright side. You haven't done either of those things with Teddy." Harry laughed.

"Oh Ron, put him on the floor if you want, he has been trying to stand up." Ginny smiled

Ron set him down and he, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all stared at Teddy as he managed to stand up. Before long though he had fallen back onto the floor giggling. Gradually they got him to take his first steps but he didn't stay standing for long. It had been quite a while since the four of them had last been gathered around together alone and all of them happy in a single moment. Harry had been right in what he had said to Hermione the previous week, they should spend more time together and they had finally started to act on this.

Once Teddy had started to get tired and cry, they all decided to call it a day.

"We best get going. Thanks for letting us come over." Harry said hugging them.

"Have a good new years eve." Hermione said as they disapparated away from Ron and Hermione's house.

"Do you still want to do that cooking lesson?" Ron asked Hermione

"Yeah sure. Let's not try to poison each other though." Hermione giggled and Ron laughed in reply.

Hermione got all the ingredients out and Ron found the cook book that Hermione had bought him for Christmas. They were going to attempt to make pizza and Hermione was hoping they would have a backup plan if this went wrong.

"Ok where do we begin?" Hermione asked as Ron opened the book.

"First roll out the dough into a circle, if needed sprinkle flour onto it." Ron said

It went well and before they knew it they had a pizza in front of them. It didn't look perfect but it was only the first time they had properly cooked something. Both Ron and Hermione were covered in flour and tomato purée due to the food fight that had occurred once they had put the pizza in the oven.

"Ron, you have flour on your nose by the way. Just there." Hermione giggled, pointing to his nose and wiping it away.

"Yeah well you have some flour in your hair." Ron laughed as he picked up a handful of flour and sprinkled it over Hermione's head.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, laughing hard and squirted tomato purée on his face.

"Ha ha! It matches your hair." Hermione chuckled as Ron smeared the purée on her nose smiling.

Within the next few minutes the remains of the flour and tomato purée had gone and both Ron and Hermione were looking quite similar to ghosts with blood stains on their faces. Both laughing hysterically. They were now currently sat down at the kitchen table, staring at the masterpiece that was their pizza.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad." Hermione smiled

"It could have been worst and been black as well as completely burnt." Ron replied

"It actually looks quite nice for a first attempt. Should we try it?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, sure." Ron said cutting a piece for each of them and handing one to Hermione.

"Thanks." She said

They both then bit into a piece happily. Suddenly their smiles turned to frowns and they looked at each other miserably.

"No offence to either of us, but it is horrible." Hermione laughed – dropping the piece of pizza back onto the plate.

"So much for "it could have been worse." This is disgusting." Ron smiled and broke into laughter.

"Ron, you know how when I was at Hogwarts and then I came back and I found a pizza box on the coffee table in the living room?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, it was really nice pizza." Ron nodded

"Do you still have the phone number?" Hermione sighed

Ron walked over to the fridge and took a piece of paper off from underneath a magnet.

"Here." He said

"Thanks." She replied – picking up the phone and dialling the number that was written down in Ron's messy hand writing.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked

"It is New Years Eve; I am ordering us a proper pizza." Hermione smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron had been right; it was an amazing pizza in spite of the dreadful one they had previously made. They were later sat on the sofa cuddled together watching the television. The snow was still falling thickly outside making it extremely cold and so they had the fire crackling not that far away from them.

"Hermione, what are the numbers in the corner of the screen?" Ron asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh it is how they countdown to the New Year on muggle television, meaning we have just over 10 minutes until it is 1999." Hermione answered

"What exactly do muggles do at New Year?" Ron questioned curiously.

"Not much really. Some people go crazy and go to New Years Eve parties. Or they gather with family and friends and celebrate. We never did much when I was little; my parents aren't exactly party animals. We just sat and watched the television programmes that celebrated the past year. What do wizards and witches do?" She laughed quietly.

"We didn't really ever do anything. We would usually have a meal like the one at Christmas and we did the same on New Year's Day as well. We would usually sit gathered around the clock waiting for it to reach midnight. Normally we would fall asleep half way through and then wake up with a couple of minutes to spare. Fred and George would normally pull the occasional trick or prank. Percy would be all pompous and say that Fred and George ruined the evening by doing this. And Ginny, when she was really little and couldn't tell the time she would ask every two minutes if it was midnight yet." Ron replied

They sat there for a couple of minutes just happily sitting together watching the television while the snow was peacefully falling making a blissful scene outside. In that single moment, Ron no longer cared what happened in the rest of their lives together. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

"It has been one eventful year hasn't it." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, we defeated Voldemort. We have been on the run. We ended up in a battle and could have easily been killed. My Mum killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Dobby died. Fred ... died. Percy got engaged to Audrey. You found you parents and brought them back to England. You went and got your NEWT's and graduated from Hogwarts. We bought our very own house. We kissed for the first time. We became boyfriend and girlfriend. And most importantly, I fell in love with you." Ron smiled

"We have been through a lot this year, we managed to defeat Voldemort and get out of the most possibly darkest times in our lives that we will ever experience. We have been circling around each other for years Ron and never had the guts to tell each other the truth until the point where we are almost killed. If you had asked me exactly one year ago whether we would be together in a year's time I would have said no because we were still edging around each other. I know why I did that, because I was afraid that if I said I loved you, you would say that you didn't back." Hermione sighed again.

Hermione leaned over then and took Ron's hand in hers.

"I love you Ron, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I hope that this time next year, and we will be sat here again just as happily as we are now." She smiled

"I hope things are just the way they are too Hermione. And by the way I love you more than anything." Ron said leaning over to kiss her.

"Let me stop you right there Ron, save the kiss until New Year like the tradition." Hermione giggled and Ron laughed.

Then the clock on the television read that there were 10 seconds left of 1998 and everybody on the screen started to countdown. "10... 9...8 ...7 ...6." They said on the TV.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Ron and Hermione said in unison. "Happy New Year!" They said

Ron then leaned over and kissed Hermione passionately, not only on the television were fireworks going off in London, but they were also going off in both Ron and Hermione's heads happily.

"Happy New Year, Hermione." Ron smiled as they broke apart.

"Happy New Year, Ron." Hermione replied kissing him again.

In that moment both of them had a sense that 1999 would be a brilliant year.

**A/N: Hi I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. If anyone has read it on my profile, my computer broke and was in for repairs for over a week and so I have just got it back. Hooray! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I liked writing this mainly because 1998 was the year that I was born. I will be updating a lot more over the next week or two before the summer holiday ends. Anyway thanks again. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. First Day at the Ministry

Chapter 16: First Day at the ministry

**Authors Note: Hi! Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. Enormous thanks to rhmac12 whose reviews are always really sweet. This chapter is essentially about Hermione's first day at work and whatever follows. I am not entirely sure where I am going with this chapter and so I apologise in advance if it seems to trail off slightly. Here is chapter 16!**

_Beep! Beep!_

Hermione woke up suddenly and turned off the alarm before quickly racing into the bathroom to get dressed. It had dawned on her all of a sudden that it was her first day at work. Once she was finished getting ready she ran back into the bedroom in the hope that Ron would wake up sometime soon.

"Ron, Ron wake up!" Hermione said shaking him slightly whilst trying to brush her hair.

"Hmmm. What is going on Hermione?" Ron mumbled sleepily

"Wake up; we need to be at work in just over an hour. It's my first day at the ministry." Hermione said all too very quickly for Ron to register what she had just told him.

"Oh, right. You are dressed already?" Ron asked looking at what she was wearing. Hermione was dressed in a muggle trouser suit with a wizarding robe that was similar to their Hogwarts cloaks.

"Yeah, I got up about 15 minutes ago to get ready. I still can't understand how you manage to sleep through the sound of that flipping alarm clock." Hermione smiled

Once Ron was ready as well they quickly ate breakfast and left the house to apparate to the ministry. Hermione was silent nearly all the way there. To be truthful she was incredibly nervous about what would happen today. Both Professor McGonagall and Kingsley had put in a good word about Hermione to the head of the department of control and regulation of magical animals and so Hermione hadn't had an interview for the job. Apparently, from what Hermione knew, they were going to give her some sort of interview today. Ron held her hand and noticed that they were shaking and cold.

"Don't worry Hermione; they will love having you work there." Ron reassured her and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione replied

They entered the atrium at the ministry and walked through to the lifts. Hermione remembered when the ministry wasn't as happy as this and was dark and under the control of Lord Voldemort. If they had returned here after stealing the horcrux, they would have definitely received many cold shoulders.

Ron and Hermione stepped out of the lift at Level 5 and parted ways for the day. It was going to be a long day and she was filled with nerves at the realization that she was stepping into the unknown and had never worked before.

"Well this is it." Ron sighed

"Yeah, this is it." Hermione also sighed in reply.

"Do you want me to meet you somewhere at the end of the day so we can see each other?" Ron asked, he seemed slightly desperate for her to say yes.

"Yes, sure I don't know where though." Hermione said

"How about the library?" Ron questioned

"Yeah great, so I'll see you in the library." Hermione said and hugged him goodbye before walking away.

She quickly walked through the closest door and onto a long corridor. The walls were tiled with stones that were midnight blue and the ceiling had been painted with stars. It was just like how Hermione had always pictured wizards and witches houses when she was little before discovering she was a witch herself. The walls were also lined with pictures of magical creatures and many people smiling. There were also many doors trailing off into other rooms. Hermione approached the door at the end of the corridor and knocked on it twice.

"Come in." A calm voice said.

Hermione slowly opened the door and walked in. A man in his early forties was stood in front of a desk smiling. He was tall and had dark brown hair. He looked a bit like Harry but with no glasses and blue eyes. The office was filled with books lining every wall and a fire was peacefully crackling in the corner.

"Hello, I was told to come here upon my arrival. It is my first day." Hermione told the man.

"You must be Hermione Granger; it is nice to finally meet you in person. I am James Wright, head of the department." James told her happily and shook Hermione's hand.

"It is nice to meet you too, thank you for offering me a job." Hermione said.

"Ah, well Professor McGonagall has told me a lot about you. You are one of her favourite pupils and apparently the brightest witch of your age. I believe her. From what she has said you are extremely hard working, highly intelligent and are very skilled in nearly all areas of magic." James smiled

"Thank you. May I ask what the job involves exactly?" Hermione questioned

"Well basically, you are fighting for the correct rights of magical creatures. Also making sure they are safe and not in an environment where they are endangering either themselves or humans around them. I have also heard that you started your own elf rights campaign whilst at Hogwarts." He said

"Yes, I called it the society and promotion of elfish welfare or S.P.E.W since it is such a mouthful." Hermione laughed. "But I only managed to persuade my 2 best friends to join me. Even then they still disliked the idea." She sighed

"Well if it makes you feel any better I think it is an excellent idea." James told her reassuringly. "That could also be part of your job if you wanted. You could fight for the rights of elves as well as other magical creatures."

"Thank you, I would love to do that." Hermione told him smiling.

"I should probably show you where your office is." He said and Hermione followed him out of the office and back along to the second door to the right closest to the entrance of the corridor.

"You probably didn't notice this when you came in but look." James said gesturing towards the door.

Hermione looked up. On the door a silver plaque glistened in the light just above Hermione's head.

_Office 2 – Joe Harrison & Hermione Granger._ It read and Hermione smiled.

James knocked on the door and opened it. There stood a tall man with light brown hair who looked quite happy and as though he had just eaten a load of sweets.

"Hermione, this is Joe Harrison. Joe, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione you will be sharing an office with Joe for as long as you are happy to work with us. Joe is a brilliant worker and I am sure you will get along brilliantly." James told her.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your first day and I will check up on you at the end of the day to see if you are ok." He continued and then left.

"Hi I am Hermione, nice to meet you." Hermione said shaking Joe's hand

"I am Joe, like James said, nice to meet you too." Joe smiled

Hermione gazed around their office. It was just like her bosses but with even more books surrounding the room. Even muggle ones. It was warm and welcoming and had a happy air surrounding it. She already had a good feeling that she would be incredibly happy working here.

"I like your jacket by the way." Joe said and Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "Oh, I am sorry. You can relax; I'm not flirting with you. Actually I'm gay." He smiled

"Oh sorry, it's just I have a boyfriend that I am currently living with and I took what you said the wrong way." Hermione sighed

Joe sat back down at his desk. "Ah yes, Ron Weasley. Another member of the golden trio."

"Yeah." Hermione said.

There was a long pause. It was hard to make a good conversation with someone you have only just met with. It was a comfortable but uncomfortable silence that was consuming the air around them. Hermione knew that one of them needed to break the ice.

"So is there anything I can do?" Hermione questioned

"Well, if you want to you can start your campaign for elf rights. Yes, James told me that you are a fan of house elves rights. To be honest, I am too and I think that you have some great ideas." Joe said happily.

"Thanks, I start working on it then." Hermione smiled

She was gradually realising that this was the perfect job because she was fighting for the thing that she cared about and people for once agreed with her on house elf rights.

The day flew by quickly and before she knew it she was meeting Ron in the ministry's library. It was just like the one at Hogwarts but with even more books. The smell of old paper and dust filled the warm air and masses of books were lining the walls and in piles on numerous desks. The occasional witch or wizard walked past with a stack of books floating behind them.

She found a seat and waited quietly for Ron to turn up. She grabbed a book on house elves and started to read. She was so happy about how her first day turned out and she couldn't wait to tell Ron.

"Hi Hermione." A voice said and she turned around to see Harry stood there smiling.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned, getting up to hug her friend.

"Ron told me that he was supposed to be meeting you here around any minute now and so he asked me to let you know that he will be a couple more minutes."Harry said

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled

There was a silence between them for a second that needed to be filled, but they didn't exactly know how.

"So, how was your first day?" Harry asked sitting in the seat next to her.

Hermione closed her book and looked at him giggling – she knew he would have asked her that at some point.

"It was great, really great. Honestly it couldn't have gone better. Thank you for asking, Harry." Hermione replied

"Well I am really glad that you had a good day and it is nice to see that my best friend got her dream job." Harry said hugging her before standing up.

"Now then it was great talking to you but I said I would meet Ginny in 10 minutes at home. Bye Hermione." He said and walked away

"Goodbye Harry." Hermione said in reply.

Hermione continued reading for a couple more minutes until Ron finally met up with her.

"Boo!" Ron said making Hermione jump.

"Ron! You scared me to death." Hermione giggled.

"Oh well it was fun for me anyway." He said sitting down next to her and giving her a hug.

"Hi Hermione." He laughed

"Hi Ron."She laughed in response

"How was your day?" Ron questioned curiously

"Fantastic, it couldn't have been better." Hermione said happily.

"That is really great. Did you meet anyone nice?" Ron asked

"You sound like my Dad." Hermione laughed

"I guess I inherited that from my parents, an inquisitive side." Ron smiled

"Yeah, I did meet someone nice. I share an office with someone. He is called Joe and he was really friendly." Hermione nodded

"How _friendly_?" Ron quizzed in a nervous tone and Hermione laughed

"Ron, I didn't mean friendly in that way. He is gay. He said my jacket was nice and was really kind. That is all, honestly." Hermione reassured him

"Ok, ok, he seems nice. I am glad you have become friends with someone."Ron smiled

"You are starting to sound more and more like my Dad by the minute." Hermione giggled

Ron laughed and looked at his watch. "We should get going; the ministry will be closing soon."

They walked out of the ministry and apparated to Snowberry Road not far away from their home.

"Wow it is cold; we should have brought a coat each." Ron said wrapping an arm around Hermione as they walked in and flopped down on the sofa.

"Yeah, sounding more and more like a parent."Hermione smiled

Ron walked over to the fire place and turned it on to warm the room up.

"Well you never know; maybe I will be one one day." Ron said

The words that Ron had just said washed over Hermione and suddenly made her feel like somebody had dropped a bucket of ice on her. Sure, it was an innocent comment since he had implied the word "maybe." But it was a strange thing to say at this point in time. They hadn't even been in a relationship for a year and he was mentioning being a parent. It was like he had meant there was something more to their relationship. Maybe there was something more to their relationship though.

"So what exactly do you feel like doing with our evening?" Ron asked sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Well, I can make a disaster proof dinner and we could watch a film." Hermione said.

"Yeah ok. I can help if you want me to." Ron said – about to stand up.

"No thanks Ron, you chose the film if you want, besides, I really want to make something for us. I also think I know how to make something that I think you will like." Hermione smiled

"Ok; I love you." Ron said kissing her.

"I love you too." Hermione replied – kissing him back.

Hermione started making spaghetti bolognaise for the two of them. One reason was that although she liked it – she remembered them all eating it at the Burrow a couple of years earlier when she had arrived for the start of a new term, surprisingly; everybody seemed to have liked it.

Ron was looking through a medium sized stack of DVD's that Hermione had brought over from her parents house. She hadn't really looked through all of them yet. They had only really watched films together twice and both of them were just off the top of the pile. Hermione had recently called it the leaning tower of DVD's because no matter how hard she tried to neatly put them in a pile; they always seemed to look like they were going to all fall over. He wasn't very familiar with muggle films or television. He knew that Hermione must obviously like all of these films but he had no idea what he would like or what was good.

He picked up a couple of the films and paced into the kitchen where Hermione seemed to be doing quite well with the spaghetti. The smell of pasta and an Italian sauce wafted through the house and combined with the warmth coming from the fire to make the house seem incredibly welcoming and friendly.

"Hi, it smells really nice by the way. How did you know I like spaghetti bolognaise?" Ron asked sitting on the kitchen counter next to where Hermione was. They always seemed to do that – to come and sit on the counter while the other one was cooking and talk seemed to start to become a tradition between Ron and Hermione.

"I remember us eating it a couple of years ago at the Burrow and everybody seemed to like it. Also you managed to get some of the bolognaise sauce around your mouth somehow. Anyway I thought it was really cute all the same.

"Oh yes and I remember the great Butterbeer moustache of 1996, Hermione." Ron laughed.

"I got really embarrassed when you pointed it out." Hermione smiled

"It was really sweet to be honest; I keep expecting you to do it again sometime because I will definitely take a picture." Ron chuckled

Hermione went over to the cupboard and started to get plates out for the pair of them.

"By the way, I forgot to ask; what are all these films are about?" Hermione questioned him.

"We have: Singin' in the rain, Home Alone, The Lion King, and Pretty woman." Ron said looking at the four DVD's in his hands.

"Well Singin' in the rain has a lot of dancing in it and a guy called Gene Kelly does this famous scene where he dances in the rain. Home Alone is where this little boy gets left alone at home while his family go on holiday for Christmas. The Lion King is a cartoon from a couple of years ago about lions in Africa and the music is by a famous muggle singer called Elton John. And Pretty Woman is about a prostitute who falls in love with one of her clients." Hermione said all very quickly.

"Wow." Ron sighed

"So which one do you fancy watching?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think, Home Alone because to be honest I do feel like hearing about Christmas." Ron smiled

A couple of minutes later they were both sat on the sofa watching Home Alone with a plate of Spaghetti Bolognaise each.

"This is really nice, you are actually really good at cooking Hermione." Ron smiled

"And you are really good at choosing films Ron." Hermione smiled in reply

"I love you." Ron said

"I love you too." Hermione replied, kissing Ron.

And that day would always be remembered as the first day of Hermione's job and the day that Ron discovered that he was good at choosing films. Considering how much they loved each over, they made quite a good team.

**A/N: Hi! So that was chapter 16. I hope you liked it. I know I write that they say I love you a lot but that is what I think they would do. I went to the Harry Potter Studio tour yesterday! It was brilliant! It was probably the best thing I have ever done. I also tried butterbeer, it was the nicest drink I have ever had. I recommend going to the studios to anybody. My computer broke again and so I got it back on Friday. Hopefully it won't die on me again. Anyway thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Realizations

Chapter 17: Realizations

**Authors Note: Hi! I am sad to see that I have had no reviews on the last chapter. Maybe it was because I uploaded it quite late at night but oh well. This chapter has basically a couple of different concepts to it. One reviewer said to throw I problem in so this is what I'm doing. So here is chapter 17!**

It was late at night. Both Ron and Hermione were fast asleep and the sound of Ron's snoring echoed through the bedroom. It was a wonder that Hermione managed to sleep through it. Ron's arm was draped across Hermione's waist and he was sleeping peacefully. His dream was strange, like a kaleidoscope of colours and a variety of scenarios in which he was with Hermione. A scream burst the bubble that he was floating in and he awoke suddenly from a train of happiness.

Ron turned over to face Hermione. Hermione was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her forehead was shining with sweat and she seemed to be breathing quickly as if she was attempting to run away in her sleep.

"No! Please!" Hermione yelled

"Hermione, wake up." Ron said shaking Hermione's shoulders. He started to panic – this scenario had happened once or twice before but she had never called anything out in her sleep during the time they had been together.

"Please! Let me go!" Hermione cried – almost sobbing in her sleep.

"Hermione, it is ok, just please wake up." Ron said quietly and held her hand.

Hermione's eyes opened and tears were already filling them slowly. She blinked and the tears then started to fall down her cheeks.

"Ssshh, it is ok Hermione. It's ok." Ron wiped the tears away with his thumb and hugged her gently.

They broke away slowly. Had never seen Hermione like this before. She was the vulnerable, nervous, terrified Hermione that he had never seen. If she had ever shown fear, it was in a completely different light to this feeling that she was experiencing.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked quietly

Hermione took a deep breath and more tears fell from her eyes. "No." She said shakily and cried more.

"Come on, let's go down stairs." Ron said and grabbed her hand before the pair of them left the bedroom and walked down the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

A couple of minutes later, they were sat in at the kitchen table facing each other. It was silent. An unbearable silence, that neither of them seemed capable of fulfilling. Hermione looked down at the cup of tea Ron had made for her and wiped her eyes on a tissue. It seemed to be that whenever they needed to talk or felt miserable Ron turned into some sort of big teddy bear that always had a box of tissues and knew how to make a great cup of tea.

"Hermione, in your sleep you were tossing and turning, and then you started screaming." Ron said softly.

"I know, I can remember screaming." Hermione sighed

"What happened?" Ron asked and looked over at her.

"I had a dream. It was about Bellatrix. I had a dream about Bellatrix. It wasn't so much as a dream as it was a flashback. She was torturing me and when I tried to call for help; nobody was there. I had no idea where I was and it scared me. I know that it was just a dream, but it really scared me." Hermione said.

"Hermione, she is dead. My Mum killed her. She isn't going to come back." Ron said sitting in the seat next to her and hugged her strongly.

"I know she isn't going to come back it just really scared me, that is all." Hermione replied

Ron didn't know what to say to her. This wasn't the Hermione he knew. He vividly remembered the day they had been in Malfoy Manor and Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix. She had had the same reaction and screamed like this when they had been there.

"I know that this has happened once before and you didn't tell me what the dream was about; but has this happened any other time?" Ron asked

Hermione sighed and took a sip of the drink.

"Yes, it has happened a couple of times, it happened a few times while I was at Hogwarts and I ended up telling Ginny that I had had a bad dream but I didn't say it was about Bellatrix. It has happened twice when I have been here – not counting this time." Hermione sighed

"I can floo St Mungo's if you want me to and ask if they have any remedies for nightmares." Ron asked Hermione.

"Could you?" Hermione said

"Hermione, I love you, I will do anything for you if it means that you will get a good night sleep." Ron smiled

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said

"You are welcome; I will be back in a minute." Ron replied

He got up from the chair and walked away towards the living room. Despite the fact that they lived in a muggle house, they had managed to cast a spell on their fireplace that made them able to use the floo network.

Hermione held her head in her hands. She knew that Ron loved her and that she loved him. But it was slightly embarrassing to have been screaming in your sleep and have managed to awaken your boyfriend. She knew full well that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead, and would be forever but these dreams still scared her. She was determined to fight her though and get rid of the nightmares that she was currently experiencing.

"Hermione, I have good news and bad news." Ron said going and sitting down next to her again.

"Ok, what is the bad news first?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Well I spoke to a healer who was at the reception and she said that they unfortunately can't give you anything to help prevent you from having nightmares." Ron sighed

"Ok and the good news is?" Hermione asked

"She told me that they will gradually get better, given the fact that you have been experiencing these nightmares for nearly 7 months on and off you aren't very far from them getting a lot better." Ron answered smiling.

"Thank you Ron. Really, thank you. But I have realised that this isn't really going to benefit your sleep as it is mine and so I can move into one of the spare bedrooms until it gets better. It is lovely that you went and did that for me, but I need to conquer these fears." Hermione sighed – getting up from her seat in the kitchen.

Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Hermione, listen to me. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything in this world and I am proud to have you as my girlfriend. When we started to live together; not only did we come with all the boxes of our belongings, but we came with our own troubles and problems being dragged being us. The things that trouble you are part of you and I still love you. You are prone to nightmares, but I still love you. I am truly a rubbish keeper and I really hurt your feelings in the past. But you still love me. Those things make us complete and they make us who we are." Ron smiled

"There is absolutely no need to move into one of the spare bedrooms. Because I m going to help you through this because I love you no matter what happens." Ron finished.

Hermione smiled and a tear fell down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

"Thank you Ron. And that is why I love you – because you are always there no matter what." Hermione smiled in reply.

"Come on; let's go to bed." Ron said and grabbed her hand before walking up the stairs.

"I love you." Hermione said as Ron wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you too." Ron replied and kissed her on the forehead.

The rest of that night was a peaceful night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Hermione got up early whilst Ron was still asleep. She clearly remembered the conversation and events that had taken place the previous night. She knew that these nightmares would go away. Along as she had Ron there with her – everything you be fine in her eyes.

Hermione walked downstairs and entered the living room before sitting down on the sofa. It was the middle of January and the weather forecast had declared more snow for the next two weeks.

It was quiet outside, with the occasional sound of a bird tweeting in the cold air and the sound of an occasional car driving past. Hermione trudged over to the washing line, and begun to hang the washing out. As soon as she had finished; something icy and cold hit her in the back of the head.

"What the..." Hermione said as she turned around. "Ron!" She giggled

"What, the weather forecast says that it is going to be snowing for another couple of weeks." Ron smiled

"So?" Hermione asked – already knowing the answer that Ron was going to say.

"So let's make the most of it!" Ron said before pelting another snowball at her and it Hermione square in the face.

"Alright then!" Hermione laughed

She then quickly made a snowball and powerfully threw it at Ron. As it hit Ron, the snowball exploded into tiny pieces and fragments and ice. Ron shivered as it touched him and showered him in ice. In return, he threw an even bigger snowball at Hermione which covered her hair in small pieces of snow.

The snowball fight continued, and before they knew it – both Ron and Hermione were shivering and had red faces from the cold. Hermione's nose was bright red from the coldness of the snow whilst Ron couldn't feel anything in his fingers.

The pair walked inside happily before flopping down on the sofa – giggling. Luckily both of them had put coats on before going outside so they weren't about to freeze to death or turn into giant ice lollies out of pure coldness.

"You were right; you know." Hermione laughed – slightly out of breath.

"I was right about what?" Ron asked, equally breathless.

"You said to make the most of the snow. And we did; didn't we?" Hermione answered

"We most certainly did. And it was worth it." Ron chuckled.

"It was definitely worth it."Hermione replied

"I think, when we do things like this, it brings out the best in both of us." Ron sighed

"What, what do you mean?" Hermione questioned out of curiosity.

"Well, recently, we have done the occasional thing where we have gone slightly wild and had a lot of fun. You know; like when we first moved in – we had a cushion or pillow fight. When we tried to cook a pizza the other week and ended up ordering a takeaway pizza, we had a food fight. And then now we just had a snowball fight at nearly 9 o'clock in the morning. Each time, we have seen the true us, the real person behind the so called personality. We have been really happy, and we have laughed and eventually ended up kissing. But I have realised that when we do things like this; it brings out the best in us – both of us." Ron said

"You can be really smart when you put your mind to it, Ron." Hermione smiled

"I take it that you had not thought of that." Ron chuckled

"Erm, yes well, actually, no." Hermione laughed

"I thought so." Ron laughed in reply

"No really I mean it, Ron; you are really smart sometimes." Hermione sighed

"Well like I said; things bring out the best in us." Ron told her intelligently.

Suddenly – just as Hermione was about to kiss Ron, there was a knock on the door. Hermione got up to get it. She opened the door to find Ginny stood there, smiling happily. Harry was also there in tow an equal smile on his face.

"Hi Ginny, hi Harry; what brings you here." Hermione questioned

"Can we come in, please? I have something to tell you both." Ginny said sounding slightly concerned.

"Erm, yeah of course, come in." Hermione replied

Ron saw Harry and Ginny and got up from the sofa, looking at what were now concerned expressions on both Harry and Ginny's faces.

"Hi, what is the matter? Has someone died?" Ron asked – his face mirroring the confusion that was on Hermione's.

"Nobody has died Ron, honestly." Harry said – looking as if his was attempting to try and hide a smile.

"Then what's up?" Hermione asked

"I was just given a place as one of the chasers on the Holyhead Harpies! I am going to be a professional quidditch player!" Ginny said happily – her face breaking into an enormous smile.

"That is fantastic Ginny, well done." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

"It is a shame you couldn't get on the Chudley Cannons." Ron sighed and Ginny looked at him, slightly hurt. There was then a long pause filled with silence.

"I am joking Ginny; well done. My sister is going to be on the Holyhead Harpies." Ron smiled and hugged Ginny whilst everybody laughed.

Hermione went into the kitchen with Ginny to talk and Ron stayed in the living room to converse with Harry. Surprisingly, both of them were having conversations about the same topics.

"I didn't know you were applying for a job at the Holyhead Harpies?" Hermione said as she handed Ginny a cup of coffee.

"I wasn't going to apply for a job there. I originally tried to have a quidditch trial for 2 other teams – Puddlemere United and the Wimbourne Wasps. I didn't get either of them but fortunately, there was an undercover quidditch scout at the trial for one of the teams for the Holyhead Harpies. They said that they watched the 2 matches when I was at Hogwarts in my 5th year. One of them was when I was the stand in seeker and caught the golden snitch. They offered me a position and happily I took it." Ginny smiled; taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well I am really pleased for you Ginny. And apparently Ron seemed very proud of you too." Hermione replied

"I know, he seemed to act like our Dad does when you tell him some good news." Ginny giggled.

"Have you told your parents about the job yet?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"No, not yet. You and Ron are the first people I wanted to tell. Besides, you are my best friend and Ron is my closest family member and so it was only fitting to tell you first." Ginny answered cheerfully.

"Well done again Ginny, this is brilliant." Hermione said

"Thank you Hermione." Ginny replied

XXXXXXXXX

"So, what is new?" Ron asked Harry.

"Nothing much, we went out the other day and bought a television. And so I have spent the past few days explaining how a television works and what all these different programmes are about. I ended up buying a load of different TV guides so she could learn about all the different programmes." Harry sighed

"Hermione did the same with me when we bought a television." Ron chuckled.

"What about you? What's new with you?" Harry questioned.

"Well same as you, nothing much. We are really enjoying living with each other and are having a great time together. We somehow ended up having a snowball fight this morning. But anyway, life is great." Ron smiled

"How is Hermione, I haven't really talked to her much recently.

"Well as you probably know, she loves her job. Hermione hardly ever stops talking about it." Ron laughed.

"But, there is something up though." He sighed.

"What's up? Is she ok?" Harry asked nervously and sounding concerned about his best friend.

"She is fine. It is just, last night; I woke up to find her tossing and turning and she was calling out things and screaming. She says it was about Bellatrix Lestrange, but I am really worried about her." Ron sighed

"She is strong Ron; she is a very courageous and determined person. She will be fine, honestly." Harry reassured him.

"Thanks Harry." Ron smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, as they had earlier, Ron and Hermione found themselves sitting on the sofa together and watching television.

"Hermione?" Ron asked

"Yeah, Ron." Hermione said and turned towards him.

"You are a great person, you know." Ron smiled

"Thank you Ron. And do you know what?" Hermione said

"What?" Ron questioned

"You are the sweetest, most incredible guy I have ever met." Hermione sighed

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron smiled, kissing her on the lips gently.

That day, both Ron and Hermione realised a lot about each other. And it seemed to only make them stronger together.

**A/N: So that was chapter 17! I hope you liked it. One person who reviewed a couple of chapters said that I should include an obstacle. I think that maybe this would have happened to Hermione. I also know that there have been a number of situations in recent chapters with pillow, food and snowball fights but I think it is really sweet and suits Ron and Hermione. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Stepping into the unknown

Chapter 18: Stepping into the unknown

**Authors Note: Hi! I have not had many reviews in recent chapters, so please keep reviewing! This chapter is mainly taking place at the Burrow (as far as I have planned at least.) I am starting to get writers block because there is something that I want to happen in the next chapter and so I don't really know what to write right now. I am just going to let my imagination take me to the right place though. Anyway, here is chapter 18!**

Hermione walked down the stairs quickly and rushed into the living room, knowing that if they didn't hurry up, they would be late arriving at the Burrow. It was the 6th of February and it was Mr Weasley's birthday, it had also been Fleur's birthday the day before and so they were holding a joint birthday party at the Burrow. The party started at 5 o'clock and it was already quarter to five now.

"Ron, hurry up! We are going to be late at this rate!" Hermione called up the stairs.

"Alright, I am coming, I'm coming!" Ron called back and walked down the stairs.

"Wow, you look great." Ron smiled as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks Ron, so do you."Hermione blushed slightly and giggled.

They had been told to dress in a "party" style, but not formal. So Hermione had dressed in a red, sort of tartan print pleated dress that came to just above her knee and a black blazer. Ron was in a checked shirt and jeans. This made them look very similar and so both of them were laughing at each other.

"We should discuss what we are wearing, before we put it on in the future." Hermione laughed

"Yeah, yes we should." Ron smiled.

Hermione grabbed her back and turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen before turning towards Ron.

"Come on, we best get going." Hermione said before closing the door behind them.

Once they had stepped into the now, slowly melting snow Ron grabbed Hermione's hand before apparating to the Burrow. They stepped inside to see everyone was almost there, except for Harry and Ginny. The Burrow was decorated with a couple of balloons and a banner saying _"Happy Birthday Arthur and Fleur."_

They then approached Mr and Mrs. Weasley who were talking in the kitchen and smiling happily.

"Happy Birthday, Dad." Ron said, giving Mr. Weasley a hug

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Weasley." Hermione smiled and handed Mr. Weasley a present.  
"Thank you, Ron and Hermione. And please, call me Arthur." Mr Weasley smiled

The pair then walked over to Fleur who was talking to Bill and George in the dining room.

"Hi." Ron said, smiling at two of his brothers and his sister in – law.

"Hi." They replied happily.  
"Happy Birthday, Fleur." They said before handing Fleur a present.  
"Thank you, Ron and Hermione." She smiled and hugged Ron and Hermione.

"I am going to go and talk to Dad; I will see you in a minute." Ron said, leaning over and kissing Hermione on the cheek. George gave a whistle and both Ron and Hermione turned a dark, violent shade of red.

"Shut up; George." Ron muttered and then walked away.

"How are you Fleur?" Hermione asked - out of curiosity.

"I am great, thank you. We have just redecorated the kitchen and the living room at Shell Cottage, so yes, life is very good."Fleur replied – her English had got a lot better over the past year and you could only slightly hear the French accent now.

"Well, that is great to hear." Hermione said

"Oh that reminds me, I hear you got a new job. How is it?" Fleur asked curiously.

"It is brilliant, Professor McGonagall put a good word in for me with the head of my department and my views have really been appreciated. And so I am definitely pleased with how it turned out." Hermione smiled

Hermione looked over at Ron, who was far away in the kitchen, laughing with his parents. They all seemed so happy, as if nothing bad had ever happened. Of course something terrible had happened to too long ago. Ron didn't really talk about Fred. If he did, it would be very small talk and wouldn't talk for very long.

"He really loves you, you know Hermione. He really cares about you." Fleur said – interrupting Hermione's train of thought and Hermione turned to her.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked softly and smiled.

"I can see it in the way he looks at you. There is a twinkle in his eye when somebody mentions you or when he talks to you in person. Also Bill told me that when he sometimes used to come and visit here at the beginning of the summer; he wouldn't stop talking about you and became really happy when you sent him a letter in your third year saying that you would be staying with them at the end of August. Also you talk about him with such happiness and pride, it seems like you have known each other forever." Fleur smiled

"Sometimes 8 years does feel like forever." Hermione giggled. She thought that conversation over in her head and she realized that that was one of the nicest things Fleur had ever said to her. When Hermione first met Fleur, she strongly disliked her. She still didn't truly warm up to her but she was slightly more down to Earth than she had originally been 4 years ago.

She walked away from Fleur and towards Ron who was almost finished talking to Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, Ron was just telling us that it was your idea to get this present. Thank you so much." Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"It is a muggle radio; it also plays music which is stored on CD's in the muggle world. I remembered Ron telling me about all the radios for the Order of the Phoenix and I thought it would be interesting to get one that plays music as well." Hermione said.

"Well it is brilliant, thank you!" Mr Weasley thanked her once again.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the living room before they sat down on the sofa together. This was how it was meant to be, sitting in a warm, happy house together surrounded by the people who are close enough to be family and care about you the most.

"It was a great idea; what you decided we could get my Dad for his birthday. Thank you Hermione." Ron smiled – squeezing her hand.

"You are welcome. Besides I left Fleur's present to you because from what I remember you are very good at choosing women's jewellery and perfume." Hermione giggled, looking down at the sapphire bracelet Ron had bought her for Christmas.

"I got her a pair of earrings; they had small amethysts in them according to the women in the Jewellery shop in Diagon Alley." Ron smiled

"I was right; you are good at choosing gifts for women." Hermione said happily.

Ron smiled and kissed her gently before George could turn around and whistle again. He looked at his watch on his wrist and frowned strangely.

"What is wrong?" Hermione asked leaning over to look at the time.

"It is almost half past five. Harry and Ginny should have been here by now." Ron said quietly

"They are never late though." Hermione replied – reading Ron's mind.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Ron sighed

Then there was a familiar cracking sound and the door opened to find Harry and Ginny, stood there. They were both looking slightly out of breath. Everyone seemed to look at them in confusion and misunderstanding as if they had done something dreadful. It did look like something had happened, but Ron and Hermione decided to put that thought right to the back of their heads.

"I am sorry, I got the time wrong, Harry looked checked the time and we realised we were running late." Ginny announced breathlessly.

Everyone nodded in realization and went back to their conversations. Ginny had turned red up to her ears like Ron did when he was embarrassed and she and Harry sat down.

"Hi, are you ok?" Ron asked

"Yeah, we are fine. We were actually running late by the way, not what everyone else thinks happened." Harry sighed

"So what has been happening?" Ginny asked

"Well, Dad seems to be very happy at the moment. Bill and Fleur have redecorated Shell Cottage. And somehow, George is still with Angelina and has brought her with him again." Ron chuckled and Hermione, Harry and Ginny laughed at the remark.

"So nothing has changed then? Dad is being Dad. Fleur is being Fleur and showing off. And George has a girlfriend." Ginny smiled

"Pretty much; yes." Hermione smiled back.

"Hermione, can I have a word with you, outside?" Ginny said nervously.

"Yes, of course." Hermione said getting her jacket.

"See you in a minute." Ron said kissing Hermione on the cheek before turning to see Harry giggling and smirking at them.  
"Shut up, Harry." Ron muttered

Hermione then got up and walked outside with Ginny. She could already tell by the way Ginny had spoke to her then that something was bothering her. She was wearing a dark blue dress and a black cardigan and seemed to be shivering.

"I really, should have put something warmer on." Ginny muttered quietly.

They walked over to the patio table, that wasn't too far away from the back door. Nobody could hear them though since at the minute, everybody was in the living room or the dining room. The sun was setting and the sky looked picturesque and painted orange and a peaceful pink.

"What is going on, Ginny?" Hermione asked, both concerned and confused to Ginny taking her outside where it was quiet. She sat down next to Ginny at the table.

"I need your advice. I have come to you and not anybody else because a: you are my best friend and b: you are incredibly smart. And so I need your advice." Ginny sighed.

"Sure, what is the matter?" Hermione questioned.

"Do you ever feel like things are going too fast with Ron?" Ginny asked

"No; not really. Why?" Hermione answered

"I have lived with Harry for five months, and I am really enjoying doing so. There is a lot more privacy, it is our house and looks the way we want it too and also, there is only one boy instead of 6 others to live with and so that is nice. But it just feels very strange and very surreal all of a sudden. You know what I mean? I am 17 and I am in a serious relationship with my boyfriend, I have left Hogwarts. I have a house of my own and I have just got my first job as a professional Quidditch player." Ginny sighed

"Ok, I understand so far, keep going." Hermione nodded

"Ok, then. I love Harry. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. We had to end our relationship because of the war and Lord Voldemort and as soon as he was dead it sort of went two ways. It was like we picked up where we left off and we started a new chapter at the same time. We became very grown up very suddenly. It's just the other night, something happened. Nothing _actually_ happened but we seemed to get very close to that situation before we realised what we were doing. We sort of stopped very suddenly because we got some owl post. But if the owl hadn't come right then something would have happened that I wasn't ready for. And I am glad nothing else happened. I realised the other day that it has all suddenly become real. We have one side of the wardrobe which is my things and the other side is Harry's. One shelf in the bathroom is Harry's the other is mine. We have our own separate mugs and particular places where we sit on the sofa. It just seems too really too quickly." Ginny said

Hermione didn't really know what to say to Ginny. Harry and Ginny always seemed to be really happy together but clearly things were going far too fast for Ginny and she felt uncomfortable. She didn't know how Ginny really felt. She didn't feel the same way that Ginny did with Harry as she did with Ron. They hadn't got that far and thought that it would happen when they were both definitely ready.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I don't know how you feel right now. But I understand what you are saying. And I think you really need to talk to Harry about this. Sit in another spot on the sofa. Put some of your clothes on his side and his on yours. Drink from each other's mugs; just to mix things up a bit. I think that if you want to slow things down then maybe don't have everything perfect and change things around a little. Also the best piece of advice I can give you is talk to Harry about this." Hermione smiled

"Thank you Hermione, thank you so much." Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione.

They walked inside to find everybody talking.

"Oh good you are back, Ginny and Hermione you are just in time for dinner." Mrs Weasley smiled

"Everything ok?" Ron asked

"Yeah I will tell you later." Hermione said quietly

The meal went by quickly. Everybody was smiling, talking and the dining room echoed with laughter. There were two different birthday cakes which seemed to please Ron since he could have a piece of each – making Hermione giggle. Mr Weasley's cake was in the shape of a "muggle artefact" according to Mrs. Weasley, as a matter of fact it was a toaster but nobody cared about how strange it looked. Fleur's cake was decorated with flowers and marzipan vines decorated the sides. They had all sung _happy birthday_ to Arthur and Fleur before talking for a long time.

Ginny had asked Harry if she could talk to him outside just like she had done with Hermione in the hope she could explain how she was feeling to Harry.

"You said you would tell me later what happened with Ginny. Nobody is around, so please can you tell me now." Ron asked once everybody but them had gone into the garden.

"I will tell you, as long as you don't say anything to either Harry or Ginny." Hermione answered

"I promise, I won't say to either of them." Ron said reassuringly.

"Ok, then. Ginny thinks things between her and Harry are going too fast and she wants things to slow down a bit. She thinks that they have grown up all too suddenly and they need to take their time with things." Hermione sighed

"What did you say to her?" Ron questioned

"I didn't know what to say to her. I love being with you all the time and have never had a doubt about that statement. I have never felt confused about this relationship or thinking "where do we take it from here". That is how she feels – confused. So I said that they should act like kids, have fun together and that she really needed to say all of this to Harry." Hermione answered

"You are a great person, do you know that?" Ron said

"Thank you, I do know now. And you are also a fantastic person." Hermione replied leaning in and kissing him on the lips gently.

After a while everybody came back into the living room – including Harry and Ginny. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny, who were laughing at each other. Ginny noticed that Hermione was looking at her and mouthed "thank you" to her before turning back to Harry and kissing him. Not long after that Ron and Hermione left and apparated back to their home.

It was around 11 o'clock when Ron and Hermione arrived back at their house and they were both completely exhausted. They sat on the sofa for a couple of minutes before Hermione started to nod off and go to sleep. Ron managed to wake her up before they quickly trudged up the stairs, got changed and climbed into bed.

"I am glad that Ginny managed to sort things out with Harry." Ron said

"Me too, it also made me realise how much I love you." Hermione replied

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said – kissing Hermione.

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione said, kissing him back.

**A/N: So that was chapter 18! I hope you liked it. I decided to add the part about Harry and Ginny into the mix because they haven't been in the story very much and also I think it shows how much Ron and Hermione truly love each other. I haven't had many reviews recently so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Valentine's Day

Chapter 19: Valentine's Day

**Authors Note: Hi! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter – just 1 away from 50! This chapter is essentially about Valentine's Day and is sort of back to what I was doing a couple of chapters back – no disputes or anything like that. PS: Hermione's dress in the last chapter was based on an outfit the Emma Watson wore a while ago. So here is chapter 19!**

Hermione woke up early on the morning of Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day. That was the day that Hermione had at one point despised for years because both she and Ron were still going round in circles and neither of them had realised that they truly loved each other. She vividly remembered the Valentine's Day 2 years ago in their 6th year when Ron was still with Lavender. Ron wasn't as in love with Lavender then as it may have seemed. She had seen them sat together laughing and smiling. She had wished that it was her with Ron and not Lavender.

And now it was. It was just her and Ron now and she liked it that way. She turned onto her side and looked at Ron. He was still sleeping and she noticed that he had draped his arm over her waist in his sleep. He looked happy and as if he was dreaming. One time she had woke to find him laughing in his sleep, which she found adorable.

"Hi." Hermione said as Ron opened his eyes and smiled at her peacefully.

"Hi, how long have you been awake?" Ron asked – rubbing his eyes.

"Only a couple of minutes. Happy Valentine's Day." Hermione smiled

"Happy Valentine's day, Hermione." Ron replied, he then leaned over and kissed her gently.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked as she got up out of the bed and opened the curtains.

"Well, it is Saturday and so we both have the day off work. Why don't we do something we would do?" Ron said happily.  
"That is a great idea, except where do we go or do we do?" Hermione questioned

"Well, you know how you keep mentioning this park in London that you wanted to take me to. Why don't we go there?" Ron answered

"Do you mean Hyde Park? Ron that is a brilliant idea! I will go and get dressed." She replied and kissed him on the forehead before going to the bathroom.

Ron smiled to himself. He had a feeling that this would be a Valentine's Day to remember (for all the right reasons.) He was finally with the person he had loved for years and this day – their first Valentine's Day, was definitely going to be special.

Hermione came back from the bathroom smiling. She was dressed in her jeans and a purple checked shirt and hoped that her and Ron wouldn't have their outfits clash again like they had at the party the previous week at the Burrow.

She walked downstairs and made breakfast for the pair of them before finding her present and card for Ron. They hadn't mentioned anything to do with presents for Valentine's Day but Hermione thought she would get something for Ron anyway. It was quiet downstairs and Hermione could faintly hear the sound of birds tweeting outside. She turned the radio on which had become a tradition between the 2 of them since Ron had discovered that you could also play CD's on them as well.

"_And if you are in London today the snow is starting to melt but there will be enough for a couple more snowball fights on this wonderful Valentine's Day." _The guy on the radio said and Hermione pondered the memory of she and Ron's snowball fight a couple of weeks earlier.

There was a tap on the window and Hermione went to get the letter off Pigwidgeon's talons.

"_Hi Hermione, _

_Thanks for the advice last week. We have sorted everything out now. Have a good Valentine's Day with Ron._

_Love, Ginny x_"

"Hermione, wow." Ron said surprised "You did all this?"

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a Valentine's Day to remember." Hermione smiled

"I think it already will be now. Thanks." He said and kissed her.

"You are welcome; now let's hurry up before the park gets busy." Hermione giggled

They sat down at the table and began to eat. The day already seemed to be going perfectly.

"Oh, I have something for you." Ron said

"Really? Because I have something for you too." Hermione smiled

"Great minds think alike." Ron laughed

"If you say so." Hermione giggled

Hermione passed a parcel wrapped in a blue shiny wrapping paper. Ron took the parcel and opened it to reveal a book. It was decorated with bludgers, quaffles and golden snitches and decorated in silver writing; it read _"The greatest guide to the Chudley cannons in history."_

"Hermione I love it, thank you." Ron said; before leaning over and kissing Hermione.

Ron then handed Hermione a parcel of similar shape and size. Hermione carefully opened the wrapping paper and pulled out a book that read _"A detailed guide to all known magical creatures." _

"I thought it might help you with your work at the ministry." Ron smiled

"Ron, thank you so much." Hermione said and kissed Ron.

Soon after that conversation, Ron and Hermione left the house and apparated into the centre of London. They entered Hyde Park and walked down a long winding path. Snow blanketed the grass and decorated the bare trees' arms as if it was on the top of a cake and had been sprinkled with flour. You could see some of the red and burnt orange leaves that had fallen in the previous autumn. The ice had melted over the lake and the occasional duck or swan swam along. There were people walking dogs and little children were laughing and playing together. It was the most perfect scene.

"Welcome to Hyde Park." Hermione smiled

"Wow, it is beautiful. How do you know about this place?" Ron questioned curiously

"My parents used to bring me here when I was little a lot of the time. A lot of the things I remember doing with my parents when I was a child take place here." Hermione answered happily.

They continued walking until they had gone far into the park where a statue of a young boy playing a flute or some sort of woodwind instrument.

"Who is that?" Ron asked – looking at the statue.

"It is Peter Pan." Hermione said

"Who is Peter Pan?" Ron questioned again

"He is the main character in a children's book called Peter Pan that was written by a man called J.M Barrie." Hermione replied intelligently.

"What is it about?" Ron said – still staring at the statue curiously.

"It is about a girl who meet's a boy called Peter who is from a land called Neverland – where children never grow up. It is full of fairies, these little children called the lost boys and an evil pirate called Captain Hook." Hermione smiled

"It sounds strange." Ron sighed

"It is strange, but also brilliant." Hermione replied

They walked over to a bench by the lake and sat down. It was very quiet apart from the occasional giggle coming from some little children not far away and were playing football. They kicked the ball hard and it flew straight towards Ron and Hermione before landing at Ron's feet.

"What do I do?" Ron said as a child came running towards them happily.

"Just kick it back to the child." Hermione giggled – remembering that Ron had never had any experience with a football or any muggle sport for that matter.

"Can you kick the ball to me please?" A little boy said

"Sure." Ron smiled; he kicked the ball straight to the boy before looking smug at the fact that he had kicked a football for the first time.

"Thank you." The boy smiled

"You are welcome, have fun." Ron said and Hermione laughed

The boy turned around and started running back to his friends before falling over into the snow. Hermione got up and walked over to see if they were ok.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked – brushing the snow off the little boy's coat.

"Yeah, thank you." The boy smiled

"Here, your ears will get cold otherwise." She smiled and put his hat back on for him before he walked away.

"Bye." The boy said

"Bye." Hermione smiled and walked back to Ron.

They looked at each other straight in the eyes and burst straight into laughter before sitting back down again.

"You are really good with kids Hermione." Ron smiled and held her hand gently.

"So are you. You are also quite good at kicking a football considering the look of panic that swept across your face at first. Also afterwards you looked so smug at the thought of having actually touched a football." Hermione laughed

"It is just like you with a broomstick or playing Quidditch." Ron chuckled

"I have gotten better_ actually_ Ron." Hermione replied

"I know you have, Hermione. I was just joking." Ron said

"What do you want to do when we get back?" Hermione asked as they gazed out at the picturesque scene of central London in a blissful winter before walking into a coffee shop nearby to get their lunch. It was strange having so much time together since over the past month or so they had both been wrapped up in work quite often and now they didn't really know what to do with their time with each other.

"Hmm, maybe we could watch another one of those films that we were looking through the other week." Ron said happily and took a sip of the Coca Cola he had bought.

"Yeah sure, which one is the question though?" Hermione smirked

"You said that Singin' in the Rain is good, how about that?" Ron smiled

"Great, so a brilliant walk in the park and Singin' in the rain. Now that is what I call a good Valentine's Day." Hermione giggled.

"You said it, Hermione." Ron smiled before burping and hiccupping at the same time and blushed until his ears turned a deep shade of red. Hermione laughed so much at this that she cried.

"You clearly have never had a fizzy drink before, have you?" Hermione chuckled

"No." Ron smiled

"My Mum said that when I was four and had my first fizzy drink, I didn't stop burping for an hour. She thought I was going to burp myself into oblivion." Hermione said

"You had a great time as a kid, didn't you?" Ron smiled, happily.

"Yeah, I suppose I did. It never bothered me that I didn't have any brothers or sisters because I love my parents so much. We did a lot of things together and we never really argued at all so life was great. I love being a witch and am thoroughly glad that I went to Hogwarts – otherwise I wouldn't have met you or Harry. But I did miss being with my parents." Hermione sighed

"Well I am extremely glad that I met you, and that I helped to save you from that troll in our first year. Otherwise today would have never happened." Ron said.

"I love you, Ron." Hermione said

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron replied kissing her.

Ron and Hermione arrived home about an hour after that, having decided to take another walk through Hyde Park on the way back to where they had originally apparated too at the start of the day. They had watched the film singin' in the Rain for a couple of hours before Ron had vanished into the other room to make a surprise for Hermione.

"I will call you when I have completed the surprise." Ron giggled and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Ok, if you say so." Hermione laughed and continued to look through her new book and watch television happily.

Ron cast a charm so that Hermione couldn't hear or smell anything in the living room as he cooked their dinner for them. He was hoping that he would be able to carefully follow the recipe instructions so that nothing would go wrong.

"Boo!" Ron said and Hermione jumped

"Ron, you scared me to death." Hermione giggled.

"Well let me guide you towards the surprise." Ron said before taking her hand and walking her into the kitchen.

"Ta Dah!" Ron said cheerfully.

"Ron, you did this?" Hermione said

"Yeah, I wanted to return the favour since you made breakfast, also I really love you." Ron smiled

"I really love you too. And thank you." Hermione replied

They ate together happily and enjoyed the meal that Ron made – which surprisingly hadn't gone wrong at all. They then went in the late evening and sat in their bedroom watching television together. The day had gone perfectly and neither Ron nor Hermione thought it could get any better.

"Here, I wanted to give this to you." Hermione said and handed him a card.

"Thanks Hermione, I have one for you as well." Ron replied and handed her a card before they both opened them.

"You read yours first." Hermione said

"Ok then." Ron smiled

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you for being an amazing boyfriend and always being there for me. There have been times like in Australia and with my nightmares where some people wouldn't have been there or have helped me. But you did and I will always be grateful for that. I am so glad that I met you that day on the Hogwarts Express and told you that you had dirt on your nose. I am so glad you came back to us during the horcrux hunt because you made me feel so much better in spite of everything that had happened to us over the previous couple of months. I am so glad that you didn't back away when I kissed you because I love you more than you will ever realise. You make me feel complete Ron, and in muggle fairytale stories where they all live happily ever after and find the person that they truly love. People say that those things aren't true. But I think that is wrong because in spite of the fact that it took us so long to get together, we found each other and I really love you._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love, Hermione xxx_

Ron looked up and smiled at her, tears in his eyes and he leaned in to kiss her. "That is one of the sweetest things I have ever read. Thank you. Now you read yours." Ron said

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have so much to say to you right now but don't know if I will fit it all on this card. I don't really know how to put in words how much I love you Hermione. You make me feel constantly happy as if the rain and the storm will never come and there will be the sun and a rainbow forever. You complete me. I apologise for all the mistakes I made in the past, like Lavender and the Yule Ball. I was afraid you would say no to me and will always regret the fact that I didn't ask you first to the Yule ball. I really care about you and I am so glad that we found each other. I would do anything for you and I have never loved anybody so much as I do you. You are an amazing friend, a fantastic person to be with and a brilliant girlfriend. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me in the past and I love you so much._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love, Ron xxx_

Hermione smiled at Ron and a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before smiling again.

"That was the nicest thing you have ever said or wrote to me, Ron. This has been an amazing Valentine's Day and I love you so much." Hermione said

"I love you too." Ron said.

Before either of them could say anything else they kissed. It was a long passionate kiss that will both of them with happiness. They had never been like this before; all they could think about was one another.

They broke the kiss and separated away from each other smiling. Both of them now knew where this was going and knew this would have met them sooner or later. Ron gently undid the buttons on Hermione's shirt and Hermione pulled Ron's top over his head.

They met in the middle again and kissed gently, it was a long, calming kiss that made fireworks in both of their heads. As they broke Ron looked at Hermione's bra and smiled. It was a sort of longing look and he had a peaceful smile spread across his face.

"Take it off if you want to, Ron." Hermione whispered calmly as if she could read Ron's mind.

Ron moved towards Hermione's back with shaking hands and fumbled with the clasp on Hermione's bra. Hermione waited and giggled slightly as she knew this would take Ron a while.

Once he had undone it, Ron looked at Hermione straight in the eyes cautiously. She nodded slowly and Ron pulled the lace of the bra away and sighed quietly in happiness.

They met again and kissed passionately and softly before breaking apart and both smiled.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Ron said

"Yes." Hermione smiled

Ron then kissed Hermione and lifted her off the sofa before taking her up the stairs.

**A/N: Hi! So I did it, I wrote the most passionate scene I have done. I think I have done ok and I hope you like it. I decided to leave something's unsaid because it is probably for the best and also I don't have any experience in this area. Ron and Hermione's Valentine's Day was supposed to be very sweet and romantic and I hope you enjoyed reading it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Memories

Chapter 20: Memories

**A/N: Hi there! I haven't had any reviews on the last chapter yet but hopefully I will by the time I post this one. The last chapter may have ended slightly controversial but I felt that the topic needed to be fitted in somewhere. Anyway this chapter is essentially the day after. Here is chapter 20!  
**Hermione woke up smiling. She felt happy and content as she awakened from a peaceful sleep. Light streamed through her eyelids and she felt the warmth of the duvet surrounding her. She opened her eyes to find Ron awake and smiling at her.

"Hi." Ron said quietly, brushing a strand of her out of Hermione's face.

"Hi." Hermione smiled. She looked down at herself and remembered the events of the previous night. She blushed a violent shade of red.

"Yeah, if you remember, we are both naked." Ron laughed.

"Oh I remember. May I say that I at least had a brilliant night?" Hermione giggled

"I did too. If I were to go back 8 years to the day that we met and you walked into me and Harry's compartment on the train. If I were to say to myself _"one day, you and this beautiful girl will see each other naked and wake up the next morning to recall the events of that great night." _ My eleven year old self would have told me to get lost and go and find someone to talk too." Ron smiled

"Well, if I were to go back to that day and say to myself _"one day, you will move in with this guy and have the most wonderful night together"_ I would have most likely slapped them in the face." Hermione chuckled

"I wouldn't blame you for doing that to your future self." Ron sighed "I was mean to you and I will always be really sorry for doing that."

"It is ok, Ron. Besides I am over that now. And I am sorry for being such a stuck up idiot in our first year." Hermione sighed in reply.

"You weren't stuck up, you were just slightly annoying. And yes I do forgive you." Ron said – leaning over and kissing Hermione.

"I love you." Hermione smiled as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Ron said

"I best get dressed, we are supposed to be meeting Harry and Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron later." Hermione said

"Okay, then. If you say so." Ron sighed, not wanting her to get up yet.

"I will be back in a minute." Hermione smiled before climbing out of bed, and getting her bath robe before and leaving the bedroom.

It felt strange, this situation. But it felt good at the same time as well. They had both just taken as massive step forward in their relationship and it felt great in both Ron and Hermione's minds.

Hermione walked back into their bedroom smiling.  
"The bathrooms free if you want, Ron. I'll go downstairs and make breakfast." Hermione said happily.

"Ok but I will do dinner later." Ron replied

"Great. Now hurry up and I will meet you downstairs." Hermione smiled

"Yes _Mum_." Ron chuckled

"Ron!" Hermione laughed before leaving the room and going downstairs.

She quickly skipped down the stairs and walked through the living room in order to get to the kitchen. As she walked across the room she noticed both her and Ron's clothes on the floor by the sofa from the previous night. She smiled at the thought of what had happened. She picked up the clothes and shoved them into the washing machine before Ron came downstairs and started to make breakfast. She still clearly remembered the day that she met Ron and Harry.

_Flashback_

_Hermione looked around the train curiously. She had just walked into a boy named Neville who had lost his pet toad – Trevor. Most people looked at her in confusion when she asked them if they had seen a toad. She then approached the end carriage and walked into a compartment with 2 young boys sat there, eating sweets._

_They looked very different to each other. One had jet black hair, round glasses and bright green eyes. The other was tall, had vivid ginger hair and blue eyes along with a hideous pet rat._

"_Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." Hermione smiled_

"_No." The ginger haired boy shrugged_

"_You are doing magic? Let's see then." Hermione said_

"_Sunshine daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The boy muttered and the rat jerked strangely._

"_Are you sure that is a real spell? It isn't very good is it? All my spells have worked for m. For example; oculus reparo." Hermione said and the boy with black hair's glasses repaired themselves._

"_Oh my, you are Harry Potter!" Hermione smiled. "I have read all about you, you are in many magical books. You are quite famous actually." _

"_Really?" Harry asked_

"_Really." Hermione replied in a reassuring tone of voice._

"_I am Hermione Granger. And, you are?" Hermione said, turning towards the other boy in the carriage with them._

"_I am Ron Weasley." He smiled_

"_It's a pleasure. You had better change. We will be arriving soon." Hermione said before standing up and leaving. She froze and turned back on her heal._

"_You have got dirt on your nose by the way. Just there." Hermione said before pointing at the mark on Ron's nose._

_He smirked at her before she walked out and left. "Well they don't seem too bad." Hermione thought and smiled to herself before walking on._

_Flashback ends._

Hermione smiled as she poured a glass of orange juice for both she and Ron along with the toast that had just popped up in the muggle toaster they had bought to add to the breakfast she had made for both of them. When she met Ron at first, she couldn't stand him. He was really immature and hated her as far as she could see. But there was something about him, that she instantly liked. He seemed deep down, warm and friendly and she knew that one day, somehow, she would become friends with them. And she did. They were the best friends she could imagine. And she _never _thought on the day that she met Harry and Ron that one day she would wake up completely naked next to Ron Weasley. Never.

She heard Ron's feet coming down the stairs and turned the radio on like they normally did in the morning. The kitchen wasn't big, neither on the other hand was it very small. It just felt cosy and welcoming. The pale primrose/ yellow colour made the room feel warm when the light streamed through the windows.

"Hi." Hermione smiled

"Hi. I see you put the clothes that were on the floor by the sofa in the washing machine." Ron said, his ears turning red.

"Yeah, they would have needed to go in there at some point." Hermione smiled and blushed a deep red.

"You are blushing, Hermione." Ron laughed

"So, your ears have turned a violent shade of red." Hermione giggled in reply.

"I take it we both have clear memories of last night?" Ron smirked and looked down at his feet.

"Yes, I have many memories involving you. The one of last night was probably one of the best." Hermione smiled

"Great. Because I feel exactly the same way." Ron smiled

"Great. Now hurry up because we are supposed meeting them in an hour." Hermione said.

"God, you are so bossy sometimes. But I love you all the same." Ron laughed

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione laughed back in response.

There was then a tap at the window and a small, doddery old owl was sat on the window ledge, hooting quietly.

"I will get it, you got it last time." Ron smiled and kissing her on the cheek as he walked past her.

He walked over to the window and carefully took the envelope out of Errol's talons before the owl flew away slowly.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked as she turned around in her chair.

"It is a letter from Percy. That's certainly something, he rarely sends post." Ron chuckled.

"I remember the first time I properly met Percy, and you said we had a lot in common." Hermione said "No offence to your brother, but it was rather insulting."

"I now realise that you only actually had a tiny bit in common, for example; the love of working. But not very many years after that I realised that to him, many things were more important than family. Including the opposite side." Ron sighed

"At least he came to his senses." Hermione smiled optimistically.

"How come you are always right?" Ron asked and smiled

"I am _not_ always right; you are many a time right. You are more often than I am." Hermione said

"Thank you Hermione." Ron replied

"You are welcome, now what does it say?" Hermione giggled

Ron carefully opened the envelope and inside was a letter.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_In this envelope you will find enclosed the invitations to me and Audrey's wedding. We had originally said late spring but have decided to move it forward slightly. Anyway you will find out about that in the invitation. _

_We hope you can make it and hope to see you soon,_

_Love,_

_Percy._

"What date have they moved the wedding to?" Ron asked

Hermione carefully pulled the invitations for each of them out of the envelope. The card was decorated with green and blue flowers along with long, silver vines going to the edges of the card.

_You are invited to the wedding of Percy Weasley and Audrey Barker. _

_The event will take place at the Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England and it will be held on Wednesday the 29__th__of March 1999 at 2pm._

_Please reply as soon as possible (ASAP)._

"They have moved it to the 29th of March and apparently they are having it at the Burrow." Hermione replied, and closed the letter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after, Ron and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley to meet Harry and Ginny just before lunch. It was quiet in Diagon Alley and the snow had melted as the sun shone onto the narrow road. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron, they saw Harry and Ginny sat at a table talking and laughing happily.

"Hi!" Ron smiled

"Hi Ron. Hi Hermione." Ginny replied as she got up to hug her brother and best friend.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said happily walking over to her, before giving her a hug.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione giggled over his shoulder.

They all sat down at a table in the corner away from everybody else and all the noise. It was strange from all of them as they rarely,_ rarely_ did this. They would talk if they were at the Burrow or if they were working together but otherwise, it was silence between the 4 friends.

"How are you?" Ginny asked almost immediately as they sat down.

"We are great, how about you?" Ron smiled to his sister.

"Never better." Harry said

"Same here." Ginny added

They continued talking for a little longer before they started ordering lunch along with 4 glasses of Butterbeer – one for each of them. A lot of talking, smiling and laughing later, they had managed to get deep in conversation. It reminded them of the old times when they were at Hogwarts. They could just talk to each other whenever they wanted and the past wasn't far away. Now it was a distorted memory that had to be pulled into the mind with 2 strong hands. Looking back, the past few years had gone really quickly.

"Did you get the invitations to Percy and Audrey's wedding?" Ron asked

"Yes, we got the invitations this morning. They were a bit too fancy don't you think?" Ginny questioned

"Yeah but that is just Percy being Percy isn't it? He wants to show off his high position at the ministry doesn't he?" Hermione said taking a sip of the Butterbeer.

"That is him, pompous Percy." Ron said chuckling.

This made Hermione laugh so hard that Butterbeer came out of her nose. This made everybody else laugh even more at Ron's funny remark.

"Hasn't she asked you to be bridesmaid Ginny?" asked Hermione recalling a conversation the other week between them.

"Yeah, she asked me the week before last if I would be bridesmaid. Her other one is going to be her sister – Alana." Ginny replied

"Apparently they have asked Aunt Muriel to the wedding as well." Ron sighed

"Really? You are joking?" Harry said in a surprised tone of voice.

"No, we are not joking unfortunately. Sadly Percy has always taken a liking to Aunt Muriel and Aunt Muriel has always taken a liking to him too. He is the only Weasley child she _actually_ likes." Ginny sighed quietly.

"I remember when we used to have times like this. We would sit in the common room together and just talk happily. Those memories seem so far away though." Ron sighed

"Oh, yes and Ginny said that I had a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail." Harry laughed

"And she also said that you had one of a Pygmy Puff somewhere too." Hermione smirked at Ron and they all laughed.

"We should do this more often." Hermione said sadly as she looked at her watch and frowned.

"We should definitely." Ron replied

"Well it has been great meeting up with you too but we best get going." Ron added and they all got up.

"So should we. I have to go into work later on to do some paperwork and Ginny has a Quidditch practice early tomorrow morning." Harry said before hugging Ron and Hermione.

"Bye then." Hermione said

"Bye." Ginny replied and Ron and Hermione walked away.

They walked out onto Diagon Alley holding hands and apparated home after looking around the shops for an hour or two. It was nearly 5 and it was starting to go dark since it was still winter.

"We say that every time we meet up with them." Hermione giggled as they walked into the living room and both flopped onto the soft, warm, comfortable sofa.

"What do we say every time we meet with them?" Ron asked as he turned the television on and put his arm around her as they sat together.

"We say every time we meet them that we should do this more often." Hermione sighed

"And we never do, do we?" Ron said

"Exactly, Ron." Hermione replied and smiled at him.

As they sat silently, all their memories of experiences together came flooding back to the front of their minds. They had been through so much together and now it had all gone in the blink of an eye. These were just hazy memories that would come into their minds at the most random of times and made Hermione wish she hadn't handed that time turner in. But in retrospect, it was probably for the best.

"Ron, do you have memories that just come into your mind at the most random of times. Of the past and of when we were kids?" Hermione questioned

"Yeah, why?" Ron answered and then questioned her again.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't think of any other possible way of explaining this other than taking the long route around her mind. She didn't really know how to put what she was going to say into words.

"My Dad once said something to me about memories. He said "one day, you will have grown up. You will have a job, you may be in a relationship and you will have a life. And you will have changed a lot since the days in which there wasn't a care in the world. You will look towards the future and walk forwards, not back. All these things will be a hazy memory. You will remember these things when you see an object or visit a place. Then the memory will disappear again." I never really understood what it meant until now." Hermione sighed

"What do you mean exactly?" Ron said looking at her questionably.

"I mean that it is like our life has been on fast forward and now somebody has pressed play. It feels like yesterday that we were on the Hogwarts Express and met each other. But some of the memories have gone into thin air. Like we have returned to reality." Hermione said quietly.

"Some of the memories have gone. And we have completely forgotten them. But what matters is that we still remember the best ones of all. The good and the bad. And they will always be with us. The best thing all together is that we got each other out of all those memories and I love you more than anything in this world. And I don't want to be without you." Ron smiled and he leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently.

"I love you Ron." Hermione said.

"I love you too Hermione." Ron replied.

**A/N: Hi! This has taken me 4 days to write because I have now gone back to school. It has definitely not been a great week but on the plus side it is the weekend. I am really sorry if this chapter isn't great but I have seemed to have writers block over the past few days not knowing how to end this chapter. I hope you like it though. Also I have finally reached 50 reviews! Really happy! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Ron's Birthday

Chapter 21: Ron's Birthday

**A/N: Hello there! I haven't had any reviews in a couple of days so please keep reviewing. As you can probably guess from the chapter title, this chapter is essentially about Ron's birthday. I have never properly written about a birthday before so this will definitely be something new. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Here is chapter 21!**

Ron woke up happily on the morning of the 1st of March 1999. It was quiet in the house that he shared with Hermione and all you could hear was the sound of birds tweeting in the distance. He opened his eyes to find himself looking at the chest of drawers and his bedside table before turning over onto his other side to find Hermione smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Ron." Hermione said quietly before kissing him on the lips passionately.

"Thank you. How long have you been awake?" Ron asked curiously.

"About 5 minutes or so, it is nice lying in bed and just watching you sleep." Hermione blushed

"I do the same thing when I wake up before you." Ron chuckled

"See, we do have a lot in common." Hermione said reassuringly.

"I know, and I am really glad about that." Ron smiled kissing her cheek.

Hermione got out of bed and walked over to the curtains and pulled them open very quickly before turning to Ron.

"So Ron Weasley, are you ready for your 19th birthday?" Hermione questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes I am definitely ready for my birthday!" He replied in a squeaky tone.

"You a like a little child who has come down on Christmas morning to find a load of presents from Father Christmas." Hermione giggled

"I am just so happy that is all." He said walking over to her and tickling Hermione's ribs. She laughed out loudly.

Hermione walked over to the wardrobe and got her clothes out before starting to get changed. Ron stared at her. They had never got changed in front of each other before. They had both seen each other naked, but before then and since that they had both gone into separate rooms to get dressed.

Hermione turned around halfway through getting dressed and looked at him. "What? It isn't like you haven't seen half or fully naked before Ron." Hermione giggled

"You are brilliant you know, you are brilliant." Ron said smiling at her.

"I have my moments." She smiled back

Once they had both got changed Hermione turned around to Ron, grabbed his hand and together they walked downstairs. Ron followed Hermione into the kitchen where she waved her wand and muttered a spell before breakfast appeared in front of them.

"Hermione, you didn't have to make breakfast, I could have happily made it for us." Ron smiled

"I know, but I wanted to, besides, it is your birthday so I wanted to do it." Hermione said

"Thank you." He said happily before they both sat down.

"You are welcome." She replied

They ate happily and talked and laughed a lot. Outside, the snow had melted and the sun was shining peacefully but the air was still cold for the first day of March. The sound of the radio buzzing quietly in the kitchen was quite relaxing. It was the perfect day and Ron instantly knew that this would be a good birthday. Once they had finished eating they both went and sat on the sofa together happily.

"Please can I give you your birthday present now?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes please." Ron smiled

Hermione handed him a birthday card with was decorated with shooting stars and broomsticks.

_Dear Ron,_

_Happy 19th Birthday,_

_Love, Hermione xxx_

She then handed him a small parcel which had wrapping paper that was also decorated with broomsticks. He opened it carefully to reveal a small, rectangular box. He opened it carefully to reveal a watch. The watch was silver and looked smart and elegant.

"Hermione, this is beautiful. Where did you get it?" Ron asked speechlessly.

"I got it from a shop in Diagon Alley, I think it was that Jewellers." Hermione said happily.

"That is where I got your sapphire butterfly bracelet from." Ron said and looked up at her in surprise.

"See, a lot in common." Hermione nodded at him.

"Thank you, I love it!" Ron said and kissed Hermione passionately.

"I love you." Hermione smiled as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Ron smiled back in reply.

"Do you remember on my birthday, when we met in the three broomsticks and you bought me that amazing perfume?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, it was weird, not being able to share your birthday properly together. But at least we can this year." Ron sighed

"I know, I will definitely look forward to that." Hermione smiled

"Oh, by the way, I am still amazed that you liked the perfume the first time I bought it you." Ron said happily.

"It is something I will always keep, because it was from you, and also a lot of memories come with that wonderful bottle of perfume." Hermione said.

"That is great, because I have already seen a new scented one, which has "Hermione's birthday" written all over it." Ron giggled.

"Ron!" Hermione laughed before hitting with a cushion from the sofa.

They sat there for a couple of minutes silently, before Hermione broke the silence.

"What should we do?" Hermione said

"I don't know, we have a couple of hours before we are supposed to be at the Burrow so we could do anything in the world." Ron sighed

"Where do we go then, we could sit in the middle of a forest, we could stand at the top of a mountain; we could go and sit on the beach, if we use apparation." Hermione smiled

"Really, you are serious?" Ron questioned

"Yes, why not? We could do anything within the space of a few hours, anything you want." Hermione giggled, as she swung her arms around.

"Can we go to the beach then?" Ron said as his face lit up joyfully.

"Yeah, sure. I was kind of hoping you would choose that option." Hermione smiled, she then offered him her hand and pulled him up. "Come on then, let's go." She added before they walked out of the door and apparated away.

As they landed on the sand, the cold air hit them and the sea crashing against the sand roared peacefully in the distance. The sky was a light aqua colour and the clouds looked like small pieces of white, fluffy candyfloss. The sand was soft as they walked along up to a slight hill and sat down in the long, green grass.

"So, how is your nineteenth birthday so far?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Brilliant, greatest yet. Last year, we were on the run and the year before that I had been poisoned and was drifting in and out of consciousness. So yes, this definitely tops all birthdays so far." Ron smiled, and put his arm around her waist. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as they looked out at the now quite calm sea.

"What shall we do?" Hermione said

"What do you mean?" Ron said in a slightly confused voice.

"We could walk along the beach, we could just sit here. It is up to you." Hermione shrugged happily.

"We could walk in the sea. Jump the wave's maybe." Ron smiled as if a light bulb had appeared above his head.

"Do you mean like in Australia last summer?" Hermione questioned

"Yeah, why not? It is the 1st of March and we are the only ones here, it will be fun." Ron smiled

"Like you said, why not?" Hermione smiled

They both stood up before taking of their shoes, rolling up there trousers and running towards the sea. The water was freezing. Ron shivered as his feet hit the water and Hermione giggled happily. They continued walking until the water was slightly deeper.

"Do you want to jump the wave?" Hermione said pointing to a nearby strong wave.

"Ok. 1, 2, 3!" Ron shouted as they jumped the wave before giggling hysterically.

"Let's go again." Hermione laughed

They then jumped the wave quickly before it caught both Ron and Hermione's legs and they fell down into the water. By now both of them could stop laughing and it was the perfect scene of both Ron and Hermione, happy together.

Ron stood up and offered a hand to Hermione before pulling her up. He looked at her carefully and noticed that from the waist down, her clothes were darker and wet from when she had fallen.

"You are drenched Hermione." Ron laughed

"So are you." Hermione smiled looking at him.

"Come on, we best get going." Ron said happily and looked at his watch as they walked towards the sand.

"Wait a second, we forgot something." Hermione said and stopped him from apparating before getting out her wand.

"_Accio shoes." _Hermione muttered and waved her wand before both Ron's and Hermione's shoes came flying towards them.

"Good thinking." Ron smiled, before grabbing her hand and they apparated back home.

As they walked into the living room, Hermione waved her wand and both hers and Ron's clothes were dry. He raised his eyebrows at her before she looked at him and said "Non verbal magic, otherwise they would have been on the radiator for over an hour." She giggled

"Since when did you become so daring?" Ron questioned as they sat down on the sofa.

"I have changed a bit since we were at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled

"And I love you either way." Ron said kissing her passionately.

"I love you too." Hermione smiled kissing him back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ron sat in the kitchen and watched the clock tick. _"Tick, Tick, Tick"_. She was taking forever. _Well,_ it seemed like forever in Ron's eyes. In reality, he had only been waiting for 15 minutes. The radio was playing on the other side of the kitchen.

"And today, March the 1st's number one is Britney Spears." The man on the radio said and some music started playing.

He looked up at the clock again. 5:55 pm. They were supposed to be at the Burrow in ten minutes. _Ten Minutes! _He thought to himself. It wasn't enough time. He had just turned 19 and he had only just recently realized that life was too short to not enjoy it. He was starting to sound like Hermione.

He stood up and walked through the living room, into the hall and towards the stairs.

"Hermione, hurry up, we are going to be late!" Ron called and started to walk upstairs to see what was taking so long.

"Alright, calm down, calm down! You are starting to sound more like me than I do." Hermione laughed from the bedroom.

"And you likewise sound more like me." Ron chuckled as he opened the door and walked into the bedroom where Hermione was.

"Wow, you look great." Ron smiled as he looked at Hermione. They had decided to not dress up as it wasn't a formal thing. She was wearing a purple, blue shirt and black denim jeans.

"We have done it again." Hermione said and giggled.

"Done what?" Ron asked

"We have worn similar things. You are wearing checks, I am wearing checks. Maybe it will turn out to be a checked party." Hermione laughed

"Oh, yeah." Ron smiled "You get funnier and funnier by the day."

"You are wearing off on me." Hermione said happily.

"Thank you and I think your intelligence is wearing off on me."Ron said

"Thanks." Hermione said and took his hand before they went out of the door and disapparated.

XXXXXXXX

The Burrow was quiet as they apparated outside. The lights were on and you could hear from a distance the sound of people talking and laughing.

"It seems quiet." Hermione said

"Just give it a minute. Wait a moment." Ron laughed and smiled, knowing what was going on.

They walked into the living room of the Burrow. It was silent. So silent that you would probably be able to hear a pin drop. It looked as if people had been very busy and then had just stopped what they were doing and dropped everything. Like they had disappeared into thin air.

"Hello?" Ron called, his sides splitting with laughter.

"Is anybody there?" Hermione said, also laughing.

"Do you get the joke now?" Ron asked, turning towards her.

"Yes, I do now get the joke." Hermione giggled.

"Surprise!" A lot of people yelled and suddenly, many members of the Weasley family and people who were counted as family popped up from behind sofas, arm chairs, tables and cupboards. Including Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, George, Percy, Audrey, Fleur, Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Happy Birthday Ron." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged her youngest son.

"Boo!" A voice said from behind Ron and Hermione. They turned around to find a tall, young, ginger haired man stood there, smiling.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Ron said as he hugged his older brother.

"I couldn't miss my youngest brother's birthday, could I?" Charlie smiled "Besides, I am also staying for the month because of Percy and Audrey's wedding.

"Hi Charlie." Hermione said

"Hi Hermione, how are you?" Charlie smiled and hugged her.

"Good, thank you." Hermione replied happily.

"Ron. Happy Birthday." Harry said going over to hug his two best friends.

"Thank you Harry." Ron said as he was handed a present from his sister and his best friend.

The evening went by quickly; everyone was laughing and smiling over dinner and before long, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat outside under a tree in the garden. Ron and Hermione had said goodbye to everyone and only Harry knew that they were out here.

"It is weird isn't it?" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, slightly puzzled.

"Well, we aren't all as close as we used to be. Are we?" Hermione said. "I mean, we are all still really good friends and are really close but in a different way, we aren't constantly with each other every day of the year. The friendship has more shape because we have turned it into what we want it to be." She continued

"That is what I mean. Except not in such a complex and intelligent way." Harry said and they all laughed.

"Do you mean like despite the fact that you are my sister's boyfriend, we are all still good friends. And we are all still good friends despite the fact that me and Hermione are in a relationship." Ron said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry smiled

"Everything has changed hasn't it? I mean we have all grown up. We have jobs, we are living together. We are in relationships. Our lives have changed so much." Hermione sighed

"They have, but for the better. We all have some sense of normality in our lives. We have always been normal; it is just now we can lead normal lives." Ron said and squeezed her hand.

"Ron, we have never been normal." Harry said and they all laughed hysterically.

"Promise me something though, you too." Hermione said, turning slightly serious all of a sudden.

"What?" They both asked, slightly confused.

"That even if relationships get really awkward and weird between us, we will still say friends. Because you two are the best friends I could possibly ask for." Hermione smiled

"I promise." Ron said

"I promise too." Harry said and the three best friends smiled at each other happily.

XXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione walked into the hall of their house and Hermione closed the front door as they walked in to the living room. It was half past ten at night and it was dark outside as the silver stars glistened far, far away. They both got changed and got into bed, both feeling exhausted.

"Wow, it has been one heck of a day." Hermione sighed as she yawned quietly.

"It certainly has." Ron said as he wrapped his arm around Hermione. "Hermione, I want to say thank you to you." He added

"What for?" She questioned, looking up at Ron.

"For being part of possible and most likely the best birthday I have ever had. You make me feel so happy, and without you, this day wouldn't have been half as good as it was. Thank you." Ron said.

"You are welcome. Thank you to you to." Hermione said

"For what?" Ron asked curiously.

"For what you just said, because it made my day." Hermione said as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips as he kissed her sweetly back.

"Happy Birthday Ron. I love you." Hermione smiled

"I love you too." Ron said

**A/N: Hi! I have finally completed this chapter! And it is one of the longest I have wrote in quite a while. I hope you like it as much as I did enjoy writing it. It has taken me 5 days to write this chapter due to a long week at school and a lot of homework but it is Saturday and I think I have done a good job of Ron Weasley's birthday. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Rethinking

Chapter 22: Rethinking

**A/N: Hi there! I hope you like the previous chapter and thank you to anybody who reviewed. I was given a review on the previous chapter and I just want to clear something's up that they said. First, no, this isn't turning into a smutty story and yes it is very fluffy but that is how I picture Ron and Hermione together. And, yes I am of a relatively young age (if anyone has been reading each chapter of the story then they might have worked out when I was born). It wasn't the nicest of reviews and I just want to say that this is how I want this story to be, so please don't tell me on how you think it should be instead. Here is chapter 22!**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands feeling exhausted. It was two days until Percy and Audrey's wedding and _everyone _had been roped in to planning the final touches. Bill and Fleur had gone to collect the wedding cake from a shop in Diagon Alley. Charlie, George and Ron were putting up the large tent that had been used at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mrs. Weasley was finishing off making the food and then using a charm to keep it fresh until the wedding. Mr Weasley and Harry were setting up tables. And finally, Hermione and Ginny had been left to complete everything else that was remaining.

"Hermione, earth to Hermione." Ginny said waving her hand in front of Hermione's dazed face.

"What?" Hermione said as Ginny broke her train of thought.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked with a slight tone of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I am fine. Sorry, I was just thinking, also I am really exhausted." Hermione sighed

"I know how you feel. How long have we been doing this?" Ginny asked

"Three hours I think. It is good that we managed to this at our house instead of being at the Burrow, otherwise I think we would have gone insane." Hermione laughed

"Yeah. Do you like it living with Ron?" Ginny asked as she carefully scribbled another name down on a name card with her quill.

"I love living with Ron. It is perfect. Why, do you like living with Harry?" Hermione said curiously.

Ginny thought for a couple of minutes and Hermione sat there waiting for an answer. She knew what she was going to say. And she really didn't want to give the solution this time. It was still cold outside and it was warm inside the house than Ron and Hermione lived in. As Hermione looked around the kitchen, she realised just how much this house reflected them. The fact that whenever Hermione put things away neatly, they would always end up in a slightly messy order. The way that in the hall there would be a pair of size 10 shoes, and there would be a smaller, size 7 pair next to them. It was perfect.

"I do, I love living with Harry. I love Harry more than I have ever loved anyone. It is just that every single thing is dominated by work. I have Quidditch practice nearly every day and Harry is always working late. It would be nice if there was more time together though." Ginny sighed

"Ginny, you and Harry are perfect together. You seem like you are meant to be together. Like something pulled you towards meeting each other and that you will find a way around just about any obstacle that is thrown in front of you." Hermione smiled as she put the final name on the final name card that said where everyone was sitting.

"Thank you Hermione." Ginny said hugging her.

"You are welcome." Hermione replied hugging her back.

"Do we have a seating plan here?" Ginny said

Hermione pulled out a sheet of paper. It was decorated with fancy writing that looked very similar to muggle calligraphy and had a wavy red border that looked like ribbon around it. It was a layout of the seats at the reception afterwards under the tent and the small round circles looked like they represented tables.

"Here it is." Hermione said

"Where are we all sat?" Ginny questioned hopefully

"We are sat together, me, you, Ron and Harry at a table right next to the dance floor." Hermione laughed

"I think that is Mum trying to hint that because we didn't dance so much last time that we should this time." Ginny giggled.

"I think so too." Hermione smiled

There was then a cracking sound outside and the front door opened. "Hi Hermione, hi Ginny I'm back." Ron called as he closed the door and walked through into the kitchen.

"Hi, Ron." Hermione smiled as he sat on the chair next to her and kissed her.

"Hi, Ginny." He said and hugged his sister.

"What have you done? I know that look." Ginny laughed

"I got the tent up, fine so that wasn't a problem. And then I walk underneath the tent and knock over a load of chairs that have just been set up." He sighed and chuckled

"I like you being clumsy. I have always had." Hermione smiled

"That makes me feel a lot better, thanks." He said happily.

They sat talking for a while talking and laughing. Then Ginny announced that she best get leaving if she was going to get ready for the party at the Burrow later on in the day. They didn't seem to really do stag do's and hen do's in the wizarding world and seemed to just have parties instead.

"So what have you been up too?" Ron said as they walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Oh you know, just organising name cards and bloody seating plans. I think I have been driven insane." Hermione sighed

"Oh my God! Did I just hear Hermione Granger swear?" Ron gasped comically.

"Yes, Ron Weasley you did. I am absolutely exhausted and I have to go into work in half an hour to sort out some paperwork. I love you." Hermione giggled

"I love you too." Ron said hugging her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked into the office that she shared with her fellow worker, Joe. She loved her job and the office that they shared was starting to become a second home to her. Mainly based on the fact that the walls were lined with books from the floor to the ceiling. She sat at her desk and dozily looked over the paperwork that was filled with information about house elves.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Joe asked as he sat opposite her.

"Yeah, I am fine Joe, honestly. I am just really, really exhausted." Hermione sighed as she turned the page.

"Oh, let me guess. Plans for the wedding?" Joe chuckled

"Yes. I have been sat with Ginny for 3 hours, doing seating plans and place cards. To top all of that, pompous Percy being Percy has so many "friends" at the ministry that he has invited just about every person in his department. According to Ron." She sighed

"Oh how can you forget Mr Pompous Percy? King of the show offs." Joe laughed and Hermione laughed in reply.

"You know how here in the wizarding world people have parties just before their wedding?" Hermione said and Joe nodded. "They have decided to do it tonight." She added

"Is that sort of payback for you all disliking for years?" Joe questioned

"I think so." Hermione nodded. "I don't know what to do though it is 4 o'clock now and both Ron and I just need to go to sleep. Not party until midnight."

Joe walked over and sat down in the chair next to her. It was like talking to an agony Aunt. Hermione had only known Joe for a few months but they got on really well. He seemed to always wear this permanent smile upon his face.

"Do you know what I think will cheer you up for this party? Joe asked

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Pink. Or blue even." Joe smiled and Hermione giggled "When you go to this party, wear either pink or blue. It always cheers me up."

"Well it just so happens that I am wearing blue, tonight. And I am wearing purple to the wedding." Hermione smiled

"Great." He replied

"Thank you for the help, Joe." Hermione said as she finished her work and stood up to leave the office.

"You are welcome Hermione. And afterwards, go straight to bed." He said in a mockingly stern voice.

"Yes, Dad." Hermione said sarcastically and hugged her co-worker before leaving the ministry.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ron, I am back." Hermione called as she entered the house and closed the door behind herself.

There was no answer. Which was weird considering Hermione could see the lights on in the house as she walked up the path to their home.

"Ron? Where are you?" Hermione repeated as she walked out of the hall and towards the living room.

The television was on and the guy presenting the news was muttering quietly about some sort of money crisis from what Hermione could hear. Opposite the television Ron was lay fast asleep on the sofa with the remote control for the television in his hand. Hermione smiled and giggled at the sight as it just looked like what her Dad would typically do. When tired, turn the television on and go to sleep.

She walked over towards the sofa and sat where Ron hadn't managed to spread out on yet.

"Ron, wake up." Hermione whispered and Ron rolled over.

"Hermione? What is going on?" Ron said sleepily

"It is half past five; we need to get going in a couple of minutes to the Burrow." Hermione said

"Where am I?" Ron said sitting up quickly when he realised what the time was.

"You are in the living room. You must have fallen asleep when you turned the television on." Hermione giggled

"You can talk Hermione. You look exhausted." Ron said looking at her and getting off the sofa.

"I am. But come on let's go and get changed for the party. I am glad they said dress casually." Hermione said and they both went and got changed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Burrow was busy when Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow 15 minutes later. Just about everyone from the Weasley family was there as far as Hermione could see. Including Audrey's sister, Alana was there as well. Everyone seemed to be happy as they walked through the living room. Bill and Fleur were talking with Mr and Mrs. Weasley in the corner. George and Angelina were dancing around the room happily. And Percy, Harry and Charlie were laughing and drinking Butterbeer.

"I am going to go and see Percy, Charlie and Harry." Ron said

"Ok see you in a bit." Hermione smiled as he walked away

"Hermione, I need your help." Ginny said all too very quickly as she reaches Hermione.

"What do you need with?" Hermione asked concerned at the look on Ginny's face.

"You might want to come and see."Ginny said before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her outside.

It was cold outside and the sun was setting as time ticked on. Ginny and Hermione carried on walking until they were quite far away from the house and towards a large oak tree. Under the tree was Audrey, who looked as if she had been crying.

"What's the matter Audrey?" Hermione said

"I am having second thoughts." Audrey sighed wiping a tear away.

"This is the problem." Ginny said sighing.

"What is it that is giving you second thoughts?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Everything is just going too fast. We have not been dating for that long. When Percy asked me to marry him, I said yes because I really love him and to be honest I wouldn't rather be with anybody else. But I am only 23 years old, I have my whole life ahead of me and I am already settling down and getting married. I am just not so sure anymore." Audrey sniffed

"You love Percy so much though, and you too are perfect together. Why the change of thought?" Hermione said slightly confused

"Hermione, if Ron came out here right now and asked you to marry him would you say yes? Would you do the same Ginny if Harry came and told you to marry him right now?" Audrey questioned

"No." Ginny said

"No, because we haven't been in relationship for even a year yet. But that isn't the point." Hermione said quickly.

"That _is _the point, Hermione. It has gone far too quickly and it is too late to turn back now because I allowed myself to get to far down the line before realising this. And now I feel like a complete idiot." Audrey said

"When did you realise this?" Ginny questioned

"A couple of days ago, and now I have put myself in a situation where I have no idea what to do." Audrey sighed

"Audrey, lots of people have second thoughts just before they get married or as muggles say "cold feet". It means you realise that you are in a serious relationship and it is where people realise how much they love each other. Don't get me wrong, I don't know the first thing about marriage but you love Percy. You have this connection that you rarely see in people who truly love each other. And it would be sad if you two didn't have that happy ending that you both deserve." Hermione smiled

"Really?" Audrey said hopefully

"Really?" Ginny smiled

"Thank you, both of you." Audrey said before smiling happily and walking away.

"We did good didn't we?" Hermione said

"And that is why you are the brains. Because otherwise there would be no wedding." Ginny giggled before hugging Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny walked back to the Burrow and stepped inside where the party was continuing. Harry and Ron looked slightly drunk and everyone else looked also like they had had far too much to drink, but this made everyone happier.

"What was that all about?" Ron said, hugging Hermione when she and Ginny reached them.

"I will tell you later." Hermione smiled

XXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione walked into the front room of 26, Snowberry Road, laughing and giggling. They had both slightly overdone the fire whiskey and Butterbeer and were enjoy their time on cloud nine together.

"Ron, how much did you have to drink?" Hermione giggled as they sat on the sofa at just after half eleven at night.

"A lot. How about you?" Ron said sighing.

"Like you said, more than I have ever had I think." Hermione smiled

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and sighed. They both felt so happy right now and they felt complete together in this moment. Like the missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle had been put together and the jigsaw was now finished. All that mattered was that they loved and had each other.

"What happened outside?" Ron asked

"I will tell you as long as you don't tell Percy. Promise me Ron." Hermione pleaded

"Ok, what was is about?" Ron asked concernedly.

"Audrey was having second thoughts about marrying Percy. She felt that everything was going too fast and that she had still things that she wanted to do before she got married. So Ginny and I talked to her and she said that she was happy going ahead with the wedding." Hermione said

"You are brilliant, Hermione."Ron said happily

"Thank you Ron." Hermione smiled

"I have realised that we are probably the happiest drunks around." Ron laughed

"Except I didn't have as much to drink as you did." Hermione said intelligently.

"And that is why you are the smart one in this relationship. And you are also the beautiful one as well." Ron said sweetly.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said before he leaned in and kissing her gently.

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione said happily before kissing Ron back.

**A/N: Hello again! This chapter didn't take me as long to write as the previous one did and so I am really pleased about that. I don't think this was the greatest of chapters but it was just what I call filling the gap between 2 events. Anyway, you can probably guess what the next chapter is... The Wedding! I have never written about a wedding before but I will give it my best shot. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Beautiful

Chapter 23: Beautiful

**A/N: Hello there! Fellow Harry Potter fans! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Anyway, you can probably guess what this chapter is about ... Percy and Audrey's wedding! You may be questioning the title of this chapter and why it is called "beautiful". This is because of something either Ron or Hermione says during this chapter. I have never written about a wedding before so I am sorry for any inaccuracies. Anyway, here is chapter 23!**

Hermione woke up on the morning of the 29th of March to find Ron sat at the end of the bed gazing at her happily. He looked smiley and content as if he had just won the muggle lottery.

"Hi." Hermione smiled

"Hello, did you sleep well?" Ron said smiling

"Better than I thought I would. I guess I was still tired from sitting for hours with Ginny sorting out seating plans." Hermione said sleepily as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I guess you were. We were only talking for five minutes before you drifted off to sleep." Ron said with a huge smile spread across his face and laughing.

"You are just laughing and smirking because you never thought you would see the day that Percy found somebody who loves him despite his pompousness." Hermione laughed

"Pretty much, yes." Ron chuckled

"To be honest I thought he would have fallen for Penelope Clearwater." Hermione said as she got out of bed and opened the curtains.

"I think we all thought that, Hermione." Ron laughed

"Well the most likely event in this situation is that they will be really happy together and one day we shall wonder why on Earth they didn't get together sooner." Hermione said

"Just as long as you don't mean sooner as in our fifth year when he went against us and basically acted as if we all just didn't exist. And like you said they will be really happy together until one or the other gets bored or dies and they will maybe have kids that are just as pompous as their so called beloved Dad Percy." Ron chuckled.

"How long have you been awake?" Hermione questioned and completely dismissed Ron's last part of their conversation.

"About half an hour, come on we best start getting ready. It is nearly quarter to nine now and we said we would be at the Burrow in an hour. After all, the wedding starts at two." Ron said

"Since when did you become so conscious of the time?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I have my moments. Also I have grown up a lot since we were at Hogwarts together." Ron said before he leant in and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. He then grabbed her hand and they quickly went down the stairs to eat breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, hurry up!" Ron called up the stairs.

"Ok, just a second." Hermione called back.

Ron walked up the stairs and opened the door that lead into the bedroom that he shared with Hermione. He didn't want to have to walk in on her, but her habits were wearing off on him and they were going to be late.

"Hermione, I don't want to walk in on you while you are getting dressed despite the fact that I have already seen you naked but we are running... Wow." He said

Hermione blushed as she saw the sight of Ron Weasley incapable of finishing his sentence when he had just seen her. His jaw had dropped slightly and his ears had turned a vivid shade of red.

"Wow... you, you look. Hermione, you are beautiful." He said as he looked at her.

It was only a slight comment but it warmed Hermione's heart when he said this. He hadn't said you look beautiful. He said you _are_ beautiful. In his eyes, it wasn't the dress that was beautiful. No, he had said that she was beautiful. He had given her a sort of gazing and loving glance at the wedding of Bill and Fleur, but that however, was completely different to the look that she was being given now. She was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that came to just above her knee and had a satin, purple, metallic tie around the waist of the dress. She had chosen not to anything with her hair because apparently, according to Ron, it looked best when it was down and wavy. Just like it had been when he had first met her.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled

"Great, now let's get going or we shall have an earful of nagging when we arrive from my Mother." Ron laughed before he carefully took Hermione's hand and they apparated to the Burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Ron, Hermione. Thank God that you both got here on time. You both look lovely. And by the way, Hermione; Audrey wants to speak to you. She is in Ginny's bedroom." Mrs. Weasley said

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'll see you later." Hermione said and she kissed Ron before walking away and up the stairs.

Hermione went across the landing and knocked on the door of Ginny's bedroom.

"Hi, Hermione. You look great by the way." Ginny smiled as she opened the door. She was wearing a red dress that puffed out at the waist and clashed with the colour of her hair that was tied in a bun on top of her head.

"Thanks, so do you." Hermione smiled

"Oh, yeah, I'll let you in to speak to Audrey. Sorry I sort of forgot about that part." Ginny laughed

Hermione walked in to see Audrey stood by a wall length mirror in her wedding dress. The dress had a lacy style bodice and with a long skirt that had many layers of satin, lace, and silk on it. Her dark brown hair had been pulled into a mess bun at the side of her head and she was holding a bouquet of red tulips in her hands.

"Hi." Audrey smiled as she turned around

"Hi. Audrey, you look brilliant." Hermione said as she admired the dress Audrey was wearing.

"Thank you. Hermione, I just wanted to say thank you for the other day. I thanked Ginny before you came in, but you gave me such good advice and I realised just how right you were. We are supposed to be together, so thank you." Audrey smiled before hugging Hermione.

"You are welcome." Hermione smiled

"Just try and make it up the aisle." Ginny joked and they all laughed at the remark.

"We best get going. Mum said she wanted some help with the finishing touches." Ginny said

"Here, I'll join you. See you later Audrey." Hermione said and waved as she walked out of the door.

"Bye." Audrey replied as they left.

"How has she been?" Hermione asked curiously. At one point the other night, Hermione had seriously wondered whether Audrey would make it up the aisle at all, let alone Percy marrying her. She seemed to act as if the conversation in which she had panicked and broken down in was just a hazy memory from a long time ago and that she was 100 percent sure she wanted to marry Percy. However, nothing was ever as it may have seemed. They had learnt that numerous times at Hogwarts, this wasn't anything to compare it to but it was like Professor Quirrell being a horcrux for Lord Voldemort – hence the turban. Or Bartemius Crouch junior being under the influence of polyjuice potion and disguised as Mad Eye Moody. Nothing had been as it seemed.

"She is better than the way she was the other night if that is what you mean." Ginny said as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of the Burrow. "She has been really excited and talking about how she has always wanted to get married for as far as she can remember. It was like being with a different person." She continued

"Let's just hope that the happiness lasts then. I don't think we can go through another talk like that one." Hermione sighed

"Ginny, Hermione, can you just take these outside to the tent. You just need to drape them over the rows of chairs and we should be nearly ready." Mrs. Weasley smiled joyfully as she handed them a pile of red, satin ribbons. Hermione had a feeling that today was soon or later, fly by.

XXXXXXXXX

The next few hours flew by quickly and soon people arrived underneath the large tent outside of the Burrow. The wedding had the theme of red and everything was decorated in a slightly different shade of the colour. Apparently it was due to the fact that both Percy and Audrey had been in Gryffindor together, except they had just never really crossed paths. Many friends, family members and people from where Percy and Audrey worked in the Ministry of Magic were taking their seats.

A couple of minutes previously, Percy had been talking to his family as they went into the tent and he stood at the front waiting for the ceremony to begin. Harry and Hermione started to make their way towards the row behind the family row before Ron and Ginny stopped them.

"What are you both doing, you count as family." Ron smiled before taking Hermione's hand and pulling her up.

"Sorry, your Aunt Muriel was moaning about us a couple of minutes ago and so Harry thought it was probably best we moved away from her." Hermione sighed.

"Just ignore her. She is a doddery old cow. And the only reason she is here is because Percy is her favourite one of us and Percy likewise." Ron smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand as they sat down.

The wizard music then started playing and everyone stood up as Audrey walked down the aisle. There were many gasps from people once they could see her get closer to them. Her face was glowing and she blushed as Percy smiled at her. Hermione vividly remembered the conversation from 2 nights previously and was glad that Audrey had managed to come to her own senses and realize how much she loved Percy.

Audrey reached Percy and smiled as she hugged her Dad and then her soon to be husband. Everyone was seated before an old man that had done Bill and Fleur's wedding as well as Fred's funeral emerged from behind some flowers and stood in front of Percy and Audrey. Ginny then came and sat next to Harry as Audrey's sister was the one with the wedding ring.

"Wizards and Witches, muggles and squibs. I welcome you on this beautiful day to the wedding of Percy Weasley and Audrey Barker." The old man said happily.

A lot of the ceremony then seemed to be a blur after that in both Ron and Hermione's eyes. The old man seemed to drone on and it made everything seem in slow motion. Then somebody in the crowd behind Ron and Hermione's seats laughed, breaking Hermione's train of thought.

"Do you Percy Ignatius Weasley; take Audrey Catherine Barker to be your magically wedded wife. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer and in sickness and in health. For as long as you both shall live?" The old man questioned

"I do."Percy said; and Bill, Percy's best man handed him a golden ring before it was placed on Audrey's finger.

"And do you Audrey Catherine Barker; take Percy Ignatius Weasley to be your magically wedded husband. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer and in sickness and in health. For as long as you both as you both shall live?" The man asked Audrey.

"I do." Audrey answered and she placed the other ring on Percy's finger.

"By the power vested in me and the community of the Wizarding World; I now pronounce you husband and wife." The old man smiled and Percy and Audrey kissed before everybody stood up and clapped.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The reception after that went without a hitch. Once Percy and Audrey were officially married and Mrs. Weasley had stopped hugging Percy and crying, the old man who had carried out the ceremony swiftly waved his wand and everything changed around them. The long, large rows of chairs and the long, narrow aisle had disappeared and there now were a large dance floor with numerous circular tables around it before them instead. An elegant, silver chandelier decorated with glistening rubies hung from the centre of the ceiling. Above each table, there was a floating scarlet candle giving the room a warm and friendly glow. Somehow, they had also managed to enchant the ceiling of the tent so that it looked just like a picturesque, sky on a sunny day.

Time flew by and soon the sun was starting to set. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat at a table together smiling and laughing. Just as they should have done instead of fighting evil, basilisks, death eaters and Lord Voldemort long ago. Across the other side of the tent, a large three tier cake stood on a small table. It was decorated with red flowers and small marzipan like figures of lions to complete the Gryffindor theme of the wedding. Just like in a muggle wedding, at the top of the cake were two small, delicately hand crafted marzipan figurines of Percy and Audrey. The marzipan Audrey's dark brown hair contrasted with the rest of the red and gold on the cake.

"It is weird isn't it? Percy getting married don't you think?" Ginny giggled

"I think the only one who thought he ever would was Great Aunt Muriel." Ron chuckled

"Clearly she proved everyone wrong then." Harry sighed, and took a sip of his Fire Whiskey.

"It is strange, we have all grown up so quickly, but deep down we haven't changed a bit." Hermione smiled and Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged slightly puzzled looks.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously, and took another sip of the fire whiskey.

"Well, for example; we are all in relationships and have all remained really close but we are just like the way we all were when we first met eight years ago. Ron has turned into somebody who is a really sweet and kind person, but he is still somebody who has a strong loving for food and wizards chess. Also he can't seem to work out that Cinderella _is _a muggle fairytale and not a disease." Hermione grinned

"It sounds like a serious illness where you get red spots though." Ron said looking puzzled.

"I think you mean _Rubella_ Ron." Hermione said and they all laughed. "Harry, you have become this amazing wizard and quick thinker but you are still that innocent boy who trouble usually finds somehow and absolutely loves the idea that you get presents at Christmas. And Ginny you are this fierce, witty person but you are still that smiley girl who loves a laugh. We have never changed one bit." She finished

"I like thinking that." Harry said "That we are still the same people inside."

A piece of peaceful and calming music started playing and many people started to dance. Harry and Ginny got up and walked to the other side of the dance floor happily.

Ron then turned towards Hermione and smiled at her sweetly. "Do you want to?" He asked nervously.

"Ask me properly. Like the way you should have at Bill and Fleur's wedding instead of "come and dance with me Hermione."" Hermione giggled and slightly blushed a pinkish shade of red.

Ron then stood up and walked slowly towards where Hermione was sat at the table. He held out his hand to her and smiled softly, his ears burning red slightly.

"Hermione, please will you dance with me." Ron smiled as the music continued softly in the background.

"Yes, Ron. I would love to dance with you." Hermione said taking his hand and they walked towards the dance floor. Ron then reached towards her waist as she took his hand and smiled happily before they started to dance, slowly swaying to the peaceful music.

"Your dancing has improved, since Bill and Fleur's wedding." Hermione giggled

"Thank you. So has yours, I haven't had my toes stepped on yet." Ron chuckled

"Always the tone of surprise." Hermione said

They continued to dance and soon it felt like they had been dancing for hours. It Hermione's eyes it felt like it was just them on the dance floor, slowly swaying together. As if they were in a secluded area, completely alone, and everybody around them had vanished. Hermione turned her head towards Ron away from the emptiness she was looking into to find him gazing at her the way he had earlier in the morning when he had walked in on her whilst she was getting ready. The look wasn't empty; it was filled with love instead. It was as if they were just floating on a cloud together

Hermione's train of thought cleared and she realised that they were still dancing after what felt like forever. "Shall we take a walk; I can't dance for much longer." Ron smiled and Hermione laughed before taking his hand.

They walked around the many people that were still dancing and stepped outside the tent, facing towards the enormous garden that lay before them. "Shall we?" Ron questioned before Hermione nodded and took her shoes of before they ran hand in hand further into the garden.

Once they couldn't run any further, they continued to walk towards a large oak tree that stood far into the garden. It was right by a narrow river that shone silver in the moonlight. Fairy lights hung in the secluded part of the garden they had arrived in and the stars glistened like crystals above them.

They both stood there, giggling and out of breath from running so far. "It really is beautiful here." Hermione sighed as they stood underneath the tree, looking up at the stars.

"It really is." Ron smiled as he turned to face Hermione. She looked into his eyes under the light from the moon and stars. They were full of happiness and looked placid and calm. They looked as if they were searching her heart and knew everything about her, making her feel warm and never alone.

She leaned towards him slowly and kissed him on lips softly, as his lips parted hers and he kissed her back. It was as if they had left the Earth and wherever they were, the world was their oyster. The thoughts of the wedding they were at disappeared from their minds as they kissed gently. Ron's hand fell from her shoulder down towards her lower back and she leant her body into his, as if they had softly melted together.

They slowly parted and smiled at each other as they gazed into each other's eyes. Their chests rose and fell quickly as they looked lovingly at each other. Their eyes, meeting and filling with love.

"I love you." Ron smiled

"I love you too." Hermione replied

They both knew, in that moment. That if this second never ended, all they needed was each other.

**A/N: Hi there! This chapter has taken me five days to write but I have finally completed it. I am sorry it took me so long, I am having a really unhappy time at school right now, and so there have been times when I haven't honestly felt like writing. Thank you for all the reviews I have received as they are incredibly motivating. I apologise again for any inaccuracies in the wedding part of the chapter. At least I think I did a good job of it, I hope. Anyway, thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Undone

Chapter 24: Undone

**Authors Note: Hi! I hoped you liked the last chapter and thank you to anyone who reviewed it. Somebody wrote a review that was kind of tip toeing along the lines of where this story is going, if anybody knows what I am talking about we will get there someday. This chapter is about a couple of days after the wedding. I hope you enjoy it. Here is chapter 24!**

The sun shone through the city of London as the morning of the 1st of April came around. The sunlight streamed the curtains in Ron and Hermione's bedroom at 26, Snowberry Road and it gave the room a golden glow. Hermione smiled as she woke up and a warm feeling of happiness rushed through her heart. She turned over in the bed and reached over towards Ron with her eyes still closed. Only to find thin air and the warmth of wear Ron had fallen asleep the previous night.

It was strange, too strange. It was a Saturday, the weekend. Ron never got up before nine on a Saturday normally. And it was half past eight now. They would lie there snuggled together and talk or kiss, or just listen to the sound of the rain outside while they were both warm and happy together. If he had his way, it would be a wizarding law not to go into work until past 12 at noon.

She climbed out of bed and got dressed before quickly drawing the curtains open. Perhaps he was downstairs, either eating or making breakfast. He could be sat on the sofa looking through a muggle catalogue and reading the list of things explaining different muggle objects. She quickly walked downstairs and walked into the living room. Nobody was there.

"Ron?" Hermione called, looking behind curtains and sofas and armchairs in the hope of finding Ron. If he was going anywhere he would have left her a note saying what was going on, instead of leaving her alone, confused and wondering what was going on.

"Ron, where are you?" Hermione called again, her voice breaking slightly under the extent of the worry that was seeping through her heart right now.

Her eyes became misty as she walked into the kitchen, desperately hoping that Ron was in there. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she stepped into the garden to look around and find that nobody was there. He couldn't have left her. He_ wouldn't_ have left her for good without saying why or goodbye. They were happily in love with each other, all of his clothes and belongings were still there. He wouldn't just up sticks and leave her there alone.

Then something on the kitchen table caught her eye. A small piece of paper from one of Hermione's notebooks and a couple of blurry words that were in Ron's handwriting lay on the table. She walked over and picked up the piece of paper.

_Sorry,_

_I love you._

Hermione's heart pounded even more. This answered many of Hermione's questions. It closed the door on a number of conclusions but it also opened the chance of numerous possibilities. What was going on?

_Harry._ She thought suddenly, Harry would know where he had gone. Somebody would know. If she didn't Harry almost definitely would. She hurriedly got her keys, locked the door and disapparated away from their house that they shared together.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked up the path of the small house that was owned by Harry and Ginny. It was a small, house with many flowerbeds in the front garden. The road was fairly busy and it was opposite a large park so the sound of dogs barking could be heard the majority of the time. She reached the house and knocked on the door 2 times.

The sound of feet coming down the stairs could be heard outside. And somebody approached the door. When it opened a sleepy Harry stood before her in his pyjamas and a dressing gown.

"Hermione, are you alright? What are you doing here?" Harry said before rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses back on.

"I need to talk to you. Now." Hermione said, in an urgent tone that Harry immediately acknowledged.

"Yeah, sure come in." He said, and closed the door behind her, he then gestured to the sofa and they both sat down.

"Is Ginny alright? Normally she is the early bird out of the pair of you." Hermione asked curiously.

"She had Quidditch practice yesterday and is absolutely exhausted." Harry said "So what do you need to talk about?" Harry questioned

Hermione took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eyes. "I woke up earlier and Ron wasn't there. I looked all over the house and couldn't find him. I was really worried and then I found this." She said and handed him the note that Ron had left her.

Harry's eyes darted across the paper and then he looked at Hermione concernedly.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked in a pleading tone.

"I don't know, this could mean a number of things, whether any of the theories are right is unknown." Harry sighed morally

"Harry, please just try and help me instead of sounding like Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Right well, this maybe several different things. He didn't say anything to you last night about if he was going anywhere." Harry said questionably. They seemed to be going around in circles and questioning where they both started and finished. Hermione looked around the room desperately in the hope that she might get an idea from a vase or a book or something that would tell her where Ron was. There didn't seem any point in asking questions anymore.

"He could be anywhere though, Harry. What is it about today that was so important that he couldn't tell me?" Hermione asked feeling sad and confused.

There was a long silence between the two friends, it wasn't like when they had been on the run searching for horcruxes and Ron had left them out of pure anger. This disappearance had a reason behind it. And neither of them could get their heads around it and work it out.

"Hermione, what is the date today?" Harry asked as if he had had a sudden brain wave.

"Harry, what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione said quickly and frustrated.

"Just tell me what the date is." Harry said.

"It is the 1st of April. Oh." Hermione said as Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Fred and George's Birthday. He could have gone somewhere where Fred loved, you never know." Harry said.

"I have to go. Thank you, thank you so much Harry." Hermione said before hugging her best friend.

"See you later." He smiled as she disapparated away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione knew exactly where she could find Ron. He didn't often talk about Fred but when he did there was one place he always mentioned in the same sentence as Fred's name.

It was cold where she landed and the chilly breeze made her hair flutter in the wind and her eyes run slightly. The trees were tall and the calm river was flowing away from her in the other direction. The sun was shining and the clouds looked like small pieces of candyfloss above her.

She could see a figure not far away sat by the river facing the other way. As she got closer, she could see the person's body shaking as they cried quietly. Ron. It had to be Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath before walking closer to him. What if he asked her a question or advice? This was one of those horrible situations where she would have absolutely no idea what to say.

"Ron?" Hermione said hopefully.

Ron turned around, his face streaming with tears. His eyes were red and he looked at her with a completely lost look.

"I know this a really stupid question, but are you alright?" Hermione sighed

"Will you come and sit with me please?" He asked softly and she nodded before walking and sitting next to him on the cool sun kissed grass. He looked Hermione straight in the eyes with a lost and heartbroken expression. A few single tears fell down from his dark blue, loving eyes and Hermione pulled him into a hug. She had never seen Ron like this, lost and feeling to some extent alone. It was the polar opposite of who Ron was.

"This used to be one of the happiest days of the year. We would all be laughing and having fun, it was just one of those priceless slices of life that you rarely get and once they are over you treasure those memories together. This day will never been the same as it was back then, and things have changed so much since, since he died and it doesn't always feel right for him not to be commenting on something or apparating in while you are kissing someone." Ron sighed

"Ron, he is never gone. Not really. He is always with you, in here." Hermione said, touching his chest where his heart was. "He is always going to be watching over you and you will always know what he would have said if he had walked in on us kissing or he had butted into an argument. He will never leave you, Ron." Hermione smiled and a single tear fell from her eyes.

There was a silence that neither of them was able to fulfil. Ron was crying, Hermione was crying and they didn't know what to say to one another. It was a beautiful day. But right now, it felt like there was a dark cloud hanging over them as they sat by the river together.

"I never got to say good bye."Ron said his voice trembling and his body shook as he sobbed quietly. "My head is going around in circles asking myself questions. Things like, what was the last thing he said to me? What was the last thing I said to him? I could have said so many things to him, but one of them wasn't goodbye. And he never lived a proper life and maybe we could have all stopped him from getting killed." Ron added and sighed

"Ron. You may not have got to say goodbye to him but you loved your brother for 18 years, he has been there for you all you life and no matter what happened, you always cared about him. Fred, will be looking down on you for the rest of your life and will always be so proud of you and what you have done with your life in the past year. That is what matters the most, that you will always love your brother." Hermione smiled softly.

They both looked out at the picturesque garden that was stood there before them. Hermione found it hard to say anything meaningful to Ron without feeling a certain cracking in her heart as she watched Ron cry. She loved Ron more than she had ever loved anyone and it hurt to see him break down in tears. Hermione stood up at that point and offered Ron a hand.

"Here." She said and he looked up at her tearfully. "This may not be the happiest day to be alive right now, and it is always going to hurt that you have lost someone so close to you. We are going to get through this; we will get through this together." Hermione said

The lost look in Ron's eyes then vanished and a small smile crossed his face. He took Hermione's hand and stood up slowly before looking straight into her eyes. The sadness seemed to have just disappeared and he looked more like the person that she knew and loved more than anyone in the world.

He then pulled her into a warm hug and rested his chin on her head. Feeling like she fitted perfectly in his arms. A couple more tears ran down his face before he looked at her and smiled.

"I love you. I love you more than you will ever know Hermione Granger." Ron sighed and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too Ron." Hermione smiled

"Come on; let's go home." Ron said before the disapparated away together.

The garden was then a happy and warm place, just as it always had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was warm when they apparated back home. They were quiet but content and happy together. This was always going to be a dark time but they both knew that they would get through it together, no matter what happened.

"I got your note, by the way." Hermione sighed as she handed Ron a cup of coffee and they sat in the living room together.

"You did?" Ron asked still feeling slightly guilty for leaving her with only a short apology on a piece of paper.

"Yes. It was a while before I found it though." Hermione said and she took the piece of paper out of her pocket and put it on the table.

"I had looked all over the house in the hope I would find you or something that lead me to where you were. I even went in the garden before I spotted that note. Thank you for leaving something though." Hermione smiled

"You are welcome. I thought I would make things a lot worse if I just left you here without a trace, also I felt really guilty leaving you, I like watching you wake up and us sitting together on a Saturday." Ron chuckled

"I went to Harry as soon as I found the note." Hermione continued. "I know exactly what it means now, but I didn't have a clue what you were apologising for or where on Earth you were. He was the one who realised what the date was, not me." She added

"The brightest witch of her age is being beaten on intelligence levels by the boy who lived. Gasp!" Ron said sarcastically before Hermione hit him with a cushion. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Hermione said "And I am sorry that I didn't realise how sad you felt."

"It is ok. I am one who tries to hide their feelings. But thank you for finding me." Ron smiled

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. This was how it was always meant to be. They loved and cared for each other more than anything else and that was how it would always be for as far as both Ron and Hermione could see. The fuzzy sound of the man reading the news on the television seemed to be getting quieter and quieter; further and further away as she concentrated on the warm arm that was wrapped around her and the person who was smiling next to her. Truly realizing how happy they were together.

"Oh, I just had an idea." Hermione said as a brain wave crossed paths with her and she sat up quickly.

"What? What is the idea?" Ron asked extremely curiously.

"I will be back in a minute, just stay there for a second." Hermione called as she quickly walked up the stairs and softly running back down them again with something in her hands.

"What are they?" Ron asked feeling slightly confused as he noticed the objects in Hermione's hands.

"These are candles." Hermione said as she placed two candles from her box of storage in her bedroom. They were both midnight blue and carefully decorated with silver, glistening stars.

"Why though?" Ron questioned again.

"Well, when my Granddad died, my Dad was really miserable and so my Mum got my Dad to light a candle and said to him to just sit and watch it burn away. It is supposed to be calming and helps you remember the person that you loved and sadly lost." Hermione smiled

"Oh and these are matches, the muggle equivalent to the fire charm incendio." She added smartly as if she was eleven.

"Right now you look exactly like the girl I met on the Hogwarts Express, smart and beautiful." Ron beamed and his ears burned slightly red. Hermione thought her would never grow out of that.

"Thank you Ron. So yeah, we just light the candles and watch them burn away peacefully." Hermione finished, and blushed at Ron's sweet compliment.

"That is a great idea. You always seem to come out with the most intelligent things and I will always love you for that." Ron laughed

"Thanks." She smiled in reply.

Hermione then struck the matchstick against the muggle matchbox and the small flame light the candle and it glowed quietly a shiny, sparkling midnight blue. It was calming and peaceful, creating a warm and friendly vibe around Ron and Hermione.

As they sat there together, thinking of the things that they had to say goodbye to over the past year. Hermione started thinking about how long it was for them to both see sense and realize that they liked one another. Maybe something had always been pulling them towards that moment in time in which they had first kissed, maybe they were always meant to be together since they had met for the very first time. She knew that she would never let Ron go.

"You know something Ron. I think that there was always something pulling us to this point where we realized we liked each other. And despite what happened, we were always meant to be." Hermione smiled and looked up at him.

"Do you mean that it was sort of fate for us to fall in love and end up together, like destiny?" Ron questioned, looking back at her.

"That is exactly what I mean." Hermione replied

"Good, because that is exactly what I think as well, that we were always supposed to kiss on the 2nd of May at Hogwarts." Ron smiled

"I love you Ron." Hermione said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron replied kissing her back.

**A/N: Hi there! This chapter only took me three days to write considering I have school and a lot of homework so I am really pleased. I hope you liked this chapter. You may be wondering whether I will be doing a chapter about the 2****nd**** of May as well as this. Just to let you know I will be because I think that just has to be included. If anyone who is reading this lives in the UK, I just read that Emma Watson is on the Jonathan Ross Show on Saturday at 10:35pm. Anyway thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. A year

Chapter 25: A year

**A/N: Hello! I have skipped quite a bit forward in this chapter, a month and a day to be precise. This is basically what happened on the 1****st ****anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I know there was a lot of sadness in the previous chapter but I think and feel that this day needs to be wrote about in order for it to be truly about this time in Ron and Hermione's lives. I hope you like it and here is chapter 25!**

Hogwarts was quiet as the sun rose on the 2nd of May 1999; the birds tweeted softly in the trees. The trees whistled in the wind peacefully, and many Professors and pupils were awaking to a day of both happiness and sadness at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The fairly recently new Head Mistress Professor McGonagall looked at the empty Great Hall which resembled a happy place where nothing bad had ever happened. Likewise many terrible things had happened here, for the better and for the worse.

Hermione Granger sat on a bench in the back garden of her home at 26 Snowberry Road, watching the sun rise. She held a warm, mug of coffee in her hands as she looked out at the picturesque, peaceful garden that stood before her silently. One year ago, she knew nothing about this place, this happy place that she loved and lived in with her boyfriend, Ron. One year ago, Ron wasn't even her boyfriend; they were just best friends, with feelings for each other that neither of them realized. Everything had turned around in the past year in their lives, and she felt it was definitely for the better.

The garden was warm, and the friendly golden sun shone down on her, like a phoenix going up into flames she felt happy and glad that something's had come to an end. It was the start of a new life for all of them together.

"Hi, Hermione." Ron smiled, as he came and sat next to her on the sunny bench.

"Hi, are you alright?" Hermione asked, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is just going to be a long day I guess. I can't believe it has been a year. Do you know what I mean? It has just gone so quickly." Ron sighed and squeezed her hand.

Hermione looked at the invitation that was in her hand. It had a picture of Hogwarts Castle on the card and had been enchanted as if fireworks were going off in the background whilst people played Quidditch. On the front it read;

_Dear Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,_

_You are invited to a memorial/ celebration service at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 2__nd__ of May 1999._

_Hope you can make it._

_Professor M McGonagall._

"Your right, it has gone so quickly the last year and we have grown up and changed so much." Hermione sighed looking at Ron puzzled. There was something about the expression on his face that screamed out complete and utter misery, but happiness and love as well. Which was understandable since it was a year since his older brother Fred had died.

"But there is also something really good today as well." Hermione smiled

"Oh, yeah! It is a year since we got together isn't it?" Ron grinned happily

"Yes, it is. And I am so glad we did get together in the end." Hermione relied

"If it is right to call it this; happy one year anniversary Hermione." Ron said before he leant in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Happy so called anniversary to you too, Ron." Hermione giggled, kissing him softly back before smiling at Ron.

They walked inside out of the warm air and the cool air from inside replaced it. Hermione poured the rest of her coffee down the sink before allowing the water to slowly wash it away. She turned around to see Ron sat on the kitchen counter and he tapped the spot beside him, so she then climbed up and sat next to him before Ron put an arm around her waist.

"What time does the celebratory thing start at Hogwarts?" Ron asked

"Five o'clock I think, most people are going to be there apparently as far as I know." Hermione sighed

"It is going to be really weird, going back to where all these different things have happened, that is the place where I lives changed forever." Ron said. "I just miss him so much."

His eyes filled with tears slightly, but they never fell. As if he didn't want to cry despite his sadness. Hermione vividly remembered what happened a couple of weeks ago on Fred and George's birthday. She remembered when they sat together silently just watching the candle burn away that she had bought and she knew how horrible that day had been for Ron.

"We will get through this part of our lives together." Hermione smiled as she squeezed his hand and he looked over at her before kissing her on the cheek softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat down on the sofa in the living room of the house she shared with Ron watching the clock tick as time passed by. Tick, tick, tick. This was probably one of the longest days she could ever remember; even the battle at Hogwarts seemed to go quicker than this, a lot of that was just a hazy memory now. Apart from the bit where she and Ron had kissed; that would stick with her forever.

"Ron, are you nearly ready? You are taking ages." Hermione said, calling up the stairs.

"One minute Hermione. I will be down in a second." Ron called back quickly.

Hermione looked at the piece of parchment that Pigwidgeon had come with earlier in the day from Harry and Ginny. "See you at Hogwarts x" It read in neat handwriting.

She smiled to herself; it had been quite a while since she had been at Hogwarts. Five months to be precise and it felt like a second home. That building would always be filled with many memories that Hermione could recall. Both happy and sad, but what meant the most to her was that Hogwarts was the place where she met her best friends and she wouldn't be sat where she was had she not walked into that train compartment on the 1st of September 8 years ago in 1991.

"What do you think?" Ron said and Hermione looked up and smiled at him. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and silver tie. He also looked incredibly happy when he spoke to her as if he had just won one thousand galleons.

"You look great, give us a twirl." Hermione giggled sarcastically and Ron rolled his eyes.

"No, you can give us a twirl, you look beautiful, Hermione." Ron smiled and kissed her cheek as he admired the midnight blue knee length dress and satin blue shoes Hermione was wearing.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled before grabbing her enchanted purple, sequined bag that she had used last year when they were on the run.

"Come on, we best get moving if we want to apparate to Scotland." Hermione said before grabbing Ron's hand as they disapparated out of their home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione walked into the entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They could hear the buzz of people talking and laughing in the Great Hall about 10 metres directly in front of them. The building looked as if nothing had ever happened one year ago and just looked the same as when they had first entered Hogwarts nearly nine years ago.

"Hello." A voice said behind them and they saw Harry and Ginny behind them.

"Hi, I thought you had already gone in." Ron smiled

"We were just going to; we can save a couple of seats if you want to meet us in there." Ginny said happily.

"See you in a minute then." Harry said before he and Ginny walked into the Great Hall.

"Ron, Hermione?" Somebody said nearby and Hermione turned around to see Professor McGonagall, stood there smiling. She looked as if she would never change.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall, it is nice to see you." Ron said as she hugged both him and Hermione.

"You too Mr Weasley, it took a while for me to work it out but I am very pleased that you two finally got together." She smiled

"You thought we would?" Hermione asked slightly shocked.

"Miss Granger, everyone could see it but you two. We all knew it would happen someday. Well I best get going, I will see you later." Professor McGonagall said happily before walking away.

Thoughts of confusion were rushing through Hermione's head as she said these words. She knew that a few people had worked out that they would get together at some point but not just about everyone. She knew it was ridiculous that it had taken them both so long to realize their feelings towards each other. But at least they had both seen sense in the end.

"Shall we go in?" Ron asked and they walked into the Great Hall. The hall looked very different, the 4 long tables for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were gone and small, circular tables filled the room like they had at the Yule Ball. At the opposite side of the front on the Great Hall from the House Point hourglasses was something covered in a large piece of velvety scarlet fabric reaching from halfway towards the ceiling to the floor. Neither Ron nor Hermione had any idea what it was for.

They walked over to where Harry and Ginny were sat and both also sat down at the table. The table cloths were satin and decorated with silver sparkling stars against a dark blue background – Mirroring the enchanted ceiling above them were imitated an elegant, picturesque starry night. There were silver, crystal like goblets and glasses filled with Fire Whiskey and Butterbeer on every single table around the room.

Then everybody went quiet and looked towards the front of the Hall where Dumbledore used to stand at his golden phoenix podium.

"What is going on?" Ron asked leaning towards Harry and Ginny curiously.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall is doing a speech apparently." Harry said.

"What and you aren't?" Hermione asked in a surprised tone

"No, I have done something different and slightly controversial instead." Harry smiled raising his eye brows.

Then Professor McGonagall came to the phoenix podium and began to speak as silence fell across the Great Hall.

"Welcome, everybody to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on this day of both celebration and sadness as well. Today is one year since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and one year since we lost so many brilliant witches and wizards. This is one year since our world changed forever. Many people we loved died on the 2nd of May 1998 and they will always be in our thoughts. We lost people who changed lives and created happiness, and they deserved to always be remembered. People who made the wizarding world a happier place." Professor McGonagall said sadly and the room remained completely silent.

"This is why we have created a plaque commemorating every wonderful person who died at this school last year in celebration of some short lives that didn't need to come to an end so soon. For example; Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." She added slowly before unveiling a large golden plaque with numerous names on, too many to count in a single glance.

"So now, I want to say thank you, to everybody who was here one year ago and gave there upmost effort to win the war. Because I can gladly say that we did. I would also give 100 house points to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger if they were still at Hogwarts because they are three of the most incredible people I have ever had the pleasure to meet." She said and everybody laughed including Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Without further ado let the feast begin." Professor McGonagall said and food appeared on every single table.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So Harry, what is this highly controversial, good turn thing that you have done instead of a speech, considering you are the boy who lived – twice, I thought you would have said something." Hermione said taking a sip of the Butterbeer from her silver crystal goblet.

"That is what I said to him, Hermione." Ginny laughed "You are the one who killed Lord Voldemort, and changed this world completely Mr Chosen One, so why the heck aren't you giving a speech?" She asked

"Firstly, I didn't want to give a speech because it isn't exactly the easiest topic to put into words and confidently talk about. There are still things that the majority of people in the Wizarding world don't know about and it would be complicated explaining those numerous things." Harry sighed.

"However what I did do I have a feeling you aren't going to like. I asked Professor McGonagall if we could have Snape's portrait put up in Dumbledore's, well I mean her office." Harry said waiting for a slap from either Ron, Hermione or Ginny.

Hermione's head filled with confusion and mystery. Harry still hadn't cleared everything up about Severus Snape and what had been so good and brilliant about him. She had been smart enough to work out that Harry had to die and that he actually was one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. But she had never been able to get her head around exactly why Harry had completely changed his opinion on Snape.

"WHY? Why the hell would you do that Harry?" Ron asked in a shocked voice.

"I did it because Snape was a good person Ron. Despite the fact that you three or anybody else can see it he was on our side after all. When he told me to go to the pensive, it wasn't just to find out that I had to die. I also found out the truth about him. He loved my Mother. He met my Mum when they were both eleven and always disliked your Dad. Then when my Mum tried to stick up for him he fired the bullet back at her and said that she was a Mudblood. After that they didn't every properly speak again. My Mum and Dad got married, I was born and they died. He asked Dumbledore to stop my parents being hurt and it didn't work." Harry sighed miserable and Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat there looking at him with their mouths forming perfect "0"'s in shock.

"But he killed Dumbledore, that doesn't reflect goodly on the fact that he was on our side all along does it?" Hermione said confusedly.

"Dumbledore was dying anyway, he tried to destroy a Horcrux and it started to kill him very gradually and slowly. He asked Snape to kill him because otherwise he would have a long and painful death and then Lord Voldemort would trust Snape completely. He was never really a bad guy, he was always on our side and he deserves for his portrait to be up in the head master or head mistress of Hogwarts' office." Harry told Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I will show you if you want." Harry said and they all followed him out of the Great Hall and towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Chocolate Frog." Harry said and the stairwell to Dumbledore's office opened.

"I see she kept the tradition of sweets and chocolate as the password." Ron smiled and they all laughed.

"Here it is." Harry sighed motioning to a fairly new portrait. Severus Snape was sat there wearing a classic frown in his sleep and his black greasy hair fell over his face. It looked like it should have been there a long time the portrait and now from what Harry had told Ron, Hermione and Ginny, it now had its rightful place.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione danced on the now dance floor in the Great Hall where many of their friends from their years at Hogwarts had been dancing together. His arm was resting lightly on her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder as they happily danced together. It instantly reminded her of the Yule Ball 4, nearly 5 years ago.

"This is how it should have been at the Yule Ball. Maybe we would have got together quicker if we had gone together then." Hermione smiled, looking at Ron in the eyes.

"I am sorry I was a complete and utter arse when I asked you to go with me, Hermione." Ron sighed

"I forgive you. And I am sorry that I went with Viktor Krum because really all along I was truly hoping you would ask me and I didn't have the guts to ask you." Hermione smiled

"You looked beautiful that night, and you look even more beautiful tonight." Ron smiled

"And you look a million times better than you did in those ghastly dress robes." Hermione giggled and Ron laughed as the danced slowly.

"I love you Hermione, and happy so called non anniversary." Ron said happily.

"I love you too Ron, and happy so called non anniversary to you too." Hermione said before she leant in and kissed Ron softly and gently on the lips.

And then Ron and Hermione danced under the enchanted stars, into the night.

**A/N: Hello! I am starting to get quicker at writing chapters with just as much detail as there would be if it took a week. I have been off school for a few days with Flu and so this is what I have been doing. I hope this chapter didn't seem too much like the previous chapter and I really hope that you enjoyed it. Anyway thank you very much for reading this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Working Late

Chapter 26: Working Late.

**A/N: Hello there! To anybody who reviewed the last chapter thank you. I have reached a point in the story now where I have no outline or basic plot via JK Rowling and so I really am just writing things from the top of my head. Her new book, the casual vacancy is out today and my Mum is buying it for me. Can't wait to read it! Anyway here is chapter 26!**

Summer came early that year and by the beginning of July, the weather in England was warm and constantly sunny. Hermione walked into the office she shared with her co worker Joe and sat down at her book covered, oak desk. It was hard to concentrate in the heat and they had been given numerous amounts of work so Hermione had brought in a muggle electric fan which had caused quite a lot of confusion with Joe.

"Sorry Hermione, but can you explain to me how it works again?" Joe said as they both sat on top of Hermione's reasonable strong desk looking curiously at the electric fan.

"This is an electric fan. Muggles use them to cool their houses and other places down in the heat. Seeing as it is now 25 degrees Celsius in London, I thought we definitely required one. I even managed to explain how it worked to Ron, and then he went and bought another one he liked it that much." Hermione laughed remembering the conversation they had when she brought the fan home.

"But you know like at Hogwarts how you can't use any muggle electrical devices because there is too much magic in the air, won't that happen here?" Joe asked curiously.

"Actually I looked it up, because they have a large number of muggle devices in the misuse of muggle objects department, it doesn't matter if we use something electrical in here." Hermione smiled intelligently.

"Oh of course you would know, look who I am talking to. You are the brightest witch of our age. Hermione, you could literally write a book, an encyclopaedia on muggle objects for witches and wizards." Joe laughed

"Thank you." Hermione said.

She liked her relationship with her co worker Joe and how they got on so well. They would have interesting conversations like this on a regular basis and it felt like talking to a member of her family. She knew from the first day that if Joe said something that could be misleading that it never would be, because he was gay. They would constantly talk about things they had in common and she loved how that had happened.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Joe asked curiously

"I don't know yet. I said that I would make dinner tonight and then we might watch a film or something but I am not sure about the rest of the weekend." Hermione said happily as she looked through one of her papers.

"That sounds nice, which film are you going to show his this time?" Joe questioned and chuckled quietly.

"I don't know yet but it was hilarious when I showed him Singin' in the Rain. We were laying in bed a couple of hours later and I was explaining all these different muggle things to him whilst trying to go to sleep." Hermione giggled.

"What are you doing tonight?" Hermione asked turning towards Joe.

"Hmmm, I am not sure yet. I have a date in the leaky cauldron and so I am really hoping that that goes well, because I am fed up of being alone. And I will probably end up going shopping." Joe smiled

"I hope that goes well for you then, listen if you ever just want someone to talk to send me an owl." Hermione smiled

"Thank you Hermione." Joe replied "Well, I had best get going and get ready for my date. Have a good weekend."

"See you on Monday." Hermione called and she was left in the office alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked up the path towards the house she shared with Ron at 26 Snowberry Road and entered the house. It was cool inside and the living room looked just the way they had left it this morning and Hermione smiled as she remembered the events of 8 am this morning.

_Flashback_

_Hermione turned over in bed and looked at the alarm clock that was on the bedside table next to her. Tick, tick, tick. That was all she could hear apart from Ron's quiet snoring which secretly she found quite cute. 8 am, 8 AM! They should have been up half an hour ago in order to get to the Ministry of Magic on time. _

_She could feel Ron's arm loosely draped around her waist. Lately that was how they had normally woken up. Ron's arm would be around her waist and Hermione's head would be on his shoulder. _

"_Ron. RON WAKE UP!" Hermione said hitting him on the shoulder and speaking in a panicked tone of voice._

"_What?!" Ron said sitting up quickly._

"_It is 8 o'clock, we are running half an hour late! We need to get up now." Hermione said climbing out of bed and starting to get dressed hurriedly._

"_What! I thought you set the alarm clock last night, like we normally do." Ron questioned as he too practically jumped out of bed and tried to find some clothes._

"_I thought I did! But I mustn't have, we were both exhausted and I guess that we just fell asleep as soon as we lay down in the bed. Where is my jacket? Ron, where is my jacket!" Hermione asked loudly and anxiously._

"_Here, it is over here. Calm down Hermione we will get there on time." Ron replied as he threw her jacket at her before she caught it._

"_I will not calm down. And by the way, considering the way you are currently acting right now, I can clearly state that you are not the calmest of people today either." Hermione half laughed half anxiously yelled._

_They then quickly both ran down the stairs and out of the front door hurriedly before getting ready to leave. "Don't worry we can get something to eat at work." Ron said as they disapparated into the centre of London._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Once they had arrived in the Ministry of Magic's atrium Ron and Hermione departed ways before heading off in different directions to their own offices._

"_Oh and remember I am making dinner tonight." Hermione smiled before kissing Ron on the cheek. _

"_I love you, see you later." Ron said before also turning away._

_Flashback ends._

It was 5 o'clock and Hermione got changed and started making dinner for her and Ron. A couple of months ago it would have started to go dark by now but it was the beginning of July and it seemed like the sun never set and that it never seemed to go dark in England.

It had been an incredibly long day and as time went by Ron and Hermione did things like this more and more rarely since they got caught up at work. She was looking forward to this evening with Ron and them being able to actually spend some time together with each other.

Once the dinner was ready she laid it out on two plates at the kitchen table and cast a warming charm over it in order to prevent the food going cold. She sat down on the sofa and turned the television on before waiting for Ron to arrive. She rarely watched television on her own. She hadn't in years. It reminded her of when she was little before she knew she was a witch. She would sit in the living room on her own reading a book or watching something new on the television. After the age of eleven, technology seemed to disappear from her life and now it had come back in a modernised way.

The door opened with a click and for a very short amount of time, Hermione could hear the sound of cars driving past and feet shuffling on the door mat.

"Hermione? Are you here?" Ron called

"I am in the living room Ron." Hermione called back happily before standing up to give him a hug.

"Hi Hermione." Ron mumbled into her shoulder.

"How was work?" Hermione said as they broke apart slowly.

"Not great, and sadly it isn't over yet." Ron said and he took a deep breath.

"What, what do you mean?" Hermione asked slightly confused, he had never put anything like that into words.

"We have all been asked to attend an important meeting in 20 minutes, we tried to get out of it but they said it was absolutely essential in order to continue with our first year as an Auror." Ron sighed miserably.

"How long will the meeting run for?" Hermione asked sadly, her idea of an evening together had just flown out of the window.

"I don't know, they wouldn't say. All they told us was that it would run quite late. I am sorry Hermione." Ron sighed

"It is fine, honestly. You go to your meeting, and I will put a charm over your dinner so that if you haven't had anything at the ministry you either have it when you get back or have it tomorrow if you want." Hermione said and gave Ron a small smile.

"Thank you Hermione, we can do this another time if you want to. I promise I will talk to you when I get back." Ron said kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you." Hermione smiled as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too. See you later." Ron replied and disapparated out of the room.

Hermione then sat down on the sofa again and sighed miserably. She looked around the room and could easily imagine what would have happened if Ron hadn't had to stay behind? Or what would have happened if they had let him off attending the meeting? What would have happened if they had woken up on time today? There were so many questions that she could think of to do with this situation. She knew that they would always remain unanswered.

She ate the dinner alone that would have been a meal together had Ron not been asked to stay late at the Ministry. The heat charm remained over Ron's plate for when he got back and she decided to sit in the living room and watch television alone. She remembered programmes like this from when she was little; the soap operas, the one of dramas, the game shows and the late night talk shows. They were all things she had missed out on growing up but in retrospect she would change a second of her childhood. If she were to change anything, she could possibly have never met Harry and Ron. And she wouldn't be sat where she was right now, she wouldn't even know this house existed most likely.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall above the mantel piece, 8:30pm. Time flew by when you weren't concentrating on the time. There were numerous moving photographs on the mantel piece. The first one she could see from where she was sat was of her and Ron not too long ago at Christmas when it was snowing, they were smiling at each other before they both leant in and kissed softly on the lips before breaking away and giggling. The second was of her, Harry and Ron in their 1st year at Hogwarts. Then one of her, Ron, Harry and Ginny. There were then numerous pictures of Hermione with her parents, Ron's family and people they knew from Hogwarts.

There was a knock on the door and she walked into the hall to answer it knowing that it wasn't Ron because he had his keys in his hand when he had left to go back to the Ministry. Ginny stood there smiling with a large bottle of Butterbeer and her long red hair in a mess from disapparating.

"Hi, Ginny, Come in." Hermione smiled and her friend walked into Ron and Hermione's house.

"I was on my own and figured you would be too since both Harry and Ron are both at this stupid meeting. Also, Harry told me that Ron told him that you were both having some sort of night in together that has just gone out of the window because of the meeting. So I decided to come over and see how you were." Ginny smiled as they both sat down in the warm living room.

"So how is my brother?" Ginny asked giggling and Hermione laughed at the thought of Ginny checking up on her older brother like Mrs Weasley would.

"He has been fine. I forgot to set the alarm clock last night and so we were both running around this morning like headless chickens trying to get ready to go to the Ministry. How about you?" Hermione questioned happily.

"I heard from Luna the other day. She says she is fine and has been travelling the world recently in the hope of finding some sort of mythical creature of the imagination. Oh, and she also has met this guy called Rolf, he is the Grandson of the naturalist Newt Scamander who as you know wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them." Ginny smiled

"So basically they can be wacky together?" Hermione giggled questionably.

"Pretty much, yes." Ginny chuckled in reply.

"How is Quidditch going?" Hermione asked

"Great, we have been a schedule of the matches against other British Quidditch teams and we have a match in a couple of weeks against Puddlemere United I think. Can you tell Ron about that, he said he wants to see my first match? Will you come too?" Ginny said

"Of course I will. And if you are ever playing against the Chudley Cannons I will be sure to get front seats. The look on Ron's face when you all beat them will be priceless!" Hermione laughed

They talked for a little bit longer before Ginny announced it was time to go back to the house she shared with Harry before it got any later.

"I best get going; I want to hear what this meeting was about as soon as Harry gets back. I'll see you at the Burrow on Sunday." Ginny smiled before disapparating.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione glanced up again at the clock in the living room a while later. 10 o'clock in the evening. Ron should have been back by now. If he hadn't been at the meeting, whichever film they were watching would most likely be ending by now. They would have a blanket wrapped around them both and Ron would probably be starting to fall asleep.

She yawned then; realizing just how tired she was she turned the television off and climbed up the stairs before having a shower and getting into bed. She put on one of Ron's old t-shirts that she was disappointed about how her and Ron's night together never actually happened in the end. She looked at the alarm clock and instantly remembered that she should have set it the previous night in order for them to get to work on time this morning.

Hermione then switched the light off and turned to face the side of the bed where Ron usually lay before closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Not half an hour later, Ron walked into the bedroom that he shared with Hermione exhaustedly. He looked at the bed to see Hermione asleep, her brown hair spread across her pillow and one of her hands on the mattress where he normally slept next to her. Ron spotted the old t-shirt of his that she was wearing with her own pyjama bottoms as she kicked the covers off in her sleep. He forgot that he even owned that t-shirt. He smiled to himself before climbing into bed next to her, pulling the covers she had kicked off over them both and brushing the hair out of Hermione's face before kissing her forehead.

Hermione felt somebody next to her brushing the hair out of her face and she opened her eyes slowly. Ron was there smiling at her happily his blue eyes shining in the moonlight that had escaped through the curtains.

"Hi Hermione." He smiled before pulling her closer towards him

"Hi, when did you get back?" Hermione asked as Ron's hand reached her waist like always did when they fell asleep.

"About fifteen minutes ago. You were fast asleep and had kicked the covers off. Have I ever told you that you look beautiful when you are asleep?" Ron asked beaming at her softly.

"You may have said it once or twice before. Well if it changes anything I find you're snoring adorable." Hermione giggled

"I am glad to hear it." Ron smiled "I am really sorry about tonight, Hermione. I was really looking forward to it." He added.

"It doesn't matter, honestly. We could do it again sometime soon if you wanted." Hermione said happily.

"How about tomorrow night, and I will do the cooking." Ron smiled

"Ok then, night Ron." Hermione said before hugging Ron and closing her eyes.

"Night Hermione, I love you." Ron said before his kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too." She replied before they both fell asleep happily.

**A/N: Hello! I am getting quicker gradually. This chapter only took me 2 days this time; I think that is a total of three or four chapters in a week so far. I am not feeling great at the moment and have the flu and so this is one of the only things I have been able to do. Right now I am trying to update as much as I can to get to a certain point in the story where I want to get to. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. PS; just a reminder to anyone in the UK, Emma Watson is on the Jonathan Ross Show tonight at 10:35pm can't wait to see the Perks of Being a Wallflower! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. The Apology

Chapter 27: The apology

**A/N: Hello there! Firstly I just want to say thank you to Rhmac12, who always gives positive reviews and has stuck with this story since the very beginning. Did anyone see Emma Watson on the Jonathan Ross Show the other night? She was the last guest on and so I am now exhausted from staying up until half past eleven. This chapter is going to involve the return of some familiar faces and maybe slightly controversial to the rest of my story so I apologise in advance. Anyway, here is chapter 27!**

The next few months or so past fairly quickly in Ron and Hermione's eyes. Harry turned 19, Ginny became 18 and Percy turned 24 years old. The weather in England seemed to get warmer and warmer into August and then suddenly it didn't get any hotter and you could just feel a warm breeze in London. August flew by and before Ron and Hermione knew it, it was already the 1st of September.

Ron woke up on the 1st of September and smiled to himself sleepily. He glanced at the clock on Hermione's bedside table; 8 o'clock in the morning it read. He couldn't remember any 1st of September's in the past 10 years when they had got up ridiculously early and had been either in serious danger or going to Hogwarts. The future was bright and they could now see the paths of where they were heading towards. Life was perfect in Ron's eyes and he wouldn't change a thing in this moment.

He turned and looked at Hermione. She was still fast asleep and her hair was spread out across both pillows and one of her hands was resting on Ron's pillow close to his face. Normally, she had developed a habit over the years of kicking the covers off in her sleep so they would often wake up halfway through the night cold and ended up pulling the covers back up over them. But recently they hadn't woke at all, both having the perfect sleep.

He still vividly remembered this time last year. They had both woken up extremely early in order to get to Platform 9 ¾'s at Kings Cross station in time. Both of them had been crying when they had said good bye to each other and he realized then just how much he loved Hermione in the few seconds that they were saying good bye to one another.

"Ron? What time is it?" Hermione mumbled as she woke up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"It is half past eight. Don't worry; we both have the day off." Ron smiled before he kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

"Do you realize that this is the first the 1st of September that we haven't had to get up early on in years?" Hermione sighed smiling.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that." Ron said happily.

They lay there together for a couple of minutes, both filled with happiness of just simply being with each other. Neither of them knew the future, or what would happen when they arrived at certain points in time. But they could do this for years, over and over again if they wanted to and the 1st of September would never be the same again.

"We might never do that again, go and stand on platform 9 and ¾'s on the 1st of September." Hermione said quietly, turning her head slowly to face Ron.

"Oh, I think we will someday, Hermione." Ron replied smiling.

This had happened before, something very similar to what was happening now. She remembered them being in Hyde Park on Valentine's Day a few months previously and Ron had said something about kids. He had also said something at Christmas that she couldn't remember off the top of her head but maybe Ron was trying to tell her something. Maybe Ron meant one day they wouldn't be just boyfriend and girlfriend, she didn't know. Right now it felt as if someone had just poured a bucket of ice cold water over her as her heart slowly warmed.

There was then a silence between the two of them. Ron wasn't very clear on what he had just said and Hermione wasn't sure what he had said either. It was as if a sheet of glass had fallen between the two of them and it needed to be shattered into tiny pieces.

"What time is it that we are supposed to be at The Leaky Cauldron?" Ron questioned, breaking Hermione's train of thought.

"12 o'clock Ginny told me." Hermione answered "She said that Neville and Luna said they could come as well." She added.

"Shall we get up or shall we stay in bed a little bit longer and enjoy the fact that we don't have to get up early on the 1st of September." Ron smirked questionably.

"Stay in bed a bit longer." Hermione said almost immediately without giving her answer any thought whatsoever and leant in before kissing Ron passionately on the mouth.

XXXXXXXXXX

The morning passed unusually quickly after that. It felt weird and strange not to be going to Kings Cross station on this day and Hermione remembered 2 years ago when they were on the run and it felt like this then. Before they knew it; they were both apparating into Diagon Alley to meet Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville at the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley seemed strangely busy for the 1st of September considering many adults were taking their children to Kings Cross Station. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes bold orange and purple colour stood out against all the other wizarding shops on the little Alley and many people seemed to be entering George's shop as they walked along.

"Before, we go and meet Harry and Ginny, can we do something really quickly?" Ron questioned turning towards Hermione and grabbing her hand.

"Yeah sure." Hermione answered and Ron led the way towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

It was packed inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with people of all different ages experimenting with different products and rushing towards the place where you paid to purchase the items that they loved. As Ron guided himself and Hermione through the crowd, he spotted a tall man with short ginger hair, smiling as he walked around telling people about different products he and Fred had invented.

"Hi George." Ron smiled before his older brother turned around and beamed at him before giving Ron and Hermione both a hug.

"Hi, Ron. Hi Hermione; it has been ages. What are you doing here?" George smiled

"We were just going to meet Harry and Ginny and thought we would stop by and see how you were." Ron said to George.

"Thanks. It is days like this that remind me of when we first opened the shop a couple of years ago." George said sadly.

"You are doing great George." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"We are always here if you need to talk to us. We best get going, see you George." Ron said waving to his brother.

"Say hi to Ginny and Harry for me." George called to them as they left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He is doing a lot better than he was." Hermione said positively as they continued as they continued walking down Diagon Alley.

"We all know he won't ever be the same, but he will get closer to it eventually. He seems closer to his previous self right now than he ever has before." Ron smiled.

They walked into the leaky Cauldron to find that it was the polar opposite of the rest of Diagon Alley and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Only a few tables were being used and they spotted 3 people sat at a corner table, laughing and smiling together.

"Hello, how long have you been here?" Hermione questioned as she hugged Harry, Ginny and Neville before Ron did as well and they both sat down at the table. Luna hadn't arrived yet but they had decided to order drinks of Butterbeer and Fire Whisky anyway.

"We got here about fifteen minutes ago; Neville got here a couple of minutes before us. Luna sent us an owl this morning saying she would be running slightly late due to some sort of unusual most likely nonexistent creature that she had to write about for work." Harry answered and smiled at his two best friends.

"We went to see George and see if he was ok at the shop. He said to say hi to you both." Ron added

"Oh and also, Neville had a pretty good reason for getting here before the rest of us." Ginny smirked at Neville before giggling.

"And that was ...?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows and looking at Neville confusedly.

"Hannah." Neville said simply before gesturing towards the bar where alongside Tom, the manager of the Leaky Cauldron Hannah Abbot was serving people drinks of Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey before she spotted Neville and smiled before blushing slightly. And Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all turned towards Neville, smiling.

"I started dating Hannah a couple of months ago after the celebratory memorial thing at Hogwarts. She works as a barmaid here at the Leaky Cauldron and so I got here early to say hello to her." Neville told them before smiling happily.

Nobody saw that coming. Neville and Hannah had never been close at Hogwarts and had rarely spoken to each other apart from when they were all in Dumbledore's army together they were never seen together.

"Well, I am happy for you Neville. I mean come on; you killed Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor. Then you have started training as an Auror, and you have started dating Hannah. Good for you Neville." Ron smiled and patted Neville on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Thanks Ron." Neville replied before taking a sip of his Butterbeer. "Anyway, I have decided that I am not going to do the whole Auror thing for many years. I have other ambitions."

"What? Why?" Ginny asked looking over to Neville so quickly she could have got whip lash.

"Being an Auror and forever keeping people out of trouble and danger isn't what I have always dreamed of doing. The thing I love is Herbology and I would like to advance my skills in that and maybe teach it to people one day. Professor Sprout said that when I decide that I don't want to continue with the Auror programme anymore that she would be happy if I went up to Hogwarts and start to train as a Herbology Professor." Neville told Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

As soon as Neville had said that Luna appeared. Her long blonde hair wild and wavy and her eyes wearing the same permanently surprised expression as they normally did. She looked happy and content, as if she had won ten thousand galleons or half the things that were in the Quibbler, had just been proven to exist.

"I am sorry I am late. I had to complete this booklet on Hungarian wrack spurts for work and it was in for today. What have I missed?" Luna said quickly and breathlessly before sitting down next to Ginny and taking a sip of a spare Fire Whiskey that Ginny had placed in front of her; hinting that she needed a drink.

"Nothing much Luna, really. Except Neville is dating Hannah Abbot and we have only just got here." Hermione reassured Luna happily.

"How are you?" Harry asked her.

"I am fine, thanks for asking." She smiled airily, "I am training to become a naturalist and have got a good job discovering new, creatures and writing documents for books on them. The Quibbler has become more of a success since the defeat of Lord Voldemort because people realised that we were right about pure bloods, half bloods and muggle born witches and wizards being equal. Also I have met someone, Rolf Scamander, the grandson of Newt Scamander the author. He is also training as a Naturalist." She added

They continued to talk and time seemed to fly by quickly as if within a blink of an eye. The six of them, the main members of Dumbledore's army hadn't talked like this in nearly 2 years. It felt like even if they did, lose sight of each other or not talk much, there would always be this thing keeping them friends no matter what. And that was exactly how they liked it. They could have almost died for each other, but nothing would ever tear their friendship apart.

They gradually got deeper and deeper into the conversation until they were all constantly laughing and smiling. Then the entire Leaky Cauldron went quiet. Everybody had stopped talking around them and it was pure silence except the sound of feet tapping the wooden floor as somebody walked closer and closer towards them. It felt like it had become cold and dark as if a dementor was not too far by, and approaching them quickly. Where ever this person walked, it became cold and quiet.

The sound of footsteps then stopped and they all looked up to see a person with white blonde hair, sharp grey eyes and dressed in black. Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked and the person looked at them and gave a small smile that actually looked genuine.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood it has certainly been a while." Draco Malfoy said, looking at the six people he had despised the most for the past eight years.

"What do you want?" Ron questioned, trying to simply fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I know, this was probably a stupid idea and none of you will most likely even listen to me. I am sorry." Draco sighed before turning around and beginning to slowly walk away.

"Draco, Wait!" Hermione called across the room and stood up to face the person who had called her a Mudblood for seven years and he stopped and turned towards her; looking properly at them for the first time in years.

"If you have just come here through Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron in spite of all the looks you will have got from people just to talk to us then you may as well come over and say what you want to tell us." Hermione said kindly before sitting back down and Draco walked towards them and began to speak.

"So what is it you want to talk to us about exactly?" Ginny asked quietly, taking a sip of Butter Beer.

Draco seemed to take a deep breath. As if he was about to give them some sort of ultimatum or revelation that he had been supposed to tell them a long time ago. He conjured a chair and sat down on it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all looking at him nervously wondering what he was going to say next.

"I want to apologise. I want to apologise to all six of you for everything that has happened to you over the past eight years that was down to me, my family, the death eaters and Lord Voldemort because you didn't deserve any of it. Each of you has something that you could never forgive me or any of them for and I wouldn't expect you to. I just hope you will listen to what I have to say." Draco said apologetically.

"We are listening." Harry replied quickly, clearly wanting to get this over and done with.

"Firstly, I want to apologise to you Harry. You never did anything wrong or anything to deserve the death of both of your parents. Nobody deserves that. I didn't always believe in what Lord Voldemort believed in. My parents made me though for the sakes of their reputations and so that he didn't harm them. I didn't want to kill Dumbledore; I never had the guts to and I am glad that in the end I didn't do it. I never wanted to become a death eater. I guess that like many people, I just wanted to be a normal person. And so I apologise to you Harry for everything I said to you and for everything that happened to you at Hogwarts." Draco said.

Everyone was silent, that was the revelation they had not seen coming.

"Secondly I want to apologise to Hermione. I am sorry that I called you a Mudblood for all those years because you didn't do anything against me for me to retort like that. The punch that you gave me in our third year I did definitely deserve. I also want to apologise for want happened at Malfoy Manor last year. You should never have been tortured like that and I am sorry that I didn't put a stop to it and intervene; because now you have been left with a scar that could have been prevented." Draco told Hermione and Ron squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Ron and Ginny. I have almost killed both of you now and I regret what happened deeply. Ron; I am sorry that I replaced that bottle of mead with a poisoned one because that could have easily killed you. That diary should never have been placed in your cauldron and I am sorry it has taken so long for me to say sorry."Malfoy then said looking at the brother and sister.

"Neville and Luna; I never did anything serious to either of you but you were both constantly called names. I don't think that either of you are weird or strange. I think you are both incredibly brave and talented people. I am really sorry." He finally said.

"It is fine; just never try to kill me again." Ron said, trying to be joking in a moody sort of way.

"Why now though?" Neville asked curiously. "Why did it take until now to say that to us?"

"This is the first chance I have had in quite a while, I have a job and a girlfriend and I can't have anyone finding out where I am living for my own protection." Draco said

"I understand if none of you forgive me; but I just want peace between all of us now, or I won't ever be able to live with myself." Draco sighed

"I don't forgive you for what you did; and I don't think any of us do. But even if nobody else does, I am willing to be at peace with you. Thank you for apologising though." Hermione said and they all agreed.

There was then silence again, the awkward silence that you wouldn't normally experience between close friends. They didn't know what to say that would be of any comfort or use to each other.

"I best get going. I hope to see you again sometime." Draco said before nodding gently to them and waving his wand so the chair he was sat on vanished.

"Well, this proves that it is the start of something new for us all." Harry said cheerfully and they all smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat on the sofa looking up at the ceiling thinking. Her thoughts were going around in circles about what had happened earlier on in the day. Her thumbs tapped the rim of the mug of coffee she was holding as she thought quietly.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron said softly before sitting next to her on their sofa and squeezing her free hand gently.

"I was just thinking about what Malfoy said earlier." Hermione sighed looking towards Ron.

"What about it?" Ron asked curiously.

"He said that he didn't expect us to forgive us for what they did. But I always have tried to do that exactly, see the good side in people. But I can't, I can't ever forgive them for what they did. I know that Bellatrix Lestrange is dead, but I will always have that memory though of what she did, and I will never forget that." Hermione sighed

"I wouldn't blame you for never forgiving them for what happened. I certainly am not forgiving him for trying to poison me. But even if you didn't, you have managed to get on with your life and that is incredibly brave, not looking too much back on the past. As long as we just don't fight with them anymore, we will be fine." Ron smiled

"It has been a weird 1st of September." Hermione said quietly before resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I think they will be very similar some day, Hermione." Ron chuckled happily.

"I love you Ron." Hermione smiled, kissing Ron softly on the lips.

"I love you too Hermione." Ron replied, and kissed her back.

And after that the 1st of September changed completely.

**A/N: Hello! This has taken me just under a week but it is finally completed. I didn't really know what to write but I felt I need to include Draco Malfoy in the story at some point. I hope that you liked it. I won't be updating as much over the next few days as I have part of a GCSE exam on Tuesday and I need to keep revising. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Twenty

Chapter 28: Twenty

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, it is really appreciated. I am not really sure of what to write in this chapter and like I have said on previous chapters, it is just to fill the gap in time between some events; then again, I guess that turning 20 is an event. I wouldn't know I sadly haven't reached that age yet. I am sorry if you didn't like the last chapter but despite the fact that they wouldn't have been friends, I think that Draco Malfoy and Harry, Ron and Hermione would have reconciled and been at peace with each other at some point. Anyway, here is chapter 28!**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly as she felt the cool sunlight streaming through the curtains into the bedroom she shared with Ron. She had a fluttering feeling of excitement in the pit of her stomach. As soon as she had opened her eyes, she had realized that it was her 20th birthday.

20. She was now 20 years old and she didn't feel any different. She felt like beaming at the thought that she had survived her teenage years and had come out of the end of the dark tunnel a happier and better person. She had a boyfriend, they were living together. She had a job at the Ministry of Magic. She had the best friends possible; everything seemed to be perfect in her eyes.

Thirteen – she had been petrified by the basilisk and helped Harry find out about the Chamber of Secrets. At fourteen she had been given a time turner. Fifteen she had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum and realized that she actually wanted Ron to have asked her. At sixteen she had started Dumbledore's army and fought at the Department of Mysteries. Age seventeen she had realized that she loved Ron and joined the Slug Club. Eighteen she had gone on the run with Harry and Ron and thought in the Battle of Hogwarts. She had kissed Ron for the first time and saw Lord Voldemort be defeated. Finally age nineteen, she had moved in with Ron, completed her final year at Hogwarts and got a job at the Ministry of Magic.

She could feel the warm hand that was holding her own softly and gently before she turned over to look at Ron. He was giving her a warm, friendly, happy smile that always seemed to warm her heart when she saw it.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Ron smiled before kissing her softly on the lips and pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said happily before kissing him back.

"So how does it feel, being twenty years old? You are no longer a teenager." Ron questioned

"It feels weird; I don't feel any different to yesterday. I just feel the same. But I am laughing inside because now I am fully an adult and you are technically still a teenager." Hermione answered giggling.

"Ha ha ha. What do you want to do today though? This is your first birthday that we have properly celebrated together." Ron asked

"I don't know. We said that we would go and see my parents in the afternoon and I know we are going to the Burrow in the evening tomorrow but I don't know what I want to do today." Hermione sighed looking into Ron's eyes quizzically.

"We will think of something." Ron smiled before hugging her.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat at the kitchen table listening to the radio whilst eating her breakfast quietly. She felt constantly excited as if she was going to explode with happiness at the thought that she had finally turned 20 years old. Ron had decided to make breakfast, which had surprisingly turned out quite nicely with nothing being burnt. By now she had definitely realized that Ron was right when he told her he was actually a good cook.

"So what did you think?" Ron asked as he took a sip of orange juice.

"You have definitely proved me wrong Ron Weasley. You can cook." Hermione said happily before giggling as she finished eating.

"Thank you." Ron smiled gratefully.

"You are welcome." Hermione replied happily.

"Here, I have something for you." Ron said before handing over a box and card to Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ah, you will have to open it to find out." Ron chuckled happily.

Hermione opened the card slowly. It was blue with a moving picture of her, Harry and Ron on the front of it smiling happily. Above that read a sparkling silver 20 numbers. She smiled and vividly remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_It was warm outside as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny lay under the large oak tree at the Burrow. The cool breeze blew over them as they lay amongst the assorted cups, sweet wrappers, banana peels and other remains of food. There was a large red and black tartan blanket underneath them as their bare feet tickled the grass. The past year and a quarter seemed to have flown by quickly and the four friends were having the times of their lives._

"_This was fun." Hermione sighed happily as they giggled and told funny stories._

"_I know we keep saying this, but we really need to do things like this more often." Harry smiled_

_Then silence fell on the four friends. They had agreed that they should see each other more often since despite being best friends, their friendships were starting to slightly tear at the seams. They would talk as much or when they did it wouldn't be the same as it would have been a couple of years previously when they were at Hogwarts. Now there wasn't much left to say to one another._

"_Has anyone got any sweets left over?" Ron said breaking the awkward silence and everybody laughed, remembering the typical side of Ron._

"_You are always hungry Ron, we have just eaten." Harry laughed_

"_Ron I swear, if you two have kids. If they are anything like you we will all go hungry." Ginny said giggling to Ron and Hermione blushed embarrassedly. She felt it was weird that Ginny had deliberately addressed the sentence to both Ron and her. It was like she already knew where their relationship would go in the future._

"_We won't all go hungry; there will just be a lot less food." Ron said twisting the sentence to suit him._

"_I can't wait for that then." Hermione happily said sarcastically and they all laughed again._

_It was embarrassing for them to discuss things like that. It was alright if it was just two of them together but it didn't feel right; talking to their friends about their private lives. They had always stuck on the subject of work and Hogwarts but they had never got their discussions this far towards seriousness._

"_Do you two ever think about the future?" Ron asked turning towards Harry and Ginny._

_Harry and Ginny both looked at each other and blushed furiously before both laughing at Ron's question to them._

"_Well, we are still both only eighteen and nineteen so not really. Why?" Ginny said to her older brother._

"_Oh, just curious." Ron sighed abandoning his question_

_Hermione was glad that Ron had chosen to forget about his question to Harry and Ginny. She didn't really want to think too far into the future. Right now, they were live and things were happening to them that they didn't want to miss._

"_What should we do now then?" Hermione sighed tiredly as she sensed the previous awkward silence approaching them and coming on again._

"_I know how about we take a photo to remember this day." Ginny said before muttering a spell. "Accio Camera" She said and a camera came instantly flying towards her._

"_Who are we doing first?" Harry asked as they all stood up and with flicks of their wands, the leftover food, rubbish and cutlery were gone, as if nothing had ever happened there._

"_How about we do one of you two first." Ron said before pointing at Harry and Ginny. "Smile!" he said before an extremely bright flash came and the picture was taken._

_They did a variety of different friend combinations after the first photo with Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ron. Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Ron. Ron and Ginny. Ginny and Hermione. Thinking that one day, in eight, nine or ten years time they would want to look back on this day and happily remember it. _

"_Let's do one of all four of us." Harry said and Hermione enchanted the camera to take a picture by itself and floating._

"_Are there anymore to do?" Ron asked after the photo graph was taken. _

"_Come on, you three need to get one together. Let's get one of the Golden Trio together. We will have the boy who lived on the left. The brightest witch of our age in the middle. And last but not least; we shall have Weasley is Our King on the right." Ginny said gesturing quickly and Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed happily._

_The photo of them was then taken of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world between them. That would be the photo that they would look back on in the years to come._

_Flashback Ends._

"Ron it is incredible. That's the nicest birthday card anyone has ever given to me." Hermione smiled

"Like I said, you will have to open the other thing to find out. Sweetness won't bribe me in to telling you what it is." Ron chuckled and Hermione laughed happily.

Hermione carefully unwrapped the midnight blue starry wrapping paper which was the same wrapping paper as the paper covering her birthday present last year which was the unusual, magical perfume similar to the Ron gave her in their fifth year at Hogwarts. It was strange, but she loved it because it reminded her of Ron.

Once the wrapping paper was gone, a small black box remained in front of Hermione. She carefully opened it and gasped and giggled happily at the same time. She then slowly lifted the delicate necklace and earrings out of the soft smooth box.

They perfectly matched the bracelet that Ron had bought for her the previous Christmas. The necklace was pure silver and decorated with sapphire butterflies. The pair of earrings was also two sapphire blue butterflies that softly glowed in the warm sunlight coming into the kitchen.

"They are beautiful Ron, thank you." Hermione smiled before leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

"You are welcome. What time are we going to your parent's house?" Ron asked

"At eleven I think. It is half past nine now and so we have a while before we have to go." Hermione smiled

"What should we do for the next hour and a half then?" Ron said

"What do you feel like doing?" Hermione asked

"I fell like sitting down on the sofa, talking and watching the television with you." Ron smiled

XXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione arrived at 24, Carlisle Avenue not to long after that. It was very cold for September and they could see their breath as they talked to one another whilst walking. Hermione got her key and opened the door to her parent's house in order for her and Ron to go in.

As they stepped inside, the warmth hit them and the smell of flowers and fresh cooking wafted through the air. This instantly brought Hermione back to when she was little before she knew she was a witch and celebrating her birthdays with her parents.

"Hello? Mum, Dad we are here!" Hermione called as Ron closed the door behind them. Then there was the sound of the scramble of feet and footsteps in the next room.

"Hermione! Ron! You got here!" Robert said as he and his wife entered the room

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Helena smiled before hugging Hermione "Hi Ron." She added before hugging him as well – much to his surprise.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Granger." Ron smiled shaking Hermione's Dad's hand.

"Please, Ron. Call us Robert and Helena." Robert smiled back in reply. "Happy Birthday 'Mione." He added before hugging his daughter warmly.

"Shall we go into the living room then?" Helena said and they all went through into the next room.

"It seems to be that I am not the only one who calls you 'Mione, Hermione." Ron chuckled as they walked in to the living room.

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione giggled and hit his arm playfully.

The living room was warm and welcoming. An electric fire was below the mantel piece, heating the room to a friendly warmth.

"I see that you have decorated since we were last here." Hermione said looking around the room before sitting down. The room had originally been a very light blue and had been like that for years. It was now a warm purple colour and seemed to be a lighter room than it had been before.

"Yes, we thought it was time for a change. This room had been that colour since you were a baby, you were at the most a few months when we had it painted blue, Hermione." Helena said.

"What was she like as a baby?" Ron asked, squeezing Hermione's hand gently.

"Oh, no! Ron please do not ask that!" Hermione begged Ron.

"Well, I am so glad you asked Ron." Robert chuckled. "I will be back in a minute." He added before getting up and leaving the room.

"Here, Hermione." Helena said, handing her a parcel covered in muggle wrapping paper that was decorated in the number 20 printed all over it in different colours.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned excitedly

"Just open it quickly, or your father and I will be getting old." Helena joked and Ron and Hermione laughed. Hermione remembered how when she was little she would take forever opening the wrapping paper because she loved the idea of the surprise after she had finished unwrapping the present.

She carefully opened the wrapping paper to reveal a medium sized book, decorated with butterflies and dragonflies in metallic colours against a midnight blue background.

"It is lovely, Mum. But what is it?" Hermione questioned

"Open the insides cover." Helena smiled and Hermione opened the cover and read the opposite side. _To Hermione, Happy 20__th__ Birthday. Love Mum and Dad xxx_.

She then looked underneath the writing to see some words wrote in a silver metallic pen.

_Hermione Granger's Photo Album Aged 0 – 20._ It read and she beamed as she looked through the pages. There were lots of pictures of her and her parents and with Harry and Ron. There were some that she remembered and some that she didn't. But even if she couldn't recall those days, they would always mean something to her in her heart.

"Mum, Dad it is lovely. Thank you." Hermione said hugging her parents.

"Here Ron, you said you wanted to know what Hermione was like when she was a baby. I have something here." Robert said before putting a video into the television.

"Oh no Dad! Please no!" Hermione said putting her head in her hands.

"Sorry Hermione, but I would have shown him something like this sooner or later. Besides I want to see the look on your face." Robert said and everyone laughed.

Then the video came on. It looked like it was from a fair few years ago. There was a video of a small baby Hermione lying on a play mat. She was waving her tiny hands in the air as her Mum played peak a boo with her, each time the game was played she let out a very high pitched giggle and they all laughed watching the video. The clip then changed and muttering and giggling from both of Hermione's parents could be heard. They were walking around upstairs in the house and slowly opened the door to Hermione's bedroom. An eight year old Hermione lay asleep in the bed with her bushy hair fanned out across the pillow.

"Boo!" They said and the eight year old Hermione jumped and sat straight up in bed and screamed. When she realized it was her parents she smiled and giggled like she did when Ron made her laugh.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." They said and she smiled happily as she unwrapped a large book and beamed joyfully as she saw it.

"Thank you Mum, thank you Dad." The eight year old Hermione smiled as she walked across the room and placed the book on the fit to burst book shelf.

"That book shelf looks just as full as it does now." Ron laughed "You were a cute baby by the way, Hermione." He added

"Thank you for that Dad." Hermione giggled. "It was certainly and eye opener." She sighed chuckling and they all laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later Ron and Hermione left her parents house and started to apparate back to their house on 26, Snowberry Road.

"So what do you want to do, now?" Ron questioned curiously smiling.

"I know we aren't going there until tomorrow, but there is somewhere I would like to go if we could." Hermione beamed happily.

"Where?" Ron asked

"Our spot at the end of the garden at the Burrow if we could." Hermione answered

"I was kind of hoping you would want to go there." Ron laughed

"You must be a psychic and be able to read my mind." Hermione giggled merrily.

"What is a psychic?" Ron said and Hermione laughed

"Never mind, I will tell you later. Let's go!" Hermione chuckled and they disapparated.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet under the oak tree at the end of the garden at the Burrow. The warm breeze blew over Ron and Hermione as they arrived there and sat down under the large tree, its enormous arm like branches blocking out the sunlight so there was only a slight golden glow shining down onto them.

"So how is your 20th birthday going so far Hermione?" Ron asked and Hermione grabbed his hand as they lay under the tree.

"It has been perfect so far, thank you Ron." Hermione said and squeezed his hand softly.

"It was nice seeing those videos of you as a baby and when you were little you know." Ron sighed as they watched the clouds through the branches of the trees.

"I found it slightly embarrassing, but it was a nice reminder that I still have the same laugh and have hardly changed a bit." Hermione giggled.

"Well you were really cute as a baby; you were a lovely eight year old. But you are beautiful Hermione. You always have been to me." Ron smiled and at those words, Hermione's heart warmed.

"That just made my birthday complete." Hermione blushed.

"Thank you for a great birthday Ron, it was perfect." Hermione smiled and leaned over to kiss Ron.

"I love you Hermione." Ron smiled kissing her back.

"I love you too Ron." Hermione replied kissing him passionately again.

**A/N: Hello! This has taken me a week to write and I am exhausted so I am going to make this brief. I hope you like this chapter. I know people have said things about home videos before but I feel it fitted into this chapter. I thought that I should include Hermione's parents in this chapter because they haven't been in the story for quite a while. Anyway thank you for reading again. The GCSE went really well, thank you to Rhmac12 for asking. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Halloween

Chapter 29: Halloween

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you to anybody who reviewed the last chapter, as always reviews are really appreciated. I know that Halloween isn't here yet but it is October and it is only 2 days until the spooky holiday and so I thought that this chapter should be about Halloween. I don't know how long this chapter will be but I will try to put as much detail into it as I can. Anyway, I hope you like it. Here is chapter 29!**

Hermione stood on a chair in the hallway of the house she shared with Ron, carefully wrapping a banner around the banister of the stairs that was decorated with vivid orange pumpkins. There were things like lanterns and muggle witches hats all over the house as well as a small pumpkin sat on the kitchen table. She loved Halloween and had since she was a child and over the years her parents had made it a tradition to decorate their house with Halloween decorations. And so Hermione thought she would continue that tradition in her and Ron's home.

She heard Ron beginning to walk down the stairs and thought that she would surprise him for the fun of the look on his face.

"Boo!" She yelled and Ron screamed before jumping back a bit as if he had seen a spider. His face etched a horrified expression.

"Oh My God! Hermione, you scared me to death." Ron said breathlessly as Hermione giggled at the look on his face.

"I am sorry Ron. I couldn't help myself." Hermione sighed as she hugged him gently once he had reached the bottom of the stairs and stood next to where she was still perched on a chair from the kitchen.

"What is all this for, anyway?" Ron asked gesturing to the pumpkin shaped banner Hermione was still carefully wrapping around the banister.

"It is for Halloween. Halloween is today, remember?" Hermione answered hintingly, and raised her eyebrows whilst trying to jog his memory.

"Oh, yeah it is isn't it? So is this what muggles do normally and decorate their houses with creepy stuff." Ron questioned as they walked into the kitchen once Hermione was done hanging up the banner.

"We used to do it when I was a child." Hermione told him as she made a cup of tea for both of them with a flick of her wand. "It is like when it is Christmas and you decorate the Christmas tree. It is a tradition. If you want to go and look outside and down the road and you will see exactly what I mean." She added as she put both mugs of tea on the table.

"Alright then, I will." Ron said before walking out of the front door curiously.

There was silence after than momentarily unusual conversation between Ron and Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe that he had never heard of people decorating their houses for Halloween. They had done it when they were at Hogwarts, so she was surprised that witches and wizards didn't do it in their homes as well. Whilst Hermione stood patiently in the kitchen of their house, waiting for Ron, Ron was surprised to see that Hermione was correct in the fact that Muggles loved Halloween, whether they were adults or kids, boys or girls, they loved the spookiness of the autumn holiday.

Hermione heard the door open and close again before Ron walked back in to the kitchen.

"Wow, you are right." Ron said happily before Hermione handed him a mug of tea. He had that expression of awe and wonder on his face like a 5 year old on Christmas Day that Hermione had seen before when it was his birthday.

"I told you so; the reality is that Muggles love Halloween. And the concept of magic and wizards and witches fascinates them. No matter how many witches and wizards would hate them, muggles would love to meet people that are like us." Hermione sighed

"Is there any decorating I can help you with?" Ron questioned. "I may not have decorated the Burrow for Halloween before but I do remember that they did when we were at Hogwarts and it looked amazing." He added smiling.

"Well, actually I have finished decorating the house. But..." Hermione answered and saw the disappointment on Ron's face before adding; "But, there is something else that you can help me with if you want to." Hermione continued

"What?" Ron asked and Hermione gestured to the medium sized pumpkin that was sat on the kitchen table, its bright orange colour almost matching Ron's hair.

"You are joking?" Ron chuckled; "And what exactly do muggles use pumpkins for?" He questioned curiously.

"Normally, Muggles cut the pumpkins in half, before carving a scary face into the front and putting a lit candle inside of it so it looks like the pumpkin is alive. These are usually put on door steps so people can see when they come to your door." Hermione informed Ron intelligently.

"What do they come to your door for exactly?" He asked, still slightly baffled by the whole aspect of the pumpkin carving.

"Children, and sometimes adults come to your door and you give them sweets, sometimes they give you some back as well."She added smartly.

"I will help you carve the pumpkin then." Ron smiled before they cut the pumpkin open with sharp knives.

The pungent and unusual smell of the inside of the pumpkin filled Ron and Hermione's kitchen quickly. All over the room there were orange and black decorations hanging from door handles and sitting on the work tops and the table. Before long, the pumpkin had jagged facial features with evil eyes and a cunning expression on its mouth.

"What do we do with the rest of the pumpkin?" Ron asked once they had finished carving the face.

"We throw it in the bin I guess." Hermione sighed

"Oh, trust me, I can think of a better use for the inside of it Hermione." Ron laughed before scooping up some of the pumpkin in his hand and pelting it at Hermione – hitting her square in the face.

"RON!" Hermione screamed before throwing some back.

"I am sorry but you deserved that." Ron said and they continued to throw bits of pumpkin at each other until there was not any left.

"Nice outfit Ron, it really goes with your hair." Hermione giggled as she looked at the bits of pumpkin splattered all over his t-shirt.

"Eww, it looks like baby sick." Ron sighed as he looked down at his clothes.

"You should be glad that it is not baby sick, Ron." Hermione laughed before waving her wand and the mess they had made all over the kitchen and on themselves simply vanished before their eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron sighed as he flopped down into a chair at the table. It was almost the evening and the sun was gradually starting to set, Ron and Hermione had never celebrated Halloween on their own together and so they didn't really know where to put themselves or what to do now that most of the day had already gone.

"I shall make a start on dinner. You Ron Weasley can do upstairs and put on the outfit in the wardrobe." Hermione smiled before standing up and walking towards the kitchen worktop.

"What outfit in the wardrobe?" Ron questioned curiously as he got up from the chair.

"Don't worry; you will know it when you see it." Hermione giggled as Ron smiled at her and went upstairs to get changed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione carefully laid two plates of their dinner on the table and sat down waiting for Ron. He had been quite a while. Surprisingly, in the time he had been upstairs she had managed to make dinner for both of them and put it on the table.

"Ron! What is taking you so long?"Hermione questioned and called up the stairs.

"You must be kidding me Hermione. I look ridiculous." He called back with a chuckling tone.

"Come on. I will wear my costume if you wear yours." Hermione said and with that he opened the bedroom door and walked down the stairs.

"I am sorry, but I really want to see how silly you look." Ron said and Hermione laughed.

He had a black cloak on that was decorated top to bottom with silver stars. He also had a tall pointed wizard's hat on his head along with a muggle magician's wand. His ears were a deep shade of red which stood out from underneath his wizard hat.

"I know I am supposed to be a wizard – you said so. But why? Because I look nothing like one." Ron said looking down at the muggle Halloween style costume he was wearing.

"Because this is how muggles perceive wizards and this is what they think that they look like." Hermione said smartly.

Ron then knew at that point that he couldn't ever win an argument against Hermione, especially on a topic like this. She had been raised by muggles and technically was a muggle for eleven years before finding out she was a witch, so obviously she would know more about muggles than him. He glanced around the living room at all the lanterns; pumpkin shaped decorations and fake cobwebs and realized just how slightly he looked like he blended in. Maybe he wouldn't look so ridiculous after all.

"What if you put your costume on?" Ron sighed and laughed inside at the expression that passed across Hermione's face as he said this.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned curiously; sadly already knowing where this was going.

"If you put your costume on now, then I shall keep on wearing this." Ron chuckled and there was silence as Hermione thought and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Alright then, _Accio costume._" She said as she pointed her wand up stairs and a handful of different parts of a costume almost instantly flew into her hands. She then blushed slightly as she started to get changed in front of him, which would have been very embarrassing and awkward for both of them a couple of months previously but over time they had grown closer and closer together. She then turned around and the costume was complete.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, twirling slightly to get a full view of the Halloween costume.

"Wow, Hermione. Erm, wow." Was all that Ron could say, unable to string a few simple words together before bursting into laughter.

She had a tall witches' hat on with a long cloak that reached her feet. She had stripy red and black tights on with a black knee length skirt and black boots. Her hair looked like it had when they had first met. Bushy like she had been electrocuted.

"It looks absolutely weird I know." Hermione laughed

"I think you look adorable, Hermione." Ron said before gently kissing her on the forehead.

XXXXXXXXX

After they had both eaten dinner and put the lit pumpkin outside Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa waiting for the doorbell to ring with children going around in unusual costumes.

"This is the weirdest Halloween I have ever experienced you know, Hermione." Ron sighed as they watched the Halloween special of some sort of programme on the television.

"Really, so you are saying that absolutely no one came to the door when I was at Hogwarts last year." Hermione questioned looking up at him.

"No one, they probably thought I was an old man." Ron muttered in reply.

"Well one day, when you are seventy, you can pretend that you are nineteen again and open the door to children." Hermione said wittily and Ron burst into laughter.

"That I will." Ron said in reply and there was a knock on the door. Ron turned towards Hermione; his face had an expression of alarm written all over it.

"What do we do Hermione?" He asked panicky and Hermione giggled.

"Relax; they are only kids, Ron. And I am going to let you do this first on just for my amusement."Hermione laughed hysterically.

"What do I say then?" Ron questioned curiously, Hermione couldn't believe that they didn't do this in the wizarding world.

"They say trick or treat. Then you had them some sweets and say Happy Halloween. If there are any left later we simply get to eat them." Hermione reassuringly told him.

Ron walked to the door nervously and handed the two little children sweets before saying "Happy Halloween" and closing the door and sitting back down.

"How about that?" He said smugly.

"You did great honestly. It was really funny at the same time though." Hermione said and Ron threw a sweet at her. "RON!" she giggled

The door bell rang again and Hermione got up to answer the door before Harry, Ginny and Teddy walked in with Teddy toddling around happily. Harry and Ginny were also dressed up as a muggle witch and wizard and teddy was in a toddlers pumpkin costume.

"What brings you two here?"Hermione asked as Ginny handed her Teddy and she lifted him up happily before smiling.

"We thought we would give Teddy the muggle experience of Halloween. Also despite being raised as a muggle for eleven years, I have never been trick or treating and neither has Ginny and so we all wanted to give it a go." Harry smiled as they both sat down.

It had been a couple of weeks since the friends had last seen each other and they were starting to get closer again. They had complained about how they didn't see each other very often and now their friendships were gradually becoming stronger to how they used to be when they were all at Hogwarts.

"Nice costumes by the way." Ron said trying to stifle a laugh at the sight of his best friend, his sister and Teddy.

"Yeah well you can talk can't you?" Ginny said staring at Ron in the muggle wizard costume.

"I said I would wear this if he would wear his." Hermione said and Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Has he said anything yet?" Hermione questioned as she bounced Teddy on her knee and he giggled joyfully.

"No, nothing yet as far as we or Andromeda know. But have you heard the news?" Ginny said

"What news?" Ron questioned curiously. And there was a tap on the living room window as Pigwidgeon sat there with a piece of parchment in his beak. "I am guessing that that is probably the news now then?" Ron added and Hermione when and got the parchment but didn't unravel it so they could hear it from Ginny instead.

"I am going to be an Aunt, and you are going to be an Uncle." Ginny said turning to Ron, whose face still wore an unmistakeable expression of confusion.

"What, what do you mean?" He questioned his sister in a still confused way. Unbelievably, everyone else in the room had worked out what Ginny meant everyone except Ron.

"Fleur is pregnant, Bill sent an owl to us about half an hour ago, and that is probably one for you." Ginny smiled.

Ron's smile stretched further than Hermione had seen in ages. His eyes seemed to light up as he flung his arms around Hermione – who was still holding Teddy. Before hugging his sister.

"I am going to be an Uncle!" Ron said joyfully and everyone laughed at Ron's dramatic and excited response.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Harry, Ginny and Teddy left Ron and Hermione's house in London. One or two more people had come trick or treating but otherwise, they had eaten the rest of the sweets between themselves and now they were lying in bed feeling both exhausted and sick.

"Ron, please never tell my parents how many sweets we just ate as they have a serious thing with sweets being dentists." Hermione sighed and Ron laughed

"I won't I promise." Ron chuckled as they both looked at each other happily.

"Wow, it has been one eventful day hasn't it?" Hermione questioned and Ron nodded.

"I can't believe I am going to be an Uncle. My parents are going to be Grandparents, oh my god, they really are getting old." Ron said and Hermione burst into laughter.

"Well, it would have happened in your family sooner or later. I am an only child though so I won't ever have any nieces or nephews." Hermione sighed

"Oh, I think that you will be a great Aunt to someone someday Hermione." Ron smiled, squeezing her hand and Hermione blushed slightly in the darkness.

"Happy Halloween by the way. I love you." Hermione beamed before kissing Ron gently on the lips.

"I love you too Hermione." Ron smiled, kissing her softly back.

**Authors Note: Hello there! Thank you for reading this chapter. I am sorry that it has taken me so long; it has just been a very long 2 weeks at school. If anyone actually reads this, please can you give me some advice on what you do when your best friends are acting differently and making you feel like nothing and really alone? At least it is half term now. Anyway happy Halloween and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. What you don't know

Chapter 30: What you don't know

**Authors Note: Hello! As you can see we have finally reached chapter 30! I hope you liked the previous chapter and I am sorry I haven't updated a bit earlier, as you know I have a slight habit of developing writers block. Firstly I want to thank RHmac12 for the advice, it really helped that you listened.I was asked recently if my first story Bedtime Stories was finished. I can tell anyone else who has read it that no, it isn't finished and it will be just one of those stories that I update when an idea comes into my head. Also I am going to be writing a second chapter to forgive and forget. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and here is chapter 30!**

The next couple of weeks flew by like an eagle soaring gracefully above the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day of November the 30th came quickly and the spirit of Christmas was already in the air (ironically nearly a month earlier than usual). Once again snow had blanketed the entire of England like a cold fluffy layer of white candy floss.

A couple of days previously, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had cleaned out number 12 Grimmauld Place. Nobody had been there in over 2 years and it look moth ridden and deserted, taking everyone straight back to when they were 15 years old before the start of their 5th year at Hogwarts and they had cleaned out the Black family house and been driven insane by the screaming portrait of Sirius' Mother. It was just as they had left it, 2 long years ago; messily and rushed before infiltrating the Ministry. Surprisingly, they found that the doddery old house elf Kreacher was still alive and well. The black wall paper was peeling of the walls and the carpet had muddy footprints all over it, as if somebody had arrived and entered unexpectedly.

The Burrow was filled with noise as Ron and Hermione arrived an hour or so after midday. The sun had not fully risen and so there was a warm glow reflecting onto the snow covered ground. The sound of people yelling and arguing with each other could have been heard a mile away. They had all decided to have a party for Bill, whose 29th birthday had been the previous day. But clearly things weren't going to plan.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron said as he and Hermione walked hand in hand into the Burrow, their once smiling expressions faded as they saw the massive amount of uproar in the living room of the Weasley family home.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I can't understand you." Harry muttered before turning to Ginny and walking away from her outside. Harry's eyes looked red and Ginny had tears streaming down her face and her cheeks were bright red when everyone turned and looked at her with surprised expressions on everyone's faces. She then turned and quickly ran up the stairs away from everyone else.

Otherwise, there were several other moments of havoc sweeping around the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was rushing around the kitchen with the help of Charlie – who had just got back from Romania for Christmas trying to make lunch. Mr. Weasley had escaped to his shed whilst the numerous arguments were going on. A nearly four months pregnant Fleur and Percy's wife Audrey were sat on the sofa, discussing baby names and Bill, George and Percy were having an argument in the corner of the living room.

"I will go and talk to her, you see if you can get anything out of Harry." Hermione sighed before reaching up and kissing Ron on the cheek and turning towards the stairs.

"Hermione, wait." Ron said quickly and Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to face him again.

"What is wrong?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Nothing, just, I love you." He smiled happily and her heart warmed slowly at the sound of him saying that. She still couldn't believe that they were now boyfriend and girlfriend after liking each other for so long.

"I love you too." Hermione beamed before turning away once again and walking up the stairs of the Burrow.

Upstairs in the Burrow was silent apart from Hermione's footsteps walking along the hall way. Hermione reached Ginny's bedroom and saw that the door was closed. Either way, she decided to knock on the door anyway.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked whilst sniffing quietly.

"Ginny, it's me." Hermione sighed, she remembered about 9 months ago when she had ended up in a situation similar to this and Ginny was contemplating breaking up with Harry as she felt things were going too fast for them. She really hoped that this wouldn't happen again.

"Come in." Ginny sighed and Hermione opened the door before walking into the room and closed the door behind her as she went and sat on the bed next to her close friend.

"What's wrong, what has happened?" Hermione asked as a few tears rolled down Ginny's face and filled her eyes and Hermione put an arm around her.

"Don't worry; it isn't like last time when I was having second thoughts about my relationship with Harry. It isn't anything compared to that except Harry has decided to make a big deal out of it and it really hurt." Ginny said inhaling deeply as she wiped the tears away.

Hermione's heart thumped against her chest, this conversation could go either way right now. Ginny could have been undermining the point of what was going on and it could be something pretty big. Or it could be hardly anything and she was right that Harry was making a big deal out of something that wasn't big at all.

"Go on." Hermione said calmly to her friend, who had now stopped crying.

"As you know, I have been playing as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies for the best part of a year now and it is going really well. Actually the team has become really successful and we have been given the opportunity to play in a series of Great Britain Competitions and I have been offered to take part in it as one of the main three chasers, not being a substitute." Ginny smiled

"That is great." Hermione smiled but then saw the look on her boyfriend's sister's face and then frowned. "But..." She added slowly in the hope that it would prompt Ginny.

"There is a catch. A very big catch. If I take the offer I have to move away with the rest of the team for two maybe 3 months at the most. It isn't like I am going on holiday or anything, I am doing this as part of my job and I really want to take the offer. It is a great opportunity and I have to take it or I will always have regrets, which I said I wouldn't do if I wanted to move forward in my life." Ginny sighed as she revealed the problem to Hermione.

"Where would you be moving to?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"Manchester. Apparently it is quite nice up there and they have good facilities for Quidditch training away from the muggles. But Harry isn't happy. He doesn't want me to go up there because I will be away for that long. That will be the longest we will have been apart since the end of the war at Hogwarts. Also he has to stay down here in London because of working at the Ministry of Magic. Not only that, but he also dislikes the fact that it is on the other side of the country and so it will be harder to travel back and forth to see each other when possible. I don't know what to do." Ginny finished.

There was a long silence. It was a very, very big catch. It could have been worse by all means, but it was big enough for people who had been in a relationship for just over a year and a half that were only 18 and 19 years old. This would be a brilliant opportunity for Ginny but it could take her relationship with Harry in several different directions.

"What do I do Hermione?" Ginny questioned desperately.

Hermione looked around the room. Ginny's bedroom had been like this at least since Hermione first came to the Burrow. It was perfect for a little girl, as they sat there it reminded her of Neverland and the land where children never grew up.

"You go for it Ginny. You grab that opportunity with both hands and go up to Manchester, give it your absolute best and make everyone proud. This is your dream; this is what you have wanted to do for as long as I have known you, maybe even longer. I am sure that if you say how much it matters to you that Harry will listen. He is Ron and I's best friend and he is welcome at our house any time if he needs to talk to us." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Hermione. Really." Ginny smiled before hugging her best friend tightly.

"You are welcome. I am going to miss you." Hermione sighed and hugged Ginny back.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked back down the stairs behind Ginny to see Ron sat along with Harry on one of the sofas in the living room of the Burrow. Harry looked like he was going to be sick and Ginny also looked ill at the thought of having to talk to Harry again after their argument. Ron looked up and smiled at Hermione as he stood up and they walked away into the hallway where nobody could hear them.

"What did she say to you?" Ron asked as soon as they got into the hall.

"She has been offered to play as a lead chaser with the Holyhead Harpies for 2 maybe 3 months in Manchester. What did Harry tell you?" She replied folding her arms as she waited for him to give her an answer.

"Harry doesn't like her going away for that long for two main reasons a; they will hardly get to see each other and b; it is on the other side of the country. Has she decided what she is going to do?" Ron questioned about his sister and her boyfriend.

"She told me that she is going to take it. It is a great opportunity and will help her career. This is what she loves doing and Harry is our best friend, he can visit us anytime he wants to." Hermione smiled

"Well, not _anytime_."Ron said blushing and Hermione giggled out loud.

"Ok so perhaps not anytime. But when it is convenient with all of us." Hermione sighed before they walked back into the living room to see Harry and Ginny talking animatedly to one another. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and smiled at her. Clearly being a sign that things were OK.

Harry then got up and walked over Ron and Hermione who were sat on a sofa not far away. The Burrow was slightly quieter by now, Bill had walked away from Percy and George's argument – which had been entertaining and humorous at first but now was just boring so he had gone and sat with Fleur and Audrey who were still happily talking about baby names. Percy and George's argument wasn't necessarily yelling at each other anymore and was just them stood in the corner whispering in hushed hissing voices having clearly had a fairly big disagreement.

"Hi, Ginny has decided that she is going to take the offer but I have said I am going to visit as much as I can. Thank you Hermione, thank you Ron." He smiled at his two best friends that he had known since he was eleven.

It was true, they all had their ups and downs but it never pulled them apart completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snowberry Road was covered in a thick crystal white layer of soft, fluffy snow. Ron and Hermione trudged along hand in hand as they walked down the road towards their house from their usual apparation point – behind a couple of trees in the space between two houses further up the road.

"So what do you want to do, after all it is only 4 o'clock?" Hermione said as she fumbled in her coat pocket for her keys for the front door.

"Hmm, I don't know, we could watch another one of those muggle films." Ron said and Hermione smiled at him. Their saga of Muggle films had been going on for the best part of a year now and there were hardly any left to watch.

"You know you could have just used _alohomora_?" Ron chuckled as she realized the easier option.

"You are really smart you know." Hermione smiled as she waved her wand and the door opened.

"I have my moments." Ron said and Hermione giggled as they entered the house together. The warmth hit them as they stepped inside, creating a friendly, welcoming air in the house that they shared.

"So what film do you want to watch?" Hermione said, swinging her arms at her sides as they both sat down.

Ron picked up one of the many piles of films they had dotted all over the living room. They weren't organised in any particular way at all, they were just randomly sorted into piles of whatever looked best. He scanned through the numerous amounts of DVD's that he had surprisingly managed to fit into his hands. Most of these were things that people had given to Hermione over the years or that she had been told about after they had got back from the Horcrux Hunt and had bought them to her heart's content. He looked through all the different titles, not having a clue what to choose, he knew exactly what would happen next as well. He would choose a film at random, ask Hermione what it was about and then they would sit and watch it together happily.

"What is Toy Story?" Ron asked holding up a DVD with a picture of a toy cowboy and an astronaut.

"Oh, I haven't actually watched it yet; ironically I have owned it for four years and just haven't had the time. Apparently it is about some toys that come to life." Hermione said as Ron handed her the DVD and she put it into the television.

As the film and storyline started to unravel before them, they laughed and smiled and just happily enjoyed being together. Around halfway through the film around 5 o'clock, Hermione started to fall asleep, every couple of minutes, her head would start to fall to the side and she would then wake suddenly again jerkily. Ron slowly stood up, lying her down fully on the sofa and gently placing a blanket on top of her before kissing her cheek and she stirred again, sitting up slightly.

"Hermione, I am going to go and make dinner. You just watch the film." Ron smiled kissing her again and getting up and walking into the kitchen. He then cast silencing and smells preventing spells so she wouldn't know what he was making.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Pssst, Hermione, wake up, dinner is ready." Ron whispered, gently brushing her wild hair out of Hermione's face.

"How long was I asleep for?" Hermione asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"About forty minutes, the film has just ended."Ron smiled

"Come on then, I am looking forward to this." Hermione replied before walking towards the closed door of the warm and cosy living room.

"Hermione wait!" Ron called and she stopped walking and turned around.

Ron walked over towards her carrying on of her favourite scarves and tied it around her head as she giggled; he knew she wouldn't be able to see anything through it.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione questioned giggling.

"You have to wear this, it is a surprise." Ron chuckled before taking her hand and walking with her through the door and towards the kitchen. The cold air suddenly hit Hermione and a breeze blew over them peacefully.

"Ron, what is going on?" Hermione asked nervously, not knowing where she was.

"Just close your eyes for a minute." Ron said before untying the scarf and removing it from Hermione's face.

"Ok, Hermione, you can open your eyes." Ron said happily and Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

They were outside in the back garden. Fairy lights hung from the large bare snow covered tree that was at the bottom of the garden. Small Chinese lanterns hung from the ends of the branches and blankets lay underneath the tree and a small table with two chairs sat on top of them, a candle stood in the middle along with two plates with food on and two glasses of some sort of sparkling wine. It was completely dark outside apart from the stars glistening far far away above them and the white and multi coloured fairy lights softly glowing in the tree.

"Ron, you did all this." Hermione smiled softly turning towards Ron who was beaming back at her.

"Yeah, I did." Ron smiled

"It is beautiful." Hermione smiled again before Ron took her hand and walked with her across the garden slowly and they both sat down opposite each other and happily began to eat together.

It was quiet, Hermione, was surprised and shocked as well as completely confused. How had he managed to do all of this? How had he done all of this without her noticing? What happened at the end of the film? Why didn't Ron wake her up? She just couldn't work out the answers to any of these questions. Ron's cooking had gradually improved in the time that they had been living together and now it was brilliant. Two plates of spaghetti bolognaise (surprisingly both their favourite meal) sat in front of them as they quietly enjoyed each other's company.

"Ron, how did you manage to do all this without me noticing?" Hermione questioned curiously, feeling very intrigued about what Ron would say in his answer to her question.

"Your intelligence has worn off on me overtime Hermione. Just like my humour has on you likewise." Ron chuckled. "You started to fall asleep part way through the film and I decided to just let you sleep for a little longer than perhaps I should have, but to be fair you looked exhausted." He added

"But what if I had woken up?" Hermione asked, her curiosity reaching no bounds what so ever.

"Well, given how tired you seemed I thought that if I left you and turned the volume down on the television then you would sleep for quite a while. Then I cast silencing and smell preventing charms so that you wouldn't be able to hear what I was doing or smell and know what I was cooking." Ron told Hermione proudly.

Hermione's head swarmed and filled with even more questions, her uncontrolled curiosity consuming her own peace of mind and all the good things that made her Hermione. He was absolutely right, given how they had spent so much time together over the past 19 months each other's qualities were wearing off on one another. Ron had become more intelligent and sensible. Hermione had also changed a fair bit too. She was now more laid back and had developed Ron's sense of humour. Ron thought that all of this happened because of kissing but Hermione knew something between them had become closer and closer overtime.

"Well, that was lovely Ron thank you." Hermione sighed happily, putting down her knife and fork down on the table just as Ron finished his dinner as well.

"You are welcome, besides I wanted to something like this at some point." Ron smiled joyfully, taking a sip of his drink.

"Why did you do all of these things, though. I know it is something but it just can't click in my head." Hermione sighed, still really confused as to why Ron had done all of this. It was a lovely romantic gesture (one of the things Ron was particularly good at.) but why?

"They are all things that we both say are our favourites aren't they? Seriously I was right, I am starting to sound more and more like you and you like me likewise." Ron chuckled happily.

"I don't understand." Hermione said in a puzzled way with a complimentary unsure expression on her face.

"Well, both of us have said that Spaghetti Bolognaise is our favourite meal. Bucks Fizz is the first muggle alcoholic drink that you introduced me to, I remember the first time we drank it together and we both got really giddy and couldn't stop laughing. And where we are resemble one of our favourite places, under the tree at the far end of the garden at the Burrow. Also you love fairy lights and I remember when we saw those Chinese lanterns at the Burrow and that was one of the happiest moments I have ever spent with you. We just lay on a blanket under a large tree, and looked at the stars." Ron told her cheerfully.

Hermione was even more shocked, he really was an incredible person. He knew her better than anyone ever had, even her parents. He had made this the perfect day and right now she didn't have a care in the world.

"You know me too well." Hermione smiled, giggling.

"I know more about you than you think I do." Ron told her, reaching for her hand across the table, his hand seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Go on then give me an example of how much you know about me." Hermione sighed looking in to Ron's cool blue eyes mystically.

"I know that you love music and have been able to play the piano since you were five and you taught me how to play fur Elise, which is your favourite piece of piano music that you can play. I know your biggest fear in life is failure and you have always wanted to make your parents as proud of you as possible as they wanted you to be a dentist like them but you wanted to be a children's author before you had any idea about Hogwarts. And I still believe that you could do that. I know that your favourite thing to do at Christmas is to decorate the Christmas tree and that when you are old and grey and can't decorate it anymore; you want to watch your children do it instead. I also know that you believed in magic long before you knew about Hogwarts and it is one of the only things that you have ever believed in without proof." Ron said and he could see a small smile spread across Hermione's face across the small table.

"What else, w-what else do you know?" Hermione said, her voice stammering slightly.

"I know that you couldn't care less about the mess we have made in this house because you like seeing our clothes and other things we own next to each other. I know that your favourite season is winter because it is cold and you love the snow. You have always wanted a brother or sister but that didn't matter once you started at Hogwarts because you always said that Harry and I are like your brothers except I am more of a best friend and boyfriend. One other thing I know is that you are always nervous about how people perceive you and how you look, especially your bushy hair. But I know for a fact that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Ron smiled.

Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she gazed into Ron's azure ones. He was telling her all of these things that made her heart glow inside of her and it pounded against her chest. She just didn't have a clue why he was saying these things though.

"I know a lot about you too. I know that you have always felt left out being the second to last sibling because you have always had to share everything with them, except for your friends and your sense of humour. I know that you love the Chudley Cannons and no matter how many times they lose in Quidditch Matches you want to see them win a few before you die. I know that you want to learn how to drive a muggle car one day because the scenario with your Dad's blue Ford Anglia didn't go so well or to plan. I also know that you are the kindest, sweetest man I have ever met and I don't want to lose you." Hermione said with even more tears filling her eyes.

"There is a lot that you don't know as well." Ron said, tears sparkling in his eyes. "You know a lot about me. But what you don't know is that I love you with all my heart, I have never loved anyone as much as you or have ever felt this was before. When I am with you I don't have a care in the world, and that is how I always want it to be." Ron smiled his voice shook as he got up out of his seat, walked over to Hermione and got down on one knee in front of her.

Hermione blinked and tears spilled down her cheeks quickly. She now knew exactly why he had been saying all of these things and she thought she was going to faint as she held her gaze into his deep blue eyes. His face also had tears running down it now.

"I know that whatever happens in my life, I want it to happen with you. I know that those children you talk about decorating the Christmas tree when you are old and grey, I want those to be my children too. I have never felt so happy or complete in life as I do know and I can't possibly imagine my life without you." Ron beamed as he then took a small box out of his pocket. He then slowly opened it and Hermione gasped at the small silver, diamond ring that glistened underneath the soft, warm glow of the fairy lights above them.

"I will always love you and you fill my heart with happiness and warmth. You are the most loving, kindest, sweetest most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Ron questioned, more tears fell down his cheeks as he looked up at Hermione, who was almost sobbing.

"Yes!" Hermione cried standing up and kissing Ron passionately and they felt the tears on each other's faces. "Yes, I will marry you." She said as they hugged each other warmly.

"You said yes!" Ron said crying as he reached for Hermione's left hand and slipped the diamond ring on Hermione's fourth finger and they kissed again, both of them still crying with happiness.

"I love you Hermione." Ron smiled gently kissing her on the lips as their hands intertwined together,

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione replied happily and the only thing allowing them to see each other, were the soft fairy lights and the stars shining above them.

**Authors Note: I did it! Ron and Hermione are engaged! What did you think? I don't actually know what a proposal is like because I am too young to get married. I was really nervous about this chapter but I think I did well. It is also by far the longest chapter I have wrote yet. Anyway thank you for reading it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Love Heart

Chapter 31: Love Heart

**A/N: Hello! I hope you liked the last chapter. As you know Ron and Hermione got engaged at the end of the chapter and so far I seem to be receiving positive reviews so thank you. Anyway this chapter is about the few days after chapter 30. I am under the legal age of getting married and so this is all off the top of my head and how I think things would turn out so I apologise in advance. Anyway enjoy and here is chapter 31!**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see the warm glow of the sunlight streaming through the curtains of the bedroom she shared with Ron. _Ron._ Her heart pounded faster against her chest, remembering the events of the previous night, the main one being Ron asking her to marry him. She looked at the ring on her left hand and admired how the diamond caught the sunlight and the silver ring glowed and shone softly as she looked at it happily.

She still couldn't believe he had proposed to her. She now knew exactly why he had done all those things in the garden for her and it made her love him even more. She loved Ron more than anything and she couldn't wait to marry the boy with dirt on his nose that she had met nearly nine years ago.

She turned her head to the left to see Ron still sleeping quietly. As she looked closer at him, she realized that he was smiling in his sleep. _He is probably dreaming_. She thought to herself wondering if he was remembering the events of the previous night as well. She felt his left arm wrapped around her naked torso and blushed to her at the more recent events of a few hours earlier. That day had been the happiest day of her life so far and she felt warm and happy inside at the thought that she truly did have a future with Ron.

"Hi, Hermione." A voice from beside her said quietly and Hermione turned to see Ron awake, his eyes bright and sparkling with happiness.

"Hi, Ron." Hermione replied, leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Or should I say my fiancée." Ron chuckled as her pulled her closer and she giggled.

"I was waiting for you to say that. Thank you by the way." Hermione sighed looking into Ron's blue eyes.

"I have been waiting for the right moment to ask you for weeks." Ron sighed gazing happily back at her.

"How long really?" Hermione questioned curiously, wondering how long he had been waiting to create that wonderful day so far it clearly showed he had put a lot of thought into it.

"About 3 to 4 weeks ago." Ron said before smiling at Hermione. "I went and asked your Dad 3 weeks ago I think." As he said this, her eyes widened slightly.

"You, you asked my Dad?" Hermione questioned smiling; she was surprised that he had done this.

"Well, yeah, I wanted to. Your Mum has no idea though." Ron chuckled.

"I would like to see her face when we tell them." Hermione laughed looking up sleepily at the ceiling.

_Flashback:_

_Ron walked slowly down the road to 24 Carlisle Avenue, Hermione's parent's house. Crazy and anxious thoughts were circulating his head and making more and more nervous about doing this. People didn't always do this nowadays but Ron thought it was the right thing to do, and given that Hermione's parents hadn't known him too long he had tried to make a good impression on them so far._

_He walked through the small blue gate and up the path towards the medium sized semi detached house the Mr. And Mrs Granger lived in and knocked on the door. Nerves filled him slowly and his heart pounded quickly against his chest. He could hear somebody on the other side of the door, their footsteps getting closer and closer and his heart then beat faster._

_The door then opened slowly to reveal a smiley and happy Robert Granger._

"_Hello, Mr Granger." Ron smiled quietly._

"_Ron, what a lovely surprise, please do come in, it is freezing out there." Mr Granger smiled and Ron walked inside of Hermione's childhood home. "Please, call me Robert; Mr Granger makes me feel ancient." Robert said and Ron laughed slightly nervously._

_They entered the living room of the house and both sat down. All over the coffee table were numerous books and muggle newspapers turned to the crosswords, word search's and puzzles pages. There was a smell of something cooking in the kitchen and the ice cold wind whistled against the windows of the living room._

"_How are you?" Ron asked thinking that that was probably the best place to start their important conversation._

"_I am good, thank you. I had the day of and Helena is at work so I don't really know what to do with myself. How are you and Hermione?" Robert questioned_

"_I am great, thank you. Hermione is great as well, she is doing great at work. So yeah we are having a great time." Ron answered_

"_That is good to here. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Robert asked curiously. Ron was sure that by now he knew what Ron was going to ask him._

"_Actually, it is Hermione that I want to talk to you about, Robert. If that is okay?" Ron sighed nervously, thinking that his heart would come out of his mouth in a minute or two._

"_Sure, what about her?" Mr Granger said. There was a smiley tone was in his voice._

"_Mr. Granger, I really love your daughter. I think the world of her. Hermione has made me feel like the happiest person alive and I would feel lost without her. And I have been thinking like mad about what to say to you and have been really nervous about asking you this. But please can I get your permission to marry Hermione?" Ron questioned nerves were starting to make him feel horribly sick._

_There was a long silence between Ron and Robert as soon as Ron finished saying Hermione's name. But as soon as he finished, Mr Granger's smile spread enormously across his happy face, his eyes seemed to be twinkling in the light._

"_Please don't call me psychic or anything like that, but I had a feeling you were going to ask that front the moment you said that you love my daughter. You may not have noticed it but when Hermione talks about you she blushes and smiles, she has done that for years. Longer than you will probably ever know. She has never done that about anyone else and I know that she loves you more than anything. Obviously over the past 8 years Helena and I haven't seen her as much as you have but I can tell you right now, I have never seen her as happy as she has been in the past year and a half, and that is because she really is in love with you." Robert smiled._

_Ron smiled at Mr Granger saying this, and he knew he had managed to get somewhere with this conversation._

"_You are a lovely person, Ron. You are kind, humorous, warm, friendly and most of all I can really see how much you and Hermione love each other. So yes, I do give you permission to marry Hermione." Robert beamed_

"_Thank you, Robert." Ron sighed happily, fireworks were going off inside of his head._

"_Just out of curiosity, and I assume you haven't. But have you already proposed to her?" Robert asked._

"_No, not yet. I have something special planned though for the way that I can do it." Ron said _

"_Oh, I won't tell Helena, then Hermione can tell her herself. Good luck." Robert chuckled_

"_Thank you again." Ron smiled before saying goodbye and disapparating away. As he arrived back on the ground on Snowberry Road, he turned around to see if nobody was looking and jumped into the air happily, clicking his feet together as he walked along merrily back home._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"You really did go and asked my Dad, didn't you?" Hermione said beaming with happiness as Ron finished telling her about when he had asked Hermione's Dad about permission to marry her.

"Yeah, I really did." Ron smiled back at her proudly.

"I really love you, Ron." Hermione said as she leant over and kissed Ron softly on the lips.

"You have mentioned that, one or two times." Ron chuckled before Hermione hit him hard with a pillow before they both laughed hard.

There was then a long silence between them in which they simply just looked softly into each other's eyes across the bed. Overtime, these silences had become comfortable and they had gradually become more frequent. Both Ron and Hermione liked doing this though.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Hermione questioned sighing.

_She has a point_ Ron thought. She was right; they were going to have to tell everyone that they were getting married at some point sooner or later. And right now; the only person other than them that knew what Hermione's Dad, Robert. If they didn't go and tell someone then they would find out as soon as the next time they entered the Burrow. He knew for a fact that as soon as somebody saw them at least one person would notice the glittering diamond ring on Hermione's left hand.

"We can go to your parent's house first, if you want to and tell them?" Ron said happily and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Really? Are you sure?" Hermione beamed delightedly, surprised that he had suggested that they tell her parents first.

"Yeah, I figured that you would want to do that. Besides my family is too big to go and tell first thing in the morning." Ron laughed and Hermione joined him in the joyful moment of laughter. "Do you know that your Dad promised me that he wouldn't tell you're Mum about me asking you to marry me before I had even suggested it?" Ron told her and Hermione smiled

"Dad is good at being quiet about things; he probably knew that we would want to tell her ourselves personally." Hermione smiled, thinking of how her Dad had managed to keep that from her Mum for weeks and weeks on end.

"So what do you think?" Ron questioned

"OK then. We can tell them first. But please can we get some breakfast first?" Hermione answered and Ron burst into laughter.

"What?" Hermione asked as she stood up and started getting dressed – Another thing that had changed; they were now happily confident about getting changed in front of each other.

"Seriously, you are really starting to sound a hell of a lot like me." Ron chuckled, his laughter becoming quieter as he too got dressed.

"That is exactly what happens when I end up falling in love with you Ron Weasley." Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms lovingly around Ron's waist.

"If you say so, Hermione Granger." Ron said turning around and kissing her gently on the lips before taking her hand and they both went down stairs for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione walked down the road to Robert and Helena Granger's house. There linked hands swung back and forth as they merrily walked along. Ron imagined that he probably wasn't as nervous about what was going to happen as Hermione was. He had already told Hermione's father about his plan to become engaged to Hermione but he didn't know what Hermione's mother, Helena would think, given that they had been in a relationship for just under 19 months.

Hermione was thinking exactly the same thing as Ron surprisingly. She knew her Dad knew about it and was pleased that he had happily agreed but she had no idea what her Mum would say about her engagement to Ron.

Hermione walked forward and unlocked the door of her childhood home and they walked in together hand in hand. Ron felt Hermione's right hand shaking nervously and squeezed it gently for reassurance. "Don't worry; she will be really happy for us." Ron whispered, making Hermione smile with slightly more confidence that a few seconds before.

"Mum? Dad? Are you here?" Hermione called and within a few seconds Robert and Helena Granger entered the hallway of 24 Carlisle Avenue, Robert coming from the kitchen and Helena from the living room.

"Hermione, Ron! What a surprise, why don't you come in and sit down." Helena smiled before Hermione hugged both of her parents as they entered the living room.

"What brings you two here?" Robert asked as the four of them sat down, Hermione holding Ron's hand tightly with nerves.

"We have something to tell you." Hermione said quietly. Her parents both exchanged looks of confusion, worry and dismay. In that moment, Hermione discovered that her father was actually a very good actor to have been able to keep this from her mother for weeks and weeks on end.

"Ok then. What is it?" Helena asked in an anxious voice, sounding afraid that something was wrong.

"Ron and I are getting married." Hermione smiled before her mother gasped and flung her arms around Hermione joyfully.

"Oh My God! This is wonderful! Are daughter is getting married." Helena beamed before hugging Ron as well, seemingly overwhelmed with happiness and joy.

"I know, I have known for ages." Robert chuckled and Helena's head turned quickly to look at her husband.

"You knew! I knew there was something up with you!" Helena yelled and Ron, Hermione and Robert laughed at her outburst that almost mirrored one of Hermione's.

"Of course I knew, Ron came and asked me a few weeks ago. But we both agreed that Hermione would want to tell you herself and so I kept it a secret from you. And it is the only thing I have _ever _managed to keep a secret from you." Robert beamed before going over and hugging both Ron and Hermione.

"Well thank you for not saying anything Dad. It was worth just the expression on Mum's face just then." Hermione giggled

"When did you ask her, Ron?" Robert questioned out of curiosity.

"Last night, you are the first people we have told." Ron answered informatively.

"Well, we are really happy for both of you." Helena smiled cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, who are we going to tell next?" Hermione asked as they walked away from her parents' house. They had suddenly realised that it was going to be harder than they thought. There were so many people to tell and whenever they did tell someone then they would be swarmed with hugs, which wasn't always a good thing. But they both knew there were obviously two people that they should next tell about their engagement before anyone else. Harry and Ginny. As soon as Ron thought of this, he stopped in his tracks immediately.

"We have to tell Harry and Ginny, he's our best friend. If it wasn't for them we probably might not have gotten together." Ron said and Hermione smiled at him.

"I was hoping you would say that." Hermione beamed before grabbing his hand and disapparating to Harry and Ginny's house.

It was quiet outside Harry and Ginny's house, which was strangely unusual given that overtime, they had discovered that Harry and Ginny argued even more than Ron and Hermione. That was the reason that Ron and Hermione had had to solve so many of their arguments over the past year and a half. The most recent one being about Ginny going to Manchester for a Quidditch competition with the Holyhead Harpies.

"Hello, Ron, Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, slightly confused at his two best friends' surprise appearance.

"Can we come in?" Hermione asked. Ron was clasping her left hand in between them so that neither Harry nor Ginny could see Hermione's engagement ring and find out before they had the chance to be told.

"Erm, yeah sure." Harry said, now sounding even more confused than before.

The house that Harry and Ginny lived in seemed very different to Ron and Hermione's home. Cold, almost. Not literally as if it was snowing inside, but cold as in not as inviting. Harry and Ginny had said that as soon as they had moved little over a year ago. They had decided to leave the walls white as neither of them could agree on a colour of paint. But the fire in the corner now gave the room a warm yellow glow in the darkness of the winter, banishing the cold to another place and being replaced with a happier vibe.

"Ginny?" Harry called up the stairs as Ron and Hermione walked into the glowing living room.

"What!" Ginny yelled back in reply as the sound of footsteps seemed to get louder and quicker, as if Ginny was running through the upstairs of the 2 floor house.

"Ron and Hermione are here." He replied as she bounded down the stairs quickly.

"Hi!" Ginny smiled as she saw her brother and best friend. "What brings you two here?" She questioned curiously.

"We wanted to talk to you about something, can we sit down." Ron asked answering Ginny's question.

"Sure. What is it that you want to talk to us about?" Harry said raising an eyebrow. He knew both of his very well, but clearly not well enough to realize what was going on.

"We have something to tell you." Hermione sighed.

"What is it then? You are leaving us in the lurch here you two." Ginny said prompting Hermione to continue.

"We are getting married!" Ron smiled and Harry's jaw dropped.

"What? Sorry, what did you say?" Harry said speechlessly shocked by what his best friend had just told them.

"Ron asked me to marry him and I said yes. We are getting married." Hermione beamed. There was then a short silence in which everybody's faces broke into smiles. The silence was then suddenly broken by Ginny squealing and flinging her arms around both Ron and Hermione joyfully.

"Oh my God, you are actually going to be family. This is fantastic!" Ginny said hugging Hermione and then Ron in turn.

"Congratulations." Harry smiled hugging Hermione tightly. "I am happy for you, big sister." He told her and Hermione's face lit up.

"What... sister? Really?" Hermione beamed at Harry's words. She had once heard Harry saying to Ron that he loved her like a sister and that he had always felt that towards her. This was exactly the way that she felt about Harry. They had just never really said it to each other before.

"You are like a sister to me Hermione. And I have always thought of you like that." Harry said happily and Hermione hugged him again.

"Whatever you say brother." Hermione laughed. This was exactly how it was meant to be, everyone was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was late into the evening when Ron and Hermione arrived at home after being with Harry and Ginny. They had had a very long talk about how neither of Harry or Ginny could believe that Ron had plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to marry him.

Hermione walked downstairs after taking a shower, her hair was fluffy and dry after having used a drying charm on it as a replacement to a muggle hair dryer. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw that Ron had turned the fire on in the living room and she could hear the kettle boiling in the kitchen. Knowing that Ron was in the kitchen, she decided to sit down and wait until he came back in before going up to bed for the night.

She glanced at the coffee table that was about a metre in front of the sofa and noticed five small circles laid across the table. As she knelt down in front of the table the circles became clearer. They were love hearts. They were the muggle sweets that she had told Ron about the previous year when they had been in Honey Dukes in Hogsmeade. They were different pastel shades of the colours pink, purple, and blue and they read something. Each one had a different word on it and Hermione smiled as she read it.

I... Love... You... Hermione... XXX

Ron walked into the living room handed a cup of tea to Hermione as they both sat on the sofa together. Hermione was blushing and Ron was simply smirking with happiness.

"Did you change the words on these?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, I thought of it earlier on when I remembered that time we went into Honey Dukes. What do you think?" Ron asked curiously.

"They are beautiful Ron, thank you." Hermione beamed. She then got her wand out and conjured five sweets underneath Ron's ones. I... Love... You... Too... XXX they read.

"I love you Hermione." Ron smiled leaning down and kissing her.

"I love you too." Hermione smiled kissing him back.

**Authors Note: Hello! This has taken me two weeks to write but I have finally succeeded. I am sorry it took so long. I am not sure what will be in the next chapter yet but I will try and make it interesting at least. Thank you for all the positive reviews on the last chapter, I am really proud of Ron's proposal and the reviews were really motivating. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Sinking In

Chapter 32: Sinking In

**Authors Note: Hello! I know it has been over a week since I last updated but I am off school ill with Norovirus and feel dreadful. Anyway, I have some time on my hands so I am going to start chapter 32. This will all be off the top of my head and so I have no idea where this is going. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and here is chapter 32!**

"I can't believe he proposed to you." Ginny said as she and Hermione sat on the sofa in Ron and Hermione's living room. It had been two weeks since Ron and Hermione had become engaged and life was like riding on a cloud through the skies – simply carefree. Both Harry and Ron were at the ministry for the day in a large meeting about the safety of Auror's so Hermione and Ginny had decided to spend the day together.

"I can't believe it either; I was hoping he would one day though." Hermione giggled. She tried to never say anything too much about her relationship with Ron in front of Ginny because she knew that Harry and Ginny's relationship had many ups and downs as well as the fact that it was clear they were nowhere near becoming engaged due to the amount of uncertainty that came with their romantic involvement with one another.

"To be honest, I thought it would end up being you proposing to him." Ginny said looking at the ring and smiling when she saw how it caught the very little sunlight streaming through the windows of 26 Snowberry Road.

"Oh, I always thought he would be the one to do it. He made it better than I could have ever imagined too." Hermione sighed happily, remembering that joyful day just over a fortnight ago.

"Oh yeah I have been meaning to ask you that. How did he propose?"Ginny questioned curiously, and raised an eyebrow. Hermione had thought that Ginny would have asked this question before now.

"He decorated the garden with a load of fairy lights and made dinner. Then he got down on one knee in the snow." Hermione smiled. Her expression began to change when she saw the look of sadness on Ginny's face when she said this.

"What is wrong?" Hermione questioned softly

"Did you often think about Ron proposing to you? I mean your path into the future is a lot clearer than mine is right now. You are getting married to my brother; you will probably have kids together one day. Everything makes much more sense in your world now, just like you have always wanted it to be. I know that you love Ron more than anything and I am so pleased that you both finally saw sense and kissed each other, even if it was in the midst of a battle. You got what you wished for." Ginny said sadly.

"And I am not even sure what will happen once I return from Manchester. I don't know where my life is going. For all I know, though it is highly unlikely, in ten years time I could be married to Seamus Finnegan, live in Ireland and have ten children. Everything I don't ever want to happen." Ginny sighed, taking a sip of Butterbeer.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence and the air felt polluted and free of oxygen. It was like they couldn't breathe due to the awkwardness of the situation. Hermione didn't know how to react or what to say about what Ginny had just told her. Ginny was right, she hadn't a clue where her relationship with Harry was going. Hermione just hoped that they would stay together for the best.

"I did think about maybe someday getting married to Ron, because I couldn't love anyone more than I do love Ron. Why do you think about your relationship with Harry?" Hermione asked

"My relationship has never been certain with Harry, you know that well. Yes we may have gotten together earlier than you and Ron. But you two waited until you were 100 percent certain that you loved each other, and that has paid off hasn't it? When we were at Hogwarts you argued all the time but now, I actually don't remember the last time you had a proper argument. I am really happy for you two." Ginny said hugging Hermione before standing up from the warm sofa next to the fire.

"I better get going, Harry said he would be back soon and I am trying to spend time with him before I go away. See you Hermione." Ginny smiled before disapparating.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ron Weasley sat in the office that he shared with Harry Potter at the Ministry of Magic. There office was at the end of the corridor in the Auror Department. There had just been a large meeting about safety precautions whilst new Auror's were in training and afterwards many people had gone home.

Harry had just gone home only a few minutes before hand to go and see Ginny and so Ron was just left in the office, finishing off some paper work that needed to be completed. He sighed as he shuffled the many pieces of paper that lay in front of him on the medium sized oak desk. If Hermione was there with him, this paperwork would have been completed a long time ago.

His fiancée. He smiled, not only was he proud of himself for plucking up the courage to propose to Hermione in such a romantic, unique and special way but he was over the moon at the fact that she had said yes.

So far, it had been an extremely quiet day at the Ministry, so quiet that you could hear footsteps going up and down the long, narrow corridor.

Suddenly, there actually were footsteps, they were getting closer and closer, quicker and quicker until suddenly they stopped, and it was quiet again. The way it was previously. There was then a quiet, muffled knock on the door.

"Come in." Ron called cheerfully. As the door opened; there stood Joe, the man that Hermione shared an office within her department holding a large cardboard box and smiling. He looked tired and his eyes were wide as he walked into Ron and Harry's office and closed the door behind himself.

"Hello Ron, long times no see." Joe smiled, remembering that he hadn't seen Ron in about four months.

"Hello, Joe. What brings you here?" Ron questioned curiously, wondering why exactly that Joe was stood in the Auror department and not the department of control of magical creatures where Hermione worked instead.

"I have something that I think you and Hermione may have been looking for." Joe smiled and handed the box over to Ron. Ron, looking slightly puzzled and confused put the box on his desk and slowly opened it before gasping in shock.

"Where on earth did you find it?" Ron asked, thoughts of shock, surprise, and confusion running around his head like they were on a turn table and being spun around in his brain far too quickly for his liking.

"You would not believe where they appeared. As you know Hermione had a day off today and so it was really quiet when I came in this morning. Expect for this very, small, muffled noise. I opened the door and there they were, sat on Hermione's chair." Joe smiled.

"Well they often were found where Hermione usually sat whilst we were at Hogwarts." Ron chuckled, remembering back to those days a long time ago when they were children before the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

"Thank you so much Joe, Hermione will be so pleased, she has been looking for this for years now." Ron smiled before Joe got up.

"Oh by the way, congratulations on getting engaged to Hermione." Joe smiled before leaving.

"Thank you, thanks for everything Joe." Ron beamed. He couldn't wait to surprise Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione laid on the sofa in the warm, cosy living room staring at the ceiling. It was 5pm on a Friday evening and she knew that Ron would be home within the next couple of minutes. It had been a long day and many thought were circling Hermione's brain, gradually driving her around the bend.

"_And torrential rain has caused floods and burst rivers all over the United States of America." _The Journalist Presenting the news on the television said informatively as Hermione's attention drifted towards the television.

Her attention then drifted back to a week ago when they told the Weasley's that they were getting married...

_Flashback_

_Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa at the Burrow, next to a roaring fire. The Burrow seemed packed and cramped today because nobody had gone outside due to the icy conditions and thick layer of snow, which you find yourself to be ankle deep in if you simply stepped outside the front door. There was a loud buzz and hum of people talking to one another happily and for once there were no arguments going on. _

_Bill and Fleur had recently found out that their child was going to be a girl, but that hadn't put an end to the war of names, still after many discussions, they couldn't decide what their daughter would be called or why they would be called that name._

_George had brought his girlfriend Angelina Johnson to the Burrow once again and it seemed to be that their romantic involvement in one another had become a lot more than it seemed. They were sat not too far away, and were playing a game of wizards snap as well as testing a load of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products for the shop in Diagon Alley. Everyone was pleased that George seemed to be happy but they were surprised and thought that it would have taken him longer to find his own two feet again. Clearly he had managed to deal with things better than they all thought._

"_So when are you going to tell everyone?" Harry whispered as he leant over towards Ron and Hermione. _

"_I don't know whenever it seems to be a good time to fit it into the middle of a conversation." Ron chuckled. "It is not like we are just going to stand up and go "hey everyone guess what, we are getting married." We can't do it like that or nobody will believe us." Ron added._

"_It would be worth a try." Harry said before Hermione stared at him and his smile turned into a frown. "Ok then, let's move on from that idea." He sighed nervously._

"_Knowing Mum though, she shall pull you both into a bone crushing hug as soon as she finds out. So brace yourselves." Ginny laughed jokingly._

"_Thank you, Ginny for those words of comfort." Hermione sighed sarcastically,_

"_Dinner is ready!" Mrs Weasley called and everyone went and sat in down at the long, large dining room table. As soon as people sat down, the conversation almost immediately started again from where everyone left off before hand. Everyone was smiling and laughing happily, everything was joyfully and complete._

"_When are we going to tell them?" Hermione muttered quietly as she took a sip of Butterbeer nervously._

"_When do you think is best?" Ron asked as he tried to uneasily cut into a piece of chicken. Hermione clearly knew that he was trying to avoid the situation and that he really didn't want to be the one to tell everyone that they were going to get married._

"_I am thinking around now. Don't even try and climb out of this situation Ron Weasley." Hermione whispered and stared at him, straight into his midnight blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones surveying his questionably._

"_You do it." Ron said quickly and nervously so only Hermione could hear him._

"_They are your family, you do it." Hermione replied instantly._

"_And they will be your family as well soon." Ron said smartly._

"_It is your call, Ron. Not mine." Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand underneath the table reassuringly and motivationally._

_Ron then cleared his throat and everybody around the table turned to look at him curiously. They all knew that he had something to say._

"_Right, erm. Hermione and I have something to tell you all..." Ron said before being cut off by his eldest brother, Bill._

"_What is it?" Bill asked._

"_Well..." Ron said again before somebody once again interjected into his anxious announcement._

"_Hermione is that an engagement ring on your finger?" Angelina questioned and Hermione gasped, realizing that she had forgotten that her left hand was resting on top of the table. Her hand quickly then darted underneath the table._

_Everybody then gasped in surprise and shock as they stared at both Ron and Hermione happily. Many smiles were growing across people's faces as what was being said sunk into the brain._

"_Hermione and I are getting married." Ron smiled and like Ginny had originally said, Mrs Weasley flung her arms around both Ron and Hermione joyfully._

"_This is wonderful! You are actually going to be part of the family. Oh my God there is so much to do. Have you set a date? What are you going to wear?" Mrs Weasley said excitedly._

"_We haven't decided on a date yet, we only got engaged a week ago Mum, honestly, you would think we were moving away." Ron chuckled. The conversation then immediately moved onto Ron and Hermione's engagement._

_End of Flashback_

"Hermione! I am back!" Ron called as he walked into the living room and pulled his coat and boots of along with his gloves and scarf.

"I am in the living room Ron." Hermione called back in reply happily before sitting up and moving the pile of newspapers and magazines off the sofa and onto the coffee table so that Ron could sit down.

Ron then entered the room carrying a large cardboard box that didn't look too heavy. He then places it on the coffee table so that Hermione would not be able to see into it from where she was sat on the sofa. He smiled happily and sat down next to her.

"Hi, how was your day?" Hermione asked as Ron flopped down next to her.

"Long, and very tiring. But I am with you now, so none of those matters." Ron smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"What is in the box?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"I have something for you. You would not believe what was found in your office." Ron chuckled knowing that Hermione would be in shock as soon as she saw the surprise.

"What was it? What was in my office?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed and a confused expression on her face.

"I think you mean; who." Ron smiled as he opened the box and carefully lifted the surprise out of the box.

Crookshanks

Hermione gasped as she saw the pet cat that she hadn't seen in two and a half years. He looked similar, only thinner and smaller. His golden, and orange, tiger like fur was fluffy and warm. His yellow eyes soft and mellow, almost peaceful. He had originally been at the Burrow before they left on the Horcrux hunt but once they had disapparated away from Bill and Fleur's wedding, Crookshanks had simply vanished. It was like a long lost reunion between Hermione and Crookshanks in Ron's eyes.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione beamed as Ron handed her the cat and it lay across her knees, purring softly. "Where did you find him? Hermione beamed as she stroked the cats head gently.

"It actually wasn't me that found him. It was Joe. Apparently he went into your office this morning and he was sat on your desk chair. He came and brought him to me about an hour ago." Ron informed her reflectively.

"But you hated Crookshanks; you have always hated Crookshanks, why would you want to live with him?" Hermione questioned, feeling slightly confused.

"I didn't like Crookshanks, but you don't exactly like Pigwidgeon and you learnt to live with him. I can learn to live with Crookshanks. The only reason I hated the cat was because he tried to kill my pet rat but in retrospect, if he had it would have probably been for the best. Besides it will be nice to have a pet." Ron smiled

"Thank you Ron. I love you." Hermione smiled before leaning towards Ron and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you too Hermione. I love you more than anything." Ron replied kissing her gently back in reply.

**A/N: This was a bit of a filler chapter, it doesn't really have a lot of relevance to the rest of the story but I felt it should be fitted in somewhere. I thought Crookshanks should make an appearance at some point, so here he is and he simply appeared from thin air, the rest is up to you about Crookshanks' disappearance after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Happy December! I have just realised it is 22 days until my birthday. If anyone follows the story then you might have worked out how old I am. Go on, guess. Anyway thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Holly

Chapter 33: Holly

**Authors Note: Hello there, I know I should have updated earlier but I have been working on one of my other stories and am going to be posting another chapter for Forgive and Forget. I am not really sure what to write in this chapter but I am just going to see where my thoughts and heart take me. Anyway, here is chapter 33!**

"So, what do you think?" Hermione said with her hands on her hips as she stepped backwards next to Ron and admire the Christmas tree. As usual, they were running behind and although the Christmas tree had been stood in their living room for at least a week. It was now Christmas Eve.

"It looks great. We did it again though didn't we? We bought the Christmas tree far too late." Ron chuckled. He was right, it did look great. The Christmas tree was beautifully decorated with red and gold tinsel and an unusual assortment of baubles. As well as all of this, at the very top of the six foot Christmas tree, a silver star stood proudly, beaming at the rest of the warm living room.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Hermione smiled and walked through into the kitchen before coming back out again with a Holly wreath in her hands. The wreath was mainly Holly and had entwined ivy leaves, pine cones and a single rose at the bottom. She then hung it outside on the front door.

"Great, a Holly wreath. We both think that as our favourite plant. Why a rose though? I mean don't get me wrong, it is a beautiful flower. But I didn't know they went on Christmas Holly wreaths." Ron questioned folding his arms with curiosity.

"Actually, as a matter of fact roses are quite common on muggle Christmas Holly wreaths. Especially on houses with families or where there are two people who are in a relationship. They are a symbol of love, peace and happiness. I bought it this morning whilst I was out shopping" Hermione said smartly.

"Whatever you say, it really is a beautiful wreath." Ron sighed happily. "At least we managed to get all the decorating done." He then went on to add

"Maybe we should make a promise that next year we will get the Christmas tree and decorate a bit earlier." Hermione smiled and Ron wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly.

"It is great to think that maybe this time next year; we will be married to each other." Ron sighed happily and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I wonder what we will be doing this time in say nine or ten years." Hermione beamed at the thought that they had the rest of their lives together.

"I bet we have at least one child by then." Ron chuckled and Hermione kissed him softly on the lips.

"Yeah, I bet we do too." She replied.

It was ten o'clock at night and it was pitch black outside apart from a few shining stars in the night sky. The snow was falling fast and everyone knew that it was definitely going to be a white Christmas. The fire was making orange and yellow shadows dance around the lightly coloured walls and the sound of the television was just a soft hushed tone in the background.

Over the past year, they had accumulated numerous Christmas decorations from Hermione's parents – Robert and Helena, as well as Ron's parents Arthur and Molly and buying them for themselves. For 11 months of the year they remained in a cardboard box in the cupboard under the stairs, gradually accumulating dust until they were brought out for the festive holiday once again.

They were then sat on the sofa, sleepily admiring the festive decorations that they had put up all around the room within the past hour. A warm, red blanket was wrapped around both of them as they dozily watched as the snow fell, faster and faster, thicker and thicker. This continued until the snow was knee deep outside.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" He smiled, rubbing her shoulder with the arm that was wrapped around her body.

"You know when you were a young child; did your Mum and Dad pull the whole Father Christmas trickery on you?" Hermione asked. "Do people do that in the wizarding world?"

"Yeah, we did. Mum and Dad told us stories for years about this person who dressed in red and rode through the skies in a magic sleigh. They lived in the North Pole and had seven reindeers to help him fly his magical sleigh. It was Dad in particular who said all these things about Father Christmas too us since he was fascinated in how the muggles had come up with this wonderful character." Ron sighed, reminiscing on his childhood.

"When did you find out he wasn't real?" Hermione said lifting her head so she could see Ron's face clearly.

"When I was ten, it was Christmas eve, so, on this day nine years ago. Fred and George told me, when I asked my Mum and Dad the next morning on Christmas Day, they made me promise that I wouldn't tell Ginny. Because she still believed in Father Christmas." Ron told her informatively.

"When did you find out the Father Christmas wasn't really real?" Ron added to his response.

_Flashback_

_A ten year old Hermione Granger lay in her bed, sound asleep. It was Christmas Eve and her dreams up to now had been filled with festive thoughts about the upcoming next day. _

_The sound of something being dropped and then people talking quietly and giggling in hushed tones woke up Hermione immediately. She turned over in bed and glanced at the clock, 11:45 pm. Fifteen minutes until midnight, more like fifteen minutes until Christmas in Hermione's mind. _

_Something was dropped once again and she could faintly hear somebody go "shush!" before it became quiet once again. Something wasn't right, and Hermione knew she had to find out what was going on. She remembered what her Mum and Dad had said to her on this night over the years. _

"_Remember, stay in bed and don't wake up until morning so you don't frighten the reindeers." She remembered her Father saying to her before kissing her goodnight at the mere age of six._

_Even though she knew it was wrong, slowly she climbed out of bed and walked through the door to the upstairs hallway. The cold air from the heating not being on tickled her feet as she silently crept along the corridor to the next room. _

_Hermione quietly and carefully she opened the door to her parents' bedroom and in the pitch black darkness, she stepped inside the room._

"_Mum? Dad? There is someone downstairs and I don't think that it is Father Christmas." Hermione whispered almost silently._

_There was no answer, which was strange, given it being about eight minutes to midnight now her parents would normally be in bed. They had said to her that if they stayed up anything past eleven they would suffer from sleep deprivation and exhaustion. She knew that one day when she was an adult she would stay awake for the entire night and see if this predicament was true._

"_Mum? Dad?" Hermione repeated again slowly and softly._

_Again, no answer. _

_Hermione then walked closer to her Mother's side of the bed and scrambled in the bleak darkness to try and find the on/ off switch on the bedside lamp. Once she had managed to turn it on, a golden light lit up the room with a peaceful glow. But her parents weren't in the bed._

"They must be downstairs_." Hermione thought to herself, she knew it was wrong but she decided to go downstairs, knowing that it probably was her parents instead of a burglar or an intruder._

_As she went down the stairs and towards the living room, she heard the soft, hushed voices of her parents fumbling around and talking quickly._

"_Look, if we keep dropping things or knocking things over we will wake Hermione. We can't do this to her, not tonight at least. We can tell her some other time." Helena Granger said in a panicky voice._

"Tell me what?"_ Hermione thought to herself, she now knew that both her parents were keeping something from her. It was something that would ruin this night and the next day in their opinion._

"_Ok, I understand. I am the clumsy one out of us two so what if you put the final presents under the tree and I will have the drink and biscuit that she left out for him." Robert chuckled._

"_Of course; because you never stop eating." Helena giggled._

_Confusion bubbled inside of Hermione and she had to find out what was going on. She also had to find out why her parents were the ones sorting out the presents and not Father Christmas. She then stepped into the living room to find her parents staring at her, her Dad halfway through eating the biscuit they had left out for Father Christmas and her Mum was carefully putting everyone's presents under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree._

"_Mum, Dad what is going on?" Hermione questioned and both of her parent's jaws dropped in shock._

"_Hermione? What are you doing down here?" Helena said._

"_I heard something being dropped and you two weren't in your bed. I thought somebody had broken in. Why are you eating the biscuit I left out for Father Christmas and why are you both putting the presents under the tree?" Hermione asked curiously._

"_Sweetheart, come and sit down with me and your Mum." Robert said and she sat down next to her father._

"_Do you know what is going on here?" Helena asked softly and Hermione looked up at both of her parents sadly._

"_You are going to tell me something like Father Christmas isn't real aren't you?" Hermione sighed miserably._

"_Hermione, yes I think that after what you have seen I think it is best that we tell you the truth." Helena said._

"_It is true, Father Christmas isn't real. If anything, we are Father Christmas." Robert sighed "Parents have done this for years because it is sweet to have a thought that there is somebody who lives in the North Pole and delivers gifts to all the children in the world. Are parents ended up telling us about Father Christmas eventually, I actually found out the same way that you just did." _

"_So he isn't real?" Hermione questioned to finalise the point._

"_Sadly no he isn't. But for all we know there may be someone who owns reindeers, a sleigh, lives in the North Pole and has elves for helpers. They just aren't the person who comes down the chimney every year." Helena smiled._

"_I forgive you. It was fun while it lasted." Hermione smiled and then she glanced up to see that it was exactly midnight on the clock on top of the mantel piece._

"_Merry Christmas, Hermione." Robert said before handing Hermione one of her presents._

"_Merry Christmas, Mum and Dad." Hermione beamed happily._

_Flashback Ends_

"So yeah, basically I ended up finding out for myself. They would have told me at some point though before I went to Hogwarts. That turned out to be one of the best Christmases I can remember from my childhood though." Hermione smiled.

"How so?" Ron questioned out of curiosity.

"I don't know. But you know when your mind averts back to what you call a perfect Christmas? Well that is what my mind has always gone back to. Apart from last year – our first Christmas together." Hermione beamed and Ron kissed her softly on the lips.

"That was the best Christmas I can remember too, Hermione." Ron smiled happily

XXXXXXXX

One hour later they were lying in bed, both of them staring up at the ceiling waiting for Christmas to arrive in the next half an hour.

A thought swept across Hermione's brain suddenly and she realised how fast everything was going. They had become engaged just under a month ago and they hadn't thought about anything to do with them at some point getting married. In one week's time, it would be less than one hour until the year two thousand (2000) and earlier on in the evening Ron had said about being married in a year's time. That wasn't going to happen if they didn't start planning sometime soon.

"Ron I have been thinking, we need to think about when we are actually are going to get married." Hermione sighed and Ron turned to look at Hermione.

"I agree, what made you think of this now though?" Ron said propping himself up on a pillow.

"Just when you said earlier on this evening that this time next year that we might be married, I would love that to be true. But it will never happen if we don't start planning some things. If we want to be married within the next three hundred and sixty five days we need to start planning right away." Hermione sighed, saying all of this in one go without taking a breath.

"Right then, where do we start?" Ron questioned.

Hermione then sighed. Normally how they worked in harmony was by one being the questioner and the other providing answers. But this was a completely different situation to any other they had ever been in together. The day that they got married would be a day that they remembered for the rest of their lives and it had to be exactly the way that they wanted, not what other people wanted for once. If they disagreed with each other about something and still went ahead with it then one day they were going to live with a list of regrets about what was supposed to be one of the happiest days they experienced together. Right now, she really needed Ron to be as involved in decisions as she currently was.

"Well for one thing, promise me we are equally going to be involved in these decisions because this is entirely up to us and nobody else. You go first with something that you want." Hermione said, she too then propped herself up on one elbow on her pillow and gazed into his eyes curiously.

"Well, if there is one thing that I am certain of Harry should be the best man." Ron smiled and Hermione beamed back.

"Then I am definitely having Ginny as the bridesmaid." Hermione replied. They both knew how pleased Harry and Ginny would be when they told them this. They were their best friends and as Hermione didn't have any siblings and Ginny was Ron's sister it only seemed fitting for them to be so important at their wedding which would happen eventually sooner or later.

"They will be so happy when we tell them. What next then?" Ron said to his fiancée.

"We need to sort out when we are going to get married." Hermione smiled and an expression passed over his face showing that clearly he was thinking hard about this situation.

"Well, if you want Ginny as your Bridesmaid then we are going to have to delay the wedding until at least April. And also I don't care how smart you are and how many family members I have, we can't organise a wedding in less than six to seven months, it is too hard." Ron chuckled.

"So that brings us to July at the earliest."Hermione sighed. "So we then have, August, September, October, November and December to get married. Take your pick." Hermione beamed happily.

"What if we go for December? Then we have just short of a year to plan everything and that is plenty of time." Ron said

"Yeah, let's get married next December." Hermione giggled.

"It could be Christmas themed?" Ron hinted.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Hermione chucked.

"I know I am nowhere near as smart as you Hermione Granger but my brain doesn't function very well at one minute to midnight on the 24th of December. Any chance we could continue this in the morning?" Ron asked softly as he noticed Hermione was starting to gradually drift into a state of sleep.

"Of course we can Ron. I have a feeling this will be a day to remember in the future." Hermione sighed sleepily.

"How so?" Ron questioned, furrowing his eyebrows confusedly.

"I don't know, I just know it." Hermione smiled wisely.

"Well you know a hell of a lot. So if you say you know something I will happily go along with it." Ron laughed and Hermione joined in with the laughter.

He then glanced at the clock and saw it was exactly midnight. It officially was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Ron smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas, Ron." Hermione replied happily.

**Authors Note: Hello again! So yes, today is Christmas Eve. And it is also my 14****th**** Birthday! So for anybody who didn't already know how old I am, I am 14 years old. Right now, it is half past seven in the morning and I got up at five due to excitement. I can't wait for the rest of the day to happen. And it is Christmas tomorrow. Also I wrote Holly with a capital in this chapter, but I don't think you do for the plant, it is my name so I get used to writing it with a capital. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Mistletoe

Chapter 34: Mistletoe

**Authors Note: Hello, Merry Christmas. If I have completed this chapter in time, it will be Christmas Day 2012 the first time you can read this. So has you can guess by the perfect timing of uploading this chapter is about Christmas Day. This will most likely be the last Christmas written about in this story and maybe I will write about future Christmases in the future. I will go into further detail in the second authors note. Anyway like I said Merry Christmas and here is chapter 34!**

(Seven and a half hours later...)

"Psst, Hermione, wake up it is Christmas!" Ron said excitement clear in his voice. He had been awake for the past half an hour but knew that Hermione was exhausted and he didn't have the heart to wake her up so early. It still was reasonably early, but not as early as beforehand.

"That is exactly what you said exactly this time last year, Ron." Hermione giggled happily as she sat up and looked at Ron. Her eyes fluttered open. His dark blue eyes were wide and alight, his face had a large smile spread across it that was so bright it could guide a lost aeroplane through the darkness of the night into safety.

He leaned over and brushed some of Hermione's brown bushy hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." He smiled

"Merry Christmas, Ron." Hermione replied

"I can't believe it is already our second Christmas together, the time has gone really quickly." Ron sighed as he climbed out of bed and started to change into a blue Christmas jumper.

"I can't believe that just less than two years ago you returned from vanishing of the face of the earth in both me and Harry's eyes. And I am so glad that you came back." Hermione beamed as she began to get dressed.

Just as she reached for the hair brush and the hair brush made contact with her big, bushy, wild hair Ron stopped her from continuing any further.

"No stop!" Ron cried and Hermione froze on the spot completely, confused by Ron's alarming reaction. It was as if there was a gun being held to her head.

"What is wrong?" Hermione questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

Ron gazed at Hermione carefully, studying every part of her standing on the other side of the bed with a purple metallic hair brush held above her head. Her soft sprinkling of freckles across her cheekbones weren't as clear in the winter. A pair of gentle brown eyes was staring back at him, happy and alive. Her lips were the perfect shape that you would see in drawings – a cupid's bow, a light peachy or pink colour. She was smiling joyously and it Ron's eyes, she would always be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Just leave your hair like that, please, it is Christmas." Ron said pacing over to his fiancée and taking the hairbrush out of her hand. He then carefully placed it on the desk that Hermione had thought would be a good idea to have in their bedroom so they could do any work quietly and peacefully, and then held the soft hand that the hair brush was in not ten seconds before hand.

"Why though, it needs brushing. It is a mess if I don't brush it Ron, you know that better than anyone." Hermione sighed, before turning to reach for the hair brush once again. Ron once again stopped her, preventing her bushy hair from being in some way made to look neater.

"It is beautiful if you don't brush it. It isn't a mess if you don't brush it. On the contrary it is just perfect instead. You are perfect, Hermione. And I know that better than anyone." Ron smiled kissing her forehead.

"I really love you. Do you know that?" Hermione asked

"I really love you too. If we didn't love each other so much, we wouldn't be engaged would we?" Ron said smartly and Hermione chuckled, watching as the diamond ring on her left hand's fourth finger caught the very little light that was streaming through the curtains on this Christmas morning. The actually ring that was made of pure silver shone and beamed just as Hermione's face did happily.

"Come on then, I'll make breakfast. On one condition, though." Hermione said ruffling Ron's soft ginger hair away from his eyes.

"Is it that we exchange, presents afterwards?" Ron guessed knowingly and Hermione chuckled in surprise and astonishment.

"You read my mind like a book, Ron Weasley." Hermione sighed, trying to stop herself from laughing anymore than she was already.

It was true, they had lived with each other for what seemed like forever now and overtime they had learnt carefully how each other's mind's really worked. It was as if they had both developed an excellent skill for psychology and occlumency. They completed each other and made them seem like one perfect human being. In other people's eyes, they would always seem like that.

Ron completed Hermione's sometimes not very humorous side and Hermione completed Ron's lack of intelligence and quick thinking. All the faults that they had no longer mattered because they had each other and overtime the faults became unnoticeable and vanished completely. That is what happened when Ron and Hermione were together.

"Come on, let's go and have breakfast then." Hermione said and grabbed Ron's hand before walking swiftly down the stairs and through towards the warm, welcoming kitchen.

XXXXXXXXX

"Who's going to go first?" Ron asked

They were now sat on the red soft sofa in the living room of 26 Snowberry Avenue. The fire was crackling softly next to them and the Queen was talking merrily on the television.

"I will go first if you want." Hermione smiled and pulled out a present wrapped in the same, red, holly decorated wrapping paper as the year before. Ron caught sight of the wrapping paper and laughed out loud.

"Same wrapping paper as last year?" Ron questioned, stating the obvious, and Hermione nodded for an answer. She then passed the present to Ron.

"What is it?" Ron asked staring at the package curiously trying to work out what it was. It was medium sized and rectangular shaped. He didn't have a clue what it was.

"You will have to open it to find out Ron." Hermione chuckled.

He then opened the wrapping paper and then the box made out of black leather that had been concealed by the red, Holly decorated Christmas wrapping paper. Inside the box was furnished with midnight blue velvet. He then pulled out several small objects that had magical moving labels on them all.

"A broom servicing kit, thanks Hermione." Ron smiled happily as he looked down into the medium box at the several different objects inside. A large turquoise jar of _Fleetwood's High Finish Handle Polish, _a shining pair of bright silver tail twig clippers, a brass clip on compass that caught the light when it was moved and a Do it Yourself Handbook that looked at least five hundred pages long, though it was unclear at this time.

"Here is yours." Ron said and handed her a similar sized parcel, surprisingly with the same wrapping paper on.

"How much wrapping paper did we both buy last year?" Hermione giggled.

"A lot, around six or seven of the muggle rolls of it at least." Ron replied quickly, and Hermione was surprised that he knew the exact amount that she had just been told of smartly.

She then pulled away the wrapping paper to find two different things. The first things that caught her eyes were the names on the sides of the two muggle books that she hadn't seen in years. Les Miserables by Victor Hugo and Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. She gasped as both of these books were of very strong sentimental value to her.

"How did you know about what these books meant to me?" Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears as she lifted her head and looked at Ron.

"I was talking to your parents and they were saying about you have loved books since the first moment you were able to read. I said about you never stopped reading and you don't let anyone borrow your books because of the fact that they mean so much to you. Your Dad said to me that you told them when you brought them back from Australia that when Death Eaters had come into the house and ruined several rooms, they had also taken some of your books that were in the living room. These included two of your favourite ones in particular – Great Expectations by Charles Dickens and Les Miserables by Victor Hugo. I wanted to give you the books because they a memory attached to them. Not just about the war, but about you and me and our relationship as well." Ron told her informatively and a few tears fell down her face.

"Do you have any idea how much this means to me, Ron?" Hermione stuttered between tears. "The memory attached to them will never be the war, it will be that I lost these books and you went out of your way and made these books two of the best Christmas presents I have ever been given and I really love you for that." Hermione beamed and Ron leant forward and kissed her before wiping her small tears away with his thumb.

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron smiled then his eye caught the television.

"Just a brief advance on my knowledge since this time last year, Hermione. That is Queen Elizabeth the second, right?" Ron questioned as he pointed at the television.

"Correct." Hermione smiled remembering that conversation this time last year.

_Flashback_

_After both of them had eaten breakfast they both sat on the sofa watching the Christmas programmes on television. The fire was roaring and warming up the room quietly. The baubles on the Christmas tree glistened in the light from the ceilings. The flames from the fire danced joyfully along the walls of the room. _

_"Who is that?" Ron asked curiously._

_"It is the Queen." Hermione answered. She sounded confused as to why Ron was questioning who the head of the country and several other countries were. He knew who the muggle British Prime Minister was so home come he didn't know about the Queen or the Royal family._

_"The who?" Ron quizzed still incredibly puzzled_

_"Queen Elizabeth the 2nd, she rules the country. Each year she makes a speech on Christmas Day about the events of the past year." Hermione said_

_"Oh right." Ron sighed_

_"Seriously, you have never heard of the Queen. She has been in power of England and numerous other countries in the commonwealth for forty eight years and you are eighteen years old. I thought since your Dad is obsessed with muggles that he would know about the royal family." Hermione giggled_

_"No, I have never heard of them. I don't think many people who are wizards have heard of them. Unless they are like Dad. How do you know about them?" Ron shook his head_

"_I know about the Royal family because for eleven years I believed that I was a muggle and muggles make a big deal out of the Royal family. Especially since last year." Hermione told him informatively._

"_Why? What happened last year?" Ron asked_

"_A Princess, well someone who was a princess called Diana was killed in a car crash in Paris. If she hadn't got divorced she would have been Queen after the Queen died in the future." Hermione said._

"_Oh, right."_

"_I can't believe you haven't heard of them." Hermione chuckled_

_Flashback ends_

"Do you know what I think we should do?" Ron said

"What? We have all the time in the world; well actually we don't have all the time in the world. We have all day so what should we do?" Hermione said, not quite pausing to take a breath.

"Have a snowball fight." Ron said leaping up from the sofa and running to grab his coat and boots. He was then followed by Hermione, this time grabbing a scarf as well just to be on the safe side. She ran out of the door and into the garden than was knee deep in snow, this truly was a white Christmas. The strange thing that she noticed though, was that Ron wasn't there. The garden was completely deserted and nobody was here.

"Ron? Ron, where are you?" Hermione questioned calling for Ron. She knew he was in the garden because he had stepped out less than thirty seconds before her and she had never heard the sound of somebody apparating. The garden was empty and it didn't make sense why Ron wasn't there.

"Boo!" Ron said and Hermione jumped and screamed before falling over in the snow out of fright and shock.

"RON!" Hermione yelled whilst they were both laughing happily. "You scared me to death!"

"Here, let me help you up." Ron said offering Hermione a hand. They had a habit of unintentionally doing sweet and childlike things that would always stick with them. Like food and pillow fights and jumping up and down on furniture and sofas as if they were children. Maybe it was because as older children they had been fighting against the darkest most dangerous wizard of all time or trying to search for horcruxes that they hadn't had time to just be kids once in a while and forget everything that was serious or important.

Once Hermione had managed to get to her feet, she quickly rolled a snowball together in her hands and pelted it a Ron before it hit him square in the face.

"You are going to get it for that, Hermione!" Ron shouted before enchanting several snowballs at once knocking her over and she giggled aloud.

The snowball fight continued for a long time after that until both Ron and Hermione's hands were numb and their faces and in particular noses were bright red like Rudolph's. It was then they decided to call it a day on the snowball fight.

XXXXXXXXX

"You do the potatoes and I will put check on how the turkey is doing." Hermione said in a panicky voice. That was all somebody would have caught from Ron and Hermione's 5 o'clock conversation if they had walked into the room. This year was slightly different to the previous Christmas. Everybody had decided to do their own thing instead of going to the Burrow for Christmas Dinner. So, Ron and Hermione were making Christmas Dinner for both themselves and Harry and Ginny. As well as this, Hermione's parents, Robert and Helena had come over for lunch. Now as neither of them had ever made one before they were becoming slightly panicked over making a Christmas Dinner. It would be fine if it was just them because if it was horrible they would just laugh over how bad it tasted and make something in the microwave instead, but they were making dinner for someone else as well.

"The turkey is fine, we can take it our soon. How are the potatoes?" Hermione said breathlessly.

"The potatoes are ready. What do we do now?" Ron questioned

"We just need to wait for Harry and Ginny to arrive." Hermione sighed untying the Christmas tree apron that she had on.

As she said this, the door bell rang and Ron and Hermione's heads instantly darted towards the direction of the door. "I will get it. You just get the turkey out of the oven." Ron said reassuringly and patted Hermione shoulder as he approached the door. Harry and Ginny then walked in with several different bags in their arms. They had done the starter and half of the Christmas dinner, whilst Ron and Hermione had done the other half of the dinner and the dessert.

"Hello, Hermione. Merry Christmas." Harry smiled and Hermione spotted him as she lifted the turkey out of the oven.

"Hi, Harry, Merry Christmas." Hermione beamed as she hugged her best friend. Even though there friendships were strained but had become slightly stronger, they didn't see each other as often as they wanted to.

"How have you been?" Harry asked and helped Hermione put all the food out onto plates.

"You asked exactly the same thing last year, Harry." Hermione chuckled as she washed her hands.

"I can't help but ask Hermione, you are an older sister to me. You know that."Harry beamed

"Well, younger brother, I am fine. My job is great and we have started making plans for the wedding. So yeah, life is better than it has ever been before." Hermione sighed joyfully reminiscing in her head on her life with Ron.

"That is great. What plans have you made?" Harry questioned curiously. She knew that is Harry's undying thirst and long of curiosity would never go and it had been there since they had first met on the Hogwarts Express eight years ago.

"Oh not many, we will tell you and Ginny later on." She told him and then started carrying plates to the table.

"I am really happy for you and Ron you know? It is lovely that something finally clicked in your brains realising that you do love each other and are perfect for each other. I am really proud of you two getting married." Harry beamed and Hermione pulled him into a fierce hug and Harry patted her hair softly and in a friendly manner.

Before long, both Ron and Ginny also joined them at the table. It wasn't big or fussy or crowded with a load of people who they didn't know. It was quiet, small, peaceful and the just the four of them. It was just how it was supposed to be.

XXXXXXXXX

"So what plans have you made exactly?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes.

Christmas dinner had long been finished and they were now sat in the living room quietly on the two sofas. Ron and Harry were in the middle of an incredibly long game of wizarding chess whilst Ginny and Hermione sat and watched on curiously and conversed.

"We have decided to have the wedding next December, so then we have enough time to plan. And we have also decided on one other thing." Hermione told Ginny, knowing what she was going to ask next.

"What is the other thing?" Ginny asked furrowing her eyebrows curiously.

"Ginny you are one of my best friends and it seems only fitting to ask you this. Please will you be my Maid of Honour?" Hermione said and Ginny gasped in surprised and smiled happily, tears filling her eyes slightly.

"Yes, of course I will Hermione. Thank you!" Ginny cried and hugged Hermione happily.

Harry caught in his ear the sound of laughing and happy talking coming from across the room where Hermione and Ginny are talking about.

"What are they so happy about?" Harry asked before moving his chess piece and turning to Ron and Ron beamed happily.

"Hermione asked Ginny if she will be her maid of honour at our wedding." Ron told Harry. "This brings me onto what I wanted to ask you." He added. "Will you be my best man, Harry?"

"Sure, thanks, Ron. I would love to!" Harry grinned happily and hugged Ron.

XXXXXXXXX

"I hope every Christmas is like this." Hermione sighed as they lay in bed later on in the night. The snow was still falling thick and fast and finally it had been confirmed as a white Christmas. Harry and Ginny had been gone a few hours before Ron and Hermione decided it was finally time to draw a curtain on Christmas Day and call it a night. Ron and Hermione were both now lying on their sides, staring into each other's eyes lovingly and merrily.

"Well, I think that this time next year when we are hopefully married, that it will be _even _better. Merry Christmas Hermione." Ron smiled kissing Hermione softly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Ron." Hermione replied kissing him back.

"Oh, I have one more present for you." Ron said handing a wrapped present to Hermione from his bedside table. She then unwrapped it and laughed when she saw what was inside. A piece of Mistletoe.

"Mistletoe?" Hermione giggled twirling the piece in her hand.

"Just one more kiss?" Ron said raising his eyebrows and Hermione leaned in and kissed him once again on the lips.

"I love you." Hermione smiled

"I love you too." Ron said softly kissing her forehead.

They definitely both knew that this you be a Christmas to remember for many years to come.

**Authors Note: So, hello again. Turns out that I did complete this chapter on time so I can truly say MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone reading this has had a great Christmas day and that maybe it has snowed where you are because in Manchester (actually in all of England) there has been absolutely no snow. Anyway thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Two Thousand

Chapter 35: Two Thousand (2000)

**Authors Note: So this day is just less than one week forward in time since the last chapter. As I am writing this, it is Boxing Day and I guess that I am starting to feel really depressed that Christmas has been and gone so quickly. Anyway I hope to get this up before 2012 ends. Anyway here is chapter 35!**

31st December 1999.

As darkness fell on New Year's Eve, the final day of the twentieth century, Ron and Hermione were sat in the living room of 26 Snowberry Road laughing and talking joyfully. The road was silent and inside every house, at least one person had a smile spread across their face at the thought of that a new century was about to begin. There was much speculation across the globe about the world ending once it became the twenty first century. But according to others, it was a load of rubbish.

For weeks and weeks on end now, it had constantly been snowing and the entire country was covered in an icy thick blanket of snow that enveloped all the houses, buildings, vehicles and trees. Just like a never ending blizzard.

Ron and Hermione were still planning their wedding very carefully to make sure everything was exactly how they wanted it to be and not with Mrs. Weasley attempting to make it anything like Bill and Fleur's wedding – fancy and with a bold, clear French influence, two and a half years prior to the present day. They were just planning everything at an incredibly slow pace.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron sighed, looking away from the newspaper in his hand .

"Of course you can Ron." Hermione mumbled, not looking up and continuing to read one of the books that Ron had bought her for Christmas less than a week ago.

"Do you think we are going too fast?" Ron questioned and Hermione's eyes darted up from the page and she closed the book. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"No. Why do you?" Hermione said turning the question on Ron; he really hoped she wouldn't do that.

"Well, I don't know, I don't know what I think." He shrugged

"Why do you ask?"

"What?"

"Obviously you asked for a reason. Therefore you are thinking something and you know the answer to the question you asked me." Hermione said smartly.

"You tried to avert the question to me so then overall in conclusion you could decide to proceed with your point in asking me in the first place. So do you think we are going too fast?" Hermione questioned narrowing her chocolate brown eyes at Ron, making his stomach feel like it was turning inside out. _Why does she have to be so smart? _ Ron thought to himself.

"I don't know. It is just that everything is happening so quickly, for six, nearly seven years we were just friends. Then we became boyfriend and girlfriend so suddenly. Now here we are, a year and a half later and we are engaged. Don't you think that we have done things very quickly?" Ron asked her.

"I admit that I have just turned 20 and you are nineteen, almost twenty. I have not often heard of people getting married so young but you know we have both known people younger than us to do so." Hermione compromised. Her heart was pounding he was having second thoughts about them getting married. He was the one who had proposed, he should have thought about this before.

Truth be told they hadn't had an actual proper argument since they had got together. Things had been mutual and loving between them since that life changing kiss at the battle of Hogwarts. They had made a happy life for themselves that would be perfect if it kept sailing in the right direction. Their life together couldn't just all fall apart now, not when they had got so far together.

"You are second thoughts aren't you?" Hermione said standing up, her eyes starting to sting and fill with tears she couldn't end things with Ron now, she loved him more than she had ever loved any one.

Ron then stood up directly in front of Hermione and held Hermione's hands. He didn't know what to say. He loved Hermione more than anyone and he didn't seem complete without her. But what if something happened and it ruined the relationship? Neither one of them would forgive themselves if anything happened too quickly.

"I think I am having second thoughts." Ron sighed sadly and Hermione took a shallow intake of breath.

"How long have you had second thoughts for?" Hermione asked raising her head so that their eyes met. Tears were swimming in her eyes softly and Ron's heart broke slowly.

"Just under a week, four days maybe. Look Hermione I am sorry I..." Ron said before Hermione interjected.

"No, Ron. Ron, the sorry part is that less than a week ago we asked Harry and Ginny to be our best man and bride's maid. The sorry part is that we decided a week ago today not too longer after this time of day that we decided to get married next December so we would have enough time to organise everything without becoming stressed. Another sorry part is that I sat with you in the kitchen on Christmas Day and on Boxing Day at the Burrow thinking how we would be married within a year, but you never said a thing!" Hermione cried, tears were spilling down her face quickly.

"I never meant for it to happen like this though, I just meant for us to slow things down." Ron said, he too was also crying now.

"If you meant to slow things down then you should have thought this through!" Hermione shouted

"Hold on a second..." Ron also shouted.

"The day after you proposed to me I asked you if you were certain you wanted to marry me and you said that there wasn't anything you would rather do to make your life complete. The general idea of a proposal is that you have thought everything through like this sort of thing before you actually popped the question. It doesn't make any sense." Hermione shouted firing several daggers into his heart. He hated seeing Hermione look so hurt and alone, he had never intended on things becoming like this but he couldn't just turn back the clock so that he didn't say any of that. It was too late.

"Because there is not one person on this planet who I would ever rather want to marry than you." Ron said like Hermione he was sobbing.

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" Hermione sobbed, wiping thick tears away from her face which was now red and blotchy.

"I am doing this because I am scared!" Ron shouted and sat down on the sofa, his heart was pounding against his chest as he had now confessed the absolute truth about what he was currently thinking.

Hermione sat down next to him and held his hand tightly. Tears were falling down both of their faces and her eyes were red with the stinging feeling of the salty water that had sprung on so quickly.

"I am really scared that something will happen and we won't end up with that life that we wanted." Ron sighed wiping the tears from his face with the sleeve of his jumper. "What if something happens and one of us dies, we will just leave the other one widowed. Think about it, I am Auror; I could be working and killed in a second, who knows what they could do to you. You were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange that could have had effects on you that are consequential." Ron said. "I don't want our lives to fall apart and end up leaving the other one broken."

"Then we won't let that happen, will we. We will try are hardest, to not let things fall apart. I will because I love you more than anyone else." Hermione smiled.

"There are all these things I want to share with you. We live together, we share a bed. We as far as I know lost our virginity to each other. I want your children, to be my children as well, bushy red haired kids with big brown eyes. You mean everything to me and you've completed me." Ron sighed wiping tears from his face.

"We can do this. Do you realise that this is actually the first argument we've had since we got together. I love you with all my heart and we aren't going to let anything tear us apart." Hermione said gently and Ron pulled her into a powerful hug.

"I love you so much." Ron mumbled into her shoulder, stroking her hair.

"I love you too." Hermione sniffed, kissing Ron. The kiss lasted longer than either Ron or Hermione could think straight for. Ron's hand's reached the bottom of Hermione's jumper and pulled it over her head. Suddenly they broke the kiss, both out of breath.

"Really?" Hermione giggled and Ron lowered her back onto the sofa, kissing her passionately.

"Really, I love you." Ron beamed and once again, they happily kissed. The rest, as they say was history.

XXXXXXXXXX

One hour later, both Ron and Hermione were still sat on the sofa, in less clothing than before hand. A pile of discarded clothing lay on the soft, brown carpet. They lay there on the sofa, together happily. Hermione's hair was bushy and in a messy, like she was having a bad hair day. Both their lips were swollen and they were both blushing slightly as they looked at each other. It was funny how even after being in a relationship and now engaged for nearly two years, they still became embarrassed in front of each other over the simplest things. But that was exactly what made Ron and Hermione, Ron and Hermione.

The television was still on across the opposite side of the room. And a timer was in the bottom corner of the screen giving a countdown until the new year of two thousand. As of now it read 22 minutes 55 seconds and counting. Neither Ron nor Hermione could believe they had made it so far in life and their relationship, they both knew full well that the next ten years would turn their lives around completely and change them as people forever.

"Hermione?" Ron said stroking her hair softly.

"Yeah, Ron?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"You said to me that your Mum and Dad had offered to help with part of the wedding. But you didn't tell me what part." He sighed looking quickly towards the television.

"They said that as part of our wedding present, they wanted to pay for a Honeymoon of our choice." Hermione smiled informatively.

"What is a Honeymoon?" Ron raised his eyebrows unaware of what a honeymoon was exactly.

"Seriously, you have never heard of a Honeymoon?" Hermione said turning to face Ron and he shook his head in perplexity and bewilderment. "A honeymoon is where just after you get married, you go on holiday to a place of your choice. And people used to usually... you know." Her voice trailed off.

"Hermione I am not psychic nor do I have a flair for finishing sentences." Ron chortled

"You know... "do it" for the first time." Hermione said shyly and Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh." He breathed

"Yeah, oh." Hermione laughed

"Where would you want to go though? Just for the reason that I can think that one place that you are perhaps thinking of and it would be perfect." Ron smiled

"If I am thinking of the same place as you and I know neither of us have ever been there before, it is supposed to be the most beautiful and romantic city on Earth and would be perfect for us." Hermione said wiggling her eyebrows, making Ron laugh cheerily.

"Paris." They both said in sync with one another, both bursting into laughter after saying this.

"Maybe you are psychic Ron Weasley." Hermione beamed, kissing him contentedly.

They then sat in a comfortable silence together, their lives flashing before them slightly, which quite frankly had happened somewhat frequently over the last nine years in which they had known each other and Harry. For the best part of ten years they had been constantly running away from trouble, fear and danger and now it was time for them to have a single chance to settle down and enjoy the reality and benefits of life. They had a future together and in the pure reality neither Ron nor Hermione could wait to spend their lives together.

"Do you realise that the next decade is going to change our lives completely and forever?" Ron questioned, turning towards his highly intelligent fiancée.

"Yeah, and I can't wait for it to happen and to share every moment with you." Hermione responded smiling.

"This time in ten years time we could have children." Ron breathed.

"Yeah, and truth be told I really hope we do, like you said; red haired children with brown eyes that adore Quidditch and are fascinated about books." Hermione grinned.

"I can't wait for all this to happen." Ron smiled, leaning in.

"Me... neither." Hermione whispered also leaning in and kissing Ron softly on the lips.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!" People yelled joyfully on the television.

"Happy new year Ron." Hermione smiled

"Happy new year Hermione." Ron replied leaning in and joyfully kissing her once for a second time

And it was true, that decade did change their lives forever.

**Authors Note: Hello, I know it has nearly been a week since I last updated but I have been working on future projects as well and also Christmas was pretty busy. As I am writing this it is just over five and a half hours until 2013 here in England. So if you are reading this in 2013 Happy New Year! I don't know if many people agree with me but overtime I have actually become a fan of Rose and Scorpius fanfiction and have actually had ideas and been writing one that will be hopefully eventually posted in the distant future. Anyway I hope you had a great 2012 PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Epiphany

Chapter 36: Epiphany

**A/N: Hello. So as I have said before, this is one of those chapters where I haven't got the faintest idea what I am doing (a filler chapter). But all this does have relevance to the rest of the story and previous chapters; I am hoping it seems a bit nostalgic as well. Anyway here is chapter 36!**

February 5th 2000

Ron and Hermione sat at the table in their kitchen eating breakfast. All of the snow had melted now and it was fairly sunny outside. The sunlight was bright but there was a cold breeze blowing gently through the air. It had not rained once over the past week which was highly unusual in England as it always rained, for a fact. It was also the day that Ginny was leaving for her Quidditch tournament in Manchester.

"Have you ever been there before? You know, to Manchester?" Ron questioned as he bit into his piece of toast.

"Once, when I was about four years old. My Mum is from Manchester but moved here when she was 20 and her accent has worn off. We went to see my Grandparents but we didn't go again. Why have you?" Hermione said glancing quickly at the Daily Prophet.

"No. It is nice though apparently from what Ginny said when she went to take a look around last week." Ron sighed sipping the orange juice.

Hermione thought back over all the nine years she had known Harry, Ron and Ginny. In that time the only thing she had ever heard Ginny say that she wanted to be was a professional Quidditch player. She had been an incredible chaser at Hogwarts and now she had finally pursued her ultimate dream and was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She knew that this was all Ginny had ever dreamed of but she couldn't help but think how bad Harry would be feeling in this situation. Harry originally wanted to go and stay up there with her before he found out he would have to stay in London due to the fact that at this time he wasn't obliged to have any holiday time. Even if he wanted to long distance commute via apparition it would be difficult and too much of a hassle.

"Look, I know this is all that Ginny has ever wanted and she is pursuing her dream but I can't help but feel sorry for Harry."Ron sighed sadly and Hermione darted her head up from the front page of the Daily Prophet at the surprise that Ron was thinking exactly the same thing as her.

"I agree, all he has wanted for years is to be with Ginny and now he won't have her for 2 months maybe three."Hermione replied miserably, neither of them where particularly looking forward to this day. Then the same thought hit them once again, they had shared a tent for ten months together and apart from the stress of Horcrux hunting they had got on absolutely fine. It wouldn't be much different two years on could it?

"Hermione, you know when we were searching for horcrux hunt;" Ron began and Hermione knew exactly where this was going. "I admit, we were under the influence of horcruxes and we had are arguments but we came out at the other end of the tunnel still all best friends, even when we had lived together for ten months in a tent. It wouldn't be that hard to live together again would it?" Ron asked.

"Do you mean what if he stays with us until he gets back on his feet?" Hermione questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Are you ok with that?" Ron said

"Why wouldn't I be, Harry is like the brother I never had. It will nice for all three of us to be together again. Do you realise we won't be able to do anything of the romantic sort until he goes home again?" Hermione said curiously.

"Yeah. But I am willing to live with that." Ron compromised.

"Ok, then. He can stay." Hermione smiled and Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on; we best get going. You said you would help Ginny pack." Ron smiled rubbing her back lovingly and Hermione smirked humorously,

"Yeah but you also promised Harry that you would help carry the suitcases." Hermione chuckled happily and Ron laughed out loud. "Which job would you rather have?" Hermione questioned.

"Actually rather you than me helping my little sister sort through her clothes." Ron chortled

XXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, sitting on Harry and Ginny's bed as Ginny lifted a large amount of clothing out of her wardrobe and next to Hermione. Several bags and suitcases where dotted all over the room. The house was very different to Ron and Hermione's. The walls were generally bare in comparison to Ron and Hermione's house where they had a picture frame or painting on nearly every wall in the house which slightly alarmed Ron. Photographs, both moving and muggle of both Ron and Hermione's families where dotted all over the place. The colours of the walls, unlike at Ron and Hermione's house, where different shades of cream and white as apparently they could never agree on a colour but this sounded more like Ron and Hermione.

"Excited, sad, nervous, everything you don't want to feel combined together. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait, but I will miss you, Harry, Ron and everyone else so much. Everything is changing isn't it?" Ginny answered sighing sadly.

"Yeah it is changing, Ginny. But everything has changed for the better, besides; we will come and visit you all the time. Harry is your boyfriend, you are one of my best friends and Ron is your closest sibling, do you honestly think that we are going to let you escape to Manchester that easily?" Hermione questioned rhetorically and Ginny giggled.

"So, what clothes should I take?" Ginny asked knowing her highly intelligent friend and soon to be sister in law always had an answer to everything.

"As much as you can, I guess, but you know that you need to vary the season because by the time you come back to London it will be halfway through the spring. It will be colder in Manchester though because it is further north. Have you packed everything else you want to take?" Hermione questioned informatively.

"Yeah, but have you seen how many bags and pieces of luggage I have got. It is like going to a suitcase shop when you walk into this room." Ginny smiled.

"One or two will do, Ginny. Besides you can shrink your shoes and clothes so that they all fit into a minimal amount of suitcases with magic." Hermione put forward.

"I knew that I needed to meet a smart friend. Thanks Hermione." Ginny said and shrunk all of her clothes before packing her suitcase and zipping it up with her wand.

"Ginny, are you nearly ready?" They heard Harry call up the stairs calmly.

"We are coming down now, Harry." Hermione called back to her best friend and they both grabbed a suitcase and bumpily hauled them down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready?" Harry said taking the suitcases off Hermione and Ginny, Hermione had a few bags of belongings in her arms and Ron was struggling to remain standing under the weight of the three large boxes he was carrying.

"Yeah, I am ready." Ginny smiled slightly, though the smile wasn't big enough to naturally be convincing.

"God Ginny, how much stuff do you need to take? You are only going to be staying there for two months." Ron breathed from behind the stack of boxes in his arms.

"Hey, you should have seen how much stuff I have actually left behind. It is more than this, Ron." Ginny said before getting her coat on and saying one last goodbye to Harry and Ginny's new white owl, Apollo.

"Let's get going, I have to be at the apartment by two or they won't give me the keys today." Ginny quickly added and they all left Harry and Ginny's reasonably small house. One by one the disapparated, the compression of a tube sensation lasted a lot longer than it normally would as it was a long journey half way across the country from London to Manchester. The city seemed reasonably quiet for a Saturday morning, however they knew that the wizarding area wouldn't be as busy as where the Muggles lived as the majority of them didn't have a clue about magic, wizards or witches. In their eyes, muggles were lucky to never have to hear of such a cruel person as Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange or Death Eaters.

The apartments looked incredibly modern for the year 2000 and stood proudly and tall above many buildings surrounding it. It was like Ottery St. Catchpole, which was generally a wizarding village. People walked around carrying cauldrons and broomsticks. A woman pushed a child in a buggy as a large pile of books levitated beside her. The majority of people wore wizard and witches robes along with wizarding hats.

"Wow." Ron breathed at the sight of this mini wizarding city.

"Yeah, wow. It is like one giant Diagon Alley." Hermione smiled and Ron laughed. "I think we should come here more often." He added and they followed Harry and Ginny up into Ginny's new apartment.

The apartment was modern and elegant; it was reasonable small but had a warm and welcoming feel to it as soon as you stepped in. Each apartment all ready had furniture and furnishings in it as the owners were only temporarily living there whilst playing Quidditch. It also had a magical sense and glow to it that made it seem just like being back in London.

"It is lovely Ginny." Hermione smiled as they started helping Ginny unpack all of the bags and boxes she had brought along with her.

"Yeah, and I have a fantastic view as well." Ginny beamed and from the window they could see for miles and miles into the distance that looked like a fuzzy oasis if you concentrated on it too hard.

They remained in Ginny's apartment for a few more hours until the sun started to set and the sky became as beautiful as a picturesque oil painting. A painting in soft hues of amber, orange, peach, yellow and pink and the clouds were just large pieces of candyfloss with a levitating spell (wingardium leviosa) on them. By 6 o'clock, they decided to call it a day and set off home.

"We will come and visit you as soon as we can." Hermione said, hugging her best friend warmly, sort of as if they didn't want to let go of each other.

"Promise you will owl me with Apollo as soon as you get back?" Ginny sniffed tears seemed to be forming in her eyes.

"I will owl you a letter every minute if I have to, Ginny." Harry forlornly said and Ginny laughed happily. Ron then came walked up to Ginny and beamed proudly at his younger sister, who had always been his closest sibling. There was a slight sparkle in his eyes that showed even he couldn't hide his sadness.

"I am really going to miss you, Ginny." Ron sighed embracing his sister in a strong and loving hug.

"You know what Ron? You have surprised me many times in my life and just did again because believe it or not I am really going to miss you too." Ginny cried, tears were now streaming down her face.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Harry asked as they moved towards the doorway to leave.

"I will be fine, Harry, honestly. I will be back before you know it." She smiled through a lucid, transparent stream of tears before pulling Harry into a hug.

"I am going to miss you so much." Harry sniffed over her shoulder and Ginny laughed. "Shut up Harry, you are going to end up steaming up your glasses." And with that everybody laughed happily at the cheeky remark. "All the same I am going to miss you more than the world." Ginny added.

"I love you." Harry cried

"I love you too." Ginny sniffed and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Ron still found it hard to look at them kissing and so just turned red and quickly glanced in the opposite direction.

XXXXXX

Ron, Hermione and Harry were silent as they left the block of apartments. A river of tears was streaming down his face and his circular glasses looked misty and blurred to see out of. As they approached the apparition point- underneath the shade of some large oak trees, their branches spreading out for what seemed like miles- Hermione reached for Ron and Harry's hands and disapparated.

As soon as they landed in Ron and Hermione's warm living room, Harry turned away towards the hallway and front door and muttered a quick "I will see you at the Ministry," before opening the door.

"Harry wait!" Hermione quickly stopped him and Harry closed the door so he would be able to hear what Hermione had to say as well as the complimentary outdoor sound of cars trundling along on the cold winter evening.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry raised an eyebrow; he still looked like he might cry.

"I had an idea, and we have both been thinking. We know you are going to miss Ginny more than anything- I certainly missed Hermione when she went back to Hogwarts. We both know how it feels to be on your own and how it feels to live on your own. And we would understand if you don't like the idea but would you like to stay with us for a while? Just until you get back on your feet." Ron questioned softly and Harry smiled.

"Are you sure, I mean thank you." Harry said speechlessly. "That is really kind of you but are you sure that I won't be invading your privacy for a few weeks?" His eyebrows were raised and they both knew what he was talking about.

He was right. Harry would be invading their privacy but they had shared a tent and been on the run for the best part of 1998 searching for Horcruxes together. They had got used to the concept of that there was no privacy in a tent. They could have been sat on top of each other for a lot longer but they hadn't driven each other around the bend and they were all still best friends.

"Harry, we shared a tent for ten months. We also shared it with part of Lord Voldemort's soul. I think we will manage; besides it will be like living with a brother." Hermione smiled and Harry beamed.

"Thank you." He said happily and pulled both Ron and Hermione into a friendly embrace.

"This is going to just be like at Hogwarts isn't it?" Hermione said and they all laughed happily. It would be like when they were sharing a tent two and a half years ago, except without all of the angst, confusion, worry, panic and fear that came in tow with hunting for Horcruxes. But this time, it would be better than that, a lot better. There would be no yelling or anger or fights over the uncertainty of their future lives. Nobody would be storming out of the house with steam coming out of their ears. This time they would be happy as life was happier. Life was how it should be.

XXXXXXXXX

After that everything seemed to happen very quickly. Harry went back to his and Ginny's house to get his necessary belongings, clothes, work etc. Ron went and made a bed for Harry in one of the spare bedrooms and Hermione made dinner for the three of them which wasn't much harder than making it for her and Ron, it just meant higher quantities of ingredients.

It was nice the three of them being together like when they were at Hogwarts. They just sat around the kitchen table, laughing and beaming at each other. It was nothing like being in that dark, cold tent for ten months pitched somewhere in a forest or coast of England. They were in a warm, cosy, inviting house that screamed out for happiness and cheer, this was how things should have been two and a half years ago.

"I could get used to this." Hermione smiled as they clinked their glasses together and drank some sort of concoction that the muggles called red wine.

"Yeah but I still feel like I am invading your privacy, don't worry I will be quiet so that you two can sleep." Harry said

"I will just have to make sure that the only Ron does at night time is _sleep._" Hermione said and they all laughed at the remark, despite being best friends, it wasn't uncomfortable talking about things like that because they were more like siblings. As long as they had each other, everything in life would be fine.

**Authors Note: Hi, so it has taken me two weeks to write this chapter because I have been busy at school and it has taken me so long to write this that I have forgotten why I thought this chapter might be slightly nostalgic (sorry about that). I am also in the middle of completing the story "Forgive and Forget" but I will try and get up another chapter of this story soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Victoire

Chapter 37: Victoire

**Author's Note: Hi, I am going to try to make this brief because in 3833 words I am trying to hit the 100,000 word mark during this 37****th**** chapter. Since the last chapter that I posted I have moved schools. I admit it'll have its effects but it's better for me in the long run (at least I hope).You can probably guess what this chapter is about from the title and I hope you like it. Please bear in mind that I have never written about a birth and I have never actually had any children myself (I am 14 years old) but I will try my best to make this seem how you think this would go. Anyway here is chapter 37!**

As May came around once again, time seemed to have flown by over the past few months. Ginny was still playing Quidditch in Manchester and had agreed to come back within the first couple of days of the month. It was now the second of May. Two years, two long years since their lives had changed forever. Their lives had changed in both good ways and bad but in the end, their lives were a lot better than they had ever expected.

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in the kitchen of 26, Snowberry Road and talked happily about their lives and how far they had come together. This would have never happened two years ago and they could not wait for the future to unfold before their eyes. Today, Ginny was coming home from Manchester, much to Harry's relief and excitement. They had made plans to meet her at the Muggle part of King's Cross Train Station later on in the day before going on to Hogwarts for the rest of the evening. They assumed that going to Hogwarts on this day would become a tradition over time.

"What time are we meeting Ginny?" Ron asked as he pulled his coat on.

"Eleven o'clock give or take a few minutes depending on whether the train is running on time. We have a good forty minutes to get to the train station. How are we going to get there?" Hermione said as she handed Harry his jacket and slipped her shoes on.

"How do these muggle trains work exactly?" Ron asked curiously and both Harry and Hermione burst into laughter. "What? What is so funny?" Ron questioned

"Oh Ron, you sounded so much like the muggle fanatic that is your Dad then." Hermione chuckled. "They work in exactly the same way as the Hogwarts Express would. Just take away the doddery old lady wheeling a trolley stacked with chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavoured beans and the pumpkin pasties. And take away the magic. Instead of pumpkin pasties they have sandwiches, instead of chocolate frogs they have Cadbury's Dairy Milk and finally, instead of magic they have that wonderful resource called electricity." Hermione added.

"So in a nutshell, everything is almost exactly the same?" Ron summarised.

"In a nutshell, yes." Harry said "And by the way, since when did you know the phrase "In a nutshell?'" He added.

"I have learnt a lot since we the last time all three of us lived together." Ron mumbled.

"Ron, Hermione, I just want to say thank you. For everything." Harry sighed. "It is fine Harry, honestly. Besides you are our best friend. We are always here to help." Hermione smiled as she embraced Harry warmly.

"Well, not _always_." Ron chuckled and Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribcage, in the slightest hope that he would shut up. "Just stop talking and keep walking Ronald Weasley." Hermione said, quickly opening the front door.

"So take your pick of transport." Hermione said as they stood at the end of their path outside of the house. The road was reasonably quiet despite the time ever so slightly getting nearer and nearer to midday. Every so often, a car would trundle past or a cyclist would glide along on a bicycle but other than that, the small road was almost silent.

"The only one I know how to pay for is a taxi, so I pick taxi." Ron said and Harry gestured for a passing black cab to stop for them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can you remind me how the muggle money works again?" Ron enquired as they climbed out of the taxi in central London. Harry and Hermione both laughed. "One hundred pence is the equivalent to a pound, you would need either five, ten or twenty pounds in exchange for a pound note." Harry told him as Ron gazed down at the assorted muggle money in his wallet.

"So, how much do I need?" Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry sighed at the drama that came along with Ron paying with muggle money. Hermione pulled out a ten pound note and handed it to the taxi driver. "Here is your change." The man said kindly and handed the loose change back to Hermione. "Thank you." She nodded and they walked away.

"Ok from now on I think we can safely say that when going out with you either me or Harry are in charge of any muggle money." Hermione said.

"Alright then. That is fine by me." Ron mumbled and they sat down on a bench waiting for the train to arrive. Hermione looked at her watch and realised they had another five minutes or so until Ginny's train arrived at King's Cross station. She saw muggles happily walking along, there would be couples walking hand in hand together. Pregnant women and couples with their young children and babies in prams would pass by every so often. From Hermione's eyes, those people's lives were perfect, but she knew deep down that those people wouldn't have it completely easy, but made the most of their situation and at least looked happy. She wondered if in the future, if ever she and Ron would have children together. Maybe they would, maybe they wouldn't but personally, she liked it being just them two for now at least.

"What is that noise?" Harry questioned sitting up slightly more on the bench.

"It is Big Ben chiming; please do not tell me you have never heard of Big Ben Harry."Hermione sighed and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Of course I have heard of Big Ben, Hermione. I am just saying that I did not think that you would be able to hear it so far away." Harry said trying to remind Hermione that he was not born the previous day.

"Actually it is only three miles away. And I know that you were not born yesterday Harry. I know you are not that stupid, you could be a lot stupider if I am blatantly honest." Hermione told him informatively. Just as Hermione turned her head away, she saw the muggle train pulling into the train station. They got up from the bench and tried to find Ginny, it couldn't be hard to find a girl with flaming red hair in the crowds of muggles flooding off the train.

"Here she is!" Ron smiled and Ginny ran up to them smiling. She wrapped her arms around Harry and they did not let go of each other for a good few minutes until Ron cleared his throat as a gesture for the two of them to break apart.

"How are you?" Hermione questioned happily as she hugged Ginny before she went to greet her brother.

"I am good, tired but good." Ginny beamed and Hermione noticed the greyish purple wrinkles under her eyes from exhaustion. "I tried to go to sleep on the train, but it is not very easy when every one else around you is talking and there is this voice over going "next stop Birmingham" Also the constant stopping and starting does not really help." Ginny laughed

"Are you three ready for tonight?" She questioned, directing the conversation back to their upcoming evening at Hogwarts later on in the day.

"Yes." Ron smiled as they all walked away together. Ron noticed Harry and Ginny's hands going from being a few centimetres apart to be linked and intertwined with each other. Their hands swung to and fro happily as they walked together. Over time, Ron had gotten used to the concept of his sister and his best friend being romantically involved with each other. He admitted that it definitely was not what he had expected from neither Harry nor Ginny. He could remember the first time Harry and Ginny properly met, just before his second year and Harry had just arrived at the Burrow for the rest of the summer holidays. Ginny could barely speak in front of Harry and ran back out of the room as quick as she could. When Ron thought about it carefully, there was not anyone else in the world that he would rather Ginny be with than Harry. He glanced down at his and Hermione linked hands and smiled happily to himself as they walked on out of Kings Cross Station.

XXXXXXXXX

A good few hours later, Hermione stood in front of the mirror in Ron and Hermione's bedroom looking at her reflection. The weather outside was reasonably cool, but in spite of this, she wore a knee length purple dress with wide straps instead of sleeves. A thin plain black belt was wrapped around her waist and she wore matching small heeled shoes on her feet. For the first time she could remember since they had become teenagers, there was a chance of her actually being the same height as Ron. Ron was sat on the bed trying to find a black tie that would match the rest of his suit.

"Ron, could you zip this up please?" Hermione said turning her head so she could see Ron.

"Yeah, sure. Wow." Ron smiled as he stood behind her and began to zip her dress up.

"What?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron just chuckled at Hermione's confusion, given that she was supposed to be the brightest witch of their age.

"You look lovely, Hermione." Ron beamed and wrapped his arms around her waist. A slight red blush crept across Hermione's face and cheeks.

"Thank you Ron." She turned around and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Hermione, promise me something?" Ron said as she looked deeply into his soft midnight blue eyes.

"I will promise anything Ron. Well not anything but almost anything. Fire away." Hermione giggled. Ron knew it was not really worth asking her to promise him this but, he knew that he would promise her it back. It was simply one of those things that he needed to tell her at some point to show just how much he really loved her.

"Promise me that you will never change, Hermione." Ron questioned and Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why would I ever change?" Hermione asked with perplexity at what her fiancée and best friend had just asked her.

"Because I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. You are intelligent, beautiful, caring, daring, and even sometimes funny which always seems to surprise me. That is all of the things you are and many more. That is who I fell in love with; you are who I am in love with. And no matter what, I will always love you just the way you are. For the record I promise to never change either unless you really want me to do so. I always have loved you. I was just far to bloody stupid and embarrassed to ever admit it to you." Ron told her, sighing.

Hermione eyes became slightly glassy and shone with tears as she gazed into the sapphire iris' that were Ron's eyes. She understood what he meant and knew that he would do the same in return, because she never wanted to change himself into someone he was not like he would not want her to do the same. Her heart felt like it had swelled ten times its normal size and was beating so hard that she could feel it if she were to put a hand over her chest. It was true that they loved each other for who they were.

"I promise, Ron. I promise." She smiled as she straightened his tie and they hugged one another warmly. They remained like that for a good few minutes, just resting their heads on one another's shoulder and felt each other's love radiating through the warm embrace.

"Hey I have just noticed, I am as tall as you when I wear these shoes." Hermione giggled and Ron laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of Hermione's face when they had hugged one another.

"Come on, we best get going or we will be late. And I am not explaining to Professor McGonagall some made up reason as to why we were late arriving at Hogwarts. It will only be embarrassing." Ron laughed and they walked out of the bedroom and out of the house to the nearest apparition point to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was quiet as Ron and Hermione walked in and only a soft hum of chatter and talking could be heard upon approaching the doors to the Great Hall. People were smiling cheerfully and laughing, concealing the sadness and grief within their heads and hearts. They could see Harry and Ginny sat at a table near the back by the dance floor where many people were mingling and smiling at one another.

Professor McGonagall saw Ron and Hermione walking towards the golden doors of the Great Hall and quickly approached them. "Mr Weasley, Miss Granger." She called and they smiled at her happily.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Ron beamed and McGonagall laughed.

"Oh please Mr Weasley, you two are not my pupils any more. Please call me Minerva." She chuckled joyfully.

"How are you?" Hermione asked their old Transfiguration Professor.

"I am brilliant thank you. How are you both, it has been quite a while?" McGonagall questioned in return and Ron and Hermione glanced at each other smiling.

"We are getting married." Ron smiled and Hermione showed McGonagall her left hand and the small diamond that lay on her fourth finger.

"Oh my." McGonagall gasped happily. "I am so happy for you dears, congratulations."

"Thank you." Ron and Hermione replied surprisingly in sync with one another.

"To be completely honest with you both, we all saw it coming. You two being in a relationship was what we all saw coming." McGonagall told them and raised an eyebrow at them both. Ron and Hermione gawped speechlessly, they had been told this once or twice before by either Harry or Ginny but neither either Ron nor Hermione actually realised that other people outside of their two closest friends also believed in this theory especially their old Transfiguration professor.

"You did?" Ron questioned almost speechlessly.

"Yes. Dumbledore thought it as well. You two getting together was going to be the inevitable. When you two were together, you both just seemed to click. In your eyes you might not have seen it but everyone else in the world clearly could." McGonagall said informatively. Then there was a long silence that McGonagall, Ron nor Hermione seemed to be capable of filling to make it less uncomfortable.

"You know, this has been the first year in quite a few that has not had a Weasley in it. Maybe one day you will be bringing your own children here." McGonagall smiled and walked away into the Great Hall. Hermione turned her head slightly to see that Ron had gone as equally red as she had in embarrassment. Sure, they had both said that they would want a few children in the future but right now they were only twenty years old. This also was not something they wanted to discuss with their old transfiguration professor, three years previously.

"Shall we just go in?" Hermione said all very quickly in order to avoid an awkward and embarrassing conversation in the middle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's entrance hall.

"Yeah let's go." Ron instantaneously replied and they stepped into the Great Hall. It looked slightly different to the previous year, now all of the house flags, even Slytherin were hanging from the ceiling, and above that the inner roof was bewitched to look like the blissful midnight sky. But there were also things that would never change, like the house points counter at the front and the row of staff tables with Dumbledore, now McGonagall's regal chair placed in the middle.

"Some things never change do they?" Hermione said and Ron smiled as they sat down at a table next to Harry and Ginny. They could see the rest of the Weasley family sat on the other side of the Great Hall, with the exception of Charlie, Bill and Fleur. Ginny was wearing a dark green dress that came to just past her knee making her vivid red hair boldly stand out. Her hair was worn in a neat bun to stop it from falling in her face.

"Hello stragglers. You two took your time." Harry said raising an eyebrow at his two best friends.

"We were having a conversation with Professor McGonagall." Ron started off as they sat down at the same table as Harry and Ginny, it was a secluded table in the corner, which was great for them as it was private and yet for once nobody would be able to over hear any of their conversations between one another. That was something that had been hard for the three of them ever since they had met just near to nine years ago. "Hey, were Hermione and I that inevitable?" Ron asked curiously leaning over so anyone passing would not over hear much of what was intended to be a private conversation.

"Why are you asking?" Harry questioned, taking a sip of his goblet of orange Butterbeer.

"Professor McGonagall said that from the moment she met us both that people thought it was the inevitable and that our relationship was bound to happen. Is it true?" Ron questioned with a puzzled and confused expression.

"Oh, yeah the "Romione theory?" Yes it was the inevitable." Ginny chuckled

"The what?" Hermione's eyes widened and she stared eagerly at Ginny hoping she would continue.

"What the hell is the Romione theory?" Ron whispered in a slightly angered and embarrassed tone of voice.

"It is a combination of your two names, silly." Ginny told her older brother. "Ron, Hermione, Romione. Sorry but we decided that Hermiron did not sound anywhere near as good as Romione." As she said this Harry laughed so hard the Butterbeer he had been drinking came out of his nose.

"So why did you choose Romione? Why would you combine our names?" Hermione wondered aloud and Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Because when you two are together you are become one combined version of the two of you that we call Romione." Harry told them. "The Romione theory was that one day you would get together and would be perfect with one another. You relationship has always been the inevitable; just neither of you could see it for yourself."

"Do you want to dance?" Ron said, turning towards Hermione in order to escape the conversation.

"Yeah sure." Hermione smiled, taking his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The night continued to dance away, as did many others as they held each other and happily spun around. Two years, two years they had been together and right now they could not be happier with one another. Everything was perfect and how they wished they had seen it two years previously.

"Ron, Hermione." George called running over to them and they both stopped dancing.

"What is it George?" Ron questioned

"Fleur's at 's, unless you want to miss meeting your niece I suggest we hurry up." George said and they quickly left the castle and disapparated to London.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat down next to Charlie in the waiting room of St Mungo's. They had been told by one of the passing healers in there lime green uniforms and floating cauldrons and books following them as they walked along from room to room with some people with the most unusual illnesses Hermione had ever seen.

"What is that?" Hermione asked as somebody walked passed with green and blue spots all over their face and hands.

"They call it Dragon pox. One of the worst things you can get." Ron told her. As he said this, a very loud scream came from a nearby room and Hermione winced, that is was put her off having children. However that was the _only_ thing that put her off, nothing else.

"I take it they haven't put her in a room that far away." George joked and stared at him. "Just joking, I really haven't missed that stare Ginny."

The next few hours passed slowly and sooner rather than later, Ron fell asleep on Hermione's shoulder as did Ginny and several others. That was until Bill emerged into the waiting room.

"So, do you want to meet her?" He smiled and gradually everyone got their chance to meet the newest member of the Weasley family. Ron and Hermione walked into the hospital room and sat down by the bed. "How are you?" Hermione asked

"I am fine; would you like to meet her?" Fleur smiled handing Hermione the small baby and Ron looked over her shoulder. Her tiny hands waved around in the air and her eyes darted between her Uncle and soon-to-be Aunty. She looked just like Fleur, with Blonde, wavy hair and Bill's soft blue eyes.

"She's beautiful. What is her name?" Ron asked and chuckled as the little girl was handed to him.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley."Fleur said. "It's French for victory, you know because it's two years since the battle."

"We have asked George to be the Godfather, it is first time he has smiled in ages."

"Congratulations, Bill and Fleur." Hermione smiled as they left the room a little while later.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked as they arrived back at their house, happily holding hands.

"Yes, Ron." Hermione replied.

"Do you still want children?" Ron questioned

"Of course I do why?" Hermione wondered

"I don't really know. I was just checking, you know, for future reference." He told her, winking.

"Oh so that is how it is, is it?" Hermione said leaning in and kissing him. "Yeah, that's how it is."

"Happy two years Hermione." Ron smiled, kissing her once again.

"Happy two years Ron." Hermione laughed.

**Authors Note: Hi. I hope that in this chapter I will be able to hit the 100 reviews mark as that would mean a lot to me. I am also going to make this brief because I am also about to hit exactly 100,000 words. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Something Blue

Chapter 38: Something Blue

**Author's Note: Hello again. As I am writing this authors note I notice that I have hit 101 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the story so far and this feels like my greatest achievement on fanfiction yet. I am not quite sure what this chapter will consist of but it will definitely have something to do with the wedding (perhaps something to do with the dress as well). Anyway I really hope that you like it and here is chapter 38!**

"So what are you doing today?" Ron asked as he sat on the bed watching Hermione get dressed. Though it seemed slightly weird but he liked sitting there as she walked around trying different things on to see what she liked the best. It was relaxing and funny when she asked for his opinion. He knew _nothing _about clothes, especially women's clothes. It was sort of like asking an elephant which cleaning product would be best for the toilet; he really just didn't have a clue. Today it was the battle of the lightweight rust coloured jumper or the flowing navy blue top.

"I am meeting up with Ginny in twenty minutes. Which do you think looks best?" Hermione said, standing in front of him holding two coat hangers and the two different items of clothing on them. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know what to say. They both looked great on her. Everything looked great on her, but he wasn't going to say that right now.

"They both look great, erm go with the red one, and it goes well with your hair." Ron quickly decided, "What are you doing with Ginny?"

"Oh, I would tell you but then it wouldn't be a surprise." Hermione beamed.

"You are getting the dress aren't you?" Ron immediately interjected and Hermione laughed. She could have sworn he was psychic.

"Yeah I am getting the dress." Hermione told him and he smiled. "Oh and for the record, if I do find one that I like today, then I am keeping it at my Mum and Dad's house so that you do not stumble across it by chance. Then again, even if it is supposed to be bad luck I bet you would still find some way of getting a glance of it before the wedding." She added

"I thought you were considering wearing your Mum's wedding dress?" Ron enquired curiously as Hermione pulled the jumper over her head.

"I was going to because then we would save money. But I tried it on but then I found out that it is two sizes too small. Perhaps it would have fitted two years ago just after the war had ended but I guess we have all put on weight since then. I thought about putting a charm on it so that it was bigger but then it would not really be the same would it? Also my Mum wore that dress twenty three years ago, I think that styles have changed quite a bit since then." Hermione sighed

"You are perfect Hermione. You are not fat, you are not thin. You are perfect" Ron smiled kissing her cheek. She then sweetly turned around and kissed him back. "And I cannot wait to see you in that dress Hermione Granger." Ron added, mumbling against her lips.

"Yes well you will have to wait another good few months before you get to see me in it Ron Weasley." She smartly informed her fiancée and Ron sighed. "Oh that reminds me, have you sorted out what you and Harry are wedding for the wedding yet?" Hermione questioned pryingly. Unlike him, she would be making sure that she saw what Ron was wearing before the wedding, otherwise there was a possibility that she would get a bit of a shock when she met him at the altar in a few months time.

"No, Harry and I are going to do it in a couple of weeks at the beginning of September. Apparently, they always have sales part way through September because the majority of people get married in the summer." Ron informed in an "as a matter of fact" way.

"I best get going. I will see you later." Hermione told him softly and disapparated to Harry and Ginny's house. It was incredibly quiet on what was a normally busy London road. But that was not what Hermione was thinking of. From what they could see Harry and Ginny seemed to argue a hell of a lot more often than she and Ron did. It felt like over the past two years, the two relationships had sort of switched places, by this she meant that Ron and Hermione had become a great deal more settled and Harry and Ginny had started to experience a very uneasy and unpredictable relationship. To be truthful, Hermione really hoped that they somehow would pull through all the uncertainty in their relationship and come out the other end of the tunnel happier than ever.

It was half way through August now and the year 2000 had been of reasonably cool weather, even now at the height of the summer, nobody was walking around in t-shirts or shorts or anything like that. At least it was not so cold that they were wandering around in snow storm gear. Hermione walked up to the door step and rang the muggle door bell.

Harry then opened the door; his hair looked slightly dishevelled and more messy than normal. His eyes looked red and tired and he was still in his pyjamas. "Hi, Hermione. Ginny is just getting ready." Harry grinned at his best friend, but he still looked exhausted. Hermione then took a seat on the sofa next to Harry and frowned when she saw Harry sleepily rub his eyes before placing his glasses back on. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione questioned worriedly.

"I am fine, I am just really tired. It has been a long week at work. Why?" Harry asked confusedly.

"You just look exhausted. Like really _really _exhausted." Hermione informed him. As she said this another figure emerged in living room and took Hermione by surprise.

"Harry, who was at the do-?" A voice quickly interjected behind Hermione but did not quite finish their sentence. She turned around to see Ginny stood with a thick blanket wrapped around her body; her cheeks had turned a deep shade of red almost matching her ginger hair.

"Oh-" Hermione gasped and turned her head away back towards Harry, who had his head in his hands in order to try and conceal his embarrassment slightly but not succeeding. "So much for a busy week at work, Harry Potter." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh god I walked in on you two _doing things_, god I am sorry." Hermione said, her cheeks turning red.

"I am sorry, Hermione." Ginny chuckled, trying to make a joke of the situation. "It is our fault, we both got a bit caught up in the moment and lost track of time."

"A _bit _caught up. You don't say." Harry muttered and then immediately shut up as soon as he saw Ginny's powerful and slightly intimidating glare. He knew that saying anything else would be words that he would live to regret.

"I will get dressed and meet you back down here in a few minutes. Have you eaten yet?" Ginny asked furrowing her eyebrows. "No." Hermione announced, realising that she had been in such a rush that she had forgotten to eat any breakfast. "How about we get something in the Leaky Cauldron first? I will pay." Ginny hinted and Hermione giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how are you?" Hermione posed as they sat down with pancakes and pumpkin juice in a quiet corner of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I am fine, why do you ask?" Ginny wondered curiously, her eyebrows creased confusedly.

"I mean how things between you and Harry are?" Hermione gestured, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. It was not the easiest of topics to rise but both Ron and Hermione were worried that Harry and Ginny's relationship was gradually going southwards. It was strange as that was how at the beginning they thought their relationship would go, but now Harry and Ginny's relationship was going instead and no one could see it getting a hell of a lot better anytime soon.

"A lot better, I admit that we do often have our arguments but things are better, as you could see from earlier when you arrived at the house." Ginny raised one of her eyebrows at Hermione and they both laughed. "Why?" Ginny questioned

"It is just that when you and Harry first got together, before Ron and I pulled ourselves together and kissed already you two were exactly what I wanted with Ron." Hermione sighed and Ginny nodded. "You got each other completely and never were stupid enough like us to tip toe around one another. We – Ron and I are worried about you both; you just both seem to be hurting so much and cannot explain to the other why. Do you know what I mean?" Hermione finished and Ginny silently agreed before taking a deep breath in order to speak.

"I guess that it happened, all this arguing when we both got settled into our jobs. Harry has become some sort of workaholic and I get that he loves his job but sometimes he doesn't seem to understand that you can put an essay down one day and pick it up the next after you have gone home and had a sleep. I admit that I am not one to talk; I don't get to talk to Harry in the morning because I leave to apparate to Holyhead so early. Also when we have matches I don't get to spend much time with Harry over the weekend. Sometimes we hardly see each other. How do you and Ron do it, Hermione? You both have busy schedules and yet you have loads of time together." Ginny notified.

"Go on holiday. Just go somewhere, anywhere for a week or two together. Then you are away from all the stress of normal life and far away from any sort of work. We all get time off for a good few weeks starting on Friday. Why don't you go then and just enjoy yourselves? Just do not forget that you have you are nineteen, Harry is twenty and you both have your entire lives to figure out whatever is going on." Hermione tried to be persuasive and Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Hermione, I will see what I can find and then tell Harry." Ginny beamed merrily.

The rest of the day past quite quickly after that and soon enough they were trailing from shop to shop trying to find Hermione's wedding dress and Ginny's bridesmaid dress before the sunset came once again on another late summer's day. It wasn't until they reached the final shop for the day that Hermione saw the dress she wanted.

"Ginny, that is it." Hermione beamed joyfully as she caught sight of what she saw as the perfect dress.

"That is what?" Ginny enquired, raising her eyebrows in confusion as she missed most of what Hermione said.

"That is the one. I have found the wedding dress." Hermione told her, almost literally jumping up and down in excitement. And after that, for the first time she could remember, she completely forgot about how much the dress cost and immediately bought it.

XXXXXXXXXX

After departing ways with Ginny, Hermione quickly disapparated to her parent's house in which she had lived in until two years previously. Whenever she came here, she instantly remembered that there was a time that she had no idea that she was a witch, and was just another average muggle. And there was a time when the words Hogwarts, and Quidditch had never appeared in her mind and she was just going to go to some normal muggle high school. Never, did she picture walking up the path carrying a wedding dress, being a witch and getting married to the most loving wizard she could think of. And in that moment, she was so glad that all of these things were happening and taking place because she did not have a clue where she would be right now if she had not got her Hogwarts letter.

"Mum? Dad? Are you here?" Hermione called as she entered her childhood home and closed the door behind her.

"Hi Hermione, oh..." Helena walked in and gasped as she saw the large dry cleaners style bag that was in Hermione's arms. "Did you get the dress?" Her mother asked and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Can I see it?" Helena questioned excitedly and Hermione nodded once again in agreement.

"Is Dad here?" Hermione wondered as she walked up the stairs and hung it the dress up on the wardrobe door in her bedroom.

"No, he is supposed to be back in an hour though." Helena informed her and then Hermione showed her the dress. "Hermione it is beautiful, it reminds me slightly of my wedding dress."

"That is why I chose this one." Hermione beamed and tears sparkled in her mother's eyes. Hermione had always had a very close relationship with her parents and she was glad that they were able to accept her being a witch and the way that she used magic. Both her Mum and Dad had a great interest in magic, in particularly her Dad who was like the muggle equivalent of Arthur Weasley. She hoped that maybe one day, she and Ron's children would have this sort of close relationship with them as parents.

"But why, why would you choose a dress like my one? I thought you thought it was a too old fashioned?" Helena enquired curiously.

"Because I admit that it is a bit old fashioned but I really liked it as well to some extent. The main reason I did not wear it is because it will not fit. I did not realise that I had put on this much weight but it is two sizes too small for me. I bought one that looks alike because it makes me feel like I am wearing the dress that you got married to Dad in except it is slightly more modern and actually fits. Then there will always be a part of you and Dad with me at the wedding." Hermione sighed and hugged her Mum.

"How is Ron?" Helena questioned curiously having not seen Hermione and Ron for at least a good few weeks.

"He is fine. He is going to get his suit fitted next week so then at least what we are wearing will be sorted. Starting on Friday we both get a few weeks off and so we will come and see you both then." Hermione smiled.

"I am so happy for you Hermione. You have been talking about Ron since your third year at Hogwarts nonstop. Both your Dad and I could see that you really loved him even back then. And now look at you, ten years after you got on that train at Kings Cross you are getting married to him. You really are perfect for each other might I add." Helena told her and Hermione beamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting and the evening had arrived by the time that Hermione opened the door to 26, Snowberry Road. When she stepped into the living room she smiled at the sight of Ron fast asleep and spread out on the sofa. As she predicted, he was quietly snoring as he so often did when he lay on his back. But she did not mind the sound of Ron snoring, she found it relaxing and it made her smile that he was snoring next to _her_ and no one else in the world.

She turned her head slightly and saw that dinner was already laid on the table with a heating charm cast over it. Ron must have made it a while before hand and placed a heating charm on it before waiting for Hermione to get back from her parent's house. Whenever he cooked and she complimented him he would always turn and say "Always the tone of surprise." Over the past three years this had become some sort of inside joke between the two of them that only they really understood. But the fact was that Ron actually was a really good cook, and Hermione was guessing he had inherited that from his mother; Mrs. Weasley.

She walked over to Ron and shook him slightly before planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Ron, Ron wake up." Hermione said softly and Ron quickly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hello, love. What time is it?"Ron questioned and a tear fell down Hermione's face. Love. He had called her _love_. Ron had never called her love before, for the past ten years it had been Hermione or 'Mione and as they got into a relationship he called her 'Mione more often but never had he called her love. It was weird and sweet and something about it made her heart stop with happiness and joy.

"Hey, what is wrong Hermione?" Ron queried, sounding concerned as he wiped the tear from her face with his thumb.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Hermione sniffed and giggled slightly. "It is just that you have never called me love before, it was really sweet." Hermione added as she blushed.

"I did not realise that I had never said it before, well it is true; I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life and whatever happens after that." Ron smiled softly.

"I love you too. It is half past five by the way. I have only just got back." Hermione informed him, answering his original question before their conversation took a detour. "I see that you made dinner, you did not have to, and I was just going to order a take away if we did not have much time to make anything." She beamed kissing his cheek and pulling him up from the sofa.

"I wanted to, besides I like increasing my cooking skills. I love saying "always the tone of surprise" to you when you smile." Ron told her and Hermione laughed.

"Oh and guess what?" Ron quickly added.

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled

"George asked Angelina to marry him and she said yes." Ron smiled and Hermione returned the grin happily. "That is great." Both of them knew how lost and alone George had felt after Fred had died despite having all of the Weasley family around him. But Angelina was different. Angelina made George smile and laugh as if Fred was still there. At first they all thought it was slightly weird given the fact that Angelina had originally dated Fred, causing much speculation as to why George liked Angelina so much. But then again, nobody would ever be able to replace Fred but Angelina was the thing that made him most happy so nobody could complain.

It was not long after that that Ron and Hermione were both sat contentedly on the sofa of their living room allowing time to swiftly pass by by watching muggle television. Ron was never quite one hundred percent sure how to make it work or use it correctly, but Hermione did not always have the heart to tell him how to do it and to be frank she found it funny watching Ron try to find out how to operate it for himself.

"Wow, you are a great cook." Hermione sighed as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder and he stroked her hand with his thumb gently.

"So are you, you know. You can cook Hermione." Ron informed her sweetly.

"Yeah but at least you do not burn things fifty percent of the time, Ron. Often mine just comes out of the oven as charcoal." Hermione giggled and Ron's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is a percentage?" Ron asked and Hermione laughed. "Oh Ron, you really don't know anything on the subject of Maths do you?" And Ron shook his head regrettably. Just after she said this, the doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Hermione told him before getting up from the sofa. She emerged into the living room a few minutes later with a red eyed Ginny.

"Gin, are you alright?" Ron questioned his sister.

"I'm fine honestly." Ginny sniffed, wiping a tear away from her face. Ron sensed that he was going to end up stuck in an awkward situation if he didn't say anything sooner or later.

"Do you want me to go, so it's just you two?" Ron asked awkwardly before starting to stand up.

"No, you may as well here this as well. You're just going to hear it from Hermione after I leave otherwise." Ginny sighed and Hermione nodded. "She has a point." Hermione nodded

A few minutes later Ginny was sat on the soft sofa in between her best friend and brother. They both knew that something had happened between her and Harry that had finally made her crack. It was like having a glass ornament, things would happen to make the glass weaker and weaker, then one day it would just crack, like Harry and Ginny's relationship.

"So you know about George and Angelina then?"Ginny questioned and they nodded.

"Is this what this is about? Getting married?" Hermione asked and Ginny silently replied. This was something that had been constantly at the back of Ginny's mind ever since Ron and Hermione had got engaged nine months previously. Ron and Hermione had been in a relationship a lot less time then Harry and Ginny but then again, Ron and Hermione had always mentally been in the relationship. Gradually, one by one they were all getting married and now she was one of the last ones left.

"Yeah. You two, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina. You're all either married or engaged. And now it is only me and Charlie left. I mean come on Charlie has never had a girlfriend and has more interest in dragons so it's either that he is gay, doesn't understand the meaning of love or has absolutely no sex appeal in the eyes of women. Meaning I'm the last one of us left. I don't have a bloody clue where Harry and I are going but I love him more than anything else in the world and I don't know where I stand anymore." Ginny cried and Ron handed her a tissue.

"If Harry asked you to marry him, would you say yes?" Hermione questioned

"Hell I would. It isn't fun being the only one left." Ginny giggled tearfully.

"What is to say that he wouldn't propose?" Ron said positively and Ginny glared at him sharply. "Have you seen the state of our relationship Ron? I don't know what he wants nowadays."

"I think what Ron's trying to say is you've not broke up. Not once did he ever stop missing you in those ten months we were away. He never will stop loving you Ginny, but maybe it'll happen one step at a time." Hermione smiled and Ginny hugged both her and Ron.

"Thanks." She nodded, standing up. "I'm going to go and talk to Harry, see where exactly this is going." And with that she disapparated.

Both of them flopped down on the sofa exhausted, hoping there wouldn't be any more interruptions during the rest of this night. They knew that there would get settled someday. "They'll sort things out eventually." Hermione sighed, kissing Ron softly on the lips before resting her head on his chest.

"I give it a year." Ron smiled as he stroked her bushy brown hair. "A year and they will be engaged, just wait." Kissing her again.

And he was absolutely right.

**A/N: hello, this has taken me a week (I think) but that is because I have so much homework from my new school. If any you have noticed, I sort of ironically used the name of film "I give it a year." I am not sure if anyone is familiar with the British Film viewing system but there are numbered categories: 12,15,18- despite being 14, I look old enough to get into a 15 film! Also, you may disagree with the Harry and Ginny situation but I believe there would be tension given that they're both such strong headed characters. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. The Date

Chapter 39: The Date

**Authors Note: Hello again! Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I know that I have had chapters set on this day of the year before now but I have this idea that I think would fit in perfectly with this chapter. This chapter is going to be quite short because I need something to kill time between the previous and next chapter so sorry about that. I just also wanted to say to anyone who reads any of my other stories that the last chapter of **_**Bedtime Stories**_** will be up quite soon as well. Anyway thanks and here is chapter 39!**

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Ron smiled rolling over so that he was on top of Hermione and kissed her nose gently, making her laugh contently. It was a strange thing, waking up from the usually blissful state that is sleep to instead of finding the figure next to you _still_ snoring however actually opening your eyes to see their face happily beaming at you. _Twenty one_. A few years ago she never would have thought that she would make it to the age of twenty one. She had been almost certain that if they did not die during the horcrux hunt then at least one of them would definitely kick the bucket during the battle of Hogwarts. But she was wrong, and she was so glad that she was wrong in the end. It was one of those birthdays that as you were growing up it seemed like such a big thing like eighteen or thirteen but the reality was that nothing changed overnight and you felt the same. She was glad everything was the same as she would not change anything for the world.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione smiled and kissed him back. Ron then muttered _Wingardium Leviosa_ and in floated a tray from the kitchen, upon which laid two glasses of orange juice, two bowls of cereal and a single flower. To be more specific a Rose; Hermione's favourite plant. The petals were perfectly intact and a deep shade of red, as if they had been painted to be so precise and elegant looking. She did not know what to be more pleased with – the fact that Ron had made breakfast (as she had come to realise over time he was a brilliant cook and had probably inherited that from Mrs. Weasley) or the fact that he had managed to find a _Rose_ in _September_.

"It is beautiful, but how did you find such a flower in late September? It is autumn, most of the leaves have fallen and the petals have dropped by now." Hermione asked

"I have my ways. Do you remember earlier on in the year?" Ron asked remembering back to the early spring of the same year.

_Flashback_

_25__th__ March 2000._

_It was late March and the season of spring was really starting to kick in. The occasional flower was beginning to bloom and fine, vivid green leaves were appearing on the trees. _

"_Hermione, close your eyes." Ron smiled and Hermione shook her head as she glanced up from the incredibly thick muggle novel that she was reading. The only part of their relationship other than arguing occasionally was something that had been lingering all the time since they had met nine years before. The concept of communication whilst Hermione was reading a book or communication while Ron was thinking of food. Often before now Ron had said that sometimes it would be easier to have a conversation with himself than talk to Hermione._

"_What are you going to do if I close my eyes?" Hermione questioned skilfully._

"_What do you mean?" Ron asked and Hermione's eyebrows furrowed._

"_Well for all I know when I open my eyes again you could be stood in front of me naked." Hermione blushed, mumbling and Ron laughed hysterically._

"_Oh good choice, but no. Maybe some other time though. If you mean what I think you mean then you are wrong. I am not going to do what my brothers did to me." Ron sighed._

"_Why? What did your brothers do to you?" Hermione wondered aloud, curious as to another one of his brothers' pranks._

"_When I was six, a year after the spider incident, Fred and George came up to me and said "Close your eyes you will get a surprise," and then they punched me in the nose." Ron chuckled._

"_Your brothers practical jokes on you were endless, Ron." Hermione sighed_

"_Yeah the saddest part is that fourteen years on they are still doing it." Ron grinned and Hermione laughed. He then held his hand out to her and she gladly took it before getting up from the warm, snug, comfortable sofa. "So yeah, just close your eyes." Ron added and Hermione did so, leading her into all but darkness apart from the soft hues and glow of any ceiling lights that were on in the house. She remained holding Ron's hand and soon enough, she felt the cool, gentle breeze of outside fluttering against her body. Her feet were pleasingly tickled by the fresh green grass that she was stood upon._

"_Ron, why are we outside?" Hermione enquired her eyes still remaining tightly closed. She then felt Ron's hands move to her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder, nuzzling her soft, bushy brown hair. _

"_Ok." Ron said, traces of a smile were evident in his voice. "You can open your eyes now." _

_Hermione did so. As she did, a grin immediately spread across her face at the sight. The garden was filled with flowers and numerous other plants in the once empty flower beds. The sun shone softly onto the medium sized garden and made the implanted colours of the blossoming petals and shrubbery stand out against the dull, plain soil. Apart from the night in November when Ron had proposed to her, this was the most beautiful she had even seen the garden be._

"_Ron, it is lovely, why did you do it though?" Hermione asked smiling at him questionably. "I said that I did not mind helping. Why did you not say anything?" _

"_I had been meaning to do it for a while. I know you wanted to help, I know. But there was this image in my head and I thought that we could change bits as we go along. I know we both like Rose's so I planted two Rose bushes. Maybe by the time we get married, it will have grown a bit. Perhaps if ever we have children, by the time they come along the Rose's will have blossomed several times. This is the garden that our children could play in. Our garden, the way that you and I would like it." Ron beamed._

"_It is perfect, Ron. It really is perfect." Hermione sighed happily as she gazed at what was now an idyllic garden. Her eyes then caught sight of something hanging from one of the large oak trees arms. A swing. It was right next to the little table at which Ron had proposed to her at. There were vines elegantly wrapped around the ropes that made it look like something out of a fairy tale._

"_Do you want to give it a go?" Ron asked and Hermione giggled, as she sat down on it. It was weird, as soon as Ron gave her a push she instantly felt like a child again, happily swinging to and fro in their back garden without a care in the world. Secretly, she hoped that their children would feel the same way too some day._

_Flashback Ends._

"The rose bush finally blossomed." Ron beamed and carefully conjured a thorn less one and placed it behind one of her ears.

"So, the big twenty one hey? How do you feel?" Ron asked as Hermione rested her head on his chest.

"You know people ask me that every year." Hermione chuckled. "But you never feel any different, nothing ever really changes overnight to when you become a year older, it is just that you are just that little bit further away from when you were born. How long have you been up?" She asked before beginning to get dressed.

"Oh, a couple of hours." Ron told her casually and Hermione laughed at how she knew he was trying to hide how tired he was.

"You were never one for early in the morning, were you?" She sighed and he shook his head. "However, somehow you have managed to get me around your habits." Ron grinned "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Nothing in particular, Harry and Ginny said that they would come over in an hour or so but other than that surprise me." Hermione shrugged as she brushed her hair.

"Oh, I do have a surprise; however you will have to wait for the rest of the day to unfold before you find out what it is."Ron secretively informed her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you reckon things are better now between Harry and Ginny?" He then went on to enquire as he watched Hermione open a present from her parents, Robert and Helena Granger – an elegantly styled silver watch that was ornate with numerous spirals that would go around your wrist.

Over time, arguments between Harry and Ginny had become gradually more and more frequent, so much that nobody quite knew where the pair's relationship was going exactly. It had them come to it's inevitable climax a few weeks previously when George had proposed to his girlfriend Angelina Johnson, bringing Ginny to that the conclusion that she did not know what her and Harry were doing anymore.

"I do not know, maybe they have. Maybe they have not. I guess we will just see what they are like later on." Hermione sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday, big sister!" Harry beamed as he wrapped his arms around Hermione. _Hmm, He looks like he has grown..._ Hermione thought to herself but discarded it from her thoughts when she realised that Ginny, who was stood next to him, was wearing completely flat shoes, causing the illusion of Harry looking taller. There was not any sense of things being uncomfortable or awkward between Harry and Ginny, but then again it was unmistakeably obvious that things were definitely not perfect between the pair of them. They were stood fairly close to each other, without their hands linked for once and both sort of looking like they wanted to run away from each other.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled and she watched as he went over to talk to Ron animatedly. She then glanced over at Ginny once again. She was just stood were they had both been before Harry walked away and was fumbling with her fingernails painted a dark shade of turquoise. She was smiling but there was a sadness in her eyes that could not be fulfilled. She then hugged her friend warmly and hoped that perhaps then the sadness in her eyes would disappear a little bit. Hermione could not think of what to say and so simply raised her eyebrows and nodded her head towards the kitchen. In reply Ginny nodded her head in agreement and followed Hermione into the next room.

The kettle boiled, making a fairly quiet bubbling and humming noise. It was not quite enough to cover Ron and Harry's conversation about Quidditch, followed by a great deal of laughter but it covered the sound of their conversation. So much that they did not need to cast a silencing charm on the kitchen door. _Milk, one sugar _Hermione thought as she poured her cup of tea and then added another sugar to Ginny's cup. _Milk, three sugars_ - _maybe that is how she is able to fly around Quidditch pitches all day._ She wondered and handed Ginny the other cup and she thanked her gratefully.

"How are things?" Hermione asked, following noticing the awkward body language between Harry and Ginny.

"Better, believe it or not a lot better." Ginny replied and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, not sure whether to believe her best friend or not. "Really?"

"After that night the other week, I had a talk with Harry. We did not argue at all and both agreed that things were in a bit of a mess with our relationship. I cried, he cried, actually I don't think I have really seen Harry cry like that since Dumbledore died. I told him that I have no idea what we were doing we have loved each other for years and yet we cannot really seem to agree on anything. And so we have decided to take things slowly. And when I say slowly I mean really slow." Ginny sighed

"So are you back on track then?" Hermione questioned quietly.

"Yeah, I think so." Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what is this surprise then?" Hermione asked, wondering if she should probably have guessed by now as to what Ron's mysterious surprise actually was. But she had not and decided to let it remain a surprise for as long as possible. All she knew was that when Ron quickly went out to get something he had pre-ordered for her birthday, she found a note from him on their bed that said to dress for a formal occasion. So there she was, stood in their living room in a knee length navy blue sleeveless dress, dark sapphire shoes with a small heel on and a black jacket. Ron was also dressed in a suit with a black tie that matched her jacket. There were a few possibilities as to what they may be doing but Hermione had not arrived on any definite decision.

"First of all, may I say you look beautiful." Ron started off and Hermione blushed sweetly at the compliment. "But before I tell you, I wanted to give you this. It's what I went to get earlier on." He informed her and handed her a small rectangular box.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, raising and eyebrow.

"You will have to open it to find out." Ron chuckled and she laughed in response. She then proceeded to carefully open the minute box. She gasped in surprise when she discovered what was inside. A small bookmark lay on the black velour lining of the box. It was silver and in swirly writing had the word _Hermione_ written down the side of it, the biggest shock was to what it what decorated with. A pink and purple butterfly sat on the top of the bookmark and much to her amazement its wings were fluttering away very slowly. She knew that it was a gift that would never leave the pages of a book again.

"It is beautiful, thank you Ron." She beamed, kissing him on the cheek. "So what is the surprise?" She asked desperately.

"It may seem a bit late, but I am going to take you on a date." He smiled softly and Hermione laughed before hugging him. "Why would it seem a bit late?" She enquired.

"It seems a bit late because when you think about it we have never _actually_ been on a date. We are engaged and are getting married in less than three months and yet we never have actually been on a date. So I thought it only seemed fitting to do it at least once in our lifetimes." He grinned. "Shall we be leaving?" Hermione nodded and took his hand before disapparating.

The restaurant that they arrived at a couple of minutes later was certainly quieter than Hermione imagined and she was thankful for that. It was a muggle restaurant that was gently nestled in a hushed corner of the centre of London. Unbelievably, it was called the Magic Cauldron, much to both Ron and Hermione's amusement. Lanterns decorated the midnight blue ceiling in the night's darkness and the soft hues of candles were evident on every single table. It was sweet, private, and peaceful and neither of them would have changed a thing about the location of their "date".

"Hello, can I take your order, please?" A waitress asked kindly as she approached Ron and Hermione table in the corner of the restaurant. In the background, muggle music was playing softly, adding to the warm and friendly atmosphere. '

"Can we have 2 glasses of red wine and two plates of spaghetti bolognaise please?" Hermione asked once they had both come to the decision to order the same thing. Both realising that they actually had a lot more in common that they thought.

"How did you find this place?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of the red wine once it arrived; it turned the colour of iridescent rubies in the reflection of the candle light.

"Oh, you know..." Ron said casually and Hermione looked at Ron questionably. "I took a different route one day home from the Ministry. The ironic name caught my eye and I went in and took one of those menus that you can take away with you. Anyway, I saw what there was to eat and there were things that we both like so, bingo."

"So, Holly is it?"Ron joked "Tell me about yourself."

"It is Hermione actually. And all I have to say is that I really love you." Hermione laughed

"I love you too." Ron replied.

"Well, this birthday has been brilliant so thank you." Hermione beamed

"Happy Birthday." Ron replied, and his glasses and Hermione's clinked.

**Authors Note: Hello, Happy Easter! I am an atheist but I just thought I would say it to both people who celebrate it and chocolate lovers (haha). Firstly I would like to apologise that it has taken me so long to complete this chapter. As I get closer to the end of this story it gradually becomes harder to know what to write and what ideas to come up with. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a bit sooner than this one. Finally please "raise your wands" and RIP to Richard Griffiths (Vernon Dursley) who died yesterday. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. Responsibility

Chapter 40: Responsibility

**Authors Note: Hello again fellow Potterheads. Thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, as I said in the last A/N, as the story gets closer to its end; it does get harder to come up with a relative idea for a chapter so the last few chapters may take longer than planned. However, I have realised that at the beginning of May it will be a year since this story was published and I hopefully will have completed it by then. It's the Easter holiday though so maybe I'll get some more chapters up. Anyway here is chapter 40!**

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Ron asked as he handed Hermione her duffle coat. The sun was setting on another chilly late October day and darkness was slowly falling upon England.

"Honestly, I will be fine Ron. You are not my Dad." Hermione giggled and hugged him quickly before grabbing her bag and keys.

"No, but I will be your husband in less than two months. And I have been totally besotted over you for a great deal of the past nine years." He beamed trying to avoid the use of the words "Lavender" "Yule Ball" or "Sixth Year".

"It will be a laugh. We are just going to go for a drink or two. My Mum will be there as well, she will make sure that neither she nor we overdo it. Nothing will go wrong." Hermione sighed, slightly like a laid back teenager. Hermione assumed that had she been just any ordinary normal muggle, perhaps this is what her parents would have been like when she was a teenager. Instead, she had Ron to do this when she was an adult. This statement from Hermione reassured Ron a little bit more. Ron hugely respected Hermione's parents (as Hermione did his) for immediately giving him a chance with her. He knew that nothing would probably go wrong as long as Hermione's mother, Helena was there too.

"Ok, but just remember to use your wand if things turn pear shaped. I do not want you somehow ending up in St. Mungo's." He smiled, kissing her on the lips.

"Yes...Dad. I will see you later." She beamed and disapparated away leaving Ron to an empty house.

"Is she gone yet?" A fairly quiet voice whispered into the silent living room and Ron burst into laughter before sitting down on the far end of the sofa.

"Yeah, the coast is clear Harry." Ron reassured and out stepped Harry from the small cupboard under the stairs. His glasses crooked and as usual, his black hair dishevelled and in its normal messy state of placement.

"Just like the old days." Harry chuckled and sat down next to Ron.

"Sorry about that, I just could not have her see you and spoil the surprise." Ron sighed, he felt slightly guilty for keeping Harry in a cupboard for the best part of an hour but it was the easiest option to prevent Hermione catching sight of what was going on. "Did you manage to get it?" Ron asked hopefully regarding that Harry had actually remembered to collect the package.

"Yep, it is a brilliant idea by the way, a photo album." Harry beamed and handed Ron the book. "So you are getting wedding presents for one another?"

"It was a good idea I thought, we will get stuff from other people but it will only seem right if we actually exchange presents as well. She probably expects that I will get her some sort of book... well, technically it is a book just a very _memorable_ one." Ron informed his friend as he looked at the dark red book the shade of a Gryffindor's Hogwarts Uniform and had neat, swirly writing on the front that read _RON AND HERMIONE _in the middle.

"I found all of these photo albums with doubles of photos from when we were younger under my bed at the burrow. There are loads of the three of us but I don't really know which one to put in first." He wondered aloud. He had a point, over the years they had had so many photos together but I great first impression was important, to him it really mattered which one went first.

"How about you do it in chronological order. As your fiancée would say "it's highly logical."" Harry quoted and Ron laughed at the impression, yet at the same time was so glad Hermione had not seen in. "But listen, if you do that, leave the first page blank and somehow, we will get someone on the back row of the seats to take a photo when during the actual wedding, you kiss. I will quickly put the photograph into the front page and wrap it."

Ron then suddenly reached over and hugged his best friend. "Wow, you really have got smarter." He informed and Harry grinned."Yeah, that is what happens when you live with Ginny instead of Hermione. You do it in your own time. She is smarter than you think you know?" Harry told Ron.

"I have not said this to you before, but I am really glad that it is you who is my sister's boyfriend and not someone else. I admit it is a little bit awkward sometimes but if you make each other happy then I really do not see why not." Ron nodded, he could think of several situations in which he had found Ginny and various assorted boys kissing and he had been furious and shocked at the same time. He had sort of felt the same about Harry at first, it was his _best friend _and his _sister_ it could not really get much more awkward. But he trusted Harry more than any of the boys he had ever seen Ginny kiss and knew that he made her happier than any other of them. Therefore, he was ok with it.

"How are things between you two?"Ron asked, slotting a picture of them at the end of year feast in their first year on the third page, they were all smiling and laughing on the moving photograph, but at the same time, they all knew that the journey was far from over yet.

"We are doing good, taking it slowly and steadily as they say." Harry smiled slightly but he looked sort of sad at the same time, sad enough that Ron could see it.

"You know that the finish line is what you make of it." Ron said and Harry turned to look at him puzzled. "What the _hell_ does that mean?" He asked softly and in a confused tone of voice.

"It means, eventually, you will get to the finish line but that does not really matter though. It depends on what you make of the journey. I do not really know exactly what you two count as the finish line, whether it is getting married, having children or still being together when you are old and grey, but when you get to that finish line, you will only be content if the journey was worthwhile." Ron sighed and Harry nodded. "Thanks Ron, wow you really do love Hermione don't you? You are becoming more and more like her by the minute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, have you sent the invitations out yet?" Helena Granger asked, it was a quiet evening in the small pub not far from Hermione's childhood home. There was a fairly soft hum of laughter and talking as people gathered at tables and buy the bar. The lights were very dim and a candle was on every table, guaranteeing that the customers did not get too drunk and cause a fire. To be fully honest, it was not the quietest of places to be on a Friday evening but they were just lucky and thankful that they had not come on the karaoke night.

"Not yet, well actually I was going to do that tomorrow, so expect an invitation soon." Hermione smiled traces of excitement evident in her voice as she took as sip of wine.

"It is busy in here. A lot busier than the Leaky Cauldron at least." Ginny said glancing around at the friendly atmosphere that the surrounding muggles provided.

"Have you not been to a- sorry, I have forgotten the word- a non magical pub?" Helena questioned looking between Hermione and Ginny, still not one hundred percent quite grasping all the concepts of the wizarding world.

"Muggle, Mum. _Muggle._" Hermione chuckled

"No, Harry and I have been to restaurants but never to a pub. He is still trying to explain to me how the television works." Ginny laughed

"And what is it that you do, Ginny?" Helena enquired curiously.

"Oh, I play professional Quidditch for a team in Holyhead. They are called the "Holyhead Harpies."" She said casually, as if Quidditch was as simple as football or tennis. Surprisingly Helena understood this part as in spite of taking no interest and never playing Quidditch, Hermione knew exactly how it worked and therefore explained it to her and her Dad in great detail beforehand.

"What position is it that you play?" Helena wondered and Hermione was gobsmacked that her mother was actually taking an interest in sports, even magical sports. Hermione herself had never really understood why people liked sport and physical activities so much and she assumed that she had inherited that dislike from her mother. "Chaser." Ginny smiled reaching for her glass.

"I am sorry I am asking so many questions. I still cannot quite get my head around magic, it is just incredible." Helena chuckled. "It is fine." Ginny said kindly. "I have not seen you since you were eleven, in Diagon Alley. You look so much like Ron." Helena informed and Ginny grinned.

"Yeah, it is hard not to be mistaken for being Ron's only sister." She beamed. She was right though, it was uncanny just how much alike Ginny and Ron resembled each other. The only difference was the gender and the eye colour. Ginny had brown eyes and Ron had blue.

"I understood that better than Hermione's job." Helena grinned and Ginny laughed. "I am sorry dear, but I am still not quite sure as to what you do for a living." Hermione could explain many things about the wizarding world to people had no or very little knowledge about it like her parents. She could even easily explain horcruxes to them, but talking about her job was a completely different story. It was not easy to explain to someone a job that they had never heard of before.

"Do not worry. It is sort of like a good natured, positive version of politics. Just go with that I do _good_." Hermione smiled and they all laughed. Hermione did count what she did as a job as doing good. She openly admitted that not everyone would exactly agree with providing rights for creatures other than human beings and some people would hate, even despise her for it but she loved it so could not really give a dam about what anyone said.

"Have you seen the dress yet?" Ginny asked Helena, referring to Hermione's wedding dress. It had taken hours to find a dress that Hermione loved but eventually (and much to Ginny's relief) they had found one in the last shop they planned to visit in the day.

"Yes, it is beautiful isn't it?" Helena beamed as she talked to Ginny. "Actually, we are keeping it in Hermione's old bedroom at our house so there is no chance of Ron seeing it before the wedding."

"Does anybody fancy another one?" Hermione asked before getting her purse out.

"Do not have too many Hermione; my brother will kill me in the morning if you come home utterly and completely drunk.

"Relax, I will not get drunk. I have never been drunk before so why be so now." Hermione shrugged and walked over to the bar. There was then a short silence between Ginny and Helena in which neither of them knew exactly what to say.

"She will get drunk, won't she?" Ginny asked, grinning. Knowing that how certain Hermione was that she would not get drunk sort of made it obvious that she accidentally would by the end of the night.

"She will get drunk." Helena agreed immediately after and they both laughed. It was going to be a long evening.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron sat quietly on the sofa, his frame slouched and his feet spread across the sofa. _At least they are not on the coffee table._ He thought to himself optimistically, knowing that Hermione would probably kill him if he ever even attempted to put his feet on the coffee table, and in response, he would probably do the same to her if she did it as well. It was nice, the house being quiet and being alone for a few hours, but it did not feel right. It felt like Hermione would walk in at any moment with an enormous book in her hands that she had read five times before then and would tell him something that he did not really need to know but did not mind because it was Hermione and he loved her. The reality was that other than the three months two years previously in which Hermione had been completing her NEWT's and education at Hogwarts he had never actually lived alone and after two years together he could not imagine living without Hermione.

10pm. She had left at five and now it was ten. Ron knew that she had never specified a time in which she would return to their house but he also knew that Hermione was not really a huge fan of staying out late and would provide him with all the facts of how a good night's sleep benefits you if necessary. _She should be back by now_. Ron worried anxiously. He knew that there was no longer really anyone that would harm them but he could not help but worry and wonder.

The doorbell then rang. This added even more to Ron's confusion as he recalled Hermione taking her keys with her. If not she could have always disapparated back home from somewhere that muggles could not see her.

"Alright, I am coming!" Ron called as he walked into the hall and unlocked the door. There stood a very unbalanced Hermione, smiling and giggling as they stood there. Her hair was extremely wild, and in spite of suddenly looking like she had had an electric shock Ron thought it looked adorable on her, like when they had met for the very first time on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione's mum Helena, glanced over at Ron as she held an arm around Hermione in order to keep her from falling over mouthing sorry as she steadied her daughter.

"Hi, Helena." Ron smiled and then his face spread with worry as he glanced over at Hermione. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"Probably. I think she over did the alcohol slightly. Ginny did not think she was really co-ordinated enough to disparate and so I drove her back not long after Ginny left." Helena sighed.

"Thank you Helena. Do you want to come in for a minute?" Ron enquired and gestured for her to come in as he guided Hermione to the sofa by her shoulders. "How much did she have to drink?" He wondered as he poured a cup of tea for Helena.

"All I can say is one too many." Helena chuckled and Ron laughed as he looked through the doorway to his drunken fiancée. "I must say my daughter is a funny drunk. I am not kidding we were almost crying with laughter by the time we paid. So not long to go now is it?" She beamed and Ron nodded happily.

"Yeah, we cannot wait. I really do love her, by the way." Ron sighed as her turned to her. "She means the world to me."

"I know she does. You mean the world to her too. I can see it when she looks at you, her eyes light up. Honestly, she can't mention your name without smiling, even when drunk. There was a summer when she literally never stopped talking about you. We sort of knew then that it would happen eventually." Helena replied before giving Ron a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I best get going." She smiled and with that she left and drove away.

He then decided to pour Hermione a glass of water, desperately hoping that it would prevent Hermione from being sick in the morning. He really did not want to deal with that when he woke up. Truth be told neither of them had actually been ill since they began living together, Ron just really hoped it would not start with Hermione being sick and getting a hangover. Quickly, having a brain wave, Ron reached for a potion at the top of one of the cupboards that he thought neither of them would have to use, a hangover potion. He paced into the living room to find Hermione spinning around in an open space, her balanced wavering as she turned.

"Ron, I feel dizzy." Hermione giggled but then frowned as she realised what she was doing.

"Whoa, sit down or you will fall down, Hermione." Ron chuckled and carefully sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I said I would not get drunk." Hermione sighed, resting her head on Ron's shoulder sleepily.

"Yeah well it looks like you owe both your Mum and Ginny money on that part." Ron laughed and Hermione looked at his questionably. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I think they probably had a bet on whether you would get drunk or not. I am just guessing." Ron suggested. "Anyway, it does not bother me that you got drunk. Well, it kind of does, but we all have our odd moments at some point, and trust me, I will not be forgetting this one in a hurry." He beamed. "Also, I do not know whether it is due to the alcohol currently going through your body, but your hair looks really cute, like the first time we met."

"Thanks Ron."

"You are welcome Hermione." Ron sighed "I will get drunk and get my own back at some point."

"As long as it is not at our wedding." Hermione chuckled, kissing him sweetly.

"Agreed." He laughed.

**Authors Note: Hello again! That chapter took a lot less time than the previous one. I think that may be because I currently have more time on my hands than usual. Anyway, I know that this chapter featured an unusually drunk Hermione Granger and that it may not be everyone's cup of tea, but I just thought it would be slightly humorous and show a funnier side to Hermione. Sorry if you didn't like it though. Thank you once again to anyone who read this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. Sleepless

Chapter 41: Sleepless

**Authors Note: Hello again! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much. I was looking over reviews and realised that I have 118 reviews! This is really pleasing and I would like to say thank you as if I recall correctly, when I was writing chapter 6 this story only had five reviews. So again thank you. This chapter does not include a drunken Hermione or anything like that; it is just purely Ron and Hermione, Romione. Anyway, here is chapter 41!**

"Are you going to cook, or am I?" Hermione asked as they stood facing each other in the small kitchen. The ironic part of this was that in spite of having a larger than average semi detached house on the outskirts of central London, enough space for storage and other bedrooms for if they ever decided to have their own children, but a tiny kitchen. It was certainly something that Molly Weasley was outraged at and had insisted that they went and ate at the Burrow more often. In response, they had kindly declined, it may have been small, but it was perfect for the two of them.

Currently, in one corner stood Ron with a chopping board and oven gloves in his hands. In the other corner Hermione was dressed in an apron reading _"Always the tone of surprise." _ Having had it specially personalised by Ron a few months before hand for a laugh. This thoroughly made her smile as despite the inside joke from a couple of years previously, both she and Ron were always in shock when Hermione managed to successful cook a meal without it becoming either burnt or undercooked. They both fully well knew who the better cook was; they just simply wanted to see who would make the first move.

"If I cook, you wash up and I will dry." Ron hinted, raising an eyebrow and held out his hand.

"Alright you have a deal." Hermione sighed, immediately giving in. Ron smiled and began to cast numerous spells in order to make cooking quicker and simpler. Hermione simply perched herself on top of a free space of the kitchen work top and swung her legs to and fro like a young child realising they had never been up this high before.

"You know there is such thing as not using magic for ten seconds. I know that you use the television remote and unlock the door but cooking, _really_. It would not kill you to actually use the knife instead of casting a charm on it so that it just begins to fly through the air."Hermione giggled as she handed Ron the ground pepper.

"You know I should have enchanted that apron to say _"Are you a witch or not?"_"Ron began and Hermione laughed at another one of their inside jokes that only she and Ron actually understood. "But, hey, it is easier than standing over a pan for god knows how long, especially when as much as I love cooking I would rather spend time sitting and talking to you. What are those muggle things called that you put in the door? I have forgotten again." He enquired as he placed the food onto two plates on the small table. Four chairs. Four chairs sat around that table, two of them hardly ever used. They had only ever had two people at a time over to their house, never any more. Currently, they only really needed two chairs but what if they needed more. They had no intention of having children any time soon but what if they did have more than two. _We will need to get a bigger table_. Hermione thought to herself and quickly discarded it as suddenly the room felt small and cramped in spite of only being two people's presence in the room. And Crookshanks.

"It is called a key, Ron. A _key_." Hermione smiled as they sat down and began to eat. In spite of the occasional time when things had gone pear shaped and they had ordered a muggle take away or a pizza delivery service, Hermione had never denied that Ron was a brilliant cook. She had also overtime discovered that cooking was definitely one of her main faults. They sat quietly eating, despite loving the idea of having more people sat around the table in the future years, it was nice for it to be just them and for it to be quiet.

"So, how is Harry?" Ron asked curiously once they had finished and Hermione laughed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Ron, for one thing he is your best friend as well and secondly you work with him five days a week. Surely you know how he is."Hermione sighed

"Not really, he has just been awfully quiet a lot of the time. It was not like being with Harry, it were like talking to someone else the majority of the time. I was just asking because the other day he left early and said that he wanted to go and talk to you. I was worried as it seemed like he was covering something up. Did he come to see you?"Ron questioned

"Yes, he did. Joe had gone home so I was alone in our office." Hermione said recalling how the person she shared an office with had been in a hurry and so left early, leaving her on her own for a while.

"Was he alright?" Ron enquired.

"He seemed fine. Not one hundred percent okay, but he was fine. He just came to ask me for some advice."Hermione informed him.

"Like what?" Ron wondered

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione exclaimed laughing. "It was like sibling/ sisterly advice. Have you and one of your brothers or Ginny not ever given advice to each other."

"Yeah but they do not usually come to me, unless it is Ginny or very rarely George. Because being the second youngest I have less experience than they do. It is sort of the good end of the bargain. Don't get me wrong, I love talking to my siblings, but I am definitely not the best for providing people with advice." Ron chuckled.

"But on the plus side, he and Ginny seem to be getting on a lot better now." Hermione smiled, before going and sitting down on the sofa next to Ron.

"They are?" Ron asked in surprise weakly.

"You will get a surprise, sooner or later and you will know what I am talking about. Just you wait and see." Hermione smirked and Ron wearily nodded. Once again, as late winter had arrived, the snow was heavily falling and blanketing the streets of London. Every so often there would be a brief blizzard in which people would trudge through the snow outside, fighting it hopelessly with their umbrellas. Other times, the roads would be silent, only a few snowflakes would be gently descending to the Earth and life would be idyllic.

"Do you realise that tomorrow, it will be a year since we got engaged?" Ron sighed happily.

"Yep, and may I add, that I could not have asked for a better proposal. I will always remind you of that." Hermione beamed. She vividly recalled that day just under a year ago, when Ron got down on one knee in the snow under the lanterns and fairy lights. She still admitted to him that he could not have come up with a better way to propose if he tried. Then all of a sudden, it had become very real and they both knew that in two days they would be married. Their lives were changing around them, and they liked it.

"I know this probably is not the best of times to bring this up when we have just sat down and began to relax. But I have a list of things that we need to check we have done before the wedding. As we will be busy tomorrow this is the only time we will get a chance to do it. Do you mind?" Hermione asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I mind?" Ron smiled, go ahead and Hermione lifted her head of his shoulder and turned to face him. They were now both comfortably sat on either end of the three seated sofa so that their legs were up on the sofa and stretched out to where the other person sat. Both of them were surprised that they had both managed to fit on like that.

"Okay so have you got yours and Harry suits?" Hermione questioned, fiddling with a muggle pen.

"Believe it or not, yes I have. Harry is keeping them at his and Ginny's house. And I checked the Burrow has already been decorated for the wedding." Ron grinned. The Burrow had always been the highest, easiest option on the list of venues for the wedding to take place in spite of wanting somewhere quiet and peaceful. But ultimately they made it more of what they wanted by inviting less people than originally planned.

"And you are sure that Harry and Ginny do not mind you staying at their house tomorrow night?" She enquired, drawing ticks and crosses on the sheet of paper filled with numerous words and lists.

"Yes, they were the ones that asked if I wanted to in the first place. Besides, Ginny is coming to spend the night here is she not?" Ron added. They had agreed that in spite of not doing every part of the wedding traditionally, they would spend the night before the day apart. "Yes. Just so long as you do not drink too much. You are not being so filled with Butterbeer, firewhiskey or alcohol on our wedding day that in two years time you cannot remember any of it." Hermione chuckled before sighing to herself and putting the list down.

"I am really going to miss you tomorrow night." She added miserably.

"I am going to miss you too. Just remember that after that, we have the rest of our lives together." Ron said positively.

"Well in that case, I hope that is a long time." Hermione supposed

"Me too, Hermione. Me too." Ron laughed kissing her on the forehead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron slowly woke up. Not instantly like Hermione could but very gradually and usually had to drag himself out of the bed. Many things were playing on his mind and the thoughts seemed to revolve in circles, eventually making him feel sick. The wedding. Hermione. The Burrow. Hermione. Harry and Ginny. Hermione. Strange dreams of an aged Hermione and himself. Hermione. He literally could not stop thinking about her, and he loved how that was possible. Sleep eluded him. He had been drifting in and out of the blissful state every few hours and it was driving him mad. The room was almost black and all he could see from where he was lying was the muggle digital alarm clock that sat on his bedside table. 2:07 AM. _Its only two in the morning_, he thought to himself as he was reminded of how long it would be until daylight eventually arrived. All there was to do was go back to sleep.

He closed his eyes once again in a bid to return to the land of dreams and turned over in the bed. They had "positions" in which in general, they normally fell asleep in. Normally it would either be that they were facing the same way with Ron's arm somehow managing to wrap around Hermione's waist whilst they were asleep or they would be lightly hugging each other with Hermione resting her head on Ron's chest as it slowly rose and fell and their hands would be delicately entwined. Tonight had not been the latter and they had gradually spread apart during their sleep.

Ron reached for Hermione's waist but his hand simply felt air and hit the mattress. _That is strange, _he wondered inside his head. Hermione never got out of bed until necessary, not even if it was ten minutes before she was supposed to wake up. Instead, she would simply get out a book and make the most of that free time by reading. Neither of them (more Ron than Hermione) particularly loved the early hours of the morning. Where she lay was cold, showing Ron that she had been up for a while, wherever she actually was. Giving up on sleep, he wrapped his dressing gown over his pyjamas and slowly paced along the upstairs corridor. Upon checking the spare bedrooms and bathroom, he slothfully padded down the stairs.

Walking straight through the living room and into the kitchen, he found her sat in her pyjamas (that were actually an old blue top and star decorated pyjama bottoms) on a large empty space upon the kitchen work top. Her fingers drumming softly against her favourite mug, which appeared to be filled with orange juice. Normally people did not fill mugs with any liquid other than hot drinks but Hermione did not care. For once she could not be bothered to reach up into a cupboard and grab a glass.

"Hermione?" Ron said, his voice groggy and just a little more than a whisper.

"Hey." Hermione replied, she turned her head to face him and softly smiled.

"Are you alright? You never are normally up so late." Ron asked her getting up on the work top next to her and poured himself a glass of water.

"I am fine, really. Just thinking." She answered blearily. She was exhausted but it felt like sleep was trying to play a game of hide and seek with her, and she was blind folded.

"About the wedding?" Ron guessed and Hermione nodded "Yep."

"Well, is there a station anywhere at which I can board your insightful train of thought?" Ron enquired and Hermione smiled at the humorous question she had just been asked.

"I love you Ron and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But as soon as we put those rings on everything changes does it not?" Hermione started. "You have been one of my best friends for nine years and now we are going to be husband and wife. I cannot wait for tomorrow or the day after tomorrow to happen, whatever time of the day you want to call this. I cannot wait for it to happen because I know that it will be with you. And I do not care if you say this should have been put in the vows we wrote for each other, I had to tell you that right now. But we do not know what is going to happen in the future, we both want children, what if we cannot have children? What if you fall for someone else? What if we just naturally grow apart? I am really scared of all of those things and I cannot stop wondering if getting married increases those fears." Hermione sighed, a tear falling down her face and Ron quickly brushed it away with his thumb.

"I will_ never_ stop loving you Hermione. I promise that." Ron smiled, "As for children, we will see where that road takes us. But even if we do not ever have a family of our own, I have got you, and you have got me. Nothing will ever change that." Ron said, a small smile playing on his face as he reached for her hand. Neither Ron nor Hermione were the best at being emotionally stable at times given everything that had happened and everything that had pulled them closer together. Crying dominoes would often start as if one cried the other would eventually end up crying the majority of the time too. "You are right, it does change everything. Not to you and me though, everything will change for everyone else around us. It just proves to them how much we love each other." Ron told her, tears welling up in his eyes as Hermione rested her forehead against his and kissed him softly.

"It is beautiful outside isn't it?" Hermione sniffed as she looked out of the kitchen window and into the back garden. It was pitch black outside apart from a small lantern that they kept on the table outside underneath the large oak tree where Ron had proposed to Hermione. The stars were present in the sky on this night, on their voyage through the darkness they shone brightly like a kaleidoscope of glitter on a black piece of paper.

"Yes it is." Ron sighed happily. "Take a look outside into that garden for a minute." He started and Hermione gazed into the garden, a confused expression on her face. "One day that garden will be different. One day we will be sat out there happily contemplating life and everything else that comes with it. There will be a young child running around excitedly, there will be Crookshanks, basking in the sunlight and there will be a younger child, perhaps a baby in either one of our arms. And everything will be perfect, because we would not want it any other way. That is what I see out there Hermione, that's what I hope happens." Ron told Hermione, and her expression turned into a smile and she leaned in to kiss him.

"I hope that happens to." She beamed

**Authors Note: Hi again, I admit that this was not one of my best chapters but I felt that I would have to add it in at some point. If you have read this carefully, you will notice that this is set only a few days before the wedding, meaning that the next chapter **_**will**_** be the final chapter. I am quite sad that it has to come to an end but it was always heading towards the next chapter. This may take a couple of weeks to write though as I have not been to a wedding since I was seven (I am now fourteen) and I want to make this perfect. Anyway, thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. Beyond

Chapter 42: Beyond

**Authors Note: Hello, for the last time. So here we are on the final page of the book, the last chapter. I'm sorry if some things are not accurate but I haven't been to a wedding in years. All the time this story has been gradually been building up to this chapter and I really hope that this is worthy of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Anyway, enjoy and here is chapter 42!**

_Friday 1st December 2000_

Hermione Granger sat on her bed in silence. She looked around the room at all the fingers that she and Ron had placed all over the room during the past two years. Herself, Ron, Harry, Ginny, the Weasley's, Hermione's parents, and their friends from Hogwarts. Most of the people who were featured in the photographs would be present on this day and she was always thankful that they had survived, but some of them would not be there and as she thought of them her heart filled with sorrow. People like Fred, Tonks, and Lupin. _They should be here,_ she thought to herself. But they would not be.

They should be there on this day in particular because today was the day that she and Ron got married. Her heart overflowed with happiness and excitement as she gazed at the engagement ring that she wore. If she rewound her life to three years ago, she would never have thought that this would be happening on this day. She would have laughed if someone had said to her six years before hand that she and Ron would get married. When she thought of Ron, a smile appeared on her face and she knew that that would never happen with anyone else.

_A few hours,_ she thought and a smile spread across her face. A few more hours and they would be married, and they would both feel complete. People were right, they were like matching pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, they fitted together perfectly and without the other, they would be incomplete. She could here Ginny's feet padding up the stairs, upon already having had breakfast earlier on with Ginny; she knew that her soon to be husbands sister had a certain spring in her step on this particular day, as did her herself.

"Hi, sister in law to be." Ginny beamed as she came and sat down on Ron's side of the bed, next to where Hermione was sat.

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione laughed as she looked over at her friend.

"So, I still cannot believe that you are actually marrying my brother." Ginny giggled. "I never thought I would see the day that you two got together."

"Yeah well, like you and Harry said, it was sort of the inevitable. And I would not have it any other way." Hermione smiled it was then that suddenly Ginny leant over and hugged Hermione warmly, much to Hermione's surprise.

"I am so glad that you two are finally happy." She told Hermione, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Yeah, I am too." Hermione replied.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ron, wake up." Harry shook his friend and Ron's eyes shot open in surprise.

"What time is it?" Ron mumbled groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Twelve, I think you must have fallen asleep after breakfast. From what I remember, you told me that you did not sleep last night, or much the night before." Harry informed him.

"WH—why am I here? What is going on?" Ron yawned, confusion evident in his voice.

"Err... you are marrying Hermione today, remember?" Harry chuckled and Ron's eyes widened when he remembered.

"I am marrying Hermione Granger. Shit, I am aren't I?" Ron beamed and Harry laughed patting his friend on the shoulder kindly.

"And we are all glad that you are." Harry smiled. "We best get going to the Burrow in order to check everything is going to plan." With that Ron nodded, got up from the bed in Harry and Ginny's spare bedroom and disapparated to the Burrow, swiftly followed by Harry grinning joyfully.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not long after their conversation, Hermione and Ginny, in the company of Hermione's parents Robert and Helena – who had in hand Hermione's wedding dress, apparated over to the Burrow. Harry had provided them with a time that he and Ron would come over so that Hermione could get their earlier and they would both avoid seeing each other before the wedding. With the exception of Hermione's father, they immediately went and hid in Ginny's old bedroom.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She vividly recalled buying this dress a few months before hand. It was perfect. It was exactly what she had wanted out of a wedding dress. Hermione had always been one for loving perfection and this ticked all of the boxes. The silky white dress elegantly reached the floor spreading out around her feet. It was sleeveless, strapless and was gracefully simple whilst the top part curved in a heart shape. She had decided against a veil, saying that she would rather see things happen with her own eyes rather than through a piece of fabric. Her shoes were healed and ivory coloured. However she had deliberately not chosen a pair that would make her taller than Ron. As a child, Hermione had been far more interested in books than love but if she had ever envisaged herself on this day; it had definitely been that she was wearing a dress that looked somewhat like this.

There was then a quick knock on the door and Hermione stopped and turned to approach it, but before arriving at it, she decided to be cautious in case it was Ron who had accidentally knocked on the wrong door or something like that.

"Who is it?" She enquired curiously.

"It is me. Can I come in?" Ginny's voice responded.

"Yeah sure." Hermione answered and Ginny walked in grinning at her friend. She had already seen Hermione in the dress whilst she was trying it on at the shop they had bought it in. As for Ginny's outfit, she wore a deep purple sleeveless dress that came to her feet like Hermione's. Following Ginny entered Helena and Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Helena sniffed as she beamed proudly at her daughter and embraced her gently; hoping not to crease the fabric of Hermione's wedding dress.

"Thank you Mum." Hermione nodded cheerfully.

"You look lovely." Molly smiled as she hugged her soon to be daughter in law. "I just came to give you this." And with that she handed Hermione a small piece of paper and left the room once again happily.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I do not know." Hermione shrugged wonderingly. "I guess I will just have to read it." And she began to read it aloud to Ginny and Helena.

_My Dear Hermione, _

_I cannot wait to see you. I am sure you look as beautiful as ever and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

_Love,_

_Ron x_

Hermione looked up smiling and a dear dropped down her face, at which Ginny laughed.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" She exclaimed "You are lucky that we have not started doing your make up yet." At which Helena laughed. Over the past couple of years, Ron and Hermione had done things like this several times with each other. To the outside world, some may have assumed that it was cheesy and a little bit stupid but Ron and Hermione thought it was sweet and it was something between them that only they did. After a few minutes, when Hermione had finally managed to pull herself together the conversation continued.

"Okay so have you got everything?" Ginny checked a while later.

"What do you mean? What else do I need?" Hermione enquired puzzled and Ginny rolled her eyes jokingly. "You know; something old?" Ginny raised her eyebrows and Hermione's eyes widened in realization.

"Well, we are at the Burrow, and that is old. Also our friendship is quite old, getting onto nearly ten years." Hermione responded

"Something new?" Ginny asked

"My dress is new." Hermione said glancing down at the white dress that's fabric pooled around her feet.

"Something borrowed?" Ginny wondered and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, realising that that was one thing that she did not have.

"I do not have anything borrowed." Hermione sighed regretfully.

"Actually that is where I come in if I may." Helena smiled taking a small box out of her pocket and handing it to her daughter. Hermione carefully fumbled with it before managing to open the box and found a pair of petite earrings that matched the bracelet Hermione was wearing that Ron had bought her a couple of Christmases ago with sapphire butterflies on.

"It is purely coincidental that you happen to have a bracelet on right now that matches this pair of earrings but I remembered how much you love that bracelet and I was reminded of these. I have had them for a few years but I have never worn them so you will not get an ear infection or anything like that. Your Dad and I have already got you and Ron a wedding present but this one is just from me." Helena said softly and Hermione kindly thanked her mother.

"So now I have something borrowed. What else?" Hermione turned towards Ginny.

"Perhaps something blue." Ginny hinted, realising that stress must have gotten to the brightest witch of their ages head.

"Oh, actually I do have something blue..."Hermione's voice trailed off as she lifted the hem of her wedding dress up slightly and stepped out of one of the ivory coloured high heels to reveal her foot of which's nails were painted a shiny dark blue colour. "Ta Dah! Something blue." Hermione revealed, but Helena did not look as pleased with the choice for a blue item of sorts.

"Hermione, you are wearing nail varnish at your wedding?" Helena questioned.

"It is fine, honestly." Hermione laughed. "It is only on my toe nails and besides apart from you two only Ron will see it." Eventually Helena agreed on Hermione's point and the very brief argument ended. Hermione looked out of the window. At the most, there were only around one hundred guests attending their wedding such as family, close friends and several other people such as Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn and Professor Sprout, who had all taught both Ron and Hermione throughout Hogwarts. That was the way they had wanted it. Quiet and simple. She could clearly see from Ginny's bedroom window guests starting to gather underneath the large tent as snow blanketed the ground. It was the perfect winter wedding and Hermione could not have imagined it better herself. It was at that point that there was a knock on the door and in stepped Harry and Hermione's father, Robert, both of which were beaming.

"How is Ron?" Hermione immediately asked as soon as Harry approached her.

"He is fine, honestly Hermione." Harry answered and hugged his best friend. "I just came to say that they are ready and you look lovely." With that, he left as quickly as he had entered.

"Hi Dad." Hermione grinned as tears sparkled in her Dad's eyes.

"You look great Hermione." He said happily as Helena secretly took a photograph in the hope that she may catch a memory of the moment.

"Thank you Dad." Hermione replied

"I am going to go and take my seat." Helena started off before departing to the tent, "See you later."

"Are you ready?" Robert asked

"Yeah, I am ready." Hermione responded as Robert took her hand and along with Ginny, they headed down the stairs and through the Burrow. There was easily around 4 inches of snow enveloping the ground making it harder to travel the short distance between the Burrow and the tent that had been used for both Bill and Fleur's and Percy and Audrey's weddings. And now theirs. After a few minutes they got to the tent and people all suddenly stood up and after Ginny walked down the aisle and the soft piano music began to play, Hermione and Robert started to slowly walk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Harry stood up as they gradually realised that everyone else had. Ginny caught his eye as she got to their end of the aisle and winked at her older brother.

"How does she look?" Ron turned to Harry and whispered, realising that he had not actually seen Hermione yet, a scarlet colour quickly appearing and disappearing on his cheeks and ears.

"She looks great Ron, trust me." Harry smiled and then Ron turned to look at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The majority of people Hermione looked at were wearing jackets in spite of the fact that they had placed a mild heating charm over the tent and Burrow. The colour theme of purple and red were evident everywhere. The carpet was purple, the chairs had been magically painted a deep purple, and Hermione's bouquet and the flower in Ron's button hole and tie were purple. The only thing that was not purple was the red roses delicately entwined along the side of the chairs and embraced the narrow pillars that held up the tent. Snow continued to gently fall and as it had started to go dark, Ron had managed to place two lanterns at the front and along the aisle. Many of the guests were already crying and she felt tears stinging her own eyes as she caught sight of Ron. As she beamed at him, he simply smiled joyfully back as she got to the end of the aisle and hugged Robert as she approached him and they could not help but hug each other before proceeding.

"I missed you." Ron told her as he reached for her hands and tears sparkled in both his and Hermione's eyes. "You look beautiful."

"You do not look to bad yourself Ron Weasley." Hermione laughed "I missed you too."

It was then that Kingsley (who had agreed to perform the ceremony) stepped towards them and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, wizards, witches and muggles alike; I thank you for joining me on this very Christmassy day for the wedding of these two incredible people, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Kingsley started, "These two people have been through thick and thin and the darkest of times and have come out the other end smiling and are here to share their happiness together with the rest of you all. Whether you are friends, family or other acquaintances, I am sure you will have numerous positive things to say about Ron and Hermione. But before I continue, I must ask, should anyone object to this marriage, please say now."

There was then silence for a moment or so, and both Ron and Hermione sighed with relief.

"Great then. Now I believe that you both have written your own vows?" Kingsley enquired and Ron and Hermione nodded. "Hermione, would you like to go first?" Hermione then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Ron, I have known you for nine, nearly ten years and in that time I can proudly say that we have both changed. For one thing you do not hate me anymore and have grown into this incredibly wonderful and brave man and I have learnt that knowledge certainly is not everything and love is more important." She began and Ron grinned at her. "There are so many things I have to thank you for and so many things that I cannot thank you enough for. You have made me feel complete like a finished jigsaw puzzle and you make me smile more than anyone ever has. The truth is that I have known from the minute that I walked into that compartment on the Hogwarts Express that you were something special, and I am so glad that I met you on that day and became friends with you. Because at that point everything changed. I thank Neville, for loosing that toad and our friends, especially Harry for pulling us closer together. Nobody really knows what will happen after events like these, but I know that as long as you are here with me, I am going to love every minute of life no matter what happens. I also know that you are imperfect perfect. People always state that nobody is perfect but the reality is that you are perfect to me."

"And so I ask you today to be there whatever shall happen and for us to be as good friends as we are now the rest of our lives. Because I love you more than anything Ron, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Hermione said her voice cracking slightly as she slipped the silver ring onto Ron's finger.

"Hermione, like you have just said you are imperfect perfect to me too. I remember that day that we met and to be completely honest, your intelligence terrified me." Ron stated and everyone laughed, including Hermione. "I watched you be sorted into Gryffindor and although I seemed annoyed I am so glad that you were placed in Gryffindor because the truth is that I do not care how smart you are or how brave or pretty you are... but you are my definition of beautiful... as long as you are my Hermione. There have been so many times when I should have said something but I did not and I have some huge regrets. For example, I wish I had plucked up the courage to ask you to the Yule Ball in our forth year, I wish that I could have said in person that I loved you, instead of blurting it out in my sleep. But the fact is that I believe if those wishes had been granted I would not be stood looking at the amazing, kind hearted woman that stands here before me. There are so many things that you say you dislike about yourself, but the fact is that they are the things about you that I love the most. We are Romione. We are here right now and I do not believe that it is physically possible to love anyone anymore than I do right now." Ron glanced into her eyes and saw tears streaming down Hermione's face.

"And so I ask you today, to wake up every day next to me, to remain this incredibly intelligent, brilliant person forever and no matter what happens in our lives to be there because I love you and I cannot imagine my life happening without you here with me." Ron beamed and placed the matching ring onto Hermione's finger from which she had decided to remove her engagement ring for the day so that she would be able to proudly look at this one.

"Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health?" Kingsley asked speaking once again. Ron looked happily at Hermione and nodded.

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your husband? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health?" Kingsley questioned and Hermione gazed into Ron's eyes cheerfully as tears fell down both of their faces.

"I do."

"So, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kingsley smiled and Ron and Hermione beamed at each other joyfully as they waited for him to say the final part. "You may kiss the bride."

At that Ron reached up and wiped a tear away from Hermione's face with his thumb before they embraced and leaned in to kiss one another. It was a soft, long, gentle kiss that felt slightly like fireworks and party poppers going off inside of their heads and during this time many people stood up and started to clap and cheer happily. When they both finally parted, they both simply laughed at one another and watched as Kingsley waved his wand and the tent changed from a seating area and an aisle to many round tables and a dance floor.

"I love you so much." Ron whispered as they rested their noses against each other.

"I love you too." Hermione replied kissing him and taking Ron's hand so they could find their table. They had gone against the normal tradition of having their table in a line and having a certain order in which people had to sit. Instead they had one of the circular tables like everyone else right next to the dance floor at which would sit themselves and Harry and Ginny. The next table closest to them was where Robert, Helena, Arthur and Molly sat proudly watching their son and daughter. It was at that point that Harry and Ginny happily came over.

"Congratulations." Harry grinned pulling his two best friends into a hug before taking a seat next to Ron.

On the other table closest to them sat no people, but only the food and the wedding cake. The cake was simple and the two tiers were decorated with purple swirls of icing. Two mini figures of Ron and Hermione sat on top of it that Hermione's mother Helena had made. They looked slightly comical; Ron had red ears and his ginger hair stood out against Hermione's bushy hair.

"Excuse me." Harry began at the end of the meal waving his wand so that the little lanterns on the ceiling of the tent brightened and got the guests attention. "As the best man, I would like to make a speech. All of you are here today because you know Ron and Hermione quite well and we are thankful that you have attended. Everyone has something nice to say about this couple, they are literally made for each other if you have not realised it yet. Hermione has made Ron smarter and Ron has made Hermione more humorous. Ginny and I a while back decided to give this theory a name, Romione. And all I really want to say is that one day the word Romione will appear in the Oxford English Dictionary and the definition of it will be two people who truly love each other. Because when they said their vows earlier on, they were right; love is the most important thing and it is what makes the ride worthwhile."

"Ron, you were the first friend I have ever made. You were also the first person who was willing to talk to me. You are one of the most courageous, brave and funny people I know and I hope that we will always remain friends. Hermione, you are the kindest, smartest, most gifted person I have ever met and you are also like a big sister. I am so glad you two have finally gotten together and I am proud to say that you two are my best friends. To Ron and Hermione." Harry grinned raising his glass and everyone else did the same thing and toasted them.

"I also just have one more thing to say and I cannot see a better time than now with all of our friends, family and people we know." Harry turned to Ginny and got down on one knee. "Ginny, I really love you and I am sorry that I have been such an arse at times. I hope that maybe we can be as happy as Ron and Hermione one day. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" There was then a moments silence and Ginny slightly looked like she was either going to be sick or faint.

"Yes, you idiot. Of course I will." Ginny smiled and hugged him happily whilst everyone clapped.

"Congratulations, I did not see that coming." Ron said embracing his sister and what would soon be his brother in law.

"I asked Hermione a couple of days ago if it would be okay to propose at your wedding." Harry said.

"Well, I am really happy for you both." Ron told them as he took a sip of Butterbeer, both Ron and Hermione had agreed to have a maximum of two drinks so that they would actually be able to remember their wedding the next day. It was at that point that music started playing and people started to gather around the edges of the dance floor in the hope that Ron and Hermione would have their first dance.

"Hermione, will you do the honour of dancing with me please?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow to make her laugh.

"I thought you would never ask."Hermione beamed and Ron took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. For a while it was just the two of them, swaying back and forth alone and then gradually other people joined in and danced too. It was calm, blissful and perfect.

"So, how do you feel, Mrs. Weasley?" Ron questioned and Hermione laughed, it felt weird no longer being called Hermione Granger, it was a part of her was missing. She was now officially a Weasley, and she currently loved it.

"You know that makes me sound really old. And I feel great by the way, stupendous even." Hermione answered

"Okay then, you know it sounds kind of weird, Hermione Weasley..." Ron's voice trailed off as they danced together.

"It sounds right. Besides I like your surname." Hermione smiled

"Well, technically it is now our surname." Ron corrected her intelligently.

"Hey, when did you get so smart?" Hermione asked.

"The moment I fell in love with you." Ron kissed her cheek. "Who is this singer, Alton Jones or something like that?" Ron wondered aloud and Hermione burst into laughter.

"Elton John, Ron. He is called Elton John, a muggle singer. The song is actually quite old." Hermione told him as the song "Your Song" played softly in the background.

"I swear I shall get the hang of muggle names someday." Ron sighed

"You keep trying Ron." Hermione giggled

XXXXXXXXXX

They continued to dance the night away for quite a long time until eventually many guests decided to leave and they made the decision to make their way back to London and to their home knowing that they would have to be up quite early in order to prepare for their flight to Paris the next morning. Harry and Ginny had agreed to take Robert and Helena back to their house so Ron and Hermione could leave whenever they wanted.

"Have a great time." Helena smiled and hugged both Ron and Hermione before Robert, Arthur and Molly did the same thing.

Hermione Weasley looked back on the wedding that they had just taken place before their eyes. The remaining people were laughing and smiling at each other, and everyone was cheerful. The snow was still falling thick and fast and they walked away hand in hand away from the Burrow to a safe apparation point, their linked arms swinging back and forth. And the stars aligned with one another in a kaleidoscope of beauty and from their eyes shone brighter than ever. There were always going to be things in life that most certainly would not be perfect, but they were both certain that the memory of this day always would be.

Snowberry Road was silent when they arrived there in the late hours of the night. They stepped into the house both with large smiles spread across their faces before flopping down on the sofa. It was the night before their honeymoon but right now, all they truly wanted was to sit down for five minutes after being on their feet for around what seemed like fifty times that amount.

"Can I get you anything, love?" Ron asked squeezing her hand softly.

"If anything, please can I have a glass of water? You might need one too if you do not wish to feel ill in the morning." Hermione sighed jokily and quickly before her eyes Ron waved his wand and conjured two glasses of water.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said gratefully clinking her glass against hers having agreed with him that when they finally got home they would have their own little toast just between themselves.

"Hey, we are married aren't we?" Ron grinned

"Yeah, we are married." Hermione had not really thought about it but the truth was that they had actually done it. They made it to the finishing line and they were both so glad that they had.

"Here, I have your wedding present." Hermione said handing Ron a fairly large box. Ron unwrapped it to reveal a new broomstick the _Nimbus 2010._

"Hermione, this is perfect, thank you so much." Ron nodded feeling pleased. "And here is my gift to you." Ron handed her a parcel and she carefully unwrapped it. The photo album that Ron had shown to Harry a few weeks before lay in the wrapping paper and tears filled Hermione's eyes as she looked at it in more detail.

"Turn to the first page." Ron said and Hermione opened it after looking at all the other pictures of them growing up. There was a picture of them a few hours previously when they kissed for the first time as a married couple, it was an idyllic moment and was certainly worthy of being at the front of an album.

"It- it is beautiful, thank you." Hermione embraced him joyfully knowing that she would treasure the album.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione said before she then turned to the middle of the book and saw a page that simply stated "The Future".

"What is this?" Hermione questioned

"If you think about it, we are about to go on an infinite journey." Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione as she turned and looked into his eyes.

"Where to?" Hermione asked

"Beyond." Ron said and Hermione leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Beyond."

**Authors Note: Hello. So that is it! That is the end of Hogwarts and Beyond. It has taken me just short of a year, 129 reviews and 119,000 words to get here but we are finally at the end. This was my first proper story and I am delighted at how well it has gone. It is not as successful as other stories but I am very proud to say that I wrote this. I just really want to say thank you so much to everyone who has positively reviewed this, your words were incredibly motivating. I also have some people in particular that I want to thank directly the first being the amazing RHmac12, who has been there reviewing from the very beginning. There are also many people including Lilymay77, heronlove, etc and many people who have posted anonymous reviews so sadly I cannot personally thank you. I am really sad that this story has come to an end but I believe that every story has a final page, and this is the one for Hogwarts and Beyond, however I do have a small announcement to make. Recently I have been receiving many reviews asking for a sequel and the truth is that that has been my plan from the very beginning. So I am going to take a break for a month or so, complete my exams and begin writing the first few chapters of my next story but then I shall be back and I hope all of you who have stuck with me on this story will happily read my next one. So thank you so, so, so much and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
